Nuestra Dulce Aventura
by Kikyo-dono
Summary: Estamos en el siglo XVII, ambos, personas de la realeza pero que a simple vista no compaginan, ¿será que las apariencias engañan?
1. Chapter 1

Soy masoquista al colocar otra historia con todo lo que me falta de "Fría como el fuego" pero es que se me vino de repente y no sé, me gustó y la escribí. Espero que a ustedes también les guste y dejen su opinión.

Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

"…": Pensamientos.

………….: Cambio de escena.

(…): Notas de autora, aclaratorias, significados, es multiuso para resumir.

Nuestra Dulce Aventura 

En el siglo XVII yacía un imponente castillo sobre una colina que sobresalía a la vista por encima de un modesto pero gran poblado a los pies del montículo. El soberano de ese reino, Kurogane, era un hombre serio e inmutable pero que había regido con gran éxito a su pueblo, cada persona estaba en condiciones estables y no había problemas con los reinos vecinos. A pesar que la vida de este rey era totalmente indescifrable, lo que mayor causaba conmoción y curiosidad entre los pueblerinos era que poseía una hija cuya madre murió al momento de su nacimiento hacía unos 17 años, todo ese tiempo, la había ocultado de la sociedad y nadie, además de una sirvienta a la que poseía gran confianza llamada Kaede había visto el rostro de la princesa, que según los rumores, era de una belleza inimaginable. No se sabía por qué mantenía a su única hija en una especie de caja de cristal imaginaria. Sin embargo, un día, Kurogane anunció que se daría un baile dentro de un mes, en el cumpleaños de la princesa, en el cual, podría ir la gente de alta sociedad y donde se vería por primera vez el rostro de la tan custodiada princesa. Esta misma invitación fue recibida por familias nobles de otros reinos que poseyeran hijos varones con edad de comprometerse y casarse. Aún así, Kurogane no era un hombre amado por todos, poseía enemigos también, pero que no tenían otro motivo que la envidia por su éxito, por eso, las guerras entre su reino con otros no se había dado, aún así, siempre era merodeado por espías y gente de la misma calaña.

- Por favor, Kaede, déjame estar despierta un rato más. – pedía una hermosa muchacha mientras observaba como la sirvienta cepillaba su cabello preparándola para dormir.

- No niña, una princesa no puede ser caprichosa, ¿verdad? – Contestó la anciana.

- Ni tampoco humana. – Dijo amargamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Princesa Kagome, definitivamente, usted ha leído mucha literatura liberal, ¿no es así?

- No me acuse por hacerlo, recuerde que mi padre no me deja hacer otra cosa más interesante. – Decía mientras se recostaba en su mullida cama.

- Es cierto, pero luego de que todo el mundo la conozca, no se deberá preocupar por permanecer oculta.

- No entiendo las intenciones de mi padre para mantenerme en cautiverio pero al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera con todo el tiempo que tengo viviendo cerca de él, he logrado entenderlo. – Decía tristemente.

- Ya niña, no se atormente, recuerde que él siempre posee una buena razón. – Le dijo con un tono consolador

- Supongo que sí.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras su nana le daba las buenas noches.

- Ahora duerma. – La envejecida mujer salió de la habitación y Kagome se quedó un rato en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero luego de unos minutos se dio por vencida y desechó esa posibilidad, se levantó aún con su pijama puesta y recordó que una vez pudo robarle una copia de la llave de la puerta de su balcón a Kaede, sonrió con orgullo por su ingenio y revolvió en la gaveta de su peinadora hasta que la encontró. Había mucho calor esa noche y no quiso colocarse más ropa, abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando logró su objetivo, salió afuera y admiró hipnotizada la luna, luego bajo su vista y podía ver a los guardias desde allí.

En un lado cercano a las murallas del castillo había un muchacho vestido totalmente de negro tratando de pasar inadvertido por los guardias que vigilaban la zona. Se le veía molesto y algo indeciso.

- "¿Cómo fue que me dejé convencer por mi padre de hacer esto?" – Se reprochaba el muchacho en sus pensamientos, recordando.

FLASHBACK

- Vamos Inuyasha, sabes que más que nunca necesito de tu ayuda. – Le decía el poderoso soberano llamado Inu no Taisho a su hijo.

- Pero ¿por qué no mandas a uno de tus guardias? sabes que no me gusta esa vigilancia hacia otros reinos.

- No lo hacemos con intenciones de arruinarlos, sólo es para ver que no estén cometiendo estupideces, créeme, no correrás ningún riesgo con todas tus habilidades. – le decía en un tono conciliador su padre.

- Aún así...no estoy seguro de esto. – Dijo mientras revaloraba todas sus opciones.

- No quería llegar a las amenazas pero no me dejas opción. O haces lo que te pido o te casas mañana mismo con la primera campesina que se me atraviese por el camino.

- Ah...está bien. – Decía resignado sabiendo que su padre hablaba muy en serio, conociendo su mal carácter.

- Ese es mi obediente hijo. – Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras observaba que su hijo lo veía con una mirada resentida.

- ¿Para cuándo?

- Esta misma noche, hijo.

- Bien. – Luego de haber concluido con su conversación, salió del recinto, exhalando un largo suspiro.

FINFLASHBACK

- Ya lo recuerdo. – Dijo quedamente y con resignación mientras burlaba la vigilancia de todos los guardias y trepaba con mucha destreza los muros del antiguo castillo, llegando cerca de los techos más altos, vislumbró una figura en uno de los balcones del castillo. Se quedó algo extrañado que gente de esa alcurnia tuviese ese atrevimiento, por eso, con mucha curiosidad se acercó para ver mejor. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, para ser más específicos, sobre el techo que estaba encima de las puertas del dormitorio hacia el balcón, vio a una mujer esbelta, alta, con pelo largo color azabache que danzaba libremente al compás del viento, vestida con una túnica que dejaba a la vista unas largas y hermosas piernas blancas. Sin poder contener más su intriga, se movió hacia uno de los extremos sin hacer ningún ruido y observó desde su nueva perspectiva el rostro de perfil de una hermosa joven con los ojos color chocolates que se perdían el la inmensidad de las penumbras, con rasgos perfilados. Inuyasha pensó que estaba viendo un espejismo pero se convenció que era real, en ese momento, atravesaron por su mente, sentimientos lujuriosos que lo hicieron pensar de una forma práctica.

- "Sus labios...¿a qué sabrán?...creo que podría averiguarlo, después de todo, no la volveré a ver" – Sin meditar más, se acercó hasta quedar detrás de ella y la sujetó por la cintura y le tapó la boca. Kagome estaba sumamente asustada pero la fuerte mano no la dejaba gritar. Entonces, Inuyasha en un rápido movimiento la giró hacia sí y le quitó la mano de su boca sólo para sellar sus labios con los de él, mientras sujetaba su nuca para que no escapase. Kagome sintió miles de sensaciones juntas pero ninguna desagradable para su desconcierto. Cuando se separó de ella, Kagome tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos por su asombro, junto con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin aliento para gritar. El chico en frente de ella, sonrió momentáneamente para luego desaparecer de su vista en un rápido movimiento.

Kagome quedó en shock por unos cuantos minutos más, luego, cuando sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, regresó a su habitación, cerrando con llave nuevamente aquellas puertas. Se acostó e intentó tranquilizarse para poder dormir pero sus intentos fueron en vano y pasó con insomnio toda la noche.

Al día siguiente no parecía muy bien pero la anciana pensó que era mejor dejarla tranquila momentáneamente, quitándose la oportunidad de interrogarla.

Kagome no lució en mejor forma lo que quedó de semana antes de la fiesta, pudo dormir en las noches pero siempre se encontraba taciturna y pensativa. Cuando llegó el esperado día, en el palacio había mucho movimiento organizándolo todo para la gran fiesta. Con lo respecta a Kagome, estaba siendo atendida por muchas sirvientas que no había visto antes, la vestían, maquillaban, corregían sus modales de protocolo cuando se equivocaba y le daban indicaciones para poder pasar como una excelente anfitriona durante toda la noche. Aún así, no se encontraba a gusto entre tanta carrera pero se mantuvo ocupada todo el día, algo que la consoló.

- Explícame otra vez por qué tengo que ser yo el que la vaya a sacar a bailar. – le preguntaba Inuyasha a su padre mientras caminaba a su lado cuando entraban al castillo de Kurogane, vestidos ambos de forma elegante y con todas las normas de alta sociedad.

- Me lo ha pedido Kurogane, algo a lo que no me podía rehusar porque sino daríamos una pésima impresión a pesar que a ti no te gusten estas fiestas, siendo un príncipe que claramente podría contraer matrimonio. – Le respondió su padre.

- De todas formas. – Decía ofuscado, adentrándose junto a su padre al salón principal. – "¿Dígame si es ella, no, no puede ser, estoy delirando" – Se auto convencía mientras trataba de mostrar una buena cara delante de los otros invitados.

Luego de unos minutos, salió Kurogane, parando la música y toda conversación, con todos los invitados mirándolo con atención. Inu no Taisho le hizo un ademán a Inuyasha a que se acercara, este obedeció, quedando cerca de las escaleras. Kurogane dio la bienvenida y unas palabras de cortesía, al momento de presentar a su hija, se mostró la figura de una joven en la cima de las escaleras, llevaba un vestido rosado, algo extravagante pero hermoso que dejaba al descubierto su cuello y hombros, junto con un velo que no dejaba ver bien su rostro. Ella bajó con mucho cuidado y elegancia las escaleras y cuando pisó el último escalón levanto su velo, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes por su gran belleza y mucho más sorprendido a Inuyasha, que rápidamente cambió su expresión de asombro por una falsa sonrisa mientras ofrecía su brazo a la princesa para empezar a bailar con el vals que estaba empezando a sonar. Kagome cuando lo vio se quedó tiesa como una estatua pero al ver la mirada interrogativa de su padre, aceptó la invitación del joven mientras lo observaba con recelo, pero con la misma sonrisa falsa que usaba él mientras se dirigían al centro del salón, ella con un gran nerviosismo y rabia, y él, tratando de controlarse y rogando a Dios que la muchacha no lo dejara en evidencia.

**Me quedó la narración muy cuento de hadas y el capítulo está medio corto, aunque no era mi propósito, si a ustedes les gusta esta nueva idea que tengo, la continuaré pronto, pero todo lo dejo a su parecer, espero sinceramente su opinión y que les haya gustado el fic. Sayonara**


	2. ¿Vivir bajo el mismo techo?

Dios mío, perdónenme, en verdad lamento el retraso, nunca en mi vida he sido irresponsable pero es que tuve que hacer el capítulo como tres veces porque por X o por Y, siempre perdía lo que llevaba. Y con respecto a los reviews, estoy sumamente agradecida, nunca había recibido tantos con un solo capítulo, no he respondido a todo el mundo como debe ser, pero cuando disponga de tiempo, sin duda lo haré. Bueno, aquí dejo la continuación, espero que les guste.

Nuestra Dulce Aventura

Una vez aceptada la invitación, Kagome e Inuyasha se dirigieron al centro del gran salón y empezaron a bailar al compás del vals que tocaba la orquesta.

- Sí será descarado. – Dijo Kagome quedamente mientras lo miraba con rabia.

- ¿De qué me habla? – Respondió Inuyasha tratando de lucir confundido pero sabiendo muy bien de que hablaba la chica.

- No crea que no me fijé, se perfectamente que usted fue el que me besó en el balcón. – Dijo mientras aumentaba su ira.

- Ah, eso. – Decía en un tono despreocupado, tratando de quitarle importancia.

- Sí, eso. – Dijo mirándolo con mucho odio mientras bailaban más armoniosamente dejando a la gente estupefacta por su gran habilidad, pero ellos no se daban cuenta de eso ya que estaban muy ocupados devorándose con la mirada.

- ¿Y ahora por qué me mira con tanto odio? – Le decía viéndola desafiante.

- ¿Cómo se atrevió a ser el que me sacara a bailar? – Preguntó indignada.

- Yo en primer lugar no quería. – Aclaró. – A mi no me gustan este tipo de eventos pero tu padre le pidió ese favor al mío y como en esta vida no hay una verdadera libertad, no me quedó más que aceptar.

- ¿Entonces, conoce a mi padre? – Preguntó incrédula mientras ambos eran la atención de todos ya que todas las parejas se habían detenido para observarlos.

- ¿Cuál es la sorpresa, ¿acaso cree que el rey iba a dejar que cualquier plebeyo sacara a bailar a su "encantadora" hija? – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Maldito descarado. Pero bueno, a fin de cuentas ¿qué se puede esperar de un espía? – Dijo devolviéndole el insulto.

- ¿A usted la educaron como se debía? – Preguntó con burla. – Y yo que pensé que todas las princesas eran aduladoras y falsas, pero usted ha salido atrevida y muy hermosa. – Decía aún burlón.

En ese momento entró un guardia con la respiración entrecortada y herido al salón gritando "FUEGO", lo que hizo que Kagome no pudiera responder a Inuyasha y que todos los presentes miraran con horror la escena, ya que, en efecto, los enemigos de Kurogane habían aprovechado que todos estaban distraídos con el asunto de la fiesta para atacar al castillo. Pronto se vio todo rodeado por llamas y todas las salidas habían sido incendiadas, se escuchaban gritos de pánico por parte de las mujeres y peleas de soldados en el exterior. Ante tal escena, Kagome estaba tan aterrada que en un impulso por protegerse, se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Inuyasha, que se encontraba buscando con la vista alguna salida, restándole importancia a la cercanía. Luego de unos instantes pudo observar una ventana que se encontraba cerrada pero la cual las llamas no habían alcanzado. Tomó a Kagome de la mano y la condujo hacia la pared que estaba debajo de la ventana. Tomó una de las sillas que se encontraban cerca y la aventó contra el ventanal, dejando una posible salida libre. Rápidamente se colocó cerca de la pared y le extendió los brazos a Kagome.

- ¡Vamos, apóyate en mí y salta! – Le gritó el chico.

Le decía mientras Kagome miraba totalmente desentendida de todo y no muy convencida de lo que tenía que hacer, pero de un momento a otro, depositó todas sus esperanzas y su misma vida en Inuyasha, haciendo lo que este le pedía. Una vez que alcanzó el borde la ventana, se apoyó en este, cuidándose de que no se cortara las manos con los vidrios restantes. Una vez arriba, miró hacia el suelo con algo de temor ya que estaba a unos dos metros del piso, aún así, respiro hondo y se lanzó. Cuando tocó tierra, tenía algunos rasguños causados por algunas ramas de las plantas que estaban allí, junto con un pequeño golpe por el impacto. Se reincorporó lentamente y se sentó en el suelo, para ver como caía Inuyasha a su lado, que al igual que ella, se sentaba lentamente, mirándola con lo que parecía algo de preocupación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Inuyasha mientras le rozaba con la mano un pequeño rasguño que ella tenía en la mejilla, culpándose así mismo de que su "gran plan de escape" no había sido precisamente muy prudente.

- Sí, sí. – Dijo nerviosa mientras se alejaba de él y empezaba a pararse pero antes de erguirse por completo, cayó al suelo con un grito ahogado y revisándose el tobillo.

- No, no estás bien. – Decía mientras se levantaba del suelo y la tomaba en brazos. Kagome pensó por un momento en tratar de liberarse pero cayó en la cuenta de que si lo hacia, en pleno incendio, luciría como una tonta, por ello, no dijo nada y dejó que la cargara.

Luego de un rato, mostrándose en el horizonte los primeros rayos del sol, llegaron hasta una colina a unos cuantos metros del palacio, en ella se encontraba toda la gente que se pudo salvar. Inuyasha dejó delicadamente sobre el pasto a Kagome para luego erguirse y buscar con la vista a su alrededor alguna seña de su padre y de Kurogane. Cuando por fin los ubicó, se sorprendió de ver al padre de Kagome, sentando en la grama, llorando amargamente y junto a él, Inu no Taisho que aunque no lloraba, se veía preocupado. Luego de reponerse de la sorpresa, se acercó hasta ellos; el primero que lo vio fue Inu no Taisho que rápidamente se acercó a él y le dio un efusivo abrazo, mostrando así su felicidad de ver a su hijo vivo. Inuyasha se extrañó de que su padre lo haya abrazado de esa manera, aún así, se alegró internamente de que en verdad Inu no Taisho se preocupara por él. Luego de que su padre lo soltara, se acercó hasta donde estaba Kurogane.

- Sí lo que causa su pesar es el estado de su hija, ella se encuentra a salvo. – Dijo Inuyasha conciliatoriamente mientras veía levantar la cabeza al rey.

- ¿Dónde, ¿dónde está mi hija? – Preguntó desesperado mientras volvía su vista hasta una dirección que Inuyasha le señalaba con el dedo. Buscó a su hija y la divisó en una zona algo apartada de la muchedumbre. De inmediato se levantó del suelo y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Kagome, que al igual que él, lo recibió con lágrimas de felicidad mientras se dejaba abrazar.

Toda la gente que se encontraba ahí, vio de forma curiosa y con asombro el comportamiento del rey, sin creer que hubiese sido capaz de querer a alguien en su vida. Los únicos que miraban en forma sosegada la escena, eran Inuyasha y su padre, que a diferencia de los demás, conocían mejor al soberano.

Una vez que Kurogane se tranquilizara, deshizo el abrazo para luego girar su rostro hacia lo que alguna vez fue un imponente palacio. Frunció el seño mientras miraba con preocupación el sitio donde se dio el incendio. Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y sentía su padre en ese momento, por ello, le acarició levemente la mejilla mientras captaba su atención y le regalaba una sonrisa consoladora. Su padre le devolvió la sonrisa para luego levantarse y mirar a la multitud que se había congregado en esa colina.

- Yo en verdad lamento todo lo que pasó, más aún, la pérdida de muchos familiares de ustedes, que al mismo tiempo, eran amigos míos. Simplemente quiero dar mis sinceras disculpas y espero que tengan un buen viaje de regreso. – Dijo solemnemente para luego dirigirse a Inu no Taisho. – Realmente, necesito que me hagas un favor más.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Inu no Taisho con algo de preocupación al ver el tono serio de su amigo.

- Quiero que cuides de Kagome y la provees de todo lo que necesite en tu castillo, mientras yo buscaré ayuda económica con los familiares de mi difunta esposa. – Luego de que pronunció por completo su frase, a Inuyasha y a Kagome, casi se les caía la mandíbula del asombro mientras abrían inmensurablemente sus ojos, observando a los dos soberanos hablar tan tranquilos mientras ellos estaban en una total intriga.

- Tranquilo, la estadía de la princesa Kagome en nuestro palacio será todo un placer, ¿no es así, Inuyasha? – Preguntó buscando el apoyo de su hijo, pero Inuyasha estaba en tal estado de shock que no le salían las palabras, luego de unos segundos incómodos, Inu no Taisho le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hijo, haciéndole caer a este último en la cuenta de que debía responder si quería seguir viviendo.

- Sí... por supuesto. – Pudo articular por fin, haciendo que Inu no Taisho volteara para volver a hablar con Kurogane, mientras Kagome observaba la escena totalmente anonadada, sin poder pronunciar algún reproche.

- Gracias. – Dijo Kurogane sentándose en la silla de montar de uno de los caballos que habían podido salvar de la catástrofe. – Kagome cuídate mucho. – Decía mirando a Kagome. – Y recuerda Inu no Taisho, que te encargarás de cuidarla como si fuese tu propia hija. – Dijo seriamente al hombre que se encontraba al frente de ella, jaló las riendas de su caballo para luego girarse hacia uno de los senderos.

- No tienes porque recordármelo. Lo sé. – Dijo Inu no Taisho despidiéndose con la mano, y cuando desapareció de su vista, se giró y se acercó a Kagome, agachándose a su altura. – Princesa, ¿usted sabe montar a caballo?

- No. – Decía apenada mientras veía a Inu no Taisho hacerle una seña a Inuyasha para que trajera a los equinos.

- No se preocupe, entonces. – Dijo con una sonrisa para luego levantarse y dirigir la palabra hacia su hijo – Inuyasha, tú te encargarás de llevarla porque tienes más agilidad con los caballos, además de que yo estoy más gordo. – Terminó su frase, riéndose ante su propio comentario, pero tanto Kagome como Inuyasha, no pudieron compartir el mismo humor con Inu no Taisho, ya que estaban sumamente asombrados, aún así, ninguno de los dos protestó. Inuyasha luego de salir de su asombro, se acercó a Kagome, cargándola en brazos, llevándola hasta el caballo y sentándola en la silla de montar. Una vez que Kagome se hubiese acomodado, Inuyasha montó sobre el caballo, sentándose detrás y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella para tomar las riendas. Inu no Taisho montó el otro caballo y así empezaron su viaje de retorno a su castillo.

En el camino, Kagome estaba totalmente tensa, algo que pudo notar Inuyasha, mostrando una fugaz sonrisa, imperceptible ante ella e Inu no Taisho. Luego de unas horas, Kagome seguía igual de tensa, sintiendo que el corazón latía a más no poder. Por ello, Inuyasha desaceleró levemente el paso de su caballo, quedando atrás del de su padre por unos cuantos centímetros. En ese momento aprovechó para hablarle a Kagome sin que su padre escuchara.

- Será mejor que te relajes, pues falta mucho trecho todavía – Dijo Inuyasha muy cerca al oído de ella, algo que específicamente no la tranquilizó.

- Es que me dan miedo los caballos. – Mintió Kagome, tratando de justificar su nerviosismo.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó no muy convencido.

- Un suceso en mi infancia. – Dijo tajantemente tratando de que con eso hiciera que Inuyasha cesara con su interrogatorio.

- Será…- Decía entendiendo la indirecta de Kagome pero dudando de sus palabras. – Pero no te preocupes, a fin de cuentas, yo te podré sostener si es por eso. – Dijo tratando de terminar la conversación más amenamente.

- Lo sé. – Decía nerviosa, tratando de sonar calmada. – Por cierto… - Dijo para cambiar de tema - ¿Por qué no vinimos en carruaje? – Preguntó a Inu no Taisho mientras recordaba esa alternativa.

- Bueno, es que la escolta luego de que nos trajera, se fue, dejando a un chofer y un carruaje nada más. No vimos necesario que se quedaran tantos soldados y por eso le dimos su trabajo por concluido, pero con el incendio, se destruyeron todas las carrozas y los carruajes, quedando solamente algunos caballos. Pero, ¿por qué lo pregunta? ¿Acaso mi hijo la está molestando? – Terminó de preguntar dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a Inuyasha.

- No, no es eso. – Dijo rápidamente. – Es que mi nana tampoco sabe montar y bueno yo creí que ella… - Empezó a decir hasta que fue interrumpida por Inu no Taisho.

- Ah, la anciana Kaede ¿no? No se preocupe, ella está a salvo, sólo que vendrá después porque se ofreció ayudar a algunos heridos. Me imagino que para mañana ya estará en camino.

- Que bueno que se encuentra bien. – Dijo más tranquila luego de saber del paradero de Kaede.

Así pasó todo el viaje de regreso, Kagome tensa, Inuyasha incómodo por tanta cercanía e Inu no Taisho de lo más feliz de la vida, desconociendo todo lo que sucedía a su lado. Cuando llegaron hasta las caballerizas del palacio, Kagome sintió que ese viaje había sido lo más largo por lo que había pasado en toda su vida. En ese momento Inuyasha bajó del caballo para luego tomarla entre sus brazos y cargarla hasta el castillo, cuando entraron dentro del salón principal, Inuyasha llamó a algunas sirvientas y les dio unas indicaciones para luego volver a retomar su camino hasta una de las habitaciones del palacio. Cuando entró, dejo sobre la cama a Kagome.

- No te preocupes, enseguida vienen unas sirvientas y te atenderán. Mi padre a pedido que escojas a la que más te agrade para que sea tu dama de compañía hasta que llegué tu niñera.

- No es sólo una niñera, es como una segunda madre. – Le aclaró ella.

- Como sea. – Terminó por decir para luego retirarse de la habitación.

Unos instantes después, entraron un grupo de mujeres para atenderla, la proveyeron de todo lo que necesitara para luego salir de la habitación una vez finalizados todos sus quehaceres. Después de unas horas, Kagome ya se encontraba aburrida en la habitación y como si le leyeran el pensamiento, Inuyasha entró en el recinto.

- Toma. – Dijo extendiéndole unos libros que tenía en la mano. Kagome los recibió mirándolo desconfiada.

- Gracias. – Observó los libros y se alegró al ver literatura con ideas liberales. – Pero ¿cómo sabías que…? – Empezó a preguntar pero fue interrumpida por él.

- Por la forma como contestas no creo que hayas leído solamente la Biblia. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. – Además, tómalo como una ofrenda de paz por el beso, no quiero que vayas de chismosa con mi padre.

- No tenía esa intención, no sé por quien me tomas pero ya que quieres pagar por lo que hiciste, podrías empezar diciéndome la razón por la cual estabas espiando el castillo.- Terminó su oración viendo a Inuyasha tensarse notablemente.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. – Respondió secamente.

- Oh, sí que lo es. – Dijo enojada. – No creo que estuvieses paseando por el castillo y burlando la guardia por gusto. – Agregó sarcásticamente.

- Sí te digo, ¿podrías dejar de meterte en asuntos ajenos? – Preguntó ofuscado.

- Sí. – Respondió en el mismo tono y con los brazos cruzados.

- No era para malas intenciones como estás pensando, es más, a mi no me gusta ese tipo de actividades pero…- Dudó por un momento en decir toda la verdad. – Simplemente es un trabajo de rutina para vigilar a todos los reinos y que ninguno sea conspirado. – Mintió.

- Y yo soy la Virgen María, ahora dime la verdad. – Dijo tajantemente, no creyéndole nada.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó perplejo.

- Sabes que tus loables razones son cuestionables, ¿verdad? – Preguntó incrédula.

- Mira, pequeña mocosa. No estoy aquí para seguirle el juego a tu estúpido interrogatorio y si no te da la gana de cooperar conmigo es tu problema, ya veré luego como nos arreglamos.

- ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? – Preguntó furiosa.

- Déjame en paz, no te metas en mis asuntos e ignorémonos mutuamente. – Luego de decir esto, salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a Kagome con la palabra en la boca y roja de la rabia.

- Idiota… - Masculló entre dientes mientras empezaba a hojear los libros que tenía en sus manos, pensando como podría hacer para estar en paz viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Inuyasha.

Lamento el retraso una vez más, agradezco infinitamente sus reviews. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que dejen su opinión. Sayonara.


	3. La Guerra

**Bueno, es un milagro que haya podido continuar esta historia ya que tenía mis dudas, pero total que me decidí a hacerlo. Agradezco todos los reviews, he intentado responder particularmente a todo el mundo pero es mucha gente, espero que no les moleste que lo haga en general. Muchas pero muchas gracias n.n Me alegra infinitamente que les haya gustado.**

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**La Guerra.**

El sol ya había salido y sus cálidos rayos alumbraban toda la habitación, en ese momento Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos, se movió un poco inquieta en su cama mientras luchaba por no despedirse del mundo de los sueños pero fue en vano ya que la luz impidió cumplir con su objetivo. Perezosamente se sentó en la cama y observó la ventana por unos instantes.

- "Definitivamente tengo que pedir unas cortinas" – Pensó para sí. – "Pero también quiero volver a casa, ya ha pasado una semana" – Agregó tristemente mientras se levantaba y tocaba una pequeña campana.

En cuestión de segundos, ya tres sirvientas estaban en el cuarto, una le escogió el vestido, otra preparó el baño y la última escogió las joyas y tomó el cepillo.

- Esperen, ¿ustedes ni siquiera saludan? – Preguntó burlona al frente de ellas pero sin estar enfadada recordando que todas las sirvientas que le habían servido eran así.

- lo lamentamos majestad, nunca debimos, por favor, perdónenos la vida. – Respondió una mientras las tres bajaban la cabeza en una reverencia.

- No, no me malentiendan, yo lo decía bromeando, no tienen que tomarse las cosas tan en serio. – Explicó tratando de calmar las cosas.

Las tres jóvenes levantaron la cabeza y se miraron extrañadas pero luego volvieron a observar a Kagome y el trío le regalo una sonrisa.

- Muy bien, ¿y ustedes son?

- Soy Ayame. – Contestó alegremente la pelirroja.

- Soy Ayumi. – Dijo tímidamente la que había escogido el vestido y que había hablado por todas.

- Y yo soy Sango.- Dijo más tranquila pero felizmente la última integrante.

- Bueno, yo soy Kagome y quiero que me llamen así. ¿Les parece? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Yo… este…bueno. – Empezó a decir Ayame mientras miraba a sus compañeras.

- No creo que podamos. – Explicó Sango.

- Podrían hasta matarnos. – Pensó con horror Ayumi.

- Lo dudo si es una orden. – Explicó con una sonrisa triunfal Kagome.

Las demás sólo sonrieron al entender cual era su plan.

- ¿Saben algo? Quiero que me hagan un favor. – Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa pícara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de unas horas, Kagome salió de su habitación, muy poca gente de la servidumbre la había visto y se había enterado que Inu no Taisho había salido del castillo por unos cuantos días, sólo esperaba no ver a Inuyasha. Llevaba un disfraz de sirvienta, usaba un vestido marrón, sencillo, ceñido a su cintura y con un escote más o menos profundo, la prenda le llegaba un poco más a bajo de las rodillas. El vestido iba acompañado de un delantal blanco y unas zapatillas negras (para que tengan una idea, la ropa que usa la Cenicienta de Disney, xD). Por esa vez, había dejado su pelo agarrado en una cola baja, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Salió hasta el pasillo, miró a ambos lados y tomó aire.

- "Si nana me viera en estas condiciones, seguramente la terminaría matando" – Pensó cómica y nostálgica mientras caminaba hasta que encontró unas escaleras, las bajó rápidamente siempre mirando para ambos lados y cuando pisó el último escalón, de una de las puertas salió una muchacha que llevaba mucha prisa, llevaba el seño fruncido y la cara roja, cuando esta la divisó, rápidamente y para mala suerte de Kagome la llamó.

- ¡Eh, TÚ! – Gritó señalándola con el dedo. Kagome no pronunció palabra y cuando ella estuvo al frente, la observó con detenimiento. – Debes ser nueva, no importa, mira soy Yuka, si ya terminaste con lo que tenías que hacer, necesito que vayas a la cocina y lleves una jarra de agua y un vaso hasta las caballerizas. Gracias, eres muy buena. – Terminó por decir sin siquiera dejarla reclamar mientras que a paso increíble y sospechosamente veloz desaparecía por los corredores. Kagome suspiró pesadamente mientras se dirigía por uno de los pasillos con la esperanza de encontrar la cocina y que nadie la reconociera. Cuando llegó hasta la décima puerta, luego de la larga expedición en busca de una mísera cocina, dio con lo que estaba buscando. Se regocijó por dentro al ver que estaba en el lugar tan buscado, pasó con cuidado entre los ocupados y airados empleados hasta llegar al agua, recogió lo que le dijo esa tal Eri y se dirigió nuevamente a los pasillos, para "suerte" suya consiguió la puerta de servicio más rápido que la cocina y salió al exterior. Cuando estuvo en contacto con la naturaleza y el aire fresco que acariciaba levemente las hebras de cabello que habían quedado sueltas sintió que todo valió la pena. Con paso alegre se dirigió hasta lo que debería ser un establo, entró con cautela y como si hubiese sido un balde de agua helada, Kagome se horrorizó al ver a Inuyasha junto con otro hombre que no le llevaba tanta edad. Con lo que respecta a Inuyasha, estaba demasiado ocupado observando al caballo que tenía al frente como para haberla visto pero el otro hombre si la divisó, llamándola y alzando la mano.

- ¡No se preocupe bella señorita, acérquese, necesitamos el agua, tenemos bastante sed! – Gritó el de ojos azules, Inuyasha no podía ver porque el caballo le tapaba la vista pero el aroma distinto que sintió le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía con claridad de quien era.

Kagome respiró hondo y tragó dolorosamente mientras se acercaba con paso pausado hasta ellos.

- Oh, pero nunca había visto semejante belleza en una joven. – Exclamó el hombre que recibió el agua, Kagome sólo se separó unos pasos y se sonrojó.

- Miroku ¿y ahora con quien estás coqueteando? – Preguntó fastidiado Inuyasha mientras se alejaba del caballo y veía a Kagome que ella al ver la cara de sorpresa de él, sonrió apenada tratando de no poner las cosas en peor estado. - ¿TÚ? – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y señalándola con el dedo.

- Me… ¿aburrí? – Dijo algo nerviosa al ver el seño profundamente fruncido de Inuyasha.

- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE? – Volvió a exclamar.

- Este…Inuyasha, ¿te importaría explicarme que está pasando? – Dijo un confundido Miroku.

- Por supuesto. – Dijo con exagerada amabilidad, que caía en la burla. – Ella es la princesa del reino vecino, hija de Kurogane Higurashi. – Le contestó señalando a Kagome con la palma de la mano abierta y mirándola de reojo.

- ¿QUÉ?- Ahora la cara de asombro era de Miroku que la observaba incrédulo.

- Este… ¿mucho gusto? – Preguntó ella conciliatoriamente.

- Definitivamente el gusto es mío, su majestad. – Respondió Miroku con una solemne reverencia.

- Ya Miroku, ni yo la trato así. – Dijo Inuyasha al ver tanto respeto por parte de su amigo.

- Pues, deberías. – Dijo serio mirándolo acusadoramente.

- Espere un momento, ¿usted se llama Miroku? ¿Miroku Houshi? – Preguntó Kagome incrédula.

- Mucho gusto. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Usted es el príncipe del reino que era vecino nuestro. – Dijo ella con asombro.

- Así es. – Dijo algo más serio pero sin dejar de tratarla con respeto.

- El gusto es mío. – Dijo dando una pequeña reverencia.

- Ya dejen tanto protocolo, por lo menos para otro día. Por si no lo has notado Miroku, ella anda en harapos de sirvienta y si mi padre se entera me asesinará porque creerá que yo fui el que le ordenó eso. – Dijo un exasperado e impaciente Inuyasha mientras tomaba a Kagome por un brazo y la arrastraba a la salida.

- Oye, ¿qué haces? ¡Suéltame! – Le decía Kagome mientras trataba de librarse en vano del fuerte agarre.

- ¡Inuyasha, recuerda que ella también es de la realeza! – Le gritó Miroku desde dentro del establo a un visiblemente furioso Inuyasha.

- ¡Para lo que me importa! – Le respondió desde afuera a Miroku. La llevó hasta un lugar apartado detrás del granero. La tomó por los hombros y la empujó hasta que ella diera tras una pared, haciendo que se quejara al hacer el brusco contacto con la fría madera. – Escúchame bien, deja de causar problemas, tú estás aquí es por el blandengue de mi padre pero ni se te ocurra tratar de retarme, ¿oíste? – La amenazó furioso, aún así, Kagome no perdió el valor que la caracterizaba.

- ¿Y a caso el mundo gira alrededor tuyo es? Discúlpeme su "alteza" pero lo menos que me importó y me importa es lo que piense o sienta por mí, yo, como "usted" mismo lo dijo, estoy es de visita, por tanto no te tengo que rendir cuentas ni a ti ni a nadie, así que o me sueltas o atente a las consecuencias. – Respondió amenazándolo a él.

- Ja, ¿y qué se supone que harás? – Preguntó burlón y apretando levemente el agarre.

- Para tu información, he aprendido a hacer muy buena actriz y creo que "su majestad" no querrá que todos en el palacio juren y perjuren que fui violada por el príncipe de este reino ¿se imagina la deshonra? – Preguntó burlona mientras empezaba a mostrar lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos.

- Mira, pequeña perra, esta me las pagas. – Dijo soltándola mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

- ¡Eso no hace falta que lo jures! – Le respondió mientras se acomodaba el ahora arrugado vestido.

Inuyasha sólo se volteó y la miró con rencor para luego desaparecer en el interior del establo. Kagome tenía la respiración y el corazón acelerado, inhaló aire mientras se trataba de calmar y miraba un punto inexistente en el lugar por el que anteriormente se había ido Inuyasha.

- Definitivamente esto es la guerra. – Pensó determinante para sí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al siguiente día, el padre de Inuyasha había regresado a mitad del día y no andaba definitivamente de muy buen humor. Fue hasta la habitación de estar mientras citaba a Myoga y a Inuyasha. El primero en llegar fue Myoga, que saludo levemente al soberano para luego sentarse en uno de los puestos vacíos. Luego de unos minutos más, entró Inuyasha al recinto.

- Padre, ¿qué era tan urgente? Y ¿por qué regresaste tan rápido? – Preguntó tajantemente mientras se paraba al frente del escritorio de Inu no Taisho, este sólo lo miró por un momento y suspiró cansado.

- No me iba a quedar en la línea de fuego. Las cosas con los demás reinos no están precisamente bien, el ambiente está muy tenso y una guerra inminente es lo que nos espera. – Explicó pausadamente Inu no Taisho.

- ¿Qué? ¿O sea que hay que alistar a las tropas? – Volvió a preguntar.

- Tres de nuestros reinos vecinos están peleados, creer que todo será paz, es una falacia. – Dijo cabizbajo mientras miraba un punto infinito en su escritorio como si ya imaginara la masacre. – El hecho de no quedar involucrados es totalmente incierto.

- ¿Qué opina usted Myoga? – Preguntó al anciano que no había pronunciado palabra.

- Esos acontecimientos se van a dar en un promedio de ¿cuántos días? – Preguntó el hombre tratando de razonar la situación.

- Unas dos semanas cuando muy retrasado. – Dijo Inu no Taisho con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Y cuáles son los motivos? – Preguntó Inuyasha a su padre.

- Por el momento no están claros, por lo menos para mí, además que eso no importa si ya la guerra está declarada. – Explicó preocupado.

- Entonces, lo más sensato por ahora será ir exiliando mujeres y niños porque el pueblo se convertirá en el campo de batalla y el castillo en la fortaleza. – Dijo Myoga seriamente.

- Sí, lo que más preocupa es la princesa, se supone que nuestro reino iba a estar en buenas condiciones para desposarla y darle un buen futuro, ahora todo eso ha quedado en el pasado, todos nuestros colegas y amigos quedaran dentro de la guerra. – Pensó Inu no Taisho en voz alta.

- Ahora ella es lo que menos importa. – Dijo Inuyasha resentido y con el seño levemente fruncido. – Debemos encargarnos de los pueblerinos, luego veremos que hacemos con esa arpía. – Terminó por decir despectivamente.

- Más te vale que la hayas tratado bien en mi ausencia. – Amenazó serio Inu no Taisho.

- El hecho de que diga lo que realmente es no significa que tenga que ser por algo que hice, padre. – Reclamó "pacífico", Inuyasha.

- Será. Entonces, preparemos todo para la gran catástrofe. – Dijo el rey levantándose de su asiento.

Sí. – Respondieron al unísono.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta, Inu no Taisho dio permiso para pasar, era una de las sirvientas que había traído una carta, luego de que ella saliera, Inuyasha la abrió, quedó unos instantes en silencio y luego frunció el seño, lanzando el papel sobre el escritorio de su padre.

- ¡Lo que faltaba! – Exclamó sarcástico. Inu no Taisho y Myoga se extrañaron de su reacción, el rey tomó el papel y lo leyó por unos minutos.

- Es lamentable no darle buenas noticias a Kurogane cuando se supone que se está recuperando, lo malo es que va a enviar a los pretendientes para acá. Tenemos que detener a todos los príncipes antes de que lleguen al territorio. – Dijo preocupado Inu no Taisho.

- Una sola vida de alguno de ellos y no tendremos esperanzas de sobrevivir. – Pensó en voz alta un atemorizado Myoga.

- Tendré que ir yo mismo. – Dijo resignado Inu no Taisho.

- No padre, no vas a arriesgar tu vida por esa perra, yo lo haré, tú encárgate de las tropas. – Decía Inuyashacon el seño fruncido.

- Sí pudieras darle adjetivos menos ofensivos a la princesa, se te agradecería. – Espetó Inu no Taisho.

- No me pidas cosas imposibles. – Respondió para luego salir de la habitación.

Inu no Taisho suspiró pesadamente pero no dijo nada más, en unos momentos tendría que darle la noticia a la princesa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ok, el capítulo está corto pero ya que había durado tanto en actualizar, digamos que un peor es nada así que traten de entenderme. Lo bueno es que ya tengo una idea más prolongada del fic y está larga u.u. Bueno, quiero hacerles una pregunta, sé que es algo demasiado adelantado pero para ir acomodando todo: ¿cómo les gustan los finale- trágicos o felices? Entonces, las dejo con esa incógnita, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que dejen su opinión. Sayonara.**


	4. El nuevo plan

**Bueno, agradezco nuevamente todos los reviews, ustedes definitivamente alientan a la gente, se los agradezco con toda el alma, en verdad. Espero que el siguiente capítulo también sea de su agrado.**

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**El nuevo plan**

Luego de una segunda y estruendosa disputa entre ambos a la hora del almuerzo asegurándose que Inu no Taisho no los escuchaba, Kagome se negó rotundamente a decir los nombres de las personas que le habían facilitado la ropa de sirvienta, ya que si los decía un despido inminente era lo que les esperaba, Inuyasha junto con toda su ira, intentó hacerla hablar pero ella sólo respondía con nuevos insultos y frases doble sentido. Luego de semejante batalla verbal, no se habían vuelto a ver en lo que restó de día.

Esa misma noche, Inuyasha había preparado todo para su viaje y bajo hasta la sala del comedor real para cenar y prepararse para el siguiente día, al dar con el lugar buscado, estuvo rodeado de finas obras de arte, tanto en cuadros como en imágenes talladas en caoba, las paredes adornadas por candelabros de oro, que con la luz de las innumerables velas, alumbraban todo el lugar, al posar sus ojos sobre la imponente y hermosa mesa, se encontró con su padre que lo miró desde la otra lejana esquina del largo mueble. Inuyasha tomó asiento en la esquina contraria y se dispusieron a esperar la cena sin ningún tipo de comunicación. Luego de unos minutos, a la sala entró Kagome, que vestía un hermoso y despampanante vestido, junto con un collar que mostraba una perla rosada y un peinado que dejaba cortos mechones de pelo por fuera. Inu no Taisho inmediatamente se levantó de su silla en señal de respeto, pero Inuyasha en su mundo donde veía asombrado a Kagome ni siquiera se había movido hasta que escuchó un leve carraspeo por parte de su padre y al girar su cabeza se encontró con la mirada acusadora de su progenitor; inmediatamente se levantó al saber el por qué del regaño implícito. Kagome no dio mucha importancia al acontecimiento e hizo una leve reverencia antes de acercarse a la mesa, pero para mala suerte de Inuyasha, ella se dirigió a una de las sillas que matemáticamente (por dos asientos) estaba más cerca del lado de él y nuevamente Inuyasha se había quedado inmóvil. Su padre contó hasta diez mentalmente y le hizo una discreta seña a su hijo, una vez más, Inuyasha reaccionó después, se acercó a una fastidiada Kagome y le movió la silla para que se sentara. Ella agradeció el gesto falsamente para después observar como ambos hombres volvían a tomar asiento. Luego de unos segundos, las sirvientas empezaron a entrar, trayendo consigo la abundante comida que se iba a servir. Mientras se dejaban los manjares sobre la mesa, Kagome acomodó la servilleta en sus piernas y luego Inu no Taisho rompió el silencio.

- Me alegra que esta noche nos honre con su presencia, princesa Kagome. – Dijo cortésmente mientras que Inuyasha soltaba un leve pero audible bufido. Kagome quiso decirle de todo al príncipe pero recordó que para su desgracia no estaban solos.

- Muchas gracias majestad, pero no es necesario que me tenga que llamar princesa si es como un hermano para mi padre y un tío para mí. – Respondió con una sonrisa que hechizó a Inuyasha pero que Kagome no notó.

- Gracias Kagome, y hablando de tu padre… - Empezó a decir algo incómodo. – Él se está recuperando y…

- ¿En verdad? ¡Que alegría! – Interrumpió con suma felicidad.

- Lo malo es que él ha enviado para acá a tus pretendientes y… - Kagome se sonrojó con tal aviso pero no interrumpió a Inu no Taisho. – Estamos apunto de estallar en una guerra.

- ¿Qué? "Cuando dije que esto era la guerra no lo decía tan literalmente" – Preguntó incrédula y asustada.

- Tendrás que huir también para no quedar involucrada e Inuyasha alertará a los príncipes que intenten venir. – Terminó por decir para luego ver como la expresión de miedo de Kagome pasaba a una de asombro.

- ¿Tú? – Preguntó Kagome señalando y mirando a Inuyasha.

- Yo no iba a dejar que mi padre arriesgara su vida por tus estúpidos planes de boda. – Dijo Inuyasha sin mucha emoción.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Mis planes de boda? Acabo de enterarme, idi…- No pudo terminar la oración y el insulto porque Inuyasha la interrumpió antes de formar una guerra delante de su padre.

- Padre, ¿cómo va a ser ella para escapar? – Preguntó desviando la conversación.

- Pues, no lo sé, sabes que ella es un buen rehén y llevarla en una carroza, bueno…es arriesgado. – Dijo pensativo Inu no Taisho.

- Pienso que sería bueno que se disfrazara de sirvienta para que pasara desapercibida. – Dijo burlón al ver como Kagome se ahogaba con el agua que estaba tomando en ese momento.

- Kagome ¿estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado Inu no Taisho.

- Sí, no se preocupe. – Dijo limpiándose la boca con la servilleta y dirigiendo una mirada furibunda a un sospechosamente sonriente Inuyasha.

- Pienso que sería buena idea, pero Kagome ¿estarías dispuesta a eso? – Preguntó el rey confuso.

- Oh, no debes preocuparte padre, estoy seguro que estará a gusto entre la misma gente de su clase, después de todo no será una experiencia nueva. – Dijo Inuyasha olvidándose de mantener las apariencias.

- ¿Qué…? - Empezó a preguntar Inu no Taisho pero fue interrumpido por Kagome.

- Él lo que quiso decir fue que como yo no soy una persona que vive de las apariencias sino que soy más espontánea y luchadora, pues, soy como la gente de valores que merecen respeto como los sirvientes. – Dijo Kagome matando dos pájaros de un tiro, destruyendo el insulto de Inuyasha, dejándolo con las ganas; para salvarlo de un regaño y a la vez, una alabanza y liberación de un interrogatorio a sí misma.

Inuyasha la observó con rencor y ella sólo le dirigió una sonrisa muy falsa y burlona.

- Mejor no lo hubiese podido describir. – Dijo Inuyasha sarcástico levantando una copa.

- Bueno, entonces mañana se le ordenará a la servidumbre preparar las reservas de comida, también hay que alertar al pueblo, reunir a los campesinos para organizar el ejército y darle quizás un entrenamiento de uno o dos días como mínimo. – Pensó en voz alta el rey.

- Su majestad, espero no ser ningún obstáculo en sus planes. – Dijo Kagome sinceramente a Inu no Taisho pero Inuyasha sólo resopló con toda la intención de incomodar la escena.

- Bueno, en realidad es necesario conseguir alguien que entrene a los campesinos y pues Inuyasha va a estar ocupado mañana y todo debe estar listo para pasado mañana que es cuando inicia el entrenamiento. – Respondió preocupado.

- No te preocupes padre, Miroku seguramente podrá encargarse de eso. Yo comandaré el ejército y todo solucionado. – Dijo Inuyasha distraídamente.

- Y específicamente, ¿cómo va a ser el viaje? – Preguntó Kagome insegura a Inu no Taisho.

- Pues…pienso que Myoga se encargará de llevarlos a un lugar lo más lejano y seguro posible, convivirán allí por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta estar seguro que la paz vuelva a reinar. – Explicó pausadamente.

- Y con eso de convivir ¿a qué se refiere? – Volvió a preguntar, todavía dudosa.

- Todos cooperarán unos con otros para mantenerse en buenas condiciones sin ningún tipo de privilegios. – Explicó rápidamente mientras volvía a meter un trozo de carne en su boca.

- Claro, si es que no es mucha deshonra para la "princesa" – Dijo Inuyasha con burla.

- No, por mi no tienen porque preocuparse, se lo aseguro. – Le respondió en el mismo tono junto con una cínica sonrisa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó sabiendo que no lo había dicho todo.

- Pues, yo sé manejar el arco y flecha. Así que sólo por precaución, quisiera pedirle eso, majestad. Dijo dirigiéndose a Inu no Taisho.

- Oh, por supuesto. Pero, ¿cómo sabes manejar esa arma? – Preguntó el hombre confuso.

- Digamos que fue un pasatiempo cuando mi padre podía pasar más tiempo conmigo, después de todo, él siempre esperó un hijo varón. – Respondió con cierto dejo de tristeza.

- ¿Y esperas a que te creamos si ni siquiera sabes cabalgar? – Preguntó Inuyasha irónico.

- En realidad, lo que tú pienses de mí me importa lo mismo que me importa si una hormiga acaba de nacer en alguna parte del suelo. – Dijo Kagome despectivamente.- Y yo no aprendí a cabalgar porque los caballos de mi padre siempre fueron salvajes en el sentido que sólo unos cuantos hombres podían montarlos, si yo hubiese intentado hacerlo, me hubiese suicidado. – Explicó distraídamente mientras picaba su trozo de carne.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó interesado el soberano.

- Para que a sí, si alguien lo robaba, tuviese que tener el trabajo de entrenarlo nuevamente y pagar su injusto acto de alguna manera si no lo lograban atrapar. – Explicó sin mucha emoción.

- Una táctica inteligente en verdad. – Pensó en voz alta Inu no Taisho.

Luego, la conversación se volvió más trivial y todos los presentes poco era lo que hablaban, después de haber terminado la comida, Inuyasha estuvo más pendiente esta vez y ofreció su mano a Kagome para ayudarla a levantarse, gesto que ella agradeció con una falsa sonrisa mientras Inu no Taisho se despedía de ellos y se retiraba. Kagome al ver que estaban solos de nuevo, soltó el agarre y se disponía a ir hasta que se detuvo en seco en las escaleras al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha.

- ¿Sabes? algo bueno de esta guerra es que no te voy a tener que ver en bastante tiempo. – Dijo triunfal desde el pasillo al lado de las escaleras.

Kagome sin entender el por qué, sintió que sus palabras le dolían pero ni siquiera se volvió a verlo, simplemente retomó el paso y siguió subiendo hasta dar con su habitación. Una vez sola, se desplomó boca arriba sobre su cama pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. No entendía el por qué del odio de Inuyasha hacia a ella, ¿qué es lo que tenía que le causaba tanta repulsión? ni siquiera había tratado con gente de su misma edad en toda su vida. Sólo tenía recuerdos vagos de su infancia y de algunos aburridos juegos con otros niños, memorias que se remontan a la época en la que su padre aún era más abierto y cariñoso con ella. Sintió pesar al recordar eso y con un leve movimiento de cabeza intentó olvidar aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, centrándose nuevamente en la situación actual. El hecho de convivir con gente de otra clase social no le molestaba en lo absoluto, siendo ella la primera en tratar de hacer conocer sus derechos pero en verdad no estaba segura de irse de esa forma, no tenía porque temer sobre su disfraz ya que ese mismo día había comprobado que la actuación era su fuerte, sin embargo, su futuro más cercano no le convencía a menos que…

- ¡Eso es! – Dijo levantándose de un brinco de su cama mientras miraba con determinación su figura en el espejo que tenía al frente, donde se mostraba claramente su típica sonrisa pícara al momento de idear un plan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente, despertó nuevamente con la molesta luz del sol que se colaba por la amplia ventana. Movió perezosamente su cuerpo para tratar de dar con algún rincón oscuro en su cama, pero finalmente abrió sus ojos, soltó un bostezo y se sentó sobre su cama, recordó que ese día era el que tenía para empezar a maniobrar su plan y tenía que darse prisa, pues la presencia de Inuyasha le dificultaría las cosas y tenía que aprovechar su ausencia, tocó rápidamente la diminuta campana y a pocos instantes después, tuvo al frente a sus tres sirvientas. Dio gracias a Dios internamente al ver que eran las mismas del día anterior y les sonrió pícaramente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se levantó con el alba y en pocos minutos ya había terminado de vestirse, usaba un pantalón negro, junto con botas del mismo color y una camisa blanca que dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho. Se detuvo para observar el milagro del amanecer y de un momento a otro recordó a Kagome, rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento alegando internamente que no tenía motivos para que ella ocupara su mente. Tratando de dejar de pelear consigo mismo, se dirigió a paso levemente apurado hasta las caballerizas y luego de un rato, salió montando un hermoso corcel blanco al que bautizó como Colmillo años atrás, con un rápido movimiento hizo que el caballo galopara a toda prisa por los extensos caminos para detener a los pretendientes de Kagome, que irremediablemente volvió a aparecer en sus pensamientos.

- "¿Qué demonios me está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarme de ella?" – Pensó para sí mientras apuraba el paso del caballo.

Luego de recorrer bastante trecho, esta vez haciendo galopar pausadamente al equino, observó como tres figuras a lo lejos se acercaban. Sonrió para sí al poder ser el que vea su reacción de desilusión al momento de darles la noticia. Mientras mantenía esos "gozosos" pensamientos, hizo que Colmillo se acercara a un árbol, dándoles a ambos una merecida sombra en la cual poder reposar un rato.

Cuando vio que las tres figuras que había observado anteriormente eran efectivamente los príncipes que esperaba encontrar, jaló las rindas del corcel y se acercó hasta ellos, al momento de estar lo suficientemente cerca, les habló.

- Será mejor que regresen por donde vinieron ya que no van a poder cortejar a la princesa. – Dijo tajantemente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el primero, que si Inuyasha no mal recordaba, era Hoyo, el príncipe de un reino lejano con el que entabló una corta conversación una vez y al cual catalogó como un cobarde, por lo menos por él no tendría tantos problemas, pensó para sí Inuyasha.

- Pues, como lo oyen, en nuestro reino se va a formar una guerra en muy pocos días, es preferible que regresen y así no quedaran involucrados innecesariamente. – Dijo regocijándose por dentro al ver la clara decepción que mostraban los tres hombres.

- ¿Y qué sucederá con la princesa? – Preguntó el que sería Bankotsu, uno de los príncipes más mujeriegos y libertinos del que se hablaba.

- Ella huirá de allí haciéndose pasar por la servidumbre. – Explicó fastidiado por la insistencia de esos tipos.

- ¿Y específicamente quién es usted? ¿Todo esto no será una trampa del príncipe de ese reino para él quedarse con esa hermosa princesa? – Preguntó Koga, él cual ni siquiera se había molestado en conocer por lo arrogante que era.

- Yo soy Inuyasha Taisho, futuro soberano de las tierras del norte y si en verdad tuviese tantos deseos de conquistar a esa princesa, lo haría honestamente a diferencia de algunos. – Dijo mirando altivamente a Koga.

- Entonces es una lástima, pero agradecemos la molestia de avisarnos. – Dijo Hoyo dando una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza para hacer girar a su caballo e irse tranquilamente por el camino antes tomado.

- "Uno menos" – Pensó. – Creo que deberían hacer lo mismo que su compañero de viaje. – Sugirió con cierto matiz de burla en su voz.

Bankotsu dudó por unos instantes y en silencio se retiró del lugar dando por entendido que ya eran dos menos, faltaba uno.

- Yo quiero ver a la princesa. – Dijo desafiante el último de los príncipes.

- Por mi te la regalo pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que si tu mediocre existencia culmina, tengamos como enemigos al ejército de tu reino, así que para causarnos menos problemas, trata de ser un poco más racional y menos instintivo, sólo lárgate. – Dijo harto de la altanería del sujeto.

- Ni creas que esto va a quedar así, yo pude ver a la princesa en la fiesta antes del incendio y definitivamente pelearé por ella. – Dijo Koga amenazadoramente mientras hacia dar media vuelta a su caballo.

- Ahórrate las palabras románticas, a fin de cuentas es ella quien decide. – Dijo haciendo voltear a su corcel para luego salir disparados del lugar a todo galope, dejando a un resentido Koga a mitad del camino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Kagome, en verdad te agradezco que no nos hayas delatado y que me elijas como tu dama de compañía pero no me pidas algo tan irracional como eso. – Pidió una asustada Sango desde la esquina de la cama de Kagome.

- Mira, prometo que todo saldrá bien, en verdad te necesito Sango y sólo en ti puedo confiar en tal medida. – Dijo con voz lastimera una excelente actriz llamada Kagome, que se encontraba sentada en su cama.

- Muy bien, pero no me hago responsable por lo que pase después, voy a tratar que mi hermano pueda conseguir lo que pides. – Respondió resignada.

- ¡Ay! gracias Sango. – Dijo Kagome abalanzándose sobre Sango para abrazarla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La puerta sonó e Inu no Taisho dio permiso para entrar, se encontró con la menuda figura de Kagome que entró dando una leve reverencia para luego acercarse al escritorio del rey.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Preguntó con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad.

- Pues, quería informarle que he elegido como dama de compañía a la sirvienta llamada Sango… - Empezó a decir Kagome pausadamente.

- Oh, muy bien, me alegra que hayas escogido ya que tu nana con todo lo que se avecina, pues no va a poder volver en un tiempo. – Dijo conciliatoriamente.

- Sí. Y… - Respiró profundamente antes de continuar. – ¿Usted me consiguió el arco y las flechas? – Preguntó como niña pequeña.

- Oh, sí, allá están. – Respondió señalando con el dedo a una de las esquinas del lugar, Kagome giró su cabeza hasta dar con un arco finamente tallado en caoba, junto con unas cuantas flechas, sonrió levemente y luego volvió su vista a Inu no Taisho.

- Gracias, muchas gracias. – Dijo alegremente mientras se acercaba a su obsequio.

- No hay de que. – Respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Si no es mucha molestia, quisiera pedirle una espada y un puñal, no para mí sino para mi dama de compañía que también merece tener algo con que defenderse. – Dijo mansamente.

- Oh, muy bien, a medio día creo que ya lo tendré aquí y en verdad me alegro que ella también esté capacitada de defenderte por si lo necesitas. – Contestó amablemente.

- Gracias. – Dijo para luego formar un corto silencio que duró hasta que volvió a hablar. - Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuándo empiezan a elegir a los aldeanos para unirse al ejército?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Creo que exageré un poco con la extensión del capítulo pero ustedes ya deben haber notado que yo siempre trato de dejarlo en alguna parte que considere interesante para crear algo de suspenso, je, je. Bueno, yo me propuse no mendigar reviews pero más reviews por capítulo no hacen daño, vamos, no sean pichirres y páguenme mejor por mi trabajo, xD. Por cierto, Laura Black, si consideras dejarme algún review, por favor deja tu e-mail para poder responderte, ¿sí? Ahora si me despido, ojalá les haya gustado y espero que los reviews sean un poco más numerosos. (No estoy sugiriendo nada, ¿verdad? ¬¬) Bueno, xD, sayonara.**


	5. El cuartel de entrenamiento

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Perdón, se supone que debía actualizar ayer pero es que el capítulo lo tenía en el pen drive y se me había perdido, pero gracias a la infinita misericordia de Dios, lo encontré y he aquí el capítulo. Agradezco mucho sus reviews, ojalá les guste el curso que va tomando la historia n.n**

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**El cuartel de entrenamiento**

- Kagome, me disculpas el exceso de confianza pero ¡estás demente! – Exclamó Sango al recibir las armas que le correspondían a ella.

- No me lo agradezcas, yo también te quiero. – Le respondió sarcástica. – ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

Sango suspiró pesadamente y de un pequeño envoltorio sacó unas ropas.

- Ni idea de cómo se usa. – Le dijo mientras tendía las prendas sobre la cama de Kagome.

- No importa, ya lo averiguaremos. – Respondió Kagome encogiéndose de hombros.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se encontraba de regreso a su palacio, ya había mandado el mensaje a Miroku para que alistara las tropas, repartiera armas y entrenara a los campesinos, sólo quería llegar lo más rápido posible para revisar y escoger a los mejores guerreros.

A diferencia de él, todos en el pueblo estaban conmocionados por la noticia, el rey dio una pequeña conferencia desde el balcón de la edificación pública y todos los hombres de familia, mayores de catorce años se estaban preparando y despidiendo de sus familias para ir a recibir el entrenamiento. Las mujeres llorosas se despedían con dolor de sus seres queridos, tanto hijos como esposos o padres. Muchas de ellas ya se encaminaban a la Iglesia para orar por ellos antes de ser enviadas al exilio. Miroku se encontraba desde antes del alba en los territorios que serían destinados al entrenamiento, dirigiendo a los sirvientes que preparaban los blancos y delimitaban con palos y sogas el terreno para las peleas con espadas, rezando internamente para que esos hombres pudiesen servir de algo a la hora de las verdaderas batallas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En las afueras del palacio se encontraban dos menudas figuras pertenecientes a lo que a simple vista serían dos jóvenes desnutridos. Estos se movieron sigilosamente por entre la gente y quedaron dentro de la extensa fila para registrarse y entrar al castillo. Con susurros inaudibles a los demás, parecían comunicarse.

- Kagome, me va a dar algo. – Decía uno de ellos.

- Deja de llamarme así, Sango. Necesitamos nombres masculinos. – Respondió su acompañante.

- Es cierto, se nos pasó por alto. – Pensó en estado de alarma.

- Eh, ustedes, ¿se van a alistar o qué? – Dijo un robusto y tosco hombre desde una mesa destartalada.

- ¿Ah? Sí, por supuesto. – Contestó Kagome con la voz más ronca que pudo poner mientras se acercaba hasta él, seguida por Sango.

- ¿Y bien? – Inquirió el hombre levantando la pluma.

- Ah, pues, yo soy Kag Ki…Kinomoto y ell… él es San… - Dijo mirando a su acompañante con súplica.

- San Kurosaki. – Respondió con voz ronca.

- ¿Polisones o algo así? – Preguntó observándolos con desconfianza.

- Algo así. – Respondió Kagome nerviosamente.

El hombre no se convencía mucho de esos jóvenes, se veían flacuchos, carentes de fuerza y masculinidad pero él no era quien decidía si se quedaban o no, eso le correspondía al príncipe Miroku, así que los dejó pasar luego de anotar sus nombres.

Kagome y Sango temían por lo que pudiese pasar pero ya estaban adentro y no había marcha atrás. De un momento a otro, pudieron divisar a Miroku. Kagome mostró una mueca y Sango se sonrojó.

- ¿Quién es él? – Le preguntó Sango en un susurro a Kagome.

- Miroku Houshi, príncipe de las tierras del sur. – Dijo preocupada porque sabía que él si la iba a reconocer.

- Tenía que ser… - Masculló decepcionada entre dientes sintiendo odio por el que haya inventado las clases sociales que regían a su actual sociedad.

Kagome ni se enteró del por qué Sango tenía tanto interés ni que era lo que la desilusionaba, sólo sentía como su cuerpo era un manojo de nervios a punto de reventar. Ambas observaron como Miroku gesticulaba y movía los labios y como los hombres de vez en cuando tomaban caminos diferentes al más usado, seguramente eran descalificados para pelear y bajo esa deducción, Kagome se tensionó más mientras apretaba su arco hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

- "¿Y si me reconoce? ¿Será capaz de devolverme? ¿Y el rey? ¿Cómo va a quedar mi reputación?" – Mientras Kagome divagaba, la cola se iba acortando dándoles menos tiempo para reaccionar. De un momento a otro, quedaron al frente de Miroku, que fue cuando Kagome lo miró que él la reconoció. El rostro de él se contrajo y mostró gran asombro e igualmente su mandíbula se tensó.

- ¿Ka…Kagome? – Preguntó en un susurro orando porque le dijeran que se equivocó.

- No me eches de aquí. – Le suplicó en el mismo tono de voz.

- ¿Có…cómo fue que…? – Miroku se alisaba el pelo en señal de frustración, analizando la situación, no la podía descalificar porque seguramente Myoga junto con las personas que iban a ser exiliadas ya se abrían ido ya que era casi medio día y su sentido común no le dejaba tomar como decisión el hecho de abandonar a una mujer a su suerte, no tenía opción.

- Ah, y a mi amiga Sango también. – Le dijo mientras él se debatía mentalmente, pero con esas palabras hizo que volviera a tierra.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó incrédulo con el seño profundamente fruncido mientras veía como Kagome le señalaba discretamente a su acompañante.

Miroku la observó, se veía que era una muchacha hermosa pero para sorpresa de él mismo no le dio tanta importancia en ese momento.

- Muy bien. – Respondió resignado. - ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – Preguntó tomando su habitual posición.

- Kag Kinomoto y San Kurosaki. – Respondió Kagome alegre y sumamente agradecida con Miroku.

- ¿Armas? – Volvió a cuestionar.

- Yo el arco y flecha, ella la espada y el puñal. (No coloqué el Hiraikotsu porque era demasiado extravagante para el sitio donde están) – Respondió seria mientras observaba como se arqueaba una ceja de su interlocutor.

- Pasen por la derecha. – Ordenó aún aturdido por la locura de esas jóvenes, tanto así que tuvieron que llamarlo varias veces para que reaccionara y siguiera con su labor.

Kagome y Sango veían maravilladas todo el terreno y a los hombres que se encontraban allí. Tenían que tratar de pasar lo más masculinas posibles, por tanto se acercaron a un grupo de hombres que hablaban lo que se pudiese catalogar parecido a amenamente.

- Ese ya está muerto, no le queda mucho. – Dijo riendo malignamente uno de los hombres que formaban el círculo alrededor de dos hombres más que se encontraban en el centro de este.

Ante este comentario, Kagome y Sango se observaron curiosas y se hicieron paso hasta ver que era tan interesante y entretenido según ellos. Cuando por fin pudieron quedar en un lugar donde se pudiese ver, ambas observaron con horror la escena, sobretodo Sango.

- Di tus últimas palabras, pequeño enclenque. – Decía con burla un hombre alto, ojos rojizos que tenía aprisionado en una de sus manos el cuello de un muchacho que inútilmente trataba de zafarse, y en la otra mano un puñal que estaba apuntando a su corazón.

- Kohaku…- Dijo Sango en un susurro inaudible antes de desenvainar su espada y correr hasta el hombre. Cuando llegó hasta él, tocó con la punta de su espada la espalda de el hombre. - ¡Suéltalo! – Ordenó con la ira apenas contenida pero recordando que tenía que usar la voz más ronca que le pudiese salir.

Kagome se quedó tiesa y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder por el asombro, no entendía esa reacción por parte de Sango y temía por lo que le pudiese suceder.

- ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? – Bramó Miroku haciéndose paso entre los hombres que rodeaban la escena.

En ese momento el hombre liberó a Kohaku del agarre y escondió el puñal, Sango sólo retrocedió unos pasos pero mantenía la espada desenfundada. Miroku se encaminó a paso firme hasta ellos y a una distancia prudente volvió a hablar.

- ¡Todos dispérsense, no hay nada que ver! – Exclamó mientras observaba como todos le hacían caso y se retiraban. Luego se volvió al individuo causante del alboroto. – Nombre. – Ordenó.

- Naraku Niwa. – Respondió impasible.

- Lárgate. – Le ordenó y hasta que se aseguró que el sujeto se había distanciado lo suficiente, se volvió al muchacho que había estado siendo atacado. - ¿Qué pasó?

- Él me atacó por considerarme un débil con el cual entretenerse y practicar. – Respondió despectivamente y ocultando la vista de la vergüenza que sentía.

- Muy bien, retírate. – Ordenó Miroku para luego tomar de un brazo a Sango y atraerla hacia sí. – Sí quieres permanecer con vida, limítate a cumplir órdenes y no dejarte en evidencia. – Amenazó serio mientras la soltaba bruscamente y se retiraba. Sango se le quedó mirando con algo de temor mientras se sobaba el brazo y observaba como se alejaba.

Transcurridas algunas horas, un hombre de baja estatura llegó hasta donde estaban todos.

- ¡SILENCIO! – Gritó mientras tomaba la atención de todos, incluyendo a Sango y a Kagome. – Soy el cabo Jaken, voy a organizarlos para que sepan sus funcione- Hombres que manejen espadas van a ir con el general Sesshomaru al lado noreste del terreno, el arco y flecha al suroeste con el general…denme un momento. – Dijo revisando los numerosos papeles que cargaba en sus manos. – El capitán que correspondía no va a poder venir, por tanto se les informará después, entretanto pueden practicar ya que un guardia repartirá el arsenal en la esquina correspondiente. Los que manejen lanzas se dirigirán al noroeste con el general Hakudoshi. Los proyectiles que no sean flechas y otras armas diversas al sureste con el general Miroku y los que tengan conocimientos médicos con el general Suikotsu en la parte posterior del palacio. Como la mayoría sabrá manejar la espada, sólo se escogerán a los mejores para quedar con el general Sesshomaru, el resto se distribuirá uniformemente en las áreas restantes.

Luego de que cada uno supiera el lugar correspondiente, la muchedumbre empezó a dispersarse, obligando a separarse a Sango y Kagome.

- Enorgulléceme y queda en el grupo del tal Sesshomaru. – Le dijo Kagome a Sango, tratando de animarla.

- Espero que tengas buena puntería, ¿eh? – Le respondió mientras le sonreía.

- Dios te oiga. – Dijo mostrando una expresión insegura en el rostro mientras suspiraba y se separaba de su amiga para tomar un camino contrario.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de unas horas, donde finalmente todos se habían organizado y se prepara el combate para ir dejando a los mejores espadachines, llegó Inuyasha al actualmente cuartel de entrenamiento. Pasó entre la gente y al poder divisar a Miroku, se acercó a este y lo saludó.

- ¡Miroku! – Lo llamó gritando. El joven escuchó su nombre y observó a Inuyasha.

- ¡Que bueno que llegas! – Exclamó mientras se acercaba a su compañero. – Ahora va a empezar el combate para escoger a los mejores espadachines. El general para arco y flecha está retrasado y una cosa muy importante, resulta que…- Pero Miroku fue interrumpido por el escándalo de la gente pues la competencia iba a comenzar.

- Luego me cuentas, revisó un rato aquí y luego me paseo por los de arco y flecha. – Dijo no dejándole a Miroku oportunidad de responder. Resignado, suspiro mientras empezó a ver el evento al igual que Inuyasha.

- Bueno. Hoy no los podremos calificar a todos por la hora que es. Terminaremos mañana pero aprovecharemos el tiempo hasta que se oculte el sol. – Explicó Jaken mientras veía el ocaso. – Entonces, los primeros son Kohaku Taijiya y San Kurosaki. – Terminó por leer para dar paso a los próximos participantes.

- "¿Qué? ¿Con Kohaku?" – Pensó Sango horrorizada pero al ver como él ya se iba aproximando, trago saliva dolorosamente mientras daba unos pasos al frente. Se miraron por unos momentos, Kohaku se extrañó de la mirada de su contrincante, no entendía por qué lo miraba preocupadamente hasta que…

- "¿Hermana?" – Pensó mostrando su asombro en los ojos.

Sango al ver que ya la había reconocido, desenvainó su espada y se puso en posición, suplicando internamente que su hermano no la delatara. Kohaku la imitó pero la intriga de que si era o no su hermana, lo carcomía por dentro. Con la señal de Jaken, Sango fue la primera en moverse, abalanzándose sobre Kohaku pero en absoluto silencio procurando en usar su voz lo menos posible. La batalla iba muy par, Sango se movía con seguridad, con dolor pero con seguridad. Kohaku apenas y podía llevarle el ritmo. Todos veían asombrados la capacidad de ese muchacho flacucho con el que peleaba Kohaku y uno de esos impresionados fue Miroku que observaba a Sango totalmente anonadado.

De un momento a otro, la batalla fue siendo controlada por Sango, que hacía retroceder a Kohaku, el cual había despejado sus dudas al sentir el aroma característico de su hermana y a la que no se atrevía atacar. Sango se dio cuenta de su indecisión y con un rápido movimiento, llegó a pasar por un lado de él y susurrarle algo.

- Nunca dudes. – Le dijo a su hermano la frase que siempre usaba su padre cuando les enseñó a pelear, Kohaku no reaccionó de momento porque se encontraba en shock pero pudo parar el ataque que había hecho Sango. Cuando volvieron a estar de frente la miró sorprendido pero atacó con más seguridad. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de él, Sango salió vencedora al arrebatarle la espada; le regaló una sonrisa a su hermano por su buen trabajo. Kohaku entendió el mensaje y se la correspondió sintiéndose orgulloso por el coraje de su hermana mayor.

Luego de esta pelea, a Kohaku lo asignaron para que fuera con Miroku e Inuyasha al haber visto que había terminado el combate, se retiró para dirigirse al campo de tiro al blanco sin que Miroku lo notara. Caminaba lentamente y sus ojos se le cerraban solos, apenas había llegado al reino, dejó su caballo con uno de los pocos sirvientes que quedaban y fue directo hasta el cuartel de entrenamiento sin siquiera descansar antes. Sin embargo, trató de darse ánimos con el hecho que la noche no tardaba en llegar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del campo donde se encontraban los hombres, se colocó levemente cerca y observó a los que estaban practicando en ese momento pero por supuesto con un poco de déficit de atención, causado por el cansancio. Entre los que observó, vio a uno cuyas flechas se acercaban bastante al centro pero no terminaban de dar ahí por la posición que adoptaba el muchacho al momento de tensar el arco. Suspiró resignado y se acercó al joven. Cuando quedó detrás de él, al sentirse confiado de que fuese un hombre, no saludo y simplemente le elevó el brazo con el que sostenía la flecha mientras que con la otra mano le movía la mano que sostenía el arco. Pero de repente sintió que la persona se tensó notablemente y que permanecía rígida y sin pronunciar sonido, ante tanta intriga levantó la vista para dar con unos ojos color chocolate muy conocidos por él.

- ¿TÚ? – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver a la persona que menos esperaría encontrarse en ese momento, a Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, como me dijeron que el script no está permitido, coloqué todos los capítulos sin script, formato de Chat o algo parecido, por tanto, por ahí estoy legal. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y dejen su opinión. Sayonara.


	6. El inicio del entrenamiento

**Konichiwa, gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, espero que este capítulo también les guste. Este fic también quiero dedicarlo a mi onee-sama eternal-vampire que por cierto tiene muy buenos fics, los recomiendo al cien por ciento n.n**

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**El inicio del entrenamiento**

_- ¿TÚ? – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver a la persona que menos esperaría encontrarse en ese momento, a Kagome._

Los hombres vieron su reacción muy extraña pero al ver que se acercaba la noche, los ignoraron y siguieron practicando. Kagome estaba en tal estado de conmoción que ni siquiera intentó decir algo, sabía que de un momento a otro tenía que ver a Inuyasha pero no se imaginaba que fuese tan pronto. Sintió como él se separó bruscamente de ella y la miraba entre sorprendido y con el más puro odio expresado por una persona.

- Sí quieres salvar tu miserable vida será mejor que me sigas. – Ordenó Inuyasha muy serio mientras se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar lo más normalmente posible.

Kagome al principio ni siquiera había dado un paso pero al ver como la espalda de él se tensaba aún más al saber que no lo seguían, sin reclamar, reaccionó y empezó a caminar detrás de él. Inuyasha iba totalmente callado, algo con lo que Kagome tragó saliva, sabiendo que así sólo estaría reuniendo más ira para descargar sobre ella después.

Una vez en lo que Kagome intuyó que sería una especie de cuarto para formular estrategias, Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y desde la puerta llamó a Miroku sin mucha paciencia.

- ¡MIROKU, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DESPEDACE LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE, SERÁ MEJOR QUE VENGAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! – Bramó Inuyasha para luego cerrar la puerta de un solo trancazo.

Se acercó a paso lento hasta Kagome y la observó con una mirada sumamente fría y rencorosa.

- Explícame… - Empezó con una voz aparentemente controlada. - ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HE HECHO PARA QUE ME ACOSES DE ESA MANERA? – Terminó gritando.

- Yo… bueno… - Al ver el estado de Inuyasha temía decirle todo sin tener a alguien presente para que la librase de una muerte segura.

Inuyasha se estaba impacientando de tanto balbuceo por parte de ella y necesitaba urgentemente saber una razón, definitivamente si ella no hubiese sido una mujer, ya estuviese descuartizada ahí mismo. Para salvación de Kagome, en ese momento entró Miroku, que ya se había imaginado el por qué del tan amoroso llamado que le había hecho Inuyasha.

- Dime Inuyasha. – Dijo Miroku lo más conciliatoriamente posible.

- ¿Cómo…? – Empezó a decir Inuyasha mientras se daba media vuelta para observarlo. - ¿…SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD? – Preguntó colérico.

- No tenía opción, para cuando ellas llegaron… - Empezó a excusarse Miroku.

- Un momento, ¿ella**s**? – Preguntó mientras sus pupilas se contraían.

- Pues, al parecer trajo una amiga. – Dijo su interlocutor encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Una amiga? – Preguntó volteándose para dar con la cara de miedo de Kagome.

- Pues…es la joven que escogí como mi dama de compañía. – Respondió ella con la vista clavada en el suelo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con uno de los bordes de su abrigo.

- O sea que…no sólo te bastaba con meterte tú en esta locura ¿sino que también tenías que incluir a una joven inocente y totalmente cuerda? – Le preguntó a Kagome con fingida calma.

- Un momento. – Respondió levantando la cabeza ante el insulto. – No soy ninguna loca para que me acuses de ello. – Le reclamó recobrando su valor.

Miroku se sorprendió de que esa jovencita tuviese las agallas de darle frente a un claramente furioso Inuyasha. Este último no se sorprendió de la ciega valentía de la joven ya que él la había descubierto desde antes.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que catalogue tu "grandiosa" idea? – Preguntó con burla Inuyasha, aparentemente su ira había cesado un poco. – ¡Tus acciones son propias de una demente! – Le reprendió.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Que tú no eres menos cuerdo que yo! – Se defendió ella pero antes de que Inuyasha pudiese responderle, Miroku los interrumpió.

- Calmémonos un momento, ¿sí?- Pidió Miroku cordialmente mientras se interponía entre ellos. – Inuyasha, no harás nada con regañarla, para cuando llegó, Myoga ya había partido y no podía abandonar a la princesa a su suerte. Y fue bueno que haya traído a su amiga, ya que ella es el muchacho que ganó el combate hace un momento, demostrando que será bueno tenerla como espadachín.

- ¿Sango ganó? – Preguntó alegre Kagome mientras veía como Miroku le asentía rápidamente.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo, en ese momento se llevó una mano a la cabeza al sentir un punzante dolor en su frente.

- Descansa por hoy, mañana veremos que hacemos, ¿está bien? – Pidió Miroku tratando de entrar a Inuyasha en razón.

- Muy bien. – Le respondió a Miroku para luego mirar a Kagome. – Procura que no te descubran, "reina del disfraz" – Dijo dirigiéndose a Kagome para luego darse media vuelta y salir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Para cuando salieron, observaron como los hombres se habían reunido en pequeños círculos, alrededor de varias fogatas donde hacían improvisadamente la comida que habían repartido. Miroku e Inuyasha fueron hasta el grupo de los generales, dejando a Kagome sola a mitad del terreno.

- "¡Que caballeros! creo que se tomaron muy en serio lo de que me hago pasar por hombre" – Pensó resentida hasta que vio como con una mano la llamaba Sango, estaba junto con tres jóvenes más.

Kagome dio gracias internamente de tener una amiga con facilidad de hacer relaciones públicas porque se sentía como un bufón en medio de un funeral. Sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó hasta donde se encontraba su amiga y se sentó en un espacio del círculo que le ofrecieron.

- Hola. – Saludo tímidamente a los que se encontraban alrededor suyo, una vez que se hubiese sentado.

- Kag, ellos son… - Empezó a decir Sango mientras iba señalando. – Kohaku, hermano de una sirvienta del palacio llamada Sango, creo que la conociste una vez. – Dijo con una actuación perfecta.

- ¿Sango? – Dijo pensativa mientras le seguía la corriente a su amiga y veía como Kohaku sonreía sospechosamente. – Ah, sí, ya recuerdo. Mucho gusto, Kohaku.

- Igualmente. – Dijo Kohaku con una sonrisa.

- Y ellos son Shippo. – Señalando a un muchacho pelirrojo. – Y él es Jakotsu.

- Mucho gusto. – Dijo Kagome amablemente.

- Igualmente. – Respondió Shippo.

- ¡El gusto es todo mío! ¡Pero si eres tierno! – Exclamó Jakotsu mientras abrazaba a Kagome.

- Este…gracias, creo. – Contestó Kagome mientras se separaba del abrazo.

- Ah, este, se me olvidó decir que Jakotsu es un eunuco. – Explicó Sango.

- ¡Ay! definitivamente esa palabra suena muy ofensiva, deberían inventar otra. – Masculló el susodicho resentido.

- Aparentemente quedaste en el grupo de los débiles, Kag. – Dijo Kohaku sin muchos ánimos a Kagome.

- Pues, eso no significa que no sean buenas personas. – Respondió alegre.

- Ya empiezas a hablar como una chica. – Dijo Shippo riendo.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo un hombre tierno? Eso algo demasiado encantador. – Intervino Jakotsu.

- Tú ni opines. – Le respondió Shippo entre las risas de todos.

- Este pan está rancio. – Dijo Kagome al momento de meter un trozo de pan a su boca.

- Es comida de guerra. No esperarías un buffet, ¿no? – Preguntó Kohaku como si fuese lo más obvio.

- Pero tampoco es para que nos dieran los restos de los cerdos. – Comentó ella defendiéndose.

- Supongo que hay que ahorrar. – Dijo Sango mientras servía el caldo en uno de los recipientes de cerámica que le habían entregado.

- ¿Se supone que esto es un plato hondo? – Preguntó Shippo examinando el diminuto envase.

- Es algo donde tomar lo líquido, no creo que llegue a catalogarse como plato. – L e dijo Kohaku mirando minuciosamente el recipiente.

- Cierto. – Dijo Shippo dándole la razón.

- ¿Pero vamos a comer sin bañarnos? – Preguntó Kagome impresionada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto es tu afán por verme desnudo? – Bromeó Jakotsu.

- ¡Cállate de una vez! – Le gritó Shippo mientras le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- ¡Auch! Sin violencia por favor. – Exclamó bromeando mientras se sobaba el golpe y todos los demás reían.

- Pues, al parecer nos van a dar chance de bañarnos mañana, luego del entrenamiento. – Explicó Kohaku una vez que todos se serenaran.

- "Son unos puercos" – Pensó Kagome para sí. – ¿Y ustedes en qué grupo están? – Les preguntó tratando de conocer más sobre ellos.

- Yo quedé con el general Miroku con armas variadas. – Dijo Kohaku.

- Yo estoy en arco y flecha contigo. – Respondió Shippo mientras amenazaba con darle con una piedra a Jakotsu.

- Yo estoy con San en la espada. – Explicó Jakotsu mientras se ocultaba la cara detrás de sus brazos para que Shippo no le diera.

- Entonces Kohaku, quedas solo. – Dedujo Kagome tristemente.

- Pues, tampoco es el fin del mundo en realidad. Además, San hizo un buen trabajo con la espada. – Dijo mirando de reojo a Sango.

- Lo que pasa es que peleó contra San y perdió. – Explicó Jakotsu más tranquilo.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Kagome, no tanto por quien haya sido el ganador sino porque Sango tuvo que pelear con su hermano, algo para lo que había que tener agallas.

- Bueno, me voy a dormir, hasta mañana. – Se despidió Shippo mientras se levantaba.

- Sí, hasta mañana, nosotros también nos vamos a dormir. – Contestó Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡LEVÁNTENSE HARAGANES, EL SUEÑO DE LA BELLA DURMIENTE TERMINÓ!

Esa fue la melodiosa y delicada voz de Jaken que despertó a Kagome, que al momento de abrir los ojos, pasaban por su mente todo tipo de técnicas homicidas contra él desgraciado que la estaba despertando. Lenta y perezosamente se sentó, viendo como Sango ya se había levantado y se vestía con prisa.

- ¿Por qué el apuro? – Le preguntó Kagome soñolienta mientras bostezaba.

- Kagome, no sé tú, pero yo no quiero ser la última en llegar porque el castigo va a ser muy feo, mejor apúrate. – Le dijo saliendo de la carpa donde estaban.

- "¿Castigo?" – Pensó preocupada mientras de un brinco se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse con el uniforme nuevo que le habían entregado y luego desayunar los restos de comida que Sango no alcanzó a comer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Para cuando llegó, todos ya estaban en fila y el cabo Jaken no la vio con ojos específicamente de amor.

- ¡Tú! ¡Nombre! – Le ordenó. En ese momento Kagome se dio cuenta que él era el que la había despertado, sintiendo gran odio por ese hombre.

- Kag Kinomoto, señor – Respondió nerviosamente mientras se acercaba a la fila.

- ¡Que sea la última vez! – Le ordenó.

- Sí, señor. – Respondió mientras se erguía desde un puesto que le había cedido Shippo.

- Ustedes, montículos de basura. – Empezó a decir mientras recorría las filas. - Van a estar a cargo por hoy y mañana del capitán Inuyasha, necesitamos que estén preparados para la guerra. Aún así, el objetivo no va a hacer inmóvil, por tanto, van a ser llevados al bosque para su práctica de hoy.

- "¿El bosque?" – Pensó Kagome con angustia.

En ese momento hizo su aparición Inuyasha, con pantalones holgados negros, una camisa blanca semiabierta y botas negras. Sus ropas parecían más las de un bucanero que las de un pirata pero Kagome sabía que ese comentario se lo tendría que guardar para después si quería salir viva de ahí. A paso algo pausado y con vista minuciosa, Inuyasha empezó a ver a sus, por el momento, discípulos, tenía entre unos quince, se imaginaba que habría más para cuando los mejores espadachines se hubiesen elegido y los demás enviados a las demás áreas pero para su suerte, ya en ese momento habrá llegado su verdadero general y el podría dedicarse a la planificación de estrategias de ataque. Además, necesitaba tener gente más o menos calificada para dentro de dos días porque por lo menos, la guerra había sido post puesta, algo que agradecía internamente. Observó que sus soldados precisamente no eran fieros especimenes masculinos, en realidad, sólo parecían una cuerda de niños asustadizos que quedaron por obligación en ese lugar. Pero sus pensamientos sobre la poca masculinidad que tenía al frente se perdieron al instante al ver a Kagome, en realidad, paró su recorrido para observarla. No podía negar que la muchacha hacía un buen trabajo en su disfraz, si no fuese por su mirada excepcional y por una que otra facción demasiado delicada para pertenecer a un hombre, pasaría percibida hasta para él ya que los hombres con los que estaba no eran específicamente los descendientes de Hércules y ella parecía uno más del montón. Ahora, lo que le intrigaba era su voz.

- Nombre. – Ordenó a Kagome en un tono neutro.

Kagome lo maldijo por dentro porque allí, nadie además de él sabía perfectamente quien era.

- Kag Kurosaki, señor. – Contestó segura y algo resentida.

Inuyasha de momento sonrió, pues para la condenada suerte de la chica, su voz sonaba como la de un niño, totalmente neutral, sin poder decir que fuese una mujer o un hombre. Luego siguió su recorrido a lo largo de la fila, dándole oportunidad a Kagome de exhalar el aire retenido en los instantes de angustia hace unos momentos.

Luego de haber examinado escrupulosamente a sus soldados, Inuyasha se dirigió al centro de la fila y los observó desde una cierta distancia.

- Muy bien, como ya ustedes saben iremos al bosque, revisé su trabajo ayer y veo que están regularmente bien con blancos fijos pero hoy quiero examinar que tan buena sigue siendo esa puntería con objetos en movimientos. – Dijo para luego ver como Kagome lo interrumpía.

- ¿Tendremos que cazar animales? – Preguntó temerosa porque ella tenía un sentido ecologista bastante desarrollado y no soportaría apuntarle a un indefenso conejito a su parecer.

Inuyasha rió por lo bajo por la inocencia e ignorancia de la joven, pero luego volvió a darle un toque neutro a su expresión para caminar hasta ella y parársele al frente.

- Primero que nada, soldado. – Dijo con cierto matiz de burla. – No se debe interrumpir a un superior de esa manera, aún más cuando está dando las instrucciones.

Kagome en ese momento se sintió bastante estúpida y un casi imperceptible color carmín se mostró en sus mejillas mientras clavaba la vista en el suelo.

- Y… - Continúo Inuyasha. – no mataremos animales, al menos por el momento. – Dijo aún con la sonrisa burlona.

- Me podría aclarar ¿qué quiere decir con eso? – Preguntó levantando la vista y encarándolo.

- Lo que quiero decir es que en la guerra poco importará si damos la extinción a alguna especie animal, mientras que este nos sirva de alimento en tiempos de escasez. – Dijo con un tono serio pero con una expresión en el rostro que daba a entender que era lo más obvio.

- Gracias, señor. – Dijo desviando la vista.

- Muy bien, luego de esta interrupción. – Comenzó a decir Inuyasha mientras se alejaba de ella y tomaba su antigua posición. – Nos dirigiremos a la parte sureste del bosque donde se tienen preparados unos cuantos proyectiles y también donde se dará inicio su entrenamiento. Sin embargo, habrá que pasar ese río. – Dijo señalando un río que se veía al final de una colina a las afueras del palacio. – No quiero errores. – Amenazó serio mientras veía como todos los hombres se tensaban excepto uno que bien sabía que no compartían el mismo género y que giraba los ojos en señal de fastidio.

En ese momento le dio gracia la reacción de la chica pero de que se vengaba, se vengaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una vez, luego de una larga caminata, llegaron todos al río. Particularmente, Kagome sentía que la caminata había sido más que suficiente como entrenamiento pero por la posición del sol, deducía que ahora es que empezaba la tortura. Inuyasha hizo que todos se pararan en una fila similar a la que hicieron dentro del palacio y con una extraña y sospechosa sonrisa burlona, dejó su vista clavada en Kagome unos cuantos segundos, algo que alertó a esta y que le devolvía la mirada pero con cierta reticencia.

- Tú vas a ser el primero en cruzar el río. – Le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome, la cual mostró una expresión de susto en sus ojos que lo miraban incrédula.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bueno, aquí tienen el otro capítulo, por favor si dejan más reviews no me molesto, xD, de verdad no estoy recibiendo casi y eso sólo hace que me dé más pereza continuar el fic, ojo, no estoy chantajeando a nadie pero si pido un poco más de interés y disponibilidad a la hora de dejar reviews, ¿sí? Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que dejen su opinión. Sayonara.**


	7. La mejor soldado

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**La mejor soldado**

- "¿Yo? ¿Ese río?" – Kagome no asimilaba que esas palabras estuvieran en la misma frase, obviamente si se lanzaba así como así, terminaría siendo arrastrada por la corriente y los rápidos de este no la ayudaban a tranquilizarse. Indiscutiblemente a fuerza bruta no iba a salir viva de eso. Empezó a ver las otras alternativas que tenía, las rocas tenían grandes distancias, por tanto era un riesgo saltarlas, además que su textura se veía muy lisa, pudiendo resbalar fácilmente. Observó por un momento el rostro de Inuyasha, que la veía con una sonrisa burlona pensando que no sería capaz pero ella no se daría por vencida, nunca mientras estuviese viva. Ya que no podía pasar sobre las rocas ni enfrentarse a la corriente, tenía que existir otro medio. Volvió a observar, tenía consigo el arco y la flecha, sólo eso no le servía de nada. Veía varios árboles, observó uno en particular que estaba bastante cerca del otro lado del río pero no podría cortarlo con sólo sus flechas, vio más allá, cerca de donde estaba, y sobre uno de los árboles había una soga, era lo suficientemente larga para pasar, el problema era como hacía. Al final decidió por ir hasta el árbol, la cuerda estaba a unos pocos metros más arriba, subió bajo la mirada incrédula y confusa de los demás, tomó la soga y de unos cuantos saltos volvió a bajar, tomo una piedra y la amarró a la cuerda, con un lanzamiento lanzó la soga y la roca se enroscó en una de las ramas del árbol al otro extremo del río. Tomó su arco y lanzó unas tres flechas que se clavaron cerca de la roca para darle un poco más de estabilidad al momento de ella pasar. Sujetó el extremo que le quedó de la soga y empezó a saltar las piedras sujetando de la cuerda para no caer, resbalándose de vez en cuando pero sin correr peligro alguno. Después de usar movimientos de gimnasia que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer, llegó a la otra orilla, respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo pero logró sonreírle arrogante y triunfalmente a Inuyasha, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa pero sarcásticamente.

- Muy bien. – Dijo sin emoción. - Siguen ustedes pero no podrán usar la técnica de él. Así que verán como hacen. – Ordenó Inuyasha.

Kagome se sentó al otro lado de la orilla mientras veía aburrida como sus compañeros luchaban por llegar hasta donde estaba ella. Inuyasha veía en silencio como los otros soldados buscaban maneras de llegar aunque no le ponía mucho cuidado a ellos pues fugazmente veía a Kagome de vez en cuando y sonreía imperceptiblemente mientras recordaba el ingenio de la joven. Sí hubiera nacido hombre, hubiese sido bastante útil en la guerra por su astucia, pero no, ella era una mujer, por tanto, tenía que hacer que se fuera, tendría que ser duro para que se rindiera en su entrenamiento antes de librar verdaderas batallas. Por lo menos en teoría, eso debería impresionarla y ahuyentarla.

Luego de unas horas, todos lograron pasar, él que quedaba era Inuyasha, esta vez, todos lo observaban con mucha atención ya que querían ver como era la verdadera forma de pasar y no la técnica difícil y desesperada de ellos. Inuyasha al captar el silencio, suspiro fastidiado y a paso firme se acercó al río, observó como las corrientes arrastraban todo a su paso, miró el suelo por debajo del agua y calculó mentalmente. Kagome lo veía, ya sabía que él iba a pasar sin ningún tipo de truco y en realidad no le extrañaba que lo hiciera a fuerza bruta pues el tamaño de sus músculos, sobretodo el de sus piernas revelaba que eso no sería ninguna hazaña para él.

Inuyasha respiró hondo y se echó al río, cumpliendo la suposición que había hecho Kagome. Pasó el río a paso firme, mojándose todas sus ropas haciendo sonrojar momentáneamente a Kagome por el espectáculo que le estaba brindando. Cuando llegó al otro extremo del río observó como todos los miraban atónitos, menos Kagome, que su mirada más bien parecía de otra cosa, aunque no descifraba que era. Los soldados se pararon inmediatamente del suelo, Kagome los imitó y esperó que lo siguiente no fuese tan difícil para poder descansar después. Inuyasha prontamente se paró al frente de ellos, haciendo marcar su ropa lo que se podría decir un poco más, Kagome desvió la vista y un leve rubor se mostró en sus mejillas. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Inuyasha, el cual sonrió arrogantemente mientras empezaba a explicar.

- Muy bien, ya que todos lograron pasar, ahora lo siguiente será el entrenamiento pero al ver que les costó tanto llegar al otro extremo, no tendremos otra opción que trabajar poco hoy pero por seguridad, lo primero que harán será derrumbar ese árbol. – Dijo señalando un árbol que se encontraba detrás de ellos y que su altura delataba que se podría usar como puente para cruzar el río al momento de regresar.

- Y…capitán, ¿cómo se supone que lo haremos? – Cuestionó Kagome.

- Averígüenlo. – Avisó Inuyasha con una sonrisa de falsa amabilidad.

- Eso imaginé. – Respondió Kagome devolviéndole la falsa sonrisa.

Los demás empezaron a mirarse preocupados ya que sus armas eran sólo flechas, sería imposible con eso ya que para rematar el árbol era bastante robusto. Kagome mantuvo la expresión serena mientras veía a su alrededor y calculaba las posibles opciones. Sí no podían cortar el árbol, tendrían que arrancarlo del suelo pero eso era un problema ya que las raíces se veían bastante firmes. De un momento a otro veía como los hombres se abalanzaban contra el árbol intentando derrumbarlo con su fuerza bruta. Kagome los miró con lástima ya que eran unos completos idiotas si creían que eso iba a funcionar. Luego tuvo una idea.

- ¡Hey! – Los llamó.

Todos voltearon para verla, incluyendo Inuyasha que la observaba expectante.

- A ese paso jamás pondrán derrumbar el árbol, sus raíces son profundas. – Explicó tratando de hacer entrar en razón a esa gente. – Se necesita una fuerza mayor, por tanto, hay que tratar de desviar el río. – Avisó señalando el río.

- ¿Y cómo lo haremos? – Preguntó Shippo incrédulo.

- El árbol está en toda la orilla, sólo necesitamos remover la tierra que se encuentra por detrás de él, así parte del río lo empujara, y con la fuerza de ustedes podrá tener más posibilidades de caer. – Explicó observando como Inuyasha la veía sorprendido por su astucia, había caído en la conclusión que de verdad quizá por su ingenio podría ser bastante ventajosa para la guerra. Los hombres se miraban unos a otros tanteando la situación y cayeron en la conclusión de que le harían caso.

- ¿Y con qué palas? – Volvió a inquirir Shippo.

- Usemos como los palos, las ramas de esos árboles. – Explicó señalando unos árboles que se encontraban cerca y que eran mucho más pequeños que el que tenían que derrumbar. – Podemos amarrarlos a piedras más o menos finas que abundan en el fondo del río y para ello, usaremos esta cuerda. – Expresó mostrando la soga en sus manos.

Todos asintieron mientras los más robustos se dirigían a arrancar las ramas y los demás a buscar algunas piedras en las esquinas del río.

Kagome hizo cálculos con la longitud de la soga y empezó a cortar pedazos más o menos uniformes con la punta de una de sus flechas. En eso se le acercó Inuyasha que antes de hablar se aseguró de que nadie pudiese escucharlo.

- Sí fueras hombre, hubieses podido tumbarme el puesto de capitán. – Dijo burlón.

- Supuestamente soy hombre a sí que estaría en todo el derecho, además, como te darás cuenta, tus métodos para dejarme mal parada no funcionan. – Contestó en el igual tono burlón.

- No tengo apuro. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – No eres infalible y puede que tu condición de mujer pueda darme una que otra ventaja al momento de hacer que te rindas. – Declaró triunfal.

- Pues, tendrás que tener bastante suerte con eso porque se te va a hacer difícil. – Le contestó.

- Lo dudo. – Dijo para luego darse media vuelta e ir a supervisar a los demás hombres.

- Engendro del mal presumido. – Masculló entre dientes mientras cortaba la cuerda imaginándose que era el cuello de él y sonreía cínicamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango se encontraba practicando duramente con la espada. Sesshomaru no había dejado de enviarle más y más contrincantes alegando que aún le faltaba práctica. Pero sospechosamente para ella, todos los vencía, así que ese comentario no tenía validez, podría lucir debilucha pero eso no le quitaba habilidad. Aún así, se encontraba cansada, la espada que le habían dado, que por cierto no había sido de muy buena calidad, se encontraba bastante deteriorada por tanto uso, además de que su cuerpo parecía que le pesaba el doble, definitivamente no le agradaba a su general, que irónicamente ese hecho le daba fuerzas para poder seguir peleando al mismo ritmo, ya que ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. En medio de una pelea, llegó Miroku, no pudo escuchar lo que le dijo a Sesshomaru pero este mandó a parar su actual combate. Sango suspiró aliviada ya que su contrincante le llevaba cierta ventaja.

- Kurosaki, ven aquí. – Ordenó Sesshomaru.

Sango sin protestar se acercó a ellos.

- Has probado que eres capaz de mantener resistencia, lo que es lo verdaderamente importante en un espadachín. – Le dijo mientras Miroku la observaba en silencio.

- Gracias Señor. – Contestó Sango haciendo un ademán con la cabeza.

- Por eso has sido escogido para acompañar al general Houshi. – Empezó a explicar mientras veía como Sango desviaba la vista a Miroku. – Tú y Jakotsu Niwa van a ir con él. Ustedes son los más hábiles que hay por el momento y son necesarios. – Terminó por decir para luego retirarse y dejarla con Miroku.

- ¿Quién lo diría? Una mujer es la más hábil del grupo. – Pensó Miroku en voz alta.

- Y el otro es un eunuco. – Le contestó Sango con una sonrisa triunfal.

- ¿Qué? – Miroku enseguida volteo a verla, esa noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

- ¿Soy necesario? – En ese momento llegó Jakotsu y había interrumpido la conversación de esos dos. Pero aún así fue recibido por Sango con una sonrisa y por Miroku con una mirada incrédula.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome ya había terminado de amarrar y darle forma a las palas improvisadas y junto con los demás, excava la tierra que se quería remover. Inuyasha la veía entre sorprendido y resentido pues la joven lo que tenía de hermosa lo tenía de terca y astuta. Algo que específicamente no le ayudaba. Luego de otras horas, lograron hacer que el río golpeara el árbol. En ese momento todos exclamaron sonidos en señal de alegría. Kagome sonrió y observó para ver cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

- Muy bien, ustedes. - Les dijo a la mitad del grupo. – Van a empezar a golpear el árbol con todas sus fuerzas tomando como dirección el otro extremo del río. Los demás, aguarden unos metros río abajo, de manera que al desprenderse el árbol, si rueda, ustedes lo sujeten para poder acomodarlo. – Explicó mientras veía como todos le hacían caso sin protestar.

- ¿Y tú que vas a ser? – Le preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome desde atrás. Ella sólo volteó para verlo.

- Yo supervisaré todo. – Le contestó segura.

- ¿Y no es ese mi trabajo? – Le cuestionó burlón.

- Fíjate que sí pero todo lo planeado fue idea mía. – Se defendió con una voz sarcásticamente dulce.

- Muy bien, te la dejo pasar por esta vez. – Le contestó mientras se alejaba y volvía su dorada mirada a los soldados que estaban golpeando el árbol.

De un momento a otro, el árbol se desprendió completamente y todo lo que predijo Kagome se hizo realidad. El árbol rodó y los hombres que se habían quedado esperando lo sostuvieron. Los demás fueron en su ayuda y alinearon el árbol, formando así el puente y cumpliendo la misión. Kagome sonrió orgullosa de su ingenio e Inuyasha la observó con cierta chispa de ternura. Todos empezaron a gritar alegres mientras algunos le daban las gracias a Kagome.

Luego de ello, Inuyasha se acercó a ellos, les pidió que lo siguieran y así lo hicieron, luego de un largo trecho, llegaron a un valle, allí habían varios blancos y algunos proyectiles en un extremo.

- Muy bien, ahora va a empezar el verdadero entrenamiento. – Avisó Inuyasha mientras se daba media vuelta.

Kagome se sintió sumamente tentada a protestar pues no había comido nada desde la mañana y por la posición del sol, calculaba que sería por lo menos la mitad de la tarde. Inuyasha observó como ella frunció el seño y se alegró internamente, eso podría ser símbolo de que se rendiría rápido. Pero Kagome le dio otra noticia, pues sin chistar, tomó su arco y flecha y se puso en posición de ataque a unos cuantos metros lejos de uno de los blancos, los demás la imitaron, haciendo caso de las órdenes de su capitán. Tomó una de sus flechas y apuntó, cuando soltó el arco, la flecha dio en todo el centro. Inuyasha se sorprendió de que ella hubiese captado cual era su error tan rápido pues cuando él la corrigió, fue que se dio su encuentro en el fuerte, no dándole chance de procesar la información según él. Kagome volvió a hacerlo y nuevamente dio un golpe certero. Definitivamente la muchacha tenía una habilidad mental bastante desarrollada, concluyó Inuyasha. Luego de alrededor de una hora, Inuyasha mandó a parar su actual entrenamiento.

- Ahora…- Empezó a decir a los soldados mientras veía que había captado la atención de todos. – Colóquense en parejas, haremos otro tipo de entrenamiento. – Anunció.

Kagome rápidamente buscó a Shippo, el cual aceptó ponerse con ella alegremente. Posteriormente, cuando todos se habían organizado, Inuyasha ordenó que cada uno tomara uno de los sacos que se encontraban amontonados debajo de uno de los árboles. Todos hicieron caso y tomaron cada uno de los sacos. Luego se volvieron a organizar para escuchar las siguientes órdenes.

- Van a alejarse considerablemente de las demás parejas. Son libres de escoger entre los dos cual será el primero, uno lanzará al cielo cada uno de los proyectiles que hay en los sacos para que el otro los atraviese con sus flechas, una vez que se acaben todos las municiones, intercambiarán papeles. – Avisó.

Luego de que todos hubiesen empezado, Inuyasha observó como Kagome le daba a todas las tablas que eran lanzadas, porque básicamente eso eran, tablas de madera con un centro blanco que fue pintado con cal. Tenía habilidad, no era una técnica perfecta pero era considerablemente buena en eso. Al momento de cambio, observó que Kagome con todo si tenía más o menos fuerza porque lanzaba bien y él joven al que le tocaba disparar lo hacía bien, no tenía ningún error.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku ya había reunido a todos los que necesitaba que estuvieran dentro del cuartel de entrenamiento, sólo le faltaban los de Inuyasha. Ya había buscado a Sango y Jakotsu con Sesshomaru, había escogido a Kohaku de su propio grupo, el cual manejaba una arma un tanto rara, se asemejaba a una hoz pero en vez de un palo tenía una cadena y su forma correcta de usar era lanzándola. Pero a pesar de su extraña forma, era bastante útil y el joven que la usaba era hábil. De Sango y Jakotsu no se podía quejar, pues ambos eran buenos espadachines a pesar de que como las personas elegidas para la misión, no le agradaban del todo. Los cuatro se encaminaban hacía donde debería estar Inuyasha, llegaron al río y se alegraron que hubiese un tronco. Los cuatro pasaron de una vez sobre él haciendo que el árbol crujiera por un instante. Sin embargo, no le pusieron la mayor atención y terminaron de cruzar. Luego se encaminaron hasta donde estaba Inuyasha, al verlo, Miroku fue el primero en llamarle.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Gritó mientras continuaba aproximándose a él y veía como el susodicho volteaba.

Al ver tanta gente, se extrañó pero aún así fue al encuentro de su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa Miroku? – Preguntó extrañado.

- Se han hecho un cambio de planes por petición del rey.- Avisó Miroku.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó incrédulo.

- Ya no te corresponde guiar el entrenamiento pues fuimos relevados de ese cargo. – Empezó a explicar mientras veía como Inuyasha fruncía el seño. – Hay una nueva estrategia que desconozco en detalle pero al parecer podría impedir que se diera la inminente guerra, ahorita estoy buscando los mejores miembros de cada grupo pero creo que si elegimos dos del tuyo no será necesario molestar a los demás generales.

- Pero… - Inuyasha empezó a mascullar cosas inteligibles, bueno, uno que otro insulto se le entendía imaginando que serían dirigidos a Inu no Taisho.

Luego de unos segundos, se volvió a calmar. Se dio vuelta y observó a sus soldados. En realidad la mayoría eran mediocres y a pesar de que le costaba admitirlo, Kagome era uno de los mejores soldados. Sonrió irónico ante ese descubrimiento decidiendo que tendría que escogerla o sí o sí. Después empezó a observar a los demás, no había santo por quien rogar, por tanto habría que ver uno más o menos aceptable. Observó al joven pelirrojo con el que se había puesto Kagome, tenía buena técnica, mucho mejor que la de los demás, así que lo escogió. Fue hasta donde estaban ellos para decirles.

- Ustedes dos. – Les dijo haciendo que estos pararan su entrenamiento para observarlo. – Han sido escogidos para una nueva misión, son los mejores soldados que hay y son necesarios. – Dijo despectivamente para ver como una sonrisa burlona surcaba los labios de Kagome.

- ¿Quién nos ha elegido? – Inquirió Kagome sabiendo que había sido él pero sólo era para hacerlo sufrir.

- Yo. – Respondió secamente.

- Bueno, Inuyasha, entonces ya está anocheciendo, ¿volvemos todos juntos? – Preguntó Miroku detrás de él ya que lo había seguido para ver cuales eran los elegidos.

- Muy bien. – Contestó seriamente. - ¡SE ACABA EL ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡REGRESEMOS AL CASTILLO! – Bramó Inuyasha para luego darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

Todos lo siguieron incluyendo Kagome y Shippo, los cuales observaron que sus amigos habían sido elegidos también, alegrándose internamente. Al momento de llegar al río, Miroku junto a Sango, Jakotsu y Kohaku pasaron primero, todos de una sola vez, luego fueron Inuyasha y unos cuantos hombres. Así sucesivamente pasaron todos, luego quedaba el último grupo por pasar, donde se encontraban Kagome y Shippo. Lo hombres pertenecientes al grupo de Inuyasha avanzaron dejando a los demás atrás, los que se quedaron esperando a que todos pasaran fueron Inuyasha junto con Miroku y su nuevo grupo. Cuando el último grupo tuvo que pasar, Kagome quedó como la última, todos iban gateando sobre el tronco y sintieron como el tronco empezaba a partirse mientras crujía, se escandalizaron pero siguieron lo más rápido que podían, todos lograron pasar pero al momento en que Kagome tenía su mano a unos centímetros de la tierra para poder apoyarse en algo, el tronco se partió en dos completamente, haciendo que Kagome fuera arrastrada por la corriente. Un grito ahogado se logró escuchar, uno que sólo podía emitir una mujer dejando atónitos a Shippo y Jakotsu por ese descubrimiento. Sobretodo porque Inuyasha disipó sus dudas.

- ¡KAGOME! – Gritó para luego echarse al agua para tratar de alcanzarla. Los que se quedaron en la orilla miraban confundidos a Miroku y a Sango que lucían preocupados.

Inuyasha nadaba a favor de la corriente mientras veía como Kagome era arrastrada unos metros más adelante. Ella logró verlo a pesar del movimiento de los rápidos. Intentó llamarlo pero sus gritos se ahogaban en el agua que le entraba por la boca al momento de abrirla, en un movimiento brusco, su cabeza dio con una de las rocas perdiendo totalmente el conocimiento. Inuyasha logró verlo e intentó ir más a prisa, para su suerte el cuerpo inconsciente de Kagome se había atascado entre unas rocas, lucía peligrosamente pálida mientras el agua chocaba contra su delgado cuerpo y un hilo de sangre corría alrededor de su mejilla. Inuyasha al momento de agarrarla, la abrazó contra sí, y se sujetó de las rocas, observaba que la orilla no estaba tan lejana, entonces con Kagome en un brazo, logró subirse a las rocas y de allí saltó hasta la orilla colocándose debajo de Kagome para que esta no se lastimara más. Al tocar tierra hizo una mueca de dolor por el impacto pero inmediatamente volvió a observar a Kagome, la sangre había cesado de correr. Tenía una pequeña herida por detrás de su cabeza que era tapada por el húmedo y desordenado cabello. De un momento a otro, ella empezó a toser, dándose vuelta y empezando a vomitar agua. Su tez se había vuelto muy lívida. Luego de terminar de devolver toda el agua, abrió sus ojos y observó como a su lado estaba Inuyasha, no entendía que había pasado pero al momento de intentar preguntarle, se desmayó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo, agradezco todos los reviews que me han dejado y pido disculpa por el retraso pero es que la pereza es algo que me ha atormentado últimamente, xD. Bueno, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen su opinión. Sayonara.**


	8. Tú y yo

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**Tú y yo**

- ¿Kagome? ¿Kagome? – Preguntaba Inuyasha al cuerpo inerte de Kagome que yacía bajo el de él, pero a pesar de su llamado, no pasaba nada. - ¡Maldición! – Masculló mientras alzaba la cabeza, observando todo a su alrededor. Ya la noche había caído completamente y según sus cálculos estaban bastante lejos del campamento. Lentamente, se fue irguiendo con el cuerpo de Kagome aún en brazos. Sintió como sus huesos crujían ante el esfuerzo, pues, su cuerpo también había sido afectado por la furiosa corriente, tenía moretones por varias partes de él, aún así, no le importó y apretando los dientes para no quejarse, se levantó por completo junto con ella apoyada en su pecho. El cuerpo de Kagome se mostraba en todo su esplendor debajo de la ropa mojada, que se adhería a ella como una segunda piel, su melena azabache escurría agua y su rostro, a pesar de su palidez, se mantenía igual de hermoso. Ante semejante imagen, Inuyasha sintió un fuerte calor invadirle todo el cuerpo, especialmente en una zona baja entre las piernas, sin embargo, mantenía su cabeza lo más fría posible para intentar pensar en que hacer. Como una especie de salvación, divisó una cueva cerca. Apoyó el cuerpo de Kagome sobre su cuerpo con un solo brazo mientras que con el otro tomaba un cuchillo que milagrosamente se había mantenido en su pantalón sin perderse en el río. Se acercó sigilosamente al posible refugio, observando que no hubiese ningún animal acechándolos. Cuando comprobó que no había ninguna bestia que atentara contra sus vidas, guardó el cuchillo y dejó a Kagome delicadamente en el suelo. Esta gimió aún inconsciente al sentir el frío de la dura superficie. Inuyasha la observó una última vez y salió en busca de algo de leña.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome empezó a abrir los ojos sintiendo que una luz bastante cerca la encandilaba. Al lograr abrirlos completamente, observó como tenía cerca una fogata pero que extrañamente, ella no se encontraba sobre el suelo sino que estaba apoyada sobre algo cálido. Ante esta contradicción, meneó la cabeza y dio con un fuerte y bien formado pecho, al mirar más arriba, observó incrédulamente el rostro de Inuyasha, el cual, en ese momento, al sentir el movimiento de ella, abrió los ojos. Se sintió completamente hipnotizada pues no lo había visto tan de cerca desde aquella vez en la que él la besó. Ante este pensamiento se sonrojó y sonrió algo incómoda. Inuyasha al entender que su nerviosismo era por la cercanía, la soltó sin reclamo alguno. Kagome se separó y se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudente pero sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Lo hice porque tiritabas de frío. – Se explicó Inuyasha desviando la vista y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Kagome no entendió de momento a que se refería y lo miró intrigada pero luego de unos segundos, reaccionó.

- Ah, no, no, tranquilo, yo… - Empezó a balbucear mientras movía sus manos vehemente. – Gracias. – Finalizó luego de unos segundos, sin obtener respuesta. – Oye, ¿tú me salvaste, verdad? – Preguntó luego de un rato.

Inuyasha asintió levemente sin despegar su vista de la fogata.

- Es increíble. – Comentó irónica. – La persona que más me detesta es la que me salva. – Acotó.

- No te detesto. – La corrigió Inuyasha. - Es sólo que no estoy de acuerdo con que vayas a la guerra. – Aclaró.

- ¡Por Dios! – Exclamó airada. – Te he demostrado que puedo defenderme sin mayores problemas, ¿eres tan pasado de machista que te niegas a creer que puedo ser capaz de ser un soldado ejemplar? – Le preguntó sin recibir respuesta, ante esto, su ira aumentó. – Mírame, ¡maldita sea! – Le exigió.

Inuyasha lentamente ladeó la cabeza y Kagome se quedó muda al ver la intensa mirada que le dirigía él. De momento, observó como su seño se fruncía.

- ¡Eres una niña ingenua! ¡Por eso es que no puedo creerlo! – Espetó ante la mirada incrédula de Kagome. – ¡Si vas al campo de batalla y de un momento a otro quedas indefensa, no te van a matar con un ataque al corazón y ya! ¡Si tienen la oportunidad, te secuestran para luego torturarte de la forma más cruel! ¡Y si descubren que eres mujer, te violarían hasta destrozarte por completo! – Dijo con una expresión indescifrable para Kagome, además del claro enojo.

- Yo… - Intentó responder pero la realidad es que se había quedado sin palabras. Rápidamente bajó la cabeza, apoyándola en sus piernas flexionadas, las cuales, abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Y escondió con su flequillo sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas. – "¿Por qué me duelen tanto sus palabras?" – Se preguntaba si entender mientras vagaba por sus reminiscencias, Inuyasha la miraba entre una mezcla de dureza y compasión pero no emitía palabra, simplemente la observaba. – Yo puedo con esto. – Declaró luego de un rato. Se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y lo miró desafiante. – No te voy a dejar. Si he de perder mi vida de las formas más crueles para ayudarte, lo haré. – Decretó ante el visible asombro de Inuyasha, que pasó de inmediato a uno de incredulidad junto con una sonrisa amarga.

- No sabes lo que dices. – Fue lo que respondió mientras se internaba en sus recuerdos, mirando fijamente la hoguera. – Yo a diferencia de ti sé a que estamos jugando, pues, yo ya estuve en la guerra. Dos largos e infernales años entre la escasez y la incertidumbre. Todos dependíamos de los otros, vi a muchos compañeros morir bestialmente en manos de bárbaros sin misericordia. En ese momento, las familias no habían podido escapar, observé como niños morían por cortadas de sables, empuñados por gente sin sentimientos. Mujeres violadas o que observaban como sus hijos o esposos morían ante sus propios ojos, sin ellas poder hacer nada. En verdad tú no puedes prometer algo a lo cual jamás te has enfrentado. – Concluyó serio.

Kagome lo observaba en silencio con una mezcla entre enojo y compasión, exactamente la misma composición con la que Inuyasha la había mirado antes.

- Tú piensas que como yo jamás he experimentado eso, soy incapaz de entenderlo y por tanto es preferible que me vaya antes de cometer una locura. – Respondió entendiendo la idea de Inuyasha. – Pero ¿sabes qué? No me conoces, no sabes lo que he visto ni como lo he tomado. ¿O me dirás que ver a tus siete años como asesinan a dos sirvientes delante de ti a manos de tu propio padre no es traumático? – Le preguntó mientras observaba como Inuyasha la veía con una expresión inescrutable. – Mi padre no fue exactamente una joya para tomar como ejemplo de vida. Aún así, pude mantenerme en pie, más cuando supe que mi madre murió horas después de darme a luz porque mi padre no soportó que le diera a una niña en vez de un heredero varón. Él mismo la ejecutó y yo lo supe a los doce años cuando leí el diario de mi nana. – Contó ante la mirada atónita de Inuyasha. – Mi padre siempre fue un adicto a la bebida, ¿por qué crees que no me mostraba al mundo? ¿Por protección? – Preguntó irónica. – Porque tenía la mentalidad de que si yo hacía algo indebido, seguramente acabaría como mi madre, degollada por su misma espada ante los efectos del vino. Él mismo no se perdonó el hecho de haberla asesinado y quiere enmendar su error conmigo. Algo que no ha hecho muy bien. Por eso le pedí que me entrenara y que me enseñara a usar el arco y flecha, nunca le he tenido confianza y mis verdaderos motivos eran que si era necesario para defenderme clavarle una flecha en el corazón, así lo haría. – Sentenció con una expresión amarga.

Inuyasha la miraba sin poder creerlo, sus ojos se habían abierto inmensurablemente y Kagome sonrió dolorosamente al notarlo.

- No es una buena vida para una princesa, ¿no? – Preguntó con ironía.

- Yo… - Inuyasha en ese momento era el que se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Cómo un ser humano podía vivir ante tales circunstancias y mostrarse tan despreocupada? Intentaba razonar todo pero le era completamente imposible. – Jamás me imaginé algo así. – Confesó sinceramente.

- Eso es seguro. – Recalcó ante la apenada mirada de Inuyasha. – Pensaste que era una niña mimada que nunca le había faltado nada y que sentía que una emocionante aventura era lo que necesitaba para divertirse, ¿no? – Preguntó burlona. – Sé en que me estoy metiendo y no tengo miedo, prefiero morir haciendo algo bueno por los demás y no en un lecho de oro con una condena inminente en el más allá. – Agregó.

- Es tu decisión. – Le respondió Inuyasha. – Pero deberías aprovechar el privilegio que tienen las mujeres de que no necesitan pelear, es un sufrimiento innecesario. – Le sugirió.

- Escucha, ya acabamos con el juego "¿quién tiene el pasado más atroz?" Así que no volvamos a lo mismo. – Pidió con una sonrisa entre sincera y sarcástica. – Es mi decisión y se lo que hago. – Aseguró nuevamente.

- Muy bien. – Aceptó resignado mientras le abría los brazos ante la mirada contradictoria de ella. – Vamos, hagamos el momento más deprimente y démonos apoyo mutuamente. – Dijo con una sonrisa, la cual, Kagome devolvió luego de reír levemente. - Además que hay más o menos frío. – Acotó viendo como Kagome asentía y se acercaba a él. Se sentó en su regazo y se acurrucó contra su pecho al momento de él abrazarla de forma protectora, aspirando el aroma varonil mientras volvía a dormirse. Inuyasha la observó en silencio hasta que ella se durmió y luego de un rato la imitó, recostando levemente su cara sobre la cabeza de ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome despertó con los rayos del sol dándole directamente a la cara. Malhumorada, volvió a cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse nuevamente.

- Ya veo porque Jaken te regañó al llegar tarde. Eres bastante floja para levantarte. – Le dijo una voz masculina con un timbre bastante sensual. De momento, no entendió si era un sueño o la realidad pero al recordar lo último que vivió, abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo unos fuertes brazos que la mantenían acorralada contra un duro pecho. Rápidamente se movió y se separó, levantando la vista y observando a Inuyasha que tenía una expresión burlona en el rostro. En ese momento lo fulminó con la mirada y se terminó de separar, deshaciendo el abrazo mientras se erguía ante él y lo miraba duramente. A diferencia de ella, Inuyasha la miraba de diferente forma, la observaba con el pelo revuelto, la ropa inmensa que ya no se pegaba a su cuerpo y los ojos adormilados todavía junto con un poco de rubor por la incomodidad del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida. Para él, la veía sumamente adorable.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – Le preguntó con la sonrisa burlona todavía en el rostro.

- Más o menos. – Mintió pues nunca había dormido tan bien. En ese momento su estómago rugió sonoramente haciendo que Inuyasha rompiera en risas. - ¡No te rías! – Le reclamó mientras el tono carmín de sus mejillas aumentaba varios niveles de intensidad. - ¡Por tu culpa es que no he comido desde ayer en la mañana, así que no te burles! – Volvió a regañarlo viendo como Inuyasha cesaba poco a poco su risa.

- Muy bien, muy bien. – Respondió aún con la sonrisa en el rostro y tratando de no volver a reírse. – Vamos a buscar algo de alimento, ¿está bien? – Le pidió mientras le estiraba la mano para que lo ayudara a levantarse.

- Sí. – Respondió Kagome sin prestarle atención a su pedido y caminando hasta la salida.

- ¡Gracias! – Espetó sarcástico mientras se levantaba solo e iba tras ella.

- De nada. – Respondió en el mismo tono una vez que él la hubiese alcanzado. - ¿En dónde buscamos? – Le preguntó luego de un rato.

- Ummm. – Emitió Inuyasha pensativo. – Yo voy a ver si puedo cazar algunos peces en el río y tú busca algo de fruta en los árboles que están allá. – Dijo señalando una arboleda cercana.

- Muy bien. – Aceptó. – ¿Pero en dónde voy a guardarla? – Cuestionó.

- Pues, simplemente… - Inuyasha no terminó la oración sino que meneó negativamente la cabeza mientras le miraba la ropa a ella. – "Ya iba a cometer la ridiculez de decirle que se quitara la camisa y que la usara como bolsa" – Se reprochó mentalmente. – Bueno… puedes… - En realidad no sabía que hacer hasta que se le ocurrió una "brillante" idea. – Ya sé. – Declaró mientras empezaba a quitarse su propia camisa ante la mirada incrédula y extrañada de Kagome.

- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? – Preguntó horrorizada.

- Dándote una bolsa improvisada. – Respondió despreocupadamente ignorando la mirada de ella sobre su torso. – Ten. – Dijo extendiéndole la camisa una vez finalizada su tarea de sacársela. Kagome la recibió dudosa mientras lo seguía mirando extrañada. - ¿Qué? – Cuestionó él.

- No nada. – Mintió pues la realidad era que se turbó ante semejante imagen. Rápidamente desvió la vista y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección que le había señalado.

Luego de caminar por un rato mirando los frutos de los árboles a su alrededor, consiguió un manzano con bastantes cosechas. Corrió hasta el árbol y se detuvo al frente de él. Se amarró la camisa de Inuyasha alrededor de su cuello embriagándose inmediatamente por el aroma una vez que le había hecho varios nudos para que quedara como una bolsa. Respiró hondamente intentando ignorar las feromonas mientras se encaramaba en el tronco y empezaba a ascender entre las ramas. Después de un rato, alcanzó las manzanas, tomó varias de ellas y las dejó en la camisa. Luego de calcular que eran suficientes, bajó nuevamente al suelo. Regresó por el mismo camino y se detuvo en seco al escuchar una pelea más adelante. Se escondió entre los arbustos y sigilosamente se acercó hasta donde estaba Inuyasha. Cuando pudo divisarlo, se horrorizó al verlo pelear contra tres bandidos armados hasta los dientes y él sólo con un pequeño cuchillo. Lo que le favorecía era que el cuchillo lo había amarrado a una vara, seguramente para cazar peces, aún así, le hacía veces de lanza. A pesar de sus ágiles movimientos, se notaba la desventaja que tenía y el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía para mantenerse en pie aún con el dolor de los golpes recibidos el día anterior en el río. Rápidamente dejó la camisa con su recolección en el suelo mientras miraba desesperadamente a todos lados en busca de un arma que le sirviera para ayudarlo. Pero sólo observó pequeñas rocas a su lado. Usando su ingenio, tomó la liga de amarrarse el cabello que había guardado en uno de los bolsillos, la rompió con los dientes y luego buscó una vara en forma de "Y". La que consiguió no era tan exacta pero según sus cálculos servía y aguantaba presión. Amarró la liga en el palo y formó algo asemejado a tirachinas, no era precisamente un artefacto ultra moderno y letal pero era lo que había. Tomó las rocas y las guardó en su bolsillo, excepto una que colocó en la liga, tensándola y apuntando a uno de los hombres. Sí hacía que cayera en el río, este se encargaría de desplazarlo a otro sitio, mientras ellos escapaban. Y los otros dos hombres podían ser vencidos si Inuyasha aprovechaba la interrupción. Estiró más la liga luego de observar como blanco la pantorrilla de uno de los hombres. Soltó el pequeño proyectil dando en todo el centro. El individuo gimió de dolor perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al agua, siendo arrastrado por esta inmediatamente. Inuyasha aprovechó la confusión de los otros hombres para atacarles y empujarlos con la vara al río, haciendo que estos cayeran también. Entre maldiciones y juramentos desaparecieron entre las aguas mientras eran arrastrados. Kagome al ver que ya estaban fuera de peligro, tomó la camisa con las manzanas y acercó a Inuyasha. Este al sentir un ruido, se volteó y la observó acercársele.

- Gracias. – Dijo mientras ella terminaba de posarse al frente de él.

- De nada. – Le respondió con una sonrisa genuina mientras le mostraba su cosecha.

- Ummm, menos mal conseguiste algo porque yo no tuve tanta suerte. – Confesó mientras tomaba algunas manzanas y se acercaba al río. Luego de lavarlas, regresó hasta donde Kagome se había sentado y le aventó una de estas, la cual, ella atrapó rápidamente. Inuyasha se sentó al frente en posición india al igual que ella, observando como empezaba a comer.

- ¿Por qué te atacaban? – Preguntó Kagome luego de razonar el hecho de que Inuyasha no llevaba nada de valor.

- Porque sabían que era el príncipe. – Contestó distraídamente.

- ¿Y eso que tiene? – Inquirió confundida.

- Que creen que por tener riquezas, soy causante directo de su desdicha. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Que ideología. – Musitó mientras meneaba negativamente la cabeza.

- Tienes bastante ingenio. – Comentó Inuyasha luego de un rato.

- Pienso rápido. – Aceptó encogiéndose de hombros mientras terminaba de comerse su tercera manzana.

- ¡Que modestia! – Dijo burlón.

- Tú tampoco eres la mata de la humildad. – Le recordó resentida.

- Buen punto. – Reconoció.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Aún no regresan, ¿será que los buscamos? – Preguntó Sango preocupada desde el cuartel de estrategias en el castillo.

- No lo creo conveniente aún, tenemos que vigilar a los que fueron testigos de la verdad. – Respondió Miroku señalando disimuladamente a Kohaku y a Jakotsu.

- Por Kohaku no hay problema, es mi hermano. – Informó segura. – Pero por Jakotsu… - Comentó pensativa.

- Y los otros tres hombres que escucharon como Inuyasha le decía "Kagome" a todo pulmón. – Le recordó Miroku.

- Ya hemos hablado con ellos. – Dijo contrariada.

- Mientras esté el rey aquí es peligroso que se propague esa información, además de que no sabemos que tan leales son esos campesinos. – Comentó despectivamente.

- El hecho de ser campesinos no quita honor a las personas. – Le mencionó Sango rencorosa.

Miroku en ese momento le clavó la vista dura e incrédulamente.

- Los campesinos siempre le tendrán envidia a los de la realeza, su lealtad es tan falsa como los duendes y **no se puede confiar en ellos**. – Recalcó.

Sango lo miró indignada y con el seño fruncido.

- Para ser el príncipe más galante y carismático de los reinos cercanos, es una persona detestable y mediocre. – Le respondió duramente.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, mujer. No estás hablando con cualquiera. – Le advirtió.

- Oh, eso es evidente. – Reconoció. – Escuche, mi familia es muy honrada y se ganan el pan de cada día con el sudor de su frente. Jamás hemos cometido delitos y vamos a la Iglesia todos los domingos. No sé en que se fundamenta para generalizar pero le advierto que no lo haga delante de un "campesino" porque por lo menos cualquiera que tenga agallas le dará a conocer su error.

- ¿Es esto una amenaza? – Preguntó burlón.

- No, no lo es pero tómeselo como quiera si eso lo hacer recapacitar. – Le aconsejó mientras se daba media vuelta y salía del lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Señor, ¿está seguro de qué lo lograrán? Digo, es complicado… - Decía el anciano Totosai delante de Inu no Taisho.

- Por supuesto. – Respondió seguro. – Mi hijo ya sabe lo que es la guerra y ha visto de todo con sus propios ojos. Estoy más que seguro de que lo lograrán. Si esto puede detener la guerra, entonces es totalmente preferible. – Concluyó.

- Eso es cierto, ¿pero en el caso de no funcionar? que ni lo quiera Dios. – Preguntó dudoso.

- Entonces tendremos un ejército listo al mando de Sesshomaru. - Respondió impasiblemente.

- Ummm, ya veo. – Respondió el anciano, disipando todas sus dudas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ya casi llegamos. – Informó Inuyasha mientras veía como se acercaban al castillo.

- ¡Aleluya! – Exclamó Kagome totalmente agotada.

- Floja. – Le dijo burlón.

- Cállate que te salvé el pellejo. – Le recordó mientras escalaba la colina detrás de él.

- ¿Cuántos días piensas chantajearme con eso? – Cuestionó harto del jueguito.

- Depende de cuanto lo necesite. – Informó feliz de la vida.

Inuyasha la miró sobre su hombro y suspiró resignado pero con una sonrisa. Al parecer, ya se estaba llevando mejor con Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¡Por fin mujeres! ¡Por fin terminé de escribirlo! Me costó un montón, no sé porque. Por favor, se los ruego, se los suplico y se los imploro: Déjenme bastantes reviews porque he durado todo un día en esto. Bueno, no todo el día pero he tenido que esforzarme para llegar a las seis páginas correspondientes al capítulo. Será que estoy escasa de imaginación con el fic o no sé. Total que agradezco sus reviews anteriores, de verdad que muchas gracias. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que me puedan dejar su opinión. Sayonara.**


	9. El nuevo rumbo de las cosas

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**El nuevo rumbo de las cosas**

Kagome estaba al lado de Inuyasha mientras ambos caminaban hacia el castillo. Desde su ubicación ya se veía el movimiento de preparativos y demás. Hombres ajetreados y estresados que iban y venían con cargamentos y bolsas. Inuyasha también observaba esto y recordaba lo que había dicho Miroku sobre que los planes habían cambiado drásticamente, por tanto, estaba bastante intrigado. Al estar cerca de la muchedumbre, Inuyasha examinó a Kagome con la vista.

- Ponte la liga. – Le dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Ummm? – Musitó Kagome con la confusión expresada en sus ojos.

- No todos se han enterado que eres mujer, no pongas la situación en peor estado. – Se explicó observando su sedoso cabello que enmarcaba hermosamente su delicado rostro.

- Ah… - Dijo Kagome revisándose los bolsillos pero luego de unos segundos recordó a donde había dado a parar su cola para el cabello. – Pero la dejé en el bosque, junto con la rama con la que hice el tirachinas. – Se excusó más o menos preocupada.

- Maldición. – Masculló Inuyasha mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos. Milagrosamente consiguió una liga, la cual, sólo llevaba por no dejar, pues, el prefería cargar el pelo suelto. Rápidamente se la dio a Kagome y esta no perdió tiempo en amarrarse el cabello y estirar un poco su ropa para que sus curvas poco masculinas no se notaran. Luego de eso, volvieron a caer en el mismo sepulcral silencio, que no era tan incómodo, más que todo, aburrido.

Al llegar al corazón del lugar, observaron las puertas a un paso de distancia mientras Inuyasha iba hacia donde estaba uno de los guardias. Kagome se había movido inteligentemente para que cualquier cosa, las puertas al abrirse no le golpearan, aún así, esperó a una distancia prudente mientras visualizaba todo el movimiento que se estaba dando. De un momento a otro se extrañó al ver a un joven moviéndose sigilosamente entre la gente mientras parecía que escondía aún más algo que llevaba en un bolsillo de su abrigo. El individuo siguió su camino hasta donde estaba un hombre con un caballo, al parecer, el señor era el dueño del equino y había desmontado mientras hablaba con alguna especie de comerciante. Con un rápido movimiento, empujó al hombre y montó el animal, saliendo disparado por un camino que conducía hacia el bosque. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagome corrió, arrancó algo de las manos de una mujer y tomó el caballo del comerciante, montándose ágilmente y dándose a la persecución de aquel ladrón.

Inuyasha que estaba hablando con algunos oficiales, observó incrédulo como Kagome tomaba un caballo ajeno y salía persiguiendo a aquel hombre. Extrañado, pidió el caballo de uno de los guardias y fue a seguir a los dos.

Kagome ya se estaba acercando bastante al hombre, que hacia todo lo posible por quitársela de encima pero no lograba su objetivo. En un intento desesperado, lanzó varias dagas que Kagome esquivó fácilmente a pesar de ir a tanta velocidad. Luego observó como había un declive en el camino y decidió utilizarlo. Hizo que el caballo acelerara y al momento de que el hombre pasó un poco más lentamente por la colina, ella jaló las riendas y su equino saltó el espacio irregular, colocándose a un lado del bandido. Con un rápido movimiento, le dio un golpe certero con una escoba que había tenido la prudencia de tomar antes de salir detrás de él, haciendo que este último cayera al piso violentamente mientras el caballo robado se daba a la fuga. Kagome, antes de bajarse, había divisado a Inuyasha acercándose pero él se desvió al ver como el otro caballo escapaba, intentando alcanzarlo. Con otro golpe inclemente en la cabeza, dejo al desconocido inconsciente antes de que este pudiese reaccionar. Sin perder tiempo, revisó el bolsillo donde se veía que había ocultado algo. Para su desconcierto, encontró fueron unos papeles que al parecer, explicaban alguna estratagema para la guerra. En ese momento, regresó Inuyasha con el caballo que había escapado amarrado al que él cabalgaba. Se bajó rápidamente y fue hasta donde estaba Kagome para reclamarle pero se detuvo al ver los papeles en manos de ella. Avanzó algo preocupado y se posó a su lado. Kagome le dio una rápida mirada y continuó leyendo.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Dijo estirándole los papeles a Inuyasha una vez que hubiese leído la información.

- Déjame ver. – Le respondió mientras los tomaba y fruncía el seño al leer. – Mi padre… - Musitó muy bajo pero Kagome logró oírlo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre? – Preguntó confundida mientras golpeaba de nuevo al hombre que intentaba despertarse.

Inuyasha sonrió ante lo cínica y cruel que podía llegar a ser Kagome, pero luego se extrañó al ver que esta acomodaba al hombre aún en el piso y adolorido, en una posición más cómoda. Lo cual, al parecer manifestó con su expresión porque Kagome le sonrió antes de responder.

- Es para que no le duela tanto el cuerpo al despertar. – Dijo algo apenada. – Es que ya me dio cargo de conciencia. – Agregó al ver la confusión aún más notoria en Inuyasha que pasó a suavizarse al reír a carcajada suelta.

- Esto si es irónico… - Exclamó olvidándose de la seriedad que tenía al leer los documentos. – De broma no lo matas y ahora te da cosa haberlo golpeado despiadadamente.

- ¡No fue despiadadamente! – Se defendió airada aunque luego reconsideró lo que dijo. – Bueno, quizás fui algo maluca… - Empezó a reconocer.

- ¿Maluca? –Preguntaba Inuyasha incrédulo. – No lo dudaste dos veces en montar a esa bestia para tratar de alcanzarlo y… - Se calló al analizar lo que dijo. - ¿Tú no eras que no tenías la más remota idea de cómo se montaba? – Preguntó desconfiado.

- No, bueno, yo… - Kagome balbuceaba sin dar con una oración completa, así que se decidió por la verdad. – Si sé montar. – Dijo luego de un largo suspiro.

- Ya me di cuenta. – Espetó insatisfecho por la respuesta.

- Es que… - En ese momento, Kagome se enderezó y lo encaró. – Mira, entre las cosas que aprendí de niña fue que al desconocido no se le puede dar toda la información pues no es bueno que te tengan medido. – Explicó ante el desconcierto de Inuyasha.

- ¿O sea que soy un desconocido para ti? – Preguntó indignado.

- No, bueno, lo eras y al principio eras hasta mi enemigo. – Se excusó ante la incredulidad notoria en Inuyasha. – He sido desconfiada toda mi vida, ¡perdón! – Exclamó desesperada elevando los brazos.

- A ver si entiendo… - Empezó Inuyasha en un tono calmo pero con los brazos cruzados. – ¿Desconfías de mí a pesar de que te salvé, te apoyé en esta locura y te comenté sobre mi vida? – Preguntó con un tono letal.

- No, yo también te he salvado, te he contado sobre mis experiencias, he confiado mi vida a ti y te lo agradezco. – Se expresó sorprendentemente dulce para ser ella. – Lo que quiero decir, el montar a caballo me lo enseñó un tío cuando tenía doce años, no he montado desde los catorce y corrí un riesgo con ese animal hace un momento aunque te cueste creerlo. – Le dijo señalando el caballo que momentos antes había cabalgado.

- Efectivamente me cuesta creerlo, ¿qué pruebas me das de que todo lo que me has dicho es cierto? – Volvió a cuestionar con los ojos entornados.

Kagome se indignó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la ira contenida.

- Escúchame, ¡tú también tienes secretos porque perfectamente sabes que no estabas en el palacio antes de mi cumpleaños por amor a la caridad! – Espetó airada. – Además, ¿quién te ha dicho a ti que yo debo confiarte todo como si fueras mi padre o algo parecido? Eres un joven, un egocéntrico joven que es de mi misma clase social y prácticamente de mi misma edad. ¡Baja de ese pedestal y ubícate, inepto! – Gritó ante un atónito Inuyasha mientras este se quedaba observando como Kagome se daba media vuelta y montaba el caballo que había tomado momentos antes. – Ah, y para que no me tildes de ladrona, voy a devolver el caballo junto con la escoba, y para comprobarlo doy mi palabra si es que ahora vale algo. – Comentó irónica antes de poner a toda marcha el equino.

Inuyasha suspiró cansado mientras veía como Kagome se iba alejando en el paisaje. Era hermosa y valiente, aún así, seguía siendo ingenua a tal punto de no estar completamente conciente en que estaba metida. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve quejido que provenía desde abajo. Siguió el sonido con la vista y observó al adolorido hombre que empezaba a despertarse. Con una expresión extremadamente seria lo levantó por la camisa, lo miró con los ojos entornados y habló en un tono bajo y amenazante.

- ¿Quién demonios eres y para quién trabajas? – Preguntó al aturdido hombre que apenas y se reincorporaba.

- Esa, esa pequeña zorra… - Balbuceaba aún sin recuperar toda la conciencia.

- ¡Cállate y responde! – Ordenó bastante furioso porque hubiese insultado a Kagome, algo irónico porque era lo que ella acababa de hacerle a él.

- Mu… Muso. – Dijo abriendo completamente los ojos y fijando sus opacas pupilas en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha. – Yo trabajo para… para Kaguya.

Inuyasha sintió como el piso de repente perdía firmeza y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- "¿Kaguya? no puede ser, ella no…" – Pensaba Inuyasha totalmente contrariado. – ¿Y ella con quien está? – Volvió a cuestionar.

- No sé. – Musitó el hombre mientras un gemido de dolor escapaba de sus labios.

- ¡Responde! – Gritó ofuscado.

- Coño de la madre, ¡que no sé! – Exclamó Muso mientras veía como Inuyasha lo observaba con un odio espantoso. – Ella me dio dinero, hizo que estuviera de espía en el ejército y al conseguir la información, huiría pero esa, esa… - Decía con rencor.

- No te atrevas a insultarla o ten por seguro que esta información no te servirá de nada a la hora de decidir tu sentencia. – Aseveró Inuyasha ante la mirada confundida de Muso.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Cuestionó el hombre extrañado.

- Nadie de tu incumbencia. – Respondió Inuyasha bruscamente mientras soltaba de improviso a Muso y este al estar de nuevo en contacto con el suelo, siseó de dolor.

Inuyasha tomó una cuerda y ató de manos firmemente al espía mientras que con el otro extremo de la soga hacía un nudo en las correas de la silla del caballo. Ágilmente montó sobre el animal e hizo que este fuese de regreso con Muso adolorido caminando a su paso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha había dejado a Muso a cargo de unos guardias que lo llevarían a una mazmorra por tiempo indefinido. Si Kaguya intervenía, definitivamente todo se complicaba. Necesita ver urgentemente a su padre. Y así lo hizo, fue hasta el cuartel de estrategias y lo encontró junto con Miroku, él cual lo recibió con un leve saludo de mano mientras volvía a centrar su atención al cabo que estaba frente a él, según lo que pudo escuchar Inuyasha, le estaba dando instrucciones sobre algunas nuevas órdenes al parecer. Después de desocuparse, ambos hombres lo miraron inexpresivamente.

- "Que amor" – Pensó irónico Inuyasha mientras los miraba con su altivez acostumbrada. – Hola, miren, estoy vivo, no sé si eso es una desgracia o un buen presagio para ustedes. – Comentó ante el mutismo presente.

- No tenemos tiempo para esto, Inuyasha. – Le regañó su padre muy seriamente mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- Claro. – Dijo Inuyasha sarcástico. – A ver… ¿cuáles son los nuevos planes? porque Ka… - En ese momento calló de súbito y se aclaró la garganta mientras Miroku lo miraba con los ojos bastantes abiertas en señal de advertencia. – Porque acabo de encontrar a un espía, lo he atrapado. Se llama Muso. – Mintió sintiéndose asqueado consigo mismo al hacerlo pero no tenía más opción.

Inu no Taisho lo miró sorprendido mientras la intriga estaba plasmada visiblemente en Miroku.

- Trabajaba para Kaguya. – Comentó Inuyasha. – Y sabemos lo que significa.

- No, todas menos ella. Definitivamente esa mujer es una víbora. – Aseveró Inu no Taisho mientras meneaba su cabeza negativamente. – Mató a su esposo y ahora esto… ¿Qué quiere?

- Obviamente no trabaja sola. – Dedujo Miroku ante un asentimiento por parte de Inuyasha quien respondió.

- Sabe de los planes. Robó esto… - Dijo sacando los papeles y estirándoselos a su padre.

Inu no Taisho los recibió con un fruncimiento de seño.

- Es el plan nuevo, ¿cómo consiguió esto tan rápido? – Preguntó consternado.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y miró a los dos hombres neutralmente.

- Esa es una reina viuda muy hermosa, pero su belleza es equivalente a su maldad. – Comentó Miroku pensativo. – Debe estar con Hiten, él es uno de los más cercanos a su reino o en dado caso, con Renkotsu. – Decía tratando de adivinar.

- Lástima que no podemos preguntarle a un adivino. – Comentó Inuyasha irónico. – Tenemos que tener bases, esta guerra es innecesaria y siendo ella la que la planee, dudo mucho que ganemos. Debemos movilizarnos con cuidado esta vez.

Inu no Taisho y Miroku asintieron al unísono.

- Ella hizo que su difunto esposo empezara la guerra anterior. – Aseguró Miroku.

- Así es y lo que ganó fue poseer todo un territorio perteneciente a otro reino además de un respeto aún mayor, sin contar que las riquezas que tomaron duplicaron las que tenían y gastaron. Y no bastando con eso, envenenó a su esposo al poco tiempo, lo hizo parecer un accidente pero sabemos que no fue así. – Dijo Inuyasha seriamente. - ¿Cuál es tu plan? – Le preguntó a su progenitor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome se había encontrado con Sango y resistiendo la tentación de abrazarla efusivamente, la saludo con la mano y una débil sonrisa.

- Oh, amiga, como quisiera poder abrazarte sin que estos bárbaros dudaran de nuestra "masculinidad" – Musitó Sango ante la risa de Kagome junto con una compasiva mirada.

- Estoy en la misma situación. – Le aseguró. – Pero es mejor que más gente no se entere. ¿Cuántos fueron? – Preguntó preocupada.

- A ver… Jakotsu, Kohaku, que con él no hay problema por supuesto, Shippo y otros dos hombres más que ya fueron exiliados con una misión propuesta por Miroku para mantenerlos alejados por si se les ocurre hablar. – Dijo viendo lo angustiada que estaba su amiga.

- ¿Y qué dijeron Shippo y los demás?

- Fue un duro golpe. – Reconoció Sango con un asentimiento de cabeza. – Ummm, Jakotsu se desilusionó pues se había "enamorado" de ti como hombre, según aseguraba. – Empezó a recordar mientras Kagome perdía la preocupación de momento y reía a carcajada suelta, entretanto, Sango la imitaba un poco más calmada pues sus risas no eran muy masculinas y no podían ser muy sonoras. – Kohaku simplemente se preocupó por lo que te pudiese pasar y… Shippo estaba desconcertado al principio, aunque después, adoptó la misma actitud de Kohaku. En cuanto a los demás, estaban sorprendidos a más no poder.

- ¿y el rey sabe de esto? – Cuestionó con un hilo de voz.

- No. – Aseguró Sango. – Aunque está aquí en el campamento, por tanto, no te muestres mucho, no podemos arriesgarnos. – Advirtió seriamente.

- Lo sé. Pero eso del nuevo plan, no lo entiendo…

- Ya yo estoy al corriente de eso. Estoy segura de que Inuyasha no estará de acuerdo pues hay ciertos cambios en la programación.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Kagome con el seño fruncido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Qué que? – Preguntaba Inuyasha totalmente incrédulo ante lo que le decían.

- Entiende que no hay más esperanzas. – Le decía Inu no Taisho calmadamente.

- Es poco ortodoxo… - Aceptó Miroku. – Pero tu padre tiene razón. – Agregó mientras la consternación de Inuyasha aumentaba.

- A ver si entiendo… Me pides que lleve a mis mejores hombres. – Empezó perdiendo la concentración de momento al recordar a Kagome, un ser que definitivamente no catalogaba como hombre. – ¿A buscar una leyenda?

- Es real, yo la vi. – Aseguró Inu no Taisho por enésima vez.

- ¡Por Dios! – Exclamó Inuyasha alzando los brazos y frunciendo más el seño. – Me dices que busque a la legendaria Perla de Shikon y pida como deseo que exista la paz y que no haya guerra, ¿en qué parte está lo coherente de la historia? – Preguntó encolerizado. - Y discúlpame el poco razonamiento. – Agregó irónico.

- Escúchame, humanamente no hay oportunidad de ganar con los ineptos que tenemos por ejército. – Espetó su padre muy seriamente. – Es preferible que busquen esa perla y hagan lo que les digo. Si no te da la gana, entonces, tómalo como una orden. – Dijo perdiendo toda pizca de paciencia.

Inuyasha calló por un momento aceptando su posición, aún así, volvió su rencor al recordar un pequeño detalle.

- Pero Sesshomaru también va… - Se quejó.

- Sí, él va, necesitaran refuerzos ahora que no vale la pena gastar saliva y tiempo entrenando a estos enclenques. – Aseguró. – Deberán pasar por muchas cosas así que es necesario que sean un grupo considerable. Yo me encargaré de los que se queden.

Inuyasha resopló incrédulo y ofuscado mientras caminaba como león enjaulado por todo el recinto ante el seguimiento de sus movimientos con la vista por parte de Miroku y de su padre.

- Muy bien. – Dijo luego de un rato. – Acepto tu ridícula idea. – Aseguró. – "Si por lo menos no peleo, hago que Kagome no quede involucrada en la guerra" – Pensó mientras veía que ambos hombres le sonreían satisfechos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, subí el capítulo más rápido de lo que creí. Disculpen el retraso pero las clases no me han dejado mucho tiempo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad se los agradezco mucho, no me imaginé que el fic gustara tanto con el rumbo que le he ido dando. Espero que este capítulo les hay gustado y que me dejen su opinión. Sayonara.**


	10. En busca de la Shikon No Tama

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**En busca de la Shikon No Tama**

Ya todos iban a comenzar su viaje y se estaban preparando. Inuyasha se las había arreglado para no tener que presentarle su grupo a su padre, evitando así que viese a Kagome. Con respecto a los demás, sinceramente, ninguno estaba emocionado por ir. Aún así, todos trataban de mostrarse interesados, bueno, a excepción de Inuyasha, como cosa rara…

- Miroku, no sería mala idea comprar algún veneno por ahí para que cuando volvamos pueda deshacerme de mi padre. – Comentaba Inuyasha distraídamente mientras Miroku sólo atinaba a sonreír por sus ocurrencias.

- Guarda tus energías, Inuyasha. – Le aconsejó Miroku que en ese momento se encontraba guardando algunas pertenencias en una bolsa. – Después de todo, para llegar a dicha perla habrá que pasar por muchas penurias. – Dedujo pensativamente.

- Seguramente… - Respondió Inuyasha en el mismo tono. A diferencia de Miroku, ya había terminado de recoger todo y sólo se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta, esperando a su amigo para salir. – Hay algo que no me quedó claro.

- ¡Oh, el gran Príncipe Inuyasha Taisho tiene una duda! – Dijo Miroku burlón mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba al escuchar un improperio que Inuyasha había mascullado.

- Mi padre dijo con tono enigmático que la perla no era de este mundo. No sé si lo hizo para mortificarme o asustarme pero no sé, me parece que algo de seriedad tenía la cosa. – Comentó intentando analizar la situación. - ¿Tú que dices?

- A ver… - Musitó Miroku mientras meditaba un poco. – De lo que he leído y deducido para nuestra búsqueda es que primero tenemos que encontrar a la hechicera Urasue. Ella es la más informada sobre la joya. – Informó ante la mirada de frustración de Inuyasha. – Seguramente ella disipará esa duda pues se dice que es muy sabia.

- Tanto como yo soy de sociable. – Comentó Inuyasha sardónicamente. - ¿De verdad tenemos que hacer todas esas ridiculeces? – Preguntó con expresión hastiada.

- Son órdenes del rey. – Le recordó Miroku. – Además, piensa que de una u otra forma, tendremos oportunidad de alejar a la princesa Kagome de la guerra. Porque no me vayas a negar que no pensaste en esa ventaja. – Se apresuró a decir la última oración antes de que Inuyasha objetara.

- ¡Feh! No creas que eso sea razón suficiente para hacerme cambiar de parecer. – Dijo Inuyasha distraídamente.

- Oh… - Musitó Miroku arqueando una ceja. – O sea que si vale como excusa. – Agregó burlón para la consternación de Inuyasha, quien desvió la vista.

- Contigo no se puede hablar. – Se quejó dándose media vuelta para salir.

- ¡Eso! Huye cobarde. – Seguía Miroku mientras reía e Inuyasha sólo lo maldecía por lo bajo mientras terminaba de salir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Kagome, ¿crees que esto salga bien? – Preguntaba Sango algo insegura mientras recogía sus pertenencias junto con Kagome.

- No lo sé. – Respondió la susodicha mientras se encogía de hombros. – Mientras tengamos algo que hacer…

- ¡Que emocionada! – Espetó Sango ante la tranquilidad de su amiga.

- Es que… - En ese momento calló. – "Es que ya me volví a pelear con Inuyasha" – Pensó mientras suspiraba resignada.

- Kagome, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Sango acercándosele y posando una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Eh? Claro, no te preocupes. – Dijo haciendo algo parecido a una sonrisa. – Sólo que estoy algo cansada, se me pasará. – Avisó lo más visiblemente alegre posible.

- Será… - Musitó Sango no muy convencida mientras volvía a sus quehaceres.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Ya están todos? – Le preguntó Inuyasha a Miroku mientras se acercaba hasta este. Todos estaban reunidos, con una bolsa sobre un hombro. Sin embargo, faltaba cierta personita… Inuyasha suspiró resignado mientras miraba a Sango. - ¿Sango es que te llamas, no? – Preguntó ante el rápido asentimiento de la muchacha. - ¿Y Kagome? – Preguntó intentando aparentar poco interés.

- Ella…

- Estoy aquí. – Avisó la susodicha llegando a donde estaban los demás. Llevaba el pelo amarrado pero se le veía húmedo junto con una piel limpia. – Me estaba bañando en una laguna cercana. – Se explicó.

Inuyasha no sabía si agradecerle que se excusara educadamente o gritarle porque le hubiese dicho que se perdió de tal acontecimiento.

- Eres muy imprudente, cualquiera te hubiese podido ver. – Dijo más bien frustrado por no ser el afortunado.

- Perdón, pero con todo respeto, revisé bien la zona antes de meterme al agua, así que no me estés acusando. – Respondió lo más educadamente que le salía pues estaban todos allí y no quería dar la impresión de una histérica, aunque fuese por algún tiempo mientras socializaba.

- Como sea. – Masculló mientras se daba media vuelta para ver a los otros. – Somos, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6 y 7 y 8 con Kagome y yo. – Dedujo mientras contaba. – Muy bien, empecemos. – Ordenó haciendo que todos lo siguieran hacia la salida.

- ¿Ni siquiera les vas a preguntar sus nombres? – Protestó Kagome mientras aceleraba el paso y caminaba junto a él. Inuyasha bajó la vista hasta ella. En verdad se veía hermosa con las mejillas sonrosadas por la ira, junto con una mirada desafiante y su hermosa figura inmaculadamente limpia. – "Si hubiesen sido otras circunstancias en la que estuviéramos juntos…" – Pensó desilusionado.

- No me interesa. – Logró responder luego de salir de sus cavilaciones – Me los aprenderé en el camino. – Agregó al ver las intenciones de Kagome de seguir peleando. Ella no tuvo más remedio que resoplar y quedarse callada. De repente a Inuyasha se le vino una idea. – Oye Sesshomaru… ¿cómo es que no te extrañó que las nombráramos con nombres femeninos ni nada? – Preguntó contrariado.

- Porque desde que las vi a ambas supe que eran mujeres. Sólo unos cegatos no se darían cuenta. – Respondió Sesshomaru neutralmente.

- ¿Y por eso me exigió tanto? – Preguntó Sango a Sesshomaru con el ceño fruncido. Este la miró sin una pizca de emoción.

- Sí. – Dijo sin más complicaciones ante la expresión indignada de Sango. – Si te atrevías a estar acá serías tratada como una igual y al ver que tenías potencial con la espada, quise ver hasta donde eras capaz. – Explicó con la vista fija en el camino ante el anonadamiento de ella pues Sango jamás de los jamases se esperaba una especie de cumplido por parte de Sesshomaru.

- ¿Y como se dio cuenta? Hasta a mí me costó reconocer a mi hermana… - Cuestionó Kohaku terciando la conversación.

- Eres un mocoso ingenuo, luego tú mismo descubrirás la respuesta. – Dijo Sesshomaru estoicamente ante un Kohaku visiblemente frustrado por tal contestación.

- Bueno, Inuyasha, yo hablé con el rey esta mañana… - Interrumpió Miroku tratando de mantener la conversación lo más tranquila posible. – Y me dijo que puede ser posible que el grupo se tenga que separar. – Dijo mientras todos tomaban interés y se mantenían expectantes ante la conversación de ellos dos.

- ¿Y entonces? – Preguntó Inuyasha tratando de aparentar poco interés.

- Pues, pudiese ser que por lo menos hay que tener grupos listos, ¿no crees? – Cuestionó ante un pensativo Inuyasha.

- Ummm… - Musitó el susodicho adoptando una pose pensativa mientras ya llegaban al inmenso portón del castillo. – Es mejor que esperemos estar con esa tal Urasue. – Decretó para alivio de todos.

- "¿Este tipo será capaz de dejarme sola?" – Se preguntaba Kagome mentalmente mientras veía con cierta reticencia la gallarda figura de Inuyasha a su lado.

Inuyasha, al sentir que era observado desvió la vista a su costado y vio el fruncimiento de seño de Kagome.

- ¿Qué hice? – Cuestionó adoptando una actitud recelosa, parecida a la de Kagome.

- No, nada. – Dijo haciéndose la loca mientras adoptaba una actitud feliz y ajena de cualquier preocupación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de mucho caminar, llegaron hasta un bosque cercano donde se decía vivía esa enigmática hechicera. Siguieron caminando entre quejas y chistes de todos los integrantes del grupo, haciendo el viaje un poco más ameno. Después de unas horas, dieron con una siniestra cabaña.

- ¿Por qué no puede habitar con seres normales? – Preguntó Inuyasha en voz alta mirando despectivamente el "cuchitril" que habían divisado.

- Luego le preguntas. – Respondió Miroku mientras avanzaban hasta entrar en el sitio. A primera vista, la cabaña parecía una tienda pues poseía una mesa de madera y unos estantes a los lados donde había infinidad de pócimas.

- Uy, creo que no exageró al autoproclamarse "hechicera" – Comentó Kagome distraídamente observando al igual que los demás todo a su alrededor.

- ¿Puedo serviles en algo? – Se escuchó una chillona voz desde uno de las puertas interiores del recinto. En ese momento se mostró una anciana mujer de ojos saltones y ropas extrañas que daba la clara impresión de ser una bruja. Todos, reconociéndolo o no, habían quedado algo perturbados por la presencia de esa mujer.

- Vinimos para recibir su ayuda y asesoría. – Habló Inuyasha en nombre de todos.

- Ya veo. – Contestó con una siniestra sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la mesa para poder verlos a cada uno con detenimiento. Entre sus expresiones se notó el alzamiento de una de sus cejas al identificar a Sango y a Kagome.

- ¿Lo hará? – Le preguntó Miroku al ver que el escrutinio de Urasue se había prolongado.

- Veo que quieren saber acerca de la Shikon No Tama. – Musitó dejando atónitos a los presentes al ver que acertó de esa forma. – Ciertamente los puedo ayudar pero no les será gratis. – Respondió por fin viendo como el seño de Inuyasha se fruncía.

- ¿Cuántas monedas de oro pide? – Cuestionó Inuyasha altivamente. La anciana mujer sonrió divertida.

- A mí no se me paga con monedas, joven príncipe. – Dijo pausadamente. – Quiero que se queden conmigo tres de sus acompañantes.

- ¿Para qué? – Preguntó receloso.

- Verán, la única manera que puedan acceder a la perla es cumpliendo diferentes misiones que se les serán designadas, finalmente, cuando consigan todos los ingredientes podrán convocar a Midoriko y ella les dará la ubicación exacta de la Perla de Shikon. Sin embargo, al ayudarles a conseguir algo tan valioso, debo obtener un beneficio, por tanto, quiero a tres de sus acompañantes, y ellos serán mis sirvientes durante el período en que los restantes estén cumpliendo sus misiones.

- ¿Ha dicho tres, no? – Volvió a inquirir el príncipe.

- Precisamente.

- Muy bien, Kagome, Sango… - Empezó a escoger Inuyasha viendo como Kagome fruncía el seño y estaba a punto de protestar, sin embargo, la hechicera lo interrumpió.

- Majestad, yo soy la que los escogerá. – Decretó Urasue en un tono condescendiente.

Inuyasha calló y la miró con reticencia, aún así, con un sutil ademán le dio a entender que así lo hiciera. La hechicera sonrió espeluznantemente mientras volvía a observar a todos. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando mentalmente tomó su decisión.

- Quiero a ese, ese y ese. – Dijo señalando a Shippo, Jakotsu y Kohaku.

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Segura? – Le preguntó dándole una última oportunidad de que escogiese a las mujeres.

- Completamente, su alteza. – Contestó segura viendo las expresiones de susto de sus elegidos.

- Bueno, ya escucharon, quédense con ella. – Dijo Inuyasha viendo como los ceños de Jakotsu y Shippo se fruncían. Kohaku sólo suspiró desilusionado.

- ¡No es justo! – Exclamó Jakotsu.

- ¡Yo no quiero estar con esta mujer! – Prosiguió Shippo.

- ¡A CALLAR! – Bramó Inuyasha, obteniendo lo que deseaba en forma inmediata. – Es una orden de un superior y de su futuro rey, ¿les quedó claro?

- Sí, señor. – Dijeron los tres al unísono con la cabeza baja.

- Entonces… - Continuó Urasue captando la atención de todos. – Voy a decirles lo que van a hacer. – Agregó sacando de uno de sus muchos bolsillos un rosario de cuentas moradas y algunos colmillos de algún animal. – Esto es para usted. – Dijo entregándoselo a Inuyasha.

- ¿Y de qué me sirve? – Preguntó el aludido poniéndoselo.

- Ya se lo diré. – Anunció sacando otras cosas de debajo de la mesa, era un baúl, el cual, abrió fácilmente a pesar de lucir pesado y de donde sacó otras armas. – Esta espada se llama Tokijin, es para el joven de mirada gélida. – Dijo alargándosela a Sesshomaru, el cual, con la elegancia de todo un rey, la tomó con expresión impasible. Al momento de recibirla, se dio cuenta que pesaba considerablemente, miró a la bruja dándole a entender su duda. – Déjenme terminar, ya les daré las indicaciones. – Volvió a insistir sacando un báculo de uno de los escondites del suelo de madera. – Este es para el joven de ojos azules. – Indicó dándoselo a Miroku, el cual, aceptó cortésmente.

- Muchas gracias, ah, y me llamo Miroku. – Le informó con una sonrisa que la hechicera le devolvió.

La mujer prosiguió en su búsqueda.

- Jovencita, ¿puede ayudarme con esto? – Preguntó Urasue a Sango, la cual, sin pensárselo dos veces la ayudó a sacar un boomerang gigante. – Se llama Hiraikotsu. Es suyo, tómelo. – Le anunció ante la sorpresa de Sango que pudo ser fácilmente identificada en sus ojos abiertos como platos.

- Gra…gracias. – Dijo algo aturdida tomando el pesado instrumento.

- Esta espada es suya, su nombre es Colmillo de Acero. – Prosiguió entregándosela a Inuyasha, el cual, miró el arma despectivamente.

- Bien. – Masculló arrogantemente. La anciana mujer sólo sonrió.

- ¿Y yo? – Preguntó Kagome tímidamente.

- Dentro de un momento. – Le consoló Urasue para luego empezar a mirar por todos lados. - ¿Dónde se metería…? – Musitó pensativa ante la mirada de extrañeza de los presentes. - ¡KIRARA! – Gritó hacia dentro. La cara de interrogante en todos se hizo más evidente luego del grito. En eso salió una pequeña gatita de varias colas e inmensos ojos. La bruja sonrió y la cargó entregándosela a Sango. – Cuídala mucho. – Susurró mientras veía como Sango recibía a la felina en sus brazos. – Ahora… - Prosiguió mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de una gaveta de la mesa. – Lo más importante… - Musitó abriéndola y haciendo con ello que todos fueran cegados por una inmensa luz proveniente del cofre. De la caja salieron diferentes esferas de colores que se enterraron en el pecho de cada uno de los integrantes restantes del grupo. Una vez dentro del cuerpo de cada uno, empezaron los cambios en todos los que fuesen hombres.

Tanto a Inuyasha como Sesshomaru le salieron colmillos y garras. En Inuyasha desaparecieron sus orejas humanas y salieron de su cabeza con una cabellera ahora totalmente plateada al igual que la de su primo, un par de orejas de perro. En Sesshomaru aparecieron dos pequeñas marcas moradas en cada mejilla, sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas y le salió una enorme y peluda cola. Y finalmente en Miroku se formó un agujero negro en su mano derecha. En Kagome y Sango no se dieron cambios visibles. Luego de que la luz hubiese desaparecido, todos abrieron los ojos.

Inuyasha lo primero que sintió fue el olor de Kagome pero mucho más fuerte, se extrañó de eso y ladeó la cabeza a un lado para verla, viendo lo atónita que había quedado Kagome al ver sus cambios. Frunció el seño sin entender y al sentir una pequeña puya en sus encías, con su dedo comprobó que tenía colmillos y al verse las manos, unas garras inmensas.

- ¡ARG! ¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE, VIEJA DEL DEMONIO?! – Gritó Inuyasha totalmente alterado a una impasible Urasue.

- Más respeto, joven. – Dijo en tono áspero. – Sólo estoy dando paso a las gestiones que se requieren para que cumpla su misión. – S explicó ante la incredulidad del príncipe. – Ahora posee poderes inmortales que será mejor que use sabiamente.

Sesshomaru al escuchar la explicación volvió a tomar la espada sintiendo su aura al instante y lo liviana que se había vuelto, entendiendo que era verdad lo que había dicho esa mujer.

Miroku observaba incrédulo el agujero de su mano y de cómo si no la cerraba podía arrasar con todo lo que había. Urasue se acercó a él y en la mano donde estaba el agujero negro colocó una especie de tela especial junto con un rosario que inmediatamente selló el poder que emanaba de allí.

- Sólo lo abrirás cuando lo creas conveniente ya que además de este poder, posees poderes de monje.

- ¿Y qué pasó con nosotras? – Cuestionó Sango. Urasue se volvió hacia ellas.

- Tú… - Dijo señalando a Kagome. – Posees poderes de sacerdotisa y tú… - Continuó señalando a Sango. – Tienes las habilidades de una exterminadora de monstruos. A los que recibieron una de las esferas que liberé poseen en su interior el espíritu y poder de guerreros antiguos e invencibles. – Explicó.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Cuestionó Kagome.

- Ummm… son cinco, no pueden ser impares… - Musitó en pose pensativa. – Ya sé. – Afirmó luego de unos segundos. - ¡RIN! – Volvió a gritar. En eso salió del interior del recinto una muchacha que poseía una edad aproximada a la de Kagome, vestía como una gitana y lucía una hermosa sonrisa. – Los acompañarás. – Anunció Urasue ante la incredulidad de todos.

- ¡Deja que otra mujer vaya ¿pero nos tiene prisioneros a nosotros?! – Dijo Shippo indignado.

- Así es. – Le respondió Urasue así sin más. – Ella posee habilidades que ustedes están lejos de alcanzar.

- Hola a todos, soy Rin. – Se presentó la joven.

- Hola. – Dijeron los aludidos sin mucha emoción.

- Luego continuarán con las presentaciones, ahora los mundos a los que los enviaré serán… - Decía la hechicera buscando unos libros.

- ¿Mundos? – Repitió Inuyasha confundido.

- Así es, yo voy a hacerles más fácil que consigan lo que se necesita para encontrar a Midoriko y por ende, a la Perla de Shikon. Entonces los enviaré a distintas tierras donde cada pareja, que dicho sea de paso, yo escogeré, estarán en busca de un determinado objeto.

- ¿Y cuáles serían esos? – Preguntó Rin.

- El Kimono de Sakura, La corona de Loto y La espada de Neko-hime. – Dijo viendo la confusión en los presentes, excepto en Rin que observaba a Urasue con los ojos bastantes abiertos en señal de sorpresa. – Bien, continuemos. – Avisó sin dejar procesar completamente la información de nuestros personajes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, Feliz Año Nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado en este fic Recontra largo el capítulo sin duda, bueno, regalo de año nuevo a una persona que me rogó y suplicó (casi perdiendo su dignidad en el proceso, xD) que intentara continuar este fic. Entonces ya me enredé, miren, sólo puedo cuando mucho, con dos, por eso pregunto nuevamente y por favor contéstenme la interrogante: ¿Cuál continuo? ¿Detrás de las Apariencias o Nuestra Dulce Aventura?**


	11. Mi pareja y mi misión

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**Mi pareja y mi misión**

Urasue ya había sacado un libro y se encontraba leyendo concentradamente su contenido, que estaba escrito en una jerga antigua. Luego de unos minutos donde todos los presentes se encontraban expectantes, la hechicera levantó la vista y observó a todos con una determinante y escalofriante mirada.

- La jovencita del arco y el príncipe irán detrás del Kimono de Sakura. – Anunció viendo como los seños de los aludidos se fruncían automáticamente.

- ¿Eh? – Respondieron al unísono.

- Irán a las Tierras del Este. – Prosiguió ignorando las réplicas de nuestros protagonistas. En ese momento, Urasue empezó a recitar un conjuro, haciendo callar a todos mientras lo hacía. La lengua se notaba antigua y la comprensión de la misma indescifrable. Al finalizar el rezo, Kagome e Inuyasha fueron atrapados por una luz muy intensa que inmediatamente los hizo desaparecer ante la incredulidad de todos. En eso, la bruja tomó aire, recobrando el oxígeno. – Por fin me deshice de él, ya no lo soportaba. – Masculló viendo como los demás sonreían nerviosamente ante el comentario.

- Abuela Urasue, ¿y yo con quién voy a ir? – Cuestionó Rin sin darse cuenta de la mirada de susto de los demás, incrédulos de que esa muchacha fuese familiar de la hechicera.

Urasue meditó su decisión un instante.

- Con él de mirada gélida. Y van por la Espada de Neko-hime. – Anunció tranquilamente hojeando el libro en busca de otro conjuro. Rin miró al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, el cual, al sentirse observado la miró sin una pizca de emoción, viendo como la muchacha le sonreía felizmente. En eso, Urasue empezó con otro conjuro, que al igual que el anterior, hizo desaparecer a los escogidos.

- Me imagino entonces, que yo iré con él… - Dijo Sango señalando a Miroku y viendo como la bruja asentía buscando en su libro otro conjuro.

- Sí, ustedes van por la corona de Loto. Ya los envío para allá… - Le respondió buscando de nuevo entre las arrugadas y gastadas hojas del libro.

- ¿Pero usted no nos va a dar más información respecto a eso? No sabemos más que el nombre. – Comentó Miroku.

- Eso es cosa suya ahora. – Dijo sin más para luego ponerse en la labor de recitar un nuevo conjuro que al igual que a los otros, hizo desaparecer a Sango y Miroku. – Muy bien, ahora voy a darles sus tareas. – Agregó mirando a Kohaku, Shippo y Jakotsu, que tragaron ruidosamente del miedo que sentían.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha y Kagome cayeron a tierra desde quizás una distancia aproximada de 1 metro sobre el suelo. Luego de la nube de polvo que los envolvió y que los hizo toser momentáneamente, pudieron observar que estaban a mitad de un camino que conducía a un pueblo cercano.

- Cargas otra ropa… - Susurró Kagome incrédula viendo que ahora Inuyasha cargaba un traje rojo.

- Para remate. – Bufó él. – Aunque tú también. – Agregó viendo la vestimenta de ella.

Kagome se miró a si misma y observó que llevaba un traje de sacerdotisa (no coloqué el uniforme porque recuerden que para este entonces las mujeres no mostraban tanto y a Inuyasha le hubiera dado el patatús si la ve con esa mini falda, xD)

- Cierto. Pero… ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Kagome una vez se hubiera podido levantar del piso.

- ¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? – Le respondió Inuyasha en su tono habitual, parándose al igual que ella.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y luego la desvió, perdiéndose en el paisaje que tenían al frente.

- Parece como si estuviéramos muy lejos de casa… - Musitó observando las diferencias que habían con el paisaje de su Tierra.

- Esa bruja el coño… - Masculló resentido. – Primero sale con que nos explica con lujo de detalles absolutamente todo ¡y ahora nos tira en el quinto infierno porque le da la regalada gana! – Prosiguió con su queja. Kagome rodó los ojos antes de responder.

- Ya cállate. Pareces un bebé, anda, vamos a ese pueblo para siquiera saber donde estamos y allá quizás consigamos información con respecto al dichoso Kimono. – Le dijo mientras empezaba su marcha, la cual Inuyasha siguió a regañadientes luego de un bufido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El aterrizaje de Rin y Sesshomaru fue más suave, claro, las habilidades de los dos y sus reflejos casi felinos le fueron de utilidad para esto. Rin llevaba un sencillo vestido naranja con una cinta en la cintura, la vestimenta le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas y poseía mangas largas, usaba unas zapatillas negras y su pelo suelto con una pequeña cola a un lado; ropa que era bastante diferente a su traje extravagante de gitana. Sesshomaru usaba un traje blanco con diferentes detalles de otros colores que se adaptaban a su nuevo atuendo y le realzaban su elegancia.

Rin lo miró y le sonrió.

- No me he presentado debidamente, soy Rin Kurohana. – Dijo felizmente.

- Sesshomaru Taisho. – Respondió el aludido impasiblemente.

- Ah, usted es de la realeza… ¿Sabe? Aún le falta desarrollarse por completo según el conjuro, pues leí que el espíritu que ahora le posesiona y le da sus poderes, poseía un cuarto menguante en la frente. – Dedujo Rin. Sesshomaru no respondió, se había concentrado en un punto del paisaje.

- Hay criaturas cerca de aquí. – Dijo más para sí que para su acompañante.

Rin ladeó su rostro hacia la dirección que observaba Sesshomaru y sonrió levemente.

- Debe haberlas, estamos en un reino dominado por los que se autonombran hombres gatos. Son monstruos que han subyugado a los seres humanos y han tomado el control de estas tierras. Me imagino que querrán ver nuestros movimientos. – Dijo Rin esta vez más seria. Sesshomaru la observó de reojo, viendo la veracidad de sus palabras, pero no contestó nada.

- Vamos entonces. – Dijo luego de unos segundos, que fue seguido sin mayores problemas por su nueva compañera de viaje.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Mi madre! – Exclamó Miroku al recibir el impacto de la caída en su trasero. Sango no pudo evitar reír cuando lo oyó. El aludido la fulminó con la mirada.

- Lo siento. – Dijo entre risas. – Pero usted no tiene esas capacidades que supuestamente le fueron otorgadas. – Agregó con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Y tú si? – Espetó él levantándose del suelo.

- Pues, fíjese que sí, yo caí de pie. – Respondió sin ningún problema.

Miroku masculló algo ininteligible y luego retomó la compostura, una vez erguido.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó cambiando rápidamente de tema. Sango dejó de sonreír y empezó a ver todo a su alrededor.

- En un bosque pero… no entiendo, no se ve como los bosques comunes de nuestras tierras. – Susurró viendo el ambiente denso y a la vez puro que los rodeaba, los árboles eran grandes, altos y la atmósfera era levemente húmeda. El canto de los pájaros y el murmullo del aire rompían el silencio sepulcral y armonioso del sitio.

- Vamos a buscar esa Corona de Loto… por lógica puede que esté cerca de un lago… - Musitó pensativo.

En ese momento, Kirara, que no había hecho ningún movimiento anteriormente, saltó de los brazos de Sango y corrió en una dirección determinada.

- ¡Kirara! – Le llamó Sango mientras, sin pensarlo dos veces, seguía a la pequeña gatita. Miroku vio que su compañera se iba, así que se unió a la persecución.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Tengo hambre… - Se quejaba Kagome por enésima vez.

- Ya deja la misma cantaleta, ¿quieres? – Le espetó Inuyasha cansado de la repetitiva oración de Kagome.

- Pero tengo hambre… - Volvió a decir.

- Espérate a que lleguemos al pueblo y allá te quejas con todo gusto. Además, la vieja esa me robó pues en estas ropas no están las monedas de oro que cargaba. No sé como vamos a comer.

Ese fue el detonante de la desgracia de Kagome.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡¿Cómo voy a vivir sin comida?! – Exclamó angustiada.

- Allá vemos, deja la tragedia. – Le dijo él, un poco apenado por haber tenido que dar la mala noticia tan desde antes.

- Mi vida es miserable… - Musitó cabizbaja.

- Que conste que es así por tu propia terquedad. – Repuso él.

Kagome levantó la cabeza sólo para mirarlo como si quisiera que un huracán se lo llevara para siempre.

- No es buen momento para sermonearme. – Masculló resentida.

En eso, vieron como ya iban llegando al pueblo. Le faltaba muy poco camino.

- En otras circunstancias, con un presupuesto más estable, me hubiera alegrado de ver el pueblo. – Dijo ella mirando planamente todo a su alrededor.

- Es por la vieja ladrona, no es mi culpa esta vez.

Cuando se fueron acercando, vieron que la gente tenía la costumbre de reunirse en pequeños grupos a hablar, mejor dicho, a chismorrear. Mientras iban pasando, escucharon a unas señoras hablar acaloradamente acerca de un tema en particular.

- Es que querida, no sabes lo feliz que sería yo de ver el árbol de Sakura en ese castillo, dicen que con sólo verlo, puede sanarte cualquier mal. – Decía una.

- ¡Ja! Eso no es nada. Dicen que si te postras a sus pies, recibirás la iluminación. – Respondía la otra.

- Pero lamentablemente esos privilegios los tienen solamente los de la realeza. – Terció la más joven del grupo. Las mujeres asintieron lastimosamente.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron cómplices y se acercaron a esas mujeres, que cuando vieron a Inuyasha, quedaron boca abiertas. Kagome las miró acusadoramente pero prefirió reservarse el comentario, ya que, Inuyasha no se había siquiera dado por aludido.

- Disculpen, señoras. No hemos podido evitar escuchar su conversación, la cual, nos pareció sumamente interesante, pueden hablarnos un poco más referente a ese tema, ¿por favor? – Preguntó Kagome amablemente.

Una señora sacudió el abanico un poco más fuerte para intentar recibir el oxígeno que dejó escapar admirando a Inuyasha.

- Oh, sí querida, no faltaba más. Pero… ¿ustedes son forasteros, no? – Preguntó curiosa.

- Se pudiese decir que sí… - Dijo Kagome encargándose de la situación. – En realidad, si saben guardar un secreto. – Dijo con toda la intención, ya que se notaba a leguas que no era así. – Estamos en una misión súper importante. – Les dijo viendo como las cotorras se aglomeraron en torno a ellos, con mucho más interés.

- ¿En verdad? – Preguntó otra. Inuyasha miró a Kagome, en modo de advertencia, pero ella le sonrió disimuladamente, haciendo entender que sabía lo que hacía.

- Como podrán ver, mi compañero parece un híbrido, pero sólo es un disfraz… - Comenzó señalando a Inuyasha. –… al igual que mis ropas, ambos estamos disfrazados. Nos los ha hecho un meticuloso sastre, el mejor del pueblo, ya que no podíamos arriesgarnos a traer al príncipe tan expuestamente debido a todos los enemigos que posee su reino… - Decía en una actuación perfecta, que dejaba con los ojos inmensurablemente abiertos a las chismosas mujeres.

- ¿En serio es un príncipe? – Susurró la tercera, casi sin voz del anonadamiento.

- Así es, señora. En realidad, quisiera que nos llevara al castillo, pues su majestad, ha sufrido ya innumerables penurias para venir hasta acá. Es verdad que nuestros hombres se han camuflado entre el pueblo con el fin de protegerlo, pero necesito de su cooperación para finalizar nuestra misión exitosamente. - Dijo Kagome en tono solemne, con el cual, Inuyasha tuvo que luchar para no sonreír, pues las caras de las mujeres simplemente daban risa.

- ¡Oh! Pero… ¿cómo podemos ayudarles? – Preguntó una de las mujeres.

- Sólo guíennos hasta el castillo. – Dijo Kagome sonriendo.

- ¡Oh, oh, oh! – Decía una frenéticamente, echándose aire con la mano por la emoción. – Hemos estado ante un príncipe. – Decía feliz.

- Vamos a llevarles de inmediato. – Respondió la otra. – Pero… ¿cómo sabemos que es cierto? – Dijo buscándole el lado de la realidad que debió haberle buscado desde el inicio de la "confesión" de Kagome.

Kagome hizo algo parecido a una reverencia, en dirección a Inuyasha, para luego extraer de su cuello, donde llevaba guindando de una cadena de oro, el anillo que poseía el sello real de su familia. Las mujeres casi se atragantan luego de verlo.

- Disculpe nuestra desconfianza, su majestad. – Dijeron las tres al unísono haciendo una larga reverencia. Inuyasha miraba la escena divertido, no había pronunciado palabra y ya estas mujeres lo miraban como si fuese un dios.

- No os preocupéis, buenas aldeanas. – Respondió él sonriendo arrogantemente a la vez que veía como Kagome lo miraba con la ceja arqueada, aprovechando que las mujeres aún seguían postradas.

- Enseguida le llevamos al palacio, no faltaba menos. – Dijo una poniéndose en marcha. Las otras le siguieron y le hicieron ademán a Kagome de que las siguiera. Esta última sonrió triunfante y le restregó a Inuyasha su triunfo.

- ¿Qué te pareció?

- Excelentemente falso, me pregunto si serías capaz de usar esas habilidades para el mal. – Respondió él, haciéndose el poco sorprendido.

- ¡Ja! Creo que sería capaz, si te reverencié, lo he superado todo. – Le devolvió la pulla mientras iban caminando detrás de las azoradas mujeres. – Además…no les hemos mentido, eres un príncipe, sólo que de otro mundo… - Agregó Kagome pensativa.

- Cierto… - Tuvo que aceptarlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Kirara! – Gritaba Sango por enésima vez con la respiración entrecortada mientras seguían corriendo intentando no perder de vista a la gata.

- ¡Deja ese animal así! ¡Sigamos sin él! – Le reclamó Miroku ya cansado de la persecución.

- ¡No es "él" es "ella"! – Le respondía mientras saltaba ágilmente las diversas raíces que obstaculizaban el camino, seguida de un muy cansado Miroku.

- Escucha, si ese animal da un paso más, voy a… - Y en ese momento se detuvieron de súbito al ver que Kirara finalmente se había detenido.

Cuando observaron conscientemente donde estaban, dedujeron que ya estaban al final del bosque, y cual es su sorpresa, que cuando salieron de entre los árboles quedaron al frente de un gran lago. Sango se agachó para tomar a Kirara entre sus brazos e inspeccionar el lugar.

- Y usted quería irse sin Kirara, si ella es la que nos ha guiado hasta aquí. – Le reclamó Sango a Miroku, el cual, se había sentado en una roca, cerca de los árboles.

- No…me vengas…con que estamos en el lugar correcto…te recuerdo que aún no sabemos nada de esa corona… - Dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

- Pero estamos frente a un lago y hemos salido rápidamente del bosque, lo cual, nos afectaba al ponernos en peligro. Además, si aquí hay un lago, por lógica debe haber un pueblo cerca que se abastezca de su agua.

- Ya está anocheciendo, no podemos caminar más sin tener una fogata preparada, además de alimento seguro. – Dedujo Miroku viendo el ocaso.

Sango asintió pensativa.

- Si tan sólo pudiéramos andar por la zona en algún tipo de transporte que nos acelerara el recorrido.

En eso, Kirara volvió a saltar de los brazos de Sango e inmediatamente, inmensas llamas la envolvieron, aumentando considerablemente su tamaño, incluyendo el de sus colmillos. Sango por instinto aprisionó más su boomerang en posición de ataque y Miroku de un salto se levantó sosteniendo con su mano izquierda el rosario que sellaba su agujero, de manera de abrirlo rápidamente en cualquier momento.

Pero para su consternación, Kirara no hizo ningún movimiento violento, sólo se movió lentamente para ofrecer su lomo en señal de ser el transporte que necesitaban. Al decodificar la información implícita, Sango y Miroku bajaron la guardia y se acercaron sigilosamente al majestuoso animal.

- ¿Crees que si dices que necesitamos un banquete de puras exquisiteces, nos lo consiga? – Preguntó Miroku burlón cuando Sango montó a Kirara y observó que la felina aún se encontraba tranquila.

- ¿Quién sabe? Creo que hasta volar podría… - Musitó viendo desconfiadamente como el monje se montaba en Kirara, detrás de ella, pasando su báculo por la cintura de Sango.

Una vez los dos firmemente sujetados, para la sorpresa e incredulidad de ambos, Kirara empezó a tomar vuelo, donde ambos jinetes gritaban asustados.

- ¡Definitivamente vas a tener que pedir ese banquete! – Gritó Miroku aún ascendiendo.

Sango miraba asustada como el suelo se veía mucho más lejos de lo normal.

- ¡Wow! Kirara, no nos vayas a dejar caer. – Suplicó Sango sujetándose firmemente de las hebras de la felina.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru y Rin habían caminado durante ya un largo tiempo, rumbo a una dirección, que, según los sentidos del primero era la que conducía a una posible salida de ese lugar tan deshabitado.

Luego de unos instantes, el ocaso hizo su aparición, dando a entender que la noche no tardaría en llegar. Siguieron caminando, nunca con la guardia baja, pues, sabían que eran observados. Finalmente, al ocultarse el sol, como en una invocación, todo un clan de criaturas salió de los escondites cercanos, mirando fieramente a sus nuevos visitantes. Como por instinto, el cuarto menguante que faltaba en la frente de Sesshomaru, apareció inmediatamente.

- No escaparán… - Dijo con voz siniestra uno de esos hombres. Poseían rasgos felinos, deduciendo así que eran monstruos: ni animales, ni humanos.

Rin sonrió en ese momento, pero no con una de sus típicas sonrisas cálidas, sino con una más fría y calculadora, más parecida a la de su abuela. Ella cerró los ojos, concentrándose en quizás, algún conjuro con el que luego se pudo observar como cambiaba. En su lóbulo izquierdo apareció guindando un zarcillo en forma de un cuarto menguante, el cual, era totalmente negro y en sus manos, antes vacías, ahora habían aparecido filosas dagas.

- No tenemos planeado huir. – Fue lo último que dijo ella antes de lanzar su primera daga que dio directo en el corazón del hombre que había pronunciado las palabras anteriores, empezando así el combate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A ver… las respectivas explicaciones, primero, quiero decir a Laura Black que no coloqué a Rin el apellido "Black" porque no me cuadraba, sin embargo, logré hacer algo parecido pues Kurohana significa, según el diccionario que consulté para crear el apellido: Kuro es negro y hana es flor, es decir, "flor negra"; algo es algo. Con respecto a que a veces duro en actualizar, no es porque no le echo ganas, sino porque la verdad es que el tiempo no me da con todos los exámenes y demás, pero en vacaciones tengo más chance de ser puntual con ustedes. Y la otra duda era si podía hacer un fic de SesshomaruxKagome, realmente no lo sé porque la verdad ya me he acostumbrado con la pareja KagxInu y bueno, en dado caso puede ser que en un futuro muy lejano haga uno de SesshoxRin si así lo quieren, pero Kagome y Sesshomaru, la verdad es que no me lo pidan a mí, sorry, no creo poder acomodarlos en mis fics, o sea, que tenga la oportunidad de hacer un fic relativamente bueno con ellos de protagonistas, lo dudo mucho. Y bueno, agradezco muchos los reviews, varias personas me han dicho que este es mi mejor fic, no sé hasta que punto es verdad, xD pero en fin, me esfuerzo para que la calidad de todos mis fics sea pareja. Entonces, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si se me escapó por aclarar otra duda, me lo hacen saber y yo les respondo en la actualización de alguno de mis otros fics cuando la suba, ok, ahora sí, sayonara.**


	12. La princesa Shiori y el juglar

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**La princesa Shiori y el juglar**

Inuyasha y Kagome caminaban apresuradamente intentando seguirles el paso a las eufóricas mujeres. Finalmente, observaron a lo lejos, un portón inmenso, perteneciente a una edificación que se podría catalogar como castillo a pesar de su arruinada fachada.

- ¿Es aquí? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Oh, sí, me imagino que querrán que le diga a un guardia para que les abra y… - Empezó a decir una de las mujeres.

- ¡No! – Dijo Kagome alarmada viendo como luego la confusión en sus interlocutoras era evidente. – Es decir…todo esto se ha hecho para que pasemos desapercibidos por un plan que incumbe a los de la realeza, realmente, se lo agradecemos, les aseguro que poseerán nuestra gratitud y disposición siempre.

- Ah, entiendo. – Contestó la segunda mujer. – Entonces quieren que los llevemos a la puerta trasera.

- Y de preferencia que nos refirieran a los sirvientes, de manera que nos dejen entrar, pues, el plan no puede ser descubierto por nadie.

- Entonces, por acá. – Señaló otra encaminándose a una dirección determinada.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron cómplices y las siguieron. Rodearon gran parte del castillo, y llegaron cerca de una oxidada y pequeña reja que daba entrada a un jardín lleno de maleza.

- Entren por allí, digan que vienen de parte de la servidumbre del Sr. Niwa. Es el nombre de mi marido. Así les dejarán entrar, ya lo demás queda por ustedes, lamentamos no poder hacer más.

- No se preocupe, agradecemos todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, espero que sean capaces de perdonarnos al haberlas molestado con nuestros triviales asuntos. – Dijo Inuyasha en modo galante viendo como Kagome se azoraba y se cruzaba de brazos. Las mujeres exclamaron pequeños grititos de emoción y Kagome no pudo menos de desear que algún día obtuvieran un cerebro en mejor estado.

Cuando las aldeanas se retiraron, empezaron con el siguiente paso del plan.

- ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Inuyasha entrando por la pequeña reja siguiendo a Kagome.

- Debemos escabullirnos hasta ese jardín. – Le contestó ella maquinando en su cabeza las posibles estrategias para lograrlo.

Cuando llegaron hasta la cocina, que era la primera habitación luego de la puerta. Un hombre tosco y robusto se les cruzó en el medio, al parecer, el cocinero.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece?

- Venimos de la casa del Sr. Niwa. Traemos un mensaje para el rey. – Dijo Kagome rogando que en ese palacio hubiera un rey. El hombre los miró escéptico.

- ¿Son gitanos, brujos o adivinos? – Preguntó el cocinero con una mano en su gorda cintura.

Kagome iba a decir que no, pero Inuyasha respondió primero.

- Pudiese ser. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – Cuestionó tranquilo mientras Kagome lo miraba incrédula. El hombre sonrió de medio lado y les miró suspicaz.

- Ya veo. La princesa otra vez volvió a llamarles. – Dijo meneando la cabeza negativamente. – Esa jovencita va a tener que buscarse algo mejor que hacer. – Musitó haciéndole seña a una de las sirvientas para que se les acercara. Le susurró algo a ella y presurosa salió del recinto.

- Efectivamente nos ha llamado. ¿Podemos ir con ella ahora? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Esperemos su respuesta. Y si es afirmativa, entonces la sirvienta que acaba de venir los conducirá hasta los aposentos de ella. – Dijo volviendo a su faena de cocinar.

- Amm… - Musitó Kagome pensativa, pues, debían engañar a la princesa para que les dejara entrar al jardín. Aunque no podía ser tan difícil, pensó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finalmente les habían dado respuesta afirmativa y en ese momento eran conducidos a la habitación de la princesa de ese castillo. Quedaron frente de unas inmensas y elegantes puertas blancas, la cual, la sirvienta abrió cuidadosa y silenciosamente para luego hacerles un ademán a Inuyasha y Kagome de que la siguieran. Al entrar, dieron con una espaciosa y hermosa habitación donde en el medio, en una grande y mullida cama se encontraba una persona vestida totalmente de blanco, que poseía la piel morena y ojos violeta. Los estudió en silencio mientras ellos avanzaban hasta ella.

- Su majestad… - Dijo Kagome mientras, que al igual que Inuyasha, hacían una reverencia sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con una niña no mayor de 10 años.

- No les conozco… - Musitó confundida.

- Así es. – Aseveró Kagome. – Somos sus nuevos consejeros y oráculos. Mi nombre es Ahome y él es…. – Kagome movía sus manos desesperadamente mientras miraba a Inuyasha de forma inquisidora.

- Soy Inu no Taisho. – Dijo teniendo como único nombre falso disponible el de su padre.

- Yo soy Shiori… - Dijo con su suave y dulce voz. – Princesa de este reino… el cual, me toca llevar sobre mis hombros desde esta edad… - Agregó tristemente.

Kagome se compadeció de ella y olvidando todo tipo de protocolo, se acercó a la princesa y se sentó a su lado y le abrazó. La niña la miró sorprendida con sus grandes y expresivos ojos.

- En realidad me llamo Kagome y él es Inuyasha. Somos de otro país. Por tanto, no estábamos al tanto de tu situación. – Dijo apretando el abrazo. – Pero no entiendo… ¿por qué nos necesitas?

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos mirando a Kagome como si quisiera matarla, pues, si ella hablaba tan honestamente, iba a arruinar el plan.

- Yo quiero tener seguridad en que… podré ayudar a mi pueblo y quiero que mis decisiones sean verificadas por ustedes para saber que no haré nada mal.

Kagome sintió pena e Inuyasha lo notó.

- Entonces déjeme decirle que será una gran soberana…- Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo. La niña lo miró poco convencida. – ¿Sabe algo?... – Preguntó arrodillándose a su altura. – Escuche, no podemos mentirle, nosotros también somos príncipes…- En eso sacó su sello real y se lo mostró viendo lo sorprendida que quedó la niña. – Venimos de otro mundo y queremos que nos ofrezca su ayuda para poder volver…

- Pero como….

- Fue por un hechizo… - Prosiguió Kagome al notar que Inuyasha estaba seguro de lo que hacía contándole la verdad. – Necesitamos el Kimono de Sakura que al parecer se encuentra en su jardín.

- Es una leyenda. – Respondió ella planamente. – Si es real, le hubiera pedido tener conmigo a mis papás.

- Sin embargo, poseemos habilidades que… posiblemente nos ayudarán a conseguirlo, no perdemos nada con intentarlo. – Dijo Kagome sonriéndole a la pequeña.

- Está bien, les llevaré…- Musitó asintiendo débilmente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rin y Sesshomaru habían terminado con esos monstruos sin ningún problema y rápidamente. Aunque uno de ellos había huido, y seguramente los demás ya estarían avisados de su presencia allí. En su mundo, ya la noche había caído hace rato y Rin había vuelto a su apariencia habitual.

- ¿Cómo te transformaste así? – Preguntó Sesshomaru pues hasta donde sabía, Rin era humana.

- Es un hechizo, invoco el espíritu de un determinado ser y él me brinda sus poderes. Me costó manejarlo pero hace unos… dos años, aprendí a manejarlo por completo. – Se explicó ella abrazándose así misma por el frío que se empezaba a sentir.

- Él castillo de esas criaturas… ¿cuánto falta para llegar allá?

- No lo sé, pero no es cercano. Además, tengo hambre, frío y sueño, no quiero pelear más, en realidad no me gusta… - Dijo suspirando cansadamente.

- ¿Y para qué viniste? – Cuestionó Sesshomaru, sentándose bajo el cobijo de uno de los árboles. Rin le imitó y se sentó a su lado.

- En realidad Urasue no es mi abuela… ella me recogió cuando unos lobos mataron a mis verdaderos padres…entonces, desde ese momento he sido su discípula.

En ese momento, Sesshomaru se quedó mirando fijamente al frente. Al ver, salió de entre los arbustos un pequeño gato, relajando casi imperceptiblemente sus facciones.

- Tú duerme. Yo vigilaré. – Anunció ante el asombro de Rin, la cual, le sonrió calidamente antes de recostarse en su hombro, para incredulidad de él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome e Inuyasha habían hecho una relación muy buena con la princesa de ese mundo. La pequeña era muy dulce pero aún no estaba preparada para batallar y mantener todo un reino. Ella les había ofrecido comida, techo y descanso, algo muy necesario para ellos y que por lo tanto, supieron aceptar.

Ya había amanecido y Shiori había llegado al cuarto de Kagome, despertándola emocionada, diciéndole que no se podía perder un acontecimiento que estaba a punto de empezar. Kagome aún con sueño, le sonrió, se levantó y logró vestirse con uno de los vestidos que la princesa le había regalado cuando la pequeña hubiera salido, al parecer a despertar a Inuyasha. El traje era de tela muy fina, color verde oscuro, lo cual, realzaba más su blancura y que poseía un escote levemente sugerente. Calzaba unas zapatillas negras y se había hecho de peinado una cola baja. Vestía sencilla pero a la vez, su elegancia propia de toda una princesa, se notaba.

Cuando la pequeña soberana despertó a Inuyasha, recibió por respuesta varios gruñidos. Cuando los ojos color del sol de él se clavaron en ella con intenciones iniciales de matarla, la mirada se suavizó e Inuyasha se forzó a sonreír, aunque fuera a medias. Shiori hizo el mismo proceso que había hecho con Kagome y salió presurosa de la habitación. Inuyasha de mala gana se levantó y se puso lo primero que alcanzó que fueron unos pantalones y una camisa propias de la época, junto con sus respectivas botas y un extraño sombrero que necesitaba para tapar sus orejas. Sin embargo, a pesar de no ir precisamente muy elegante, su porte le delataba la sangre real que llevaba en sus venas.

Cuando ambos protagonistas estuvieron listos, salieron de las habitaciones y se encontraron en el pasillo. Inuyasha se quedó asombrado pues tenía ya bastante tiempo que no veía las curvas de Kagome tan finamente enmarcadas en un caro vestido. Se obligó a despertar del letargo y le saludó. Ella le respondió el saludo y por su parte, también le gustó lo que vio.

Shiori se encontró con ellos, la niña llevaba un fino vestido rosado, muy hermoso y costoso con sus zapatillas a juego y sus dos lacitos en la cabeza. Sumamente adorable.

- ¡Que bella estás! – Exclamó Kagome agachándose para abrazar a la pequeña. Inuyasha sonrió enternecido al ver esa escena tan maternal.

Luego de ello, fueron afuera y observaron como en uno de los numerosos jardines del lugar, estaba un joven, posiblemente un juglar que cantaba una historia con toda la inspiración innata en esas personas.

Los tres se acercaron para poder observar mejor cuando el joven empezó a entonar su canción.

**Él era de no más lejos del horizonte**

**De donde madre natura nunca se esconde**

**Donde se ve el ocaso tan claro como el amanecer**

**Él era sólo campesino, sólo un camino.**

**Él era de los que tienen mucha paciencia**

**Estaba saliendo ya de su adolescencia**

**Y miraba a las damas que se reunían de la ciudad**

**Con elegantes camisones que de vacaciones allá lo iban a pasar**

Shiori jaló de la mano a Kagome y se acercaron más, empujando a algunos en el proceso. Inuyasha sin perderlas de vista, iba detrás.

De esa manera el juglar pudo observar a Kagome y al verla quedó prendado de ella, sonrió y continuó su historia.

**Ella era fina y sencilla**

**Ayer la vio en la capilla**

**Que diferente a toda la gente de la ciudad**

**Su pelo brillaba en la noche callada**

**Sus ojos brillantes, estrellas danzantes de luz**

**La dama de la ciudad**

**El sueño te va a quitar**

Inuyasha se dio cuenta del interés del juglar hacia Kagome y cruzó los brazos malhumorado observándolo con reticencia.

**Y así pasaron los días**

**Ella ni caso le hacía**

**Más de repente**

**Con toda su gente se fue**

**La dama de la ciudad**

**De seguro no vuelve más**

**Y el era de los que siempre de madrugada**

**Estaba más que muy listo para la ordeñada**

**Cuentan las malas lenguas que por el llano no se le ve**

**Desde el día en que se fue,**

**En el mediodía allá no se le oía nombrar**

**Ya no requiere de más**

**No quiere ya verla más**

En eso el coro de la gente se unió a él y finalizaron la canción.

**La dama de la ciudad…**

El hombre ya había colocado su guitarra bajo su hombro pero Shiori se soltó de la mano de Kagome y corrió hasta él.

- Por favor, una más… - Pidió la niña.

El juglar sonrió y asintió.

- Lo que sea por su majestad…- Musitó amablemente volviendo a sentarse y acomodarse la guitarra. En eso, el hombre se dio cuenta que Inuyasha se había parado junto a Kagome y a él le miraba con desconfianza. Entendió que esos dos debían ser unos enamorados y de ese dato decidió que canción cantar.

**Al lado, en el portal de tu imaginación,**

**Se encuentra un príncipe azul**

**Que lleva en su estatura tus ganas**

**De vivir enamorada de tus sueños.**

**Estoy tan lejos de ser lo que tú quieres,**

**Pero tú corazón se mueve**

**Al pulso de mi voz que más quisiera yo**

**Que ser la musa de tus pensamientos.**

A Inuyasha le gustó la canción, era una melodía muy hermosa y la letra también. Kagome simplemente estaba extasiada.

**Eres más que hermosa**

**Eres casi preciosa**

**Lo más bello que mis ojos han podido mirar**

**Y aunque no es imposible,**

**No parece creíble**

**Que algún día yo pueda llevarte al altar.**

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro y se quedó mirando a Kagome mientras la canción continuaba.

**Déjame quererte un poco**

**Déjame volverme loco por ti (loco por ti)**

**Pretendamos que es nuestra primera vez**

**Y entre mil mariposas y lluvia de rosas**

**Ofrecerte mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi ser**.

Kagome se encontraba escuchando con deleite la letra tan romántica e Inuyasha lo notó. Sonrió al verla mostrar tan múltiples facetas, primero era toda una guerrera y ahora se comportaba como una niña soñadora.

**Eres más que hermosa**

**Eres casi preciosa**

**Lo más bello que mis ojos han llegado a mirar**

**Y aunque no es imposible, no parece creíble**

**Que algún día yo pueda llevarte al altar.**

Ciertamente se veía bastante remota esa posibilidad pero, ¿Qué pasaría si así fuera…?

**Déjame quererte un poco**

**Déjame volverme loco por ti**

**Pretendamos que es nuestra primera vez**

**Y pedirte entre orquídeas y lirios que te cases conmigo**

**Ese príncipe azul que tanto esperas**

**Al lado, en el portal de tu imaginación pueda ser yo**

- Pueda ser yo… - Repitió Inuyasha en un susurro inaudible.

Finalizando la canción así, el juglar se despidió de su pequeña soberana con una reverencia y se marchó satisfecho. Shiori en ese momento, le habló a Kagome.

- Ahora cumpliré mi promesa… les llevaré hasta el árbol de Sakura a ver que pueden hacer.

Inuyasha se había quedado en su mundo interior, divagando en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera escuchó cuando Shiori les dijo que ya se iban. Por ello, Kagome le jaló de un brazo.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó sonriendo al ver que Inuyasha la miró confundido.

- Creo que me aislé por un momento. – Respondió volteándose para partir. Kagome volvió a sonreír y se apresuró a alcanzar a la princesita mientras Inuyasha miraba en silencio cada uno de esos momentos, disfrutando de la compañía de Kagome y aceptando por primera vez que era así.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Está más corto que el capítulo anterior pero ya me cansé de escribir. No coloqué a Miroku y a Sango porque me centré bastante en la pareja de InuxKag pero me parece que valió la pena porque así no se me va la idea, xD. Y bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, con respecto a la pregunta que me hizo Laura Black de los ataques de Rin, es que yo leí hace mucho tiempo un fic de Sesshomaru y Rin, pero en el que Sesshomaru era la figura paterna y entrenaba a Rin y a ella se les dio unas dagas. Ahora esto va para todas: ¡NO ES PLAGIO! En lo absoluto, sólo tomé de referencia el tipo de arma, absolutamente más nada. Es más, yo creo que si ese fic se lo entregan a su papá el Día del padre, él llora porque la verdad terminó muy triste pero fue buenísimo el fic. Por tanto, no robé ideas ni nada, vuelvo y repito, sólo usé el ejemplo de arma que mostraban ahí. Y pues, las canciones son de Frank Quintero (aún sigo con él hasta nuevo aviso, xD) la primera es de "La dama de la ciudad" y la segunda es "Casi preciosa" Bueno, ahora sí, sayonara.**


	13. Entre gitanos

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**Entre gitanos**

Sango y Miroku desde las alturas habían divisado un poblado. Hicieron descender a Kirara y se encontraron con que el pueblo estaba de fiesta, la felina en su forma de gata se escondió en las ropas de Miroku, muy al pesar de él. Notaron que había muchos adornos en las casas y calles junto con la gente que vestía diversos disfraces, que a su vez bailaba alegre al compás de la música que retumbaba en todo el lugar. Un hombre vestido de vivos colores se les acercó posando una mano en el hombro de Miroku, por el aliento que llegó a las fosas nasales del monje, detectó que el tipo estaba borracho.

- ¡Asombrosos disfraces! – Exclamó en un grito sonoro. Muchas personas le miraron y asintieron como dándole la razón al borracho. Miroku y Sango se miraron sin entender. El joven monje disimuladamente se quitó la mano del hombre de encima y empujó a Sango hacia la esquina de otra calle.

- Creo que llegamos justo cuando la gente celebra los carnavales. – Dedujo Miroku dejando su vista clavada en las bailarinas que estaban danzando sobre una tarima. Sango lo notó y frunció el ceño.

- Y veo que no le es desagradable del todo, ¿no? – Preguntó irónica con los brazos cruzados. Él le sonrió nerviosamente.

En ese momento, un grupo de gente que andaba danzando entre la muchedumbre les arrastró con ellos, haciéndolos subir a la tarima. Un gitano de ojos místicos y verdes tomó a Sango de la mano y la hizo bailar con él, ella lo hizo sin ninguna dificultad, pues, Sango era hija de una gitana y llevaba esa cualidad en la sangre. Miroku observó el espectáculo no precisamente feliz pero en eso, unas bailarinas se dirigieron hasta donde él estaba y entre pañuelos, telas de seda y ojos verdes junto con unos movimientos seductores le condujeron al centro de la tarima donde le pusieron a bailar también. Entre cambio y cambio de pareja, Sango y Miroku quedaron juntos. Ella reía divertida entre tanta alegría y euforia de la fiesta, él le miró más serio pero entre empujones que daban los bailarines, hicieron que se pegaran más al punto en que se besaron accidentalmente. Todo el mundo aplaudió y vitoreó al ver ese acontecimiento y ellos se separaron sonrojados. Se escabulleron y lograron bajar del escenario. Una vez fuera de la vista del pueblo entero retomaron el aire gastado y se miraron algo avergonzados. Sango porque nunca fue cortejada con nadie y por ende, no había tenido pretendiente alguno en su vida. Miroku…de hecho no entendía porqué se sentía así si ya lo había hecho miles de veces….pero con otras mujeres, lo que quizá marcara la diferencia.

- Bailas muy bien… - Confesó él sorprendido. Ella sonrió nerviosamente.

- Mi mamá fue una gitana, quizá sea por eso. Sin embargo, ni mi hermano ni yo sacamos sus ojos, que eran de color aceituna.

- Entiendo, básicamente, eres una de ellos…

- No del todo. Mi padre era un aldeano normal. Y…usted tampoco se queda atrás con respecto al baile.

Miroku sonrió divertido.

- He asistido mucho a fiestas, la práctica hace al maestro supongo…

Sango asintió volviendo a quedar en un incómodo silencio.

- Veamos que podemos averiguar de esa corona… - Dijo Miroku haciendo con eso que Sango y él se dirigieran al gentío nuevamente.

Observaron a una muchacha, una gitana, que Miroku si mal no recordaba había bailado con ella.

- ¡Hey! – Le llamó alzando una mano, Sango miró extrañada a Miroku y dirigió su mirada al frente, observando a la joven que volvió su vista al monje, sonriendo luego de unos segundos, los cuales le tomó quizá recordarlo.

- Hola. – Saludó ella acercándose con movimientos innatamente seductores, los cuales hicieron que Miroku tragara saliva sonoramente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Miroku.

- Soy Mayu. – Se presentó quedándose inevitablemente sumergida en los dos mares que Miroku tenía por ojos. Sango se azoró y carraspeó un poco haciéndolos volver a la realidad.

- ¿Sabes acerca de la Corona de Loto? – Preguntó Sango haciendo que la muchacha le mirara.

- ¿Cómo saben ustedes de esa tradición? Creí que eran forasteros… - Dijo extrañada.

- Lo somos. – Aseveró Miroku. – Por eso preguntamos…

La muchacha les miró con reticencia, sin embargo la sonrisa seductora de Miroku la convenció.

- Es un objeto muy preciado para este pueblo…como verán, está formado sobretodo por gitanos y los que no son, simpatizan con nosotros. Nadie sabe el verdadero nombre de la reliquia a menos que ejerza un cargo importante en el castillo del terrateniente…por eso me sorprende que sepan de ello. A esa corona se le conoce como la "Tiara de la Deidad" y se muestra en estas celebraciones cada año. Muchos se congregan para venir a adorarla y pedirle favores, como el objeto mágico que es.

- ¿Y dónde se guarda? – Preguntó Sango. Mayu dudó en hablar pero decidió que no perdía nada con hacerlo.

- En el castillo del terrateniente. – Sentenció viendo que Sango entornaba sus ojos ante esa información.

- ¿Y cómo es que usted está tan enterada de todo? - Terció Miroku con cierta desconfianza. Mayu sonrió sensualmente y en sus ojos relampagueó un brillo extraño.

- Trabajo en el castillo. – Les dijo pero Sango y Miroku notaron que no era del todo cierto, aunque dadas las circunstancias, prefirieron pasar por tontos y callar.

- ¿Y cuándo será expuesta? – Volvió a inquirir Sango.

- Dentro de unos pocos momentos… - Anunció dándose media vuelta al escuchar que ya la llamaban para un segundo acto. Cuando la muchacha se había perdido de vista, Miroku y Sango se miraron.

- ¿Le creyó todo lo que dijo? – Cuestionó Sango.

- Por supuesto que no. – Dijo en tono neutro. – Pero no podemos negar que la hermosa joven nos ha dado más que información suficiente. – Agregó sonriente. Sango puso los ojos en blanco y desvió la mirada al nuevo espectáculo que se iniciaba en ese momento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome corría detrás de Shiori por los inmensos y hermosos jardines del castillo. Ambas reían divertidas mientras jugaban al gato y al ratón. Inuyasha se había encaramado en un árbol considerablemente alto y desde allí les vigilaba en silencio, pues la princesa había especificado que luego de jugar un rato con Kagome, les diría donde estaba el árbol, y pues, siendo la soberana del reino, no podían rehusarse. La niña no se podía ver más feliz y Kagome mostraba un rostro sumamente alegre y lleno de vida. Inuyasha sonreía enternecido ante la dulce escena. Finalmente, vio como Kagome atrapó a Shiori y ambas cayeron en la grama, riendo a carcajadas.

- Wow, ya no doy para más… - Reía Kagome agotada, mientras seguía echada en el césped. – Estoy muy vieja para la gracia… - Agregó viendo como la princesita reía ante el comentario. Inuyasha también lo oyó y esbozó una sonrisa divertido.

- ¡Claro que no! – Aseguraba la niña riendo. - ¿Sabes Kagome? Quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre… - Dijo mostrando su semblante triste nuevamente. Kagome borró su sonrisa de los labios y le miró sintiendo que ella misma estaba a punto de llorar.

- Yo también lo quiero pero…no puede ser así…tengo que regresar a casa… - Musitó tristemente. – Además…debo volver con mi papá, más ahora que depende de mi boda para solventar su poder.

- ¿Te vas a casar, Kagome? – Preguntó la niña maravillada. Kagome no pudo evitar reír ante la dulce expresión de Shiori.

- Eso espero…aunque no estoy segura del todo…

- ¿Por qué? ¿No amas a nadie?

¿Amar? En realidad no se había puesto a pensar en eso. Posiblemente podría amar sin problemas….pero ¿a quién?

- No lo sé… - Dijo confundida.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Eso se sabe, Kagome, ¿no es así?

- Sí pero…a veces no es tan simple… - Musitó más para si que para su interlocutora.

- ¿De quién podrías estar enamorada? ¿De Inuyasha? – Preguntó la niña con una sonrisa pícara. Kagome le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Repitió confundida. ¿El machista egocéntrico, prepotente, arrogante, mandón, inteligente, suspicaz, tierno y buena gente aquel? ¿Sería posible?

- ¿Kagome? – Le llamó Shiori al notar que Kagome se había quedado en su mundo interior divagando entre sus pensamientos.

- Pudiese ser… - Le respondió no muy segura. – Francamente, no lo sé.

Inuyasha gracias a su don de un oído muy agudo escuchó toda la conversación. Sabía que Kagome no había dicho un rotundo "sí" pero le gustó, acéptaselo o no, que al menos ella dijese "pudiese ser" Pues él tampoco estaba seguro…pero tampoco lo negaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de que hubieran llamado a Mayu, se inició otro baile interpretado por ágiles y gráciles gitanos. Cuando finalizó, otro grupo de aldeanos llevaba en sus manos una almohada que al parecer poseía algo encima de ella que era tapada con un velo de seda. Lo presentaron ante un ministro de algo, al parecer. Este luego de unas confusas palabras en latín, quitó el velo y vociferó algo.

- ¡Esta es la Tiara de la Deidad! Todos venérenla. – Ordenó viendo como la mayoría, por no decir todos, se postraban, los únicos que al parecer no reverenciaron el delicado objeto fueron Miroku y Sango. El ministro les miró con severidad y Miroku empujó a Sango por la espalda para que se colocara en forma de reverencia, al igual que él.

- ¡¿Qué demonios hace?! ¡Soy católica! ¿Lo sabe? – Le preguntó en un susurro pero evidentemente enojada.

- Hay que pasar los más desapercibidos posibles… - Le respondió Miroku en un susurro también pero en tono más calmo.

Sango bufó molesta pero igual se quedó en la misma posición hasta que observaron que todos se erguían nuevamente, imitándolos entonces. Lograron ver que llevaban la corona a la parte trasera del escenario y se dirigieron allá. Cuando pudieron pasar a través de la muchedumbre se dieron cuenta que ya un soldado que había montado un caballo estaba recibiendo la corona con intenciones de irse de una vez. Sango alarmada hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

- ¡Kirara! Ve por esa corona. – Ordenó a la felina que rápidamente salió de entre la estola de Miroku, saltando entre los hombros de la gente hasta que llegó con el soldado, saltándole encima, tomando la corona con sus dientes y transformándose de una vez. Las personas que habían observado el hecho, empezaron a gritar alarmadas mientras que Kirara logró tomar a Sango y a Miroku, emprendiendo el vuelo inmediatamente. La ágil felina esquivó exitosamente las flechas prendidas en llamas y demás armas que les eran lanzadas. Sango sacó de entre los colmillos de Kirara la corona aún en vuelo. La examinó y notó que adquiría un brillo especial con la luz de la luna.

Aterrizaron en el bosque donde inicialmente habían llegado. Desmontaron y se dispusieron a pasar la noche allí. Sango se recostó en el árbol observando aún la corona.

- No le veo nada mágico o especial… - Decía mirándola desde todos los ángulos posibles.

- Debe tener algún truco o algo para activarla, sólo que nos informamos muy poco…por eso pienso que no es tan sencillo como parece. – Dedujo Miroku sentándose al lado de ella.

Finalmente, rendidos los tres por el sueño, cayeron en brazos de Morfeo dispuestos a dormir toda la noche.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente Sango empezó a abrir los ojos perezosamente, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que no estaba en el bosque que recordaba, sino atada a una pared. Intentó moverse y notó como sus muñecas y tobillos eran fuertemente sujetados por pesadas cadenas. Al mirar al frente observó como una reja delimitaba el lugar donde estaba con el exterior de la edificación, que al parecer se encontraba en una mazmorra.

- No… - Gimió preocupada jalando de las cadenas, sin conseguir efecto alguno además de agotamiento por el esfuerzo. Oyó un ruido a su lado y ladeó el rostro viendo como Miroku, al igual que ella estaba encadenado a la pared pero se encontraba inconsciente todavía. – ¡Miroku! ¡Miroku! – Le llamó viendo como él poco a poco abría los ojos y frunció al verla encadenada, pero cuando intentó moverse se dio cuenta de que estaba en la misma condición.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – Masculló jalando las cadenas obteniendo el mismo resultado de Sango. En eso fijó su mirada en la de ella.

- Nos atraparon… - Dijo ella débilmente pensando con angustia que le quedarían pocas horas de vida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**En el próximo capítulo explico como los atraparon sin que se dieran cuenta. Agradezco la aclaratoria acerca del fic aquel de Sesshomaru, que por fin no era Rin sino la hija de Sesshomaru con Kagome, bueno, la cosa por ahí iba, total que era una niña que usaba dagas, xD. Con respecto a la petición de un beso, pues ahí está, sólo que con otra pareja, jeje. Pero está legal, no se especificó cuál pareja era, entonces se lo puse a la pareja que me convenía, xD. Además, yo tengo mi ritmo en esto, y ustedes lo saben, así que no me apresuren con eso porque todos mis fics tienen final feliz, no se preocupen, nunca mis protagonistas u otro personaje secundario que sea fundamental va a morir a menos que sea de absoluta necesidad, lo cual no es frecuente, por no decir nunca, xD. En fin, agradezco muchos sus reviews, espero que el capítulo les haya convencido y gustado. Sayonara. **


	14. Percances

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**Percances**

Sesshomaru y Rin habían empezado a caminar de nuevo desde hace rato, desde que los primeros rayos del sol habían iluminado el bosque. Según sus cálculos ya se encontraban cerca del castillo donde debían tomar esa legendaria espada. Rin recordaba vagamente haber leído acerca de ella pero no estaba segura de cuales eran los poderes de dicho objeto.

- ¿Cree que llegaremos hasta ese castillo? Porque enfrentarse a unos cuantos es una cosa, pero a un ejército completo… - Meditaba Rin insegura de cual sería su próximo avance.

- Francamente, no lo sé. – Confesó Sesshomaru, luego, en cuestión de segundos, Rin observó como su compañero caía al suelo de rodillas al parecer aguantando un dolor en su pecho. - ¿Qué demonios…? – Decía entrecortadamente siseando.

Rin se había arrodillado junto a él, bastante preocupada viendo como él sufría.

- ¿Qué hago…? – Musitó desesperada. En ese momento, Sesshomaru exhaló aliviado y levantó el rostro. Rin parpadeó confundida.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó al ver el anonadamiento de ella.

- Sus orejas, colmillos, garras… - Empezó a decir observando como Sesshomaru se examinaba las partes de su cuerpo que ella nombraba, sorprendiéndose que volvía a ser humano.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Cuestionó exasperado al ver que volvía a ser un indefenso humano. La miró a ella fieramente, más por la ira que sentía que por querer culparla. Rin se intimidó con aquella mirada.

- No lo sé, puedo jurárselo. Se supone que hasta que no cumplamos con nuestra misión, usted no debería perder sus poderes. – Decía tan confundida como él.

Sesshomaru se levantó del suelo, con su mismo porte elegante pero con un semblante preocupado, pues él estaba confiado en que sus poderes eran más que suficientes para destruir toda la raza de esos monstruos pero ahora...

Rin se levantó al igual que él y le miró expectante. Sesshomaru la observó en silencio y luego de un leve arreglo a su ropa y tomando su pose arrogante característica, le respondió.

- Vámonos. – Decretó retomando su caminata. Rin le seguía preocupada.

- Pero entonces no debemos presentarnos tan temerariamente…yo no puedo sola. – Dijo desesperada. Él le miró con cierta compasión.

- Tendremos que cambiar nuestra forma de actuar a una más sigilosa y prudente. Sin embargo, si no cumplimos con nuestra misión, no podremos regresar. – Informó viendo como Rin asentía obediente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de varias horas después, Rin caminaba junto a Sesshomaru con semblante preocupado. Sabía que estaban llegando al camino que conducía directamente al pueblo de esos seres pero ahora no sabía muy bien que haría. Meditaba ese "pequeño" detalle mientras se seguían acercando.

En caso de Sesshomaru, no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, se sentía por vez primera en su vida impotente al verse como un débil humano y en ese preciso instante odiaba su existencia más que a nada en la vida. Sin embargo, como es característico de él, no expresaba en su rostro ni un ápice de lo que sucedía en el interior de su psique.

Observaron unos arbustos adyacentes al camino y Rin tuvo una idea.

- Escondámonos allí. Seguramente daremos con la solución apropiada si vemos que tipo de actividades se dan por estos sitios. – Anunció Rin viendo como Sesshomaru asentía en silencio y ambos procedían a camuflarse entre los arbustos.

Observaron pacientemente como infinidad de transportes recorrían ese camino. Desde carretas repletas de alimentos hasta uno u otro carruaje elegante perteneciente a las familias adineradas. Rin finalmente supo que hacer.

- Señor Sesshomaru, necesito de algunos ingredientes para poder crear el conjuro que nos hará llegar a ese castillo. – Dijo viendo como Sesshomaru le miraba con atención. – Necesitamos… - Y así prosiguió a decir cada planta y objeto que necesitarían para poder llegar a su destino planteado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango jalaba incesantemente de las cadenas, negándose a darse por vencida. Miroku le veía con pena, ya que él ya había aceptado la realidad.

- Te vas a dañar las muñecas innecesariamente… - Musitó viendo como Sango se detenía y lo observaba ceñuda.

- ¡Debemos irnos de aquí! ¡Me niego a morir como una vil ladrona! – Vociferó con ira. Miroku suspiró cansinamente y luego le lanzó una mirada gélida a su compañera.

- Eres una ladrona. – Aseveró observándola fijamente con aquella mirada intimidante que no mostraba desde la vez que la regañó cuando ella intentó defender a Kohaku.

- Pero fue por una buena causa, además, esa gente pagana no tiene motivo por el cual quedarse con esa corona, ¡nosotros sí! ¡Debemos salvar vidas!

- ¡Y esa era efectivamente nuestra misión! ¿Acaso se nos dio certeza que la cumpliríamos? No, Sango, ¡por supuesto que no! – Gritó él. Sango calló intimidada.

- Pero…no hicimos nada malo, no merecemos esta condena… - Susurró angustiada.

- Lo sé, Sango, lo sé. – Dijo Miroku con un tono más suave. Aceptando finalmente la rendición. En ese momento, observaron como tres hombres se acercaban a la celda y lanzaban una lasciva mirada a Sango. Miroku frunció el ceño preocupado.

- Vaya… teníamos tiempo que no condenábamos a alguien. – Dijo uno en tono burlesco. Los otros dos rieron malignamente.

- Sí… - Respondió el otro abriendo la celda y adentrándose. Se agachó hasta donde estaba Sango que les miraba desafiante y al notar las intenciones del tipo de querer manosear su pierna, le escupió en la cara. El hombre se levantó lanzando una sarta de juramentos y maldiciones. Los otros observaron a Sango con rencor.

- ¡Esta nos las pagas, perra! – Exclamó el otro jalando a Sango de un brazo y lastimándola por el brusco agarre. Ella no pudo evitar sisear del dolor.

- ¡Suéltala, animal! – Exclamó Miroku, captando la atención del aludido y de los otros dos hombres que se acercaron a él con vista fría y letal. - ¿No te enseñó tu papá que los hombres que le pegan a las mujeres son maricos? – Preguntó viendo como el tipo fruncía el ceño. – No…dudo que tuviera las bolas para hacerlo… - Prosiguió sin dejar a los hombres responder y recibiendo en el acto un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula, el cual, hizo que brotara un hilillo de sangre de su boca. Sin embargo, Miroku sonrió satisfecho de haber podido distraer a esos tipos.

Sango observaba todo asustada y sin saber que hacer. En ese momento, una voz femenina y potente se escuchó.

- ¡Déjenle! – Ordenó una delgada silueta que se iba acercando. La mazmorra era oscura y sólo lograron ver a la dueña de esa voz hasta que entró en la celda y miró ceñuda a los tres hombres. Tanto Miroku como Sango le miraron sorprendidos al reconocer quien era.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rin ya estaba en los últimos preparativos de su poción. En ese momento, había sacado una pequeña navaja de uno de los escondites de su ropa y se había hecho una pequeña herida en el dedo. Agregó a la mezcla tres gotas de su sangre y le extendió la mano a Sesshomaru.

- Necesito su sangre. – Pidió viendo como Sesshomaru unía su mano a la de ella mientras que Rin hacía un pequeño corte en el torso de esta.

- Nunca he participado de rituales de brujería… - Advirtió Sesshomaru.

Rin colocó las tres gotas de sangre de él en la poción y luego antes de soltar su mano, le besó tiernamente la herida y le sonrió alegremente. Sesshomaru se sorprendió de su acto y así lo expresó en sus ojos, sin embargo, no dijo nada y siguió observando el procedimiento.

- Yo a diferencia de mi abuela, sólo uso magia blanca. – Aclaró ella.

Finalmente Rin había acabado y ahora le ofrecía el frasco con la poción

- Beba un sorbo, por favor.

Sesshomaru observaba intermitentemente entre la poción y Rin, pues él sabía que tipo de ingredientes tenía y le causaba repulsión intentar siquiera probarla. Aún así, se obligó a tomarla y tragar un pequeño sorbo, con el cual, formó una mueca al beberla. Rin sonrió satisfecha.

En ese momento, Sesshomaru sintió que nuevamente su pecho se oprimía y cerró los ojos soportando el dolor. Cuando éste cesó los abrió, sorprendiéndose que ahora, al parecer, observaba todo con mayor detalle, como si su vista hubiese sido mejorada. Igualmente, se dio cuenta que Rin se veía mucho más grande y parpadeó confundido. En ese momento, miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que ahora poseía un plumaje blanco en su pecho y al observar a sus costados, poseía dos alas livianas y gráciles. Miró a Rin sin entender.

- Señor Sesshomaru… - Le llamó ella tranquilamente. – Ahora es un halcón. – Informó viendo la perplejidad en la mirada de su interlocutor al igual que escuchaba un chillido proveniente del animal, al parecer de protesta. – Necesito que alce vuelo y me dé una señal en cuento haya visto alguna carreta que se dirija al castillo. Revise desde todos los ángulos y si ve el sello real, entonces dé un chillido de alerta y distraiga al chofer para que así yo pueda entrar en la carreta para poder entrar al castillo sin ningún problema. Luego, una vez yo escondida, vendrá hacia mí y nos esconderemos entre la mercancía.

Sesshomaru entendió el plan, sin embargo, no lo veía muy prudente. Pero dadas las condiciones, accedió. Con algo de dificultad al principio, tomó vuelo y se apoyó en la cima de un árbol. Finalmente, luego de un poco más de práctica, pudo dominar sus habilidades. Observó como un hombre conducía una carreta llena de heno hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Tomó impulso y voló bajo intentando ver algún indicio de un sello real. Luego de verle por todos los ángulos, divisó un sello ya algo borrado por el tiempo en la parte posterior de la carreta. Se elevó unos dos metros más y desde esa altura lanzó un chillido estridente que alertó a Rin. Luego, bajó en picada y prosiguió con sus chillidos mientras volaba alrededor del equino, intentando asustar al animal y azorar al conductor.

El hombre lanzó varios improperios y obligó a su caballo a detenerse y justo cuando iba a lanzarle una piedra a Sesshomaru, este la esquivó rápidamente y volvió a alzar vuelo. Rin ya había corrido sigilosamente a la carreta y se había enterrado dentro de la abundante paja. Cuando el hombre hubiese retomado su marcha, Sesshomaru descendió en absoluto silencio y finalmente apoyó sus filosas garras en la madera de la carreta. Vio un par de ojos marrones dentro de la carreta y notó como el plan había salido tal y como ellos querían. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar. Y justo cuando se disponía a acomodarse dentro de la carreta, notó como luego de un leve "puf" volvía a su forma normal, en eso miró confundido a Rin. Ella le jaló por un brazo e hizo que se sumergiera en la paja, junto a ella.

- Mis hechizos no son muy duraderos que se diga. – Susurró con una sonrisa apenada.

- ¿Y entonces? – Cuestionó sin entender muy bien del todo el plan de aquella joven.

- Bueno, esos gatos no tienen muy buen olfato, así que podremos pasar inadvertidos. Además, con el solo hecho de ya entrar dentro del castillo es un gran paso, ¿no cree? – Preguntó ella con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Muy bien… - Dijo Sesshomaru mientras dirigía su mirada al horizonte preguntándose si el plan de aquella chiquilla funcionaría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Mayu! – Dijeron Miroku y Sango al unísono al reconocer a la dueña de aquella voz. La mujer miró a Sango cínicamente y luego le sonrió amorosamente a Miroku. Con su típico contoneo de caderas se acercó hasta el monje y se agachó a su altura, tocándole el mentón y rozando con sus dedos el labio ensangrentado de él. Le miró con pena la zona afectada y ladeó el rostro hasta los tres hombres fulminándole con la mirada a cada uno.

- Nosotros no… - Uno de ellos empezaba a tratar de excusarse pero Mayu les interrumpió.

- Se retiran ya mismo, sino quieren ser decapitados. Se van…. ¡YA! – Exclamó viendo como los tres tipos salían presurosos de la celda. Una vez que se hubieran retirado por completo Mayu volvió su vista a la de Miroku, que la observaba confundido y ella le sonrió dulcemente. – Por amor a todo lo bueno…que ojazos tienes… - Musitó ella notando el anonadamiento del monje.

Sango bufó molesta y Mayu le miró ceñuda.

- ¿Quién eres realmente? – Preguntó Sango casi en un siseo de la ira que sentía. La mujer limpió la sangre de la boca de Miroku y se levantó con parsimonia, mirando a Sango altivamente.

- Soy hija del terrateniente y princesa de este castillo… - Dijo tranquilamente viendo como los ojos de sus interlocutores se abrían como platos. – Y espero que estés lista para la muerte, pequeña ladrona, puesto que no apelaré por ti.

- No lo necesito si viene de una ramera gitana. – Le contrarrestó Sango sin medir sensatez o prudencia de sus palabras, notándolo al ver como las pupilas de la princesa se contraían.

- Haré que Miroku salga de aquí, pero tú, no correrás con la misma suerte… - Sentenció la mujer segura de lo que decía. Miroku veía intermitentemente entre las dos mujeres que parecían devorarse con la mirada en un desafío sin palabras.

- Suerte con eso. – Le guiñó Sango con una sonrisa sardónica viendo el azore e indignación de Mayu.

- Pagarás por tu atrevimiento… - Siseó ella dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la celda en cuestión de segundos.

Una vez lejos de ellos, Sango exhaló sonoramente, como si en ese momento hubiese retenido el aire en sus pulmones. Luego posó su mirada en Miroku y le sonrió con ironía.

- Veo que sus encantos le funcionan hasta en tierras lejanas… - Dijo Sango amargamente viendo la confusión plasmada todavía en los orbes azules de él. – Que bueno que conquistó a esa gitana, al menos usted podrá salir con vida…

- Te equivocas Sango. – Le interrumpió Miroku indignado. – Yo no me pienso ir de aquí a menos que tú vengas conmigo. - Sango al principio se le había quedado mirando sorprendida pero luego bufó incrédula.

- Por supuesto que no lo hará… - Comentó sarcásticamente más para sí misma que para su interlocutor. – Usted desprecia a la gente de mi clase social, sin contar que aquella mujer, además de atractiva es rica y poderosa. Obviamente, como siempre ha actuado, se irá por lo fácil y conveniente…

- ¿Ese es el concepto que tienes de mí? – Preguntó dolido con una sonrisa amarga. – Lástima que no nos queda mucho tiempo de vida como para que al menos, muera sabiendo que tú no piensas eso de mí al contarte mi verdadera historia.

Sango le miró en silencio, no quiso decir lo que le había dicho pero el momento, las circunstancias, aquella mujer…todo le causaba estrés y angustia, haciéndola hablar irracionalmente. Sólo…sólo quería que todo se acabara pronto. En eso, no pudo evitar derramar una triste y solitaria lágrima, que rodó por su mejilla libremente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, disculpen la demora con el fic, pero la verdad es que no sabía que poner en este capítulo, por ello lamento haber tardado tanto. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, acepto las críticas de que duro mucho en actualizar pero ustedes saben que así soy yo y este es el ritmo que puedo tener con mis actualizaciones. Espero que el capítulo les haya resultado interesante y satisfactorio e igualmente, espero que me dejen su opinión al respecto. Sayonara.**


	15. La dueña del Kimono de Sakura

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**La dueña del Kimono de Sakura**

Kagome finalmente había convencido a la traviesa Shiori que volvieran al castillo para que les llevase al Árbol de Sakura para ver si tenían suerte y obtenían el tan ansiado Kimono. La niña entre pucheros y caritas de cachorro abandonado había hecho que Kagome dudara de su determinación pero aún así, salió triunfante y en ese momento iban de regreso al interior del palacio. Inuyasha sigilosamente había bajado del árbol en donde se encontraba y las siguió en silencio unos cuantos metros más allá.

- Kagome… - Llamó la pequeña princesa algo insegura. Kagome posó su vista en la niña con atención. - A… ¿a ese árbol se le pueden pedir dos deseos?

Kagome parpadeó confundida sin entender bien el por qué de la pregunta.

- No lo sé, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que yo…yo quisiera que si tú obtienes el objeto que andas buscando también…también le pidieras al árbol que me devuelva a mis papás… - Gimoteó la niña con ojos llorosos. A Kagome se le rompía el corazón por enésima vez desde la estadía en ese palacio y miró con ternura a la pequeña.

- No te preocupes, por supuesto que le preguntaré. - Le consoló viendo la media sonrisa en el rostro de Shiori. En ese momento, ambas sintieron una presencia a sus espaldas y Kagome ladeó el rostro, encontrándose que Inuyasha les seguía en silencio. - ¿Tú también andabas merodeando la zona? - Preguntó sorprendida notando como Inuyasha aceleraba un poco el paso para colocarse a su lado.

- Sí, desde temprano. - Respondió distraídamente.

Kagome le miró con atención. La pregunta de la niña le había dejado con serias dudas, ¿sería posible que amara a Inuyasha? ¿Era…era eso posible? Delineó con su vista cada facción del hombre y se sorprendió de que antes no había notado con tanto detenimiento cada una de las curvas de su, ¿para qué negarlo?, bello rostro. La nariz perfilada, los pómulos altos, la boca bien cincelada y los ojos que por supuesto, eran espectacularmente místicos. Bueno, lo de los ojos ya lo había notado pero como algo que gustaba pasajeramente, no que influyese en sus sentimientos. Inuyasha clavó su vista en ella con desconfianza al darse cuenta que ella no dejaba de mirarle.

- ¿Qué? - Espetó ante el escrutinio de la joven. Kagome sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Nada. - Dijo feliz de la vida mientras volvía a mirar al frente. - Shiori, ¿por qué no te adelantas? - Le preguntó a la niña viendo como la pequeña asentía obediente y corría en una dirección indeterminada. Luego de que ella se perdiera de su vista, Kagome arrastró a Inuyasha por un brazo hacia una de las habitaciones del castillo, que al entrar se dieron cuenta que era un estudio con una amplia gama de libros que se encontraban en infinitos estantes de madera. Kagome luego de admirar el lugar, se volvió a Inuyasha, el cual, la miraba expectante.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó él cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en la puerta. Kagome suspiró sonoramente y se sentó encima del escritorio vacío.

- No puedo hacer esto… - Musitó tristemente. Inuyasha frunció sin entender.

- ¿No puedes hacer qué? - Cuestionó él.

- Todo, la misión, el futuro…mira a Shiori, está desesperada por unos padres, yo creo que en sus fantasías, somos la pareja ideal para ser sus papás… - Dijo amargamente, sin darse cuenta del leve sonrojo de Inuyasha ante el comentario.

- Tiene diez años. - Le recordó él como si eso fuese suficiente excusa para ignorar todos los deseos de la niña.

- Imagínate entonces, ni siquiera dentro de cinco años se podrá decir que estará lista para gobernar. No sé como la gente de este pueblo acepta esto, se supone que al morir los soberanos siempre buscan familia de la realeza que sea monarca provisional. - Vociferó molesta.

- Pero ella no tiene familia, sus padres dejaron a sus familias hace tiempo e iniciaron su reino con el poder que les quedaba. No sé como lo hicieron, pero ellos se desligaron de todo familiar. Nadie sabe de Shiori, es más, nadie sabe que ella nació alguna vez. - Explicó él viendo lo anonadada que había quedado Kagome ante la declaración.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Preguntó sorprendida.

- No eres la única que indaga en la vida de la niña. - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Kagome bajó la mirada y duró unos minutos en silencio.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un consejo? - Preguntó ella en un murmullo pero que Inuyasha logró escuchar.

- Dime.

- ¿Si conseguimos el Kimono de Sakura debería quedarme aquí para ser la madre sustituta de Shiori y tú terminar la misión por tu propia cuenta? - Preguntó ella viendo el asombro en los orbes dorados de Inuyasha que le miraban pasmado ante la idea.

- ¿Disculpa? - Dijo incrédulo. - Ya sabía yo que saldrías con uno de esos arranques maternales… - Dijo entre dientes y Kagome frunció al entender lo que él decía. - Kagome, no puedes hacer eso, es verdad, la niña va a sufrir si se mantiene sola pero nosotros no debemos involucrarnos, ¿cómo quedaría tu reino si tú no vuelves a aparecer? ¿Acaso nos ha oído eso de que "una princesa trae esperanza a su pueblo"? Si te vas, ¿cómo queda tu honor, tu deber por lo que eres? - Preguntó molesto. Kagome no se esperaba tal respuesta de Inuyasha. Se esperaba más bien un "haz lo que te dé la gana" o alguna de sus escuetas contestaciones, pero eso no.

- Pero ¿y Shiori? - Preguntó Kagome.

- No sé explicarme en mejores términos que esto- Verá ella como resuelve. - Decretó agriamente. Kagome le miró acusadoramente.

- No hablaras en serio. - Siseó ella con la ira a flor de piel.

- Oh, verás que sí. Tú y yo somos príncipes, por muy pomposo que sea el título. Y esa niña también, así que cada quien a su reino y a sus propias obligaciones. Kagome, ubícate, eres parte del plan para salvar a tu gente. No puedes servir a otros porque "te nace de corazón" - Le regañó.

En ese momento, Inuyasha por poco pierde el equilibrio al sentir como la puerta perdía firmeza y ya se iba hacia atrás. Se enderezó rápidamente y se volvió, quedándose frío al notar las incesantes lágrimas en los ojos de Shiori que le veían con dolor. Tragó sonoramente sin saber que hacer.

- Shiori, ¡espera! - Exclamó al ver como la princesa corría a través de los pasillos, dando desgarradores sollozos a su paso. Inuyasha volteó hacia Kagome, esperando alguna solución por parte de ella pero sólo consiguió una mirada acusadora por parte de ella. Notó como Kagome se levantaba, caminó rápidamente y le empujó, haciéndole a un lado para luego salir corriendo detrás de la niña. - ¡Mierda! - Exclamó exasperado no teniendo más remedio que seguir a las dos furiosas princesas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango despertó poco a poco sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido. Según la poca noción del tiempo que le quedaba, presumía que había pasado ya un día y medio en ese calabozo. El día anterior, en el cual se dio el encuentro con Mayu, y ese día que comenzaba. Intentó moverse y sintió como sus huesos crujían ante la presión incesante del pesado metal de las cadenas. Gimió sin poder evitarlo y tuvo deseos de llorar ante tal sufrimiento y desesperación.

- Sango… - Sintió como la profunda voz de Miroku se colaba en sus zumbantes oídos. Con esfuerzo levantó la cabeza y ladeó el rostro, notando el desencajado rostro del monje.

- ¿Sigo viva? - Preguntó incrédula aunque por el dolor de su cuerpo, suponía que así era, pero prefirió estar segura.

- Presumo que sí. - Respondió él con desgano mirando por la ventana y observando la luz del sol que llegaba a su rostro, quizá, por última vez. Sango le miró arrepentida por su comportamiento del día anterior pero no tuvo valor de decirle nada. - No te preocupes… - Dijo él notando el asombro de ella. - Yo también te grité ayer y no debí… - Agregó viendo como Sango sonreía y asentía en silencio.

- ¿Sabes cuándo es la ejecución? - Preguntó ella.

- Según los comentarios mordaces de los guardias, dentro de una hora al parecer. - Musitó. Sango bajó la vista nuevamente.

- ¿No te han sacado? - Volvió a preguntar.

- Creo que lo harán en plena ejecución. A vista de todos.

En ese momento, sintieron el chirrido de la reja y como entraban dos guardias muy serios y no como los del día anterior que llevaban una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Cada uno se encargó de abrir los candados y cerraduras de las cadenas, escuchándose su estrepitoso sonido al caer. Sango se sintió aliviada al sentir sus muñecas y tobillos nuevamente y no pudo evitar suspirar de gusto. Pero no pudo saborear el momento puesto que inmediatamente el guardia que la había liberado, ahora la tomaba por los brazos con rudeza y la hacía levantarse del suelo a pesar de sus quejidos de protesta. El hombre pasó sus manos a lo largo de sus brazos hasta dar con las heridas muñecas de Sango para pasar una soga fuertemente sujetada que la mantuviese inmóvil.

- Pronto morirás, así que no te preocupes por el dolor... - Le intentó consolar viendo la mirada furibunda de la aludida ante tal consuelo.

El otro guardia hizo el mismo proceso con Miroku, sólo que sin palabras de aliento o algo parecido. Los llevaron casi a rastras a las afueras del edificio por una puerta trasera y ambos héroes se sintieron aliviados al recibir de lleno la luz del clarear del día. Fueron empujados hasta una habitación continua a donde se entraba a la mazmorra. Allí sus ropas fueron arrebatadas hasta dejarla en lo más simple que se pudiera. El hábito de Miroku quedó solo en la estola y todos los detalles de armadura de Sango también fueron quitados. Consecuentemente les llevaron hasta la tarima donde antes habían bailado alegremente con los gitanos que ahora no dudaban en ejecutarlos. Divisaron dos troncos de madera rodeados por abundante paja, fúnebremente preparados para el rito de ejecución. Soltaron nuevamente las muñecas de Sango y Miroku y les amarraron a los troncos. Mucha gente se había congregado para ver su trágica muerte como si fuese el mejor espectáculo de circo.

- Ya deberías aclarar que no vas a morir, Miroku... - Le aconsejó Sango al ver que Mayu brillaba por su ausencia.

- No tengo opción. Si ella no aparece y me redime, no me soltarán y por consecuente, ambos moriremos chamuscados. - Observó notando el desconsuelo en Sango.

- Que hermosa mañana para morir... - Espetó sarcástica mirando a todos lados en busca de una posible solución, que al parecer, era inexistente.

En eso observaron como en otra tarima, varios metros más allá de donde estaban ellos, aparecían en escena el ministro aquel, el terrateniente y dueño del castillo y finalmente la princesa Mayu. Los tres rostros estaban serios, sin embargo, el rostro de Mayu estaba desencajado y lloroso también.

- Esto no tiene buena pinta... - Musitó Sango viendo la congoja en los ojos de la frívola mujer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha había esperado pacientemente en uno de los bastos jardines del castillo, sintiéndose impaciente y culpable por sus duras palabras. ¿En qué cosas le metía Kagome? Ahora se había ganado el odio de una niña de diez años que le vio como un perfecto candidato a padre. ¡Ja! Que ironía de la vida. Él que detestaba a su molesto padre, a su fastidioso, tozudo obstinado y noble padre. Aquel que le sonreía con orgullo al verlo manejar hábilmente un arma, montar un caballo o dejar con la boca abierta a muchos de sus conocidos con alguna simple frase llena de inmensurable conocimiento, incapaz de tener cualquiera de su edad. Es verdad, su padre se había encargado de convertirlo en un caballero, mejor dicho, en un soberano. En un habilidoso hombre que podría hablar de tú a tú con un funcionario de la ley, con un galeno, con un rey poderoso, con un soldado... con un reino. Inuyasha suspiró cansado, tenía que aceptarlo, esa niña tenía temple más debía ser forjado ese carácter para que pudiese soportar todo y ¿quién mejor que Kagome? Una mujer que sin duda pondría de rodillas hasta el más valiente con su sola mirada. Volvió a suspirar sin saber que hacer... no podía irse sin ella, no podría continuar sin ella pero tampoco, tampoco podía quedarse esperando el milagro de que la niña le dijera: "No se preocupen, soy lo bastante autosuficiente como para gobernar a estos pueblerinos sin mayores complicaciones. Váyanse, para cuando vuelvan observarán un prospero reino creado por mí"

En ese momento Inuyasha salió de sus cavilaciones al sentir como la rama en donde estaba montado empezaba a brillar.

- ¿Qué demonios...? - Decía mientras observaba como esa luz ahora lo absorbía a él. Luego de una especie de letargo que no duró ni un segundo, se vio enfrente de una hermosa mujer que le miraba seria. Aunque su sorpresa fue más grande que la que esperaba al reconocerla.

- Inuyasha, tanto tiempo. - Le saludó con una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿Ma... madre? - Preguntó incrédulo al ver a Izayoi igual de joven y hermosa a como la recordaba antes de que ella muriese.

- Me gusta esa muchacha. - Musitó desviando la vista. Inuyasha siguió la dirección de la mirada de su madre y notaron como Kagome y Shiori se les acercaban. - Deberías escogerla como esposa. - Agregó la mujer asintiendo con aprobación. Inuyasha le miraba con una ceja arqueada y expresión indescifrable.

- ¿Madre, por qué... cómo estás aquí? - Cuestionó sin entender. Izayoi le volvió a ver con ternura y volvió a sonreír.

- Soy la dueña del Kimono de Sakura. - Informó viendo el asombro en los ojos de su hijo.

- O sea...que puedes dármelo. Es bueno, entonces. - Pensó Inuyasha en voz alta pero Izayoi negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo. Tú no tienes los poderes que son necesarios. En cambio...aquella joven puede que sí... - Dijo mirando nuevamente a Kagome.

- ¿Kagome? ¿Ella? - Preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Así se llama? Pues sí, Kagome puede hacerlo. Dile que tiene mi bendición. - Sonrió viendo la confusión de Inuyasha.

- ¿Bendición? Madre, ¿ahora eres una deidad o algo así? - Cuestionó nuevamente.

- Pues... tanto como deidad no soy, dime más bien...guardiana. Soy la guardiana del Kimono que me vez puesto. - Dijo haciendo que Inuyasha reparara en sus elegantes ropas de hilos de oro y plata.

- ¿Cómo hago para que Kagome te vea? - Preguntó nuevamente.

- Dile que toque mi corazón. - Sonrió haciendo que ambos fueran envueltos por aquella luz.

- ¡Madre!

- Recuerda Inuyasha, pase lo que pase, esto no fue un sueño.

Finalmente perdió a su madre de vista. En ese momento abrió los ojos de golpe, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al piso. Siseó adolorido por el impacto y cuando volvió a abrir sus orbes, vio como dos grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate le miraban preocupados.

- Inuyasha, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Kagome que se había acercado a él para hablar, viendo que se había dormido para luego notar como caía estrepitosamente al suelo. Inuyasha frunció al incorporase y posteriormente logró enfocarla.

- Algo así... - Musitó levantándose. - Kagome...ya sé quien tiene el Kimono de Sakura. - Informó viendo lo sorprendida que había quedado su interlocutora con aquella noticia.

- ¿Quién? - Dijo confundida.

- Mi madre.

- ¿Ah? - Preguntó casi gritando viendo con ojos desorbitados al príncipe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, primero que nada y tal como lo prometí, dedico el capítulo a mi queridísima amiga y fiel lectora Laura Black, la cual está de cumpleaños hoy. Si, felicitaciones, que la pases muy bien en tus quince. Es una edad hermosa, aunque no sé en que parte (ya que yo la estoy viviendo y no le veo nada del otro mundo xD) pero bueno, espero que cumplas todos tus sueños y aspiraciones en todo el futuro que viene por delante. Lamento no haber hecho el capítulo más impactante pero espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Y ese comentario va para todas, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión. Muchísimas gracias por sus tan apreciados reviews. Sayonara, pasen una buena Semana Santa.**


	16. La ansiada victoria

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**La ansiada victoria**

Miroku escuchó las palabras de Sango, luego de verla de reojo y notar su preocupación, fijó su vista en aquella princesa gitana. La mujer se veía pesarosa y al parecer su poder había sido amilanado por el terrateniente del castillo. ¡Maldita sea! Ya no quedaba esperanza para nada...

Sango miró a sus lados. Sabía que las posibilidades de salir con vida eran una en un millón, sin embargo, se negaba rotundamente morir de tan humillante forma. Observó a uno de los guardias que le habían amarrado allí. Su rostro se mostraba impávido, aún así, ese hombre le tenía que servir de algo... por su bien y por el de Miroku. Cerró sus ojos intentando ordenar sus ideas.

- "Padre..." – Pensó recordando un episodio con su padre y las palabras que se grabaron a fuego en su mente y alma.

FLASHBACK

_- Sango... – Le llamó tranquilamente a una niña de doce años que se encontraba sucia y sudada de tanto entrenar con la espada. La jovencita respiraba entrecortadamente, sin embargo, su mirada aún se encontraba desafiante. Ella era el orgullo y luz para su progenitor y ese título se juró no perderlo nunca._

_Al escuchar su voz se estremeció, al parecer, pudo haber hecho algo mal y no estaba segura de qué. Su padre jamás le reclamaba de forma abusiva o inclemente, pero siempre hacía que ella sintiese decepción consigo misma a pesar de que eso nunca era lo que él pretendía lograr._

_- Dí... dígame padre. – Respondió respetuosamente mientras apretaba inconscientemente la espada que llevaba en las manos._

_- Cuando tu enemigo se vea más poderoso y tus posibilidades de ganar sean prácticamente nulas, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca te des por vencida hasta que estés convencida que ese respiro que das será el último._

_Sango asintió obediente pero sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Su padre se hacía llamar un campesino cualquiera, sin embargo, ella sabía que él se había entrenado con el ejército de un reino que se extinguió en tierras lejanas, él era uno de los contados sobrevivientes y sabía que bajo aquella mirada bondadosa, yacía un guerrero que era capaz de matar a sangre fría con tal de proteger lo que considerara de sumo valor._

_- No te defraudaré, padre. – Musitó aquella vez mientras recobraba fuerzas internas y corría decidida a continuar su batalla contra su querido y respetado padre._

FIN DE FLASHBACK 

- No te defraudaré, padre. – Repitió en un murmullo adquiriendo fiereza y determinación en su mirada. Miró decidida a aquel guardia e intentó llamar su atención. – Hey. – Le llamó notando como aquel gitano le ignoraba deliberadamente. Se enfureció ante el hecho. – Gitano, por el honor y lealtad que tienes será mejor que me responda.

Finalmente aquel hombre se volteó a verla. Sonrió triunfal al ver que con el hecho de tocar el "orgullo" de alguien se lograban cosas asombrosas.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu terrateniente? – Preguntó. Miroku le veía confundido. ¿A qué venía eso ahora?

- Setsuna no Takemaru. – Respondió impasible y volvió a quedarse mirando fijamente el horizonte. A Sango ese nombre se le hacía familiar, demasiado, si tan sólo pudiera recordar...

En eso desvió su vista a un hombre del público que le hablaba con rudeza a su, al parecer, esposa.

S. ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Deja de ser tan débil! – Regañaba con dureza a su mujer, que al parecer, estaba desesperada por irse de ese sitio donde el olor a cadáver calcinado era lo que se veía venir.

- ¡No! ¡No pienso someterme a tus deseos! – Dijo firmemente la mujer mientras se daba media vuelta y con la agilidad de un felino se escabullía entre la gente, perdiéndose de vista de su marido.

En ese momento, Sango recordó de donde había escuchado ese nombre.

FLASHBACK

_Una pequeña niña estaba sentada sobre el regazo de su madre. Le miraba atenta con sus grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate. La mujer era de ojos verde aceituna, hipnotizantes como los de una cobra y con la dulzura de una santa. Ella aparentemente contaba una historia a su hija de no más de diez años._

_- Sí, mi pequeña Sango. Ese terrateniente soberbio, su nombre era Setsuna No Takemaru. Osó exigirme como querida y... – Sonrió al ver que su pequeña le miraba con cierta confusión. – Me reclamaba como una posesión suya y quería... bueno, quería que yo le complaciera en todo. – Intentó explicarse de forma sutil. – Sin embargo y a sabiendas que podría perder la vida con aquel atrevimiento le respondí: "¡No pienso someterme a tus deseos!" Ese hombre enrojeció de la ira. – La niña sintió como el cuerpo de su madre se estremeció, al parecer al recordar. – Me zafé del agarre y cuando planeaba huir, me di media vuelta y maldije el nombre de aquel que intentó obligarme a algo como eso. – Continuó entornando sus ojos. – Maldije su descendencia y prometí fervientemente que mi descendencia se encargaría de quitarle de todo el poder que poseía._

"_Maldito seas, Setsuna No Takemaru. Malditos sean tus retoños que jamás verán la alegría de vivir y perecerán ante la tristeza y soledad durante toda su vida. Tu linaje recordará mi nombre y mi descendencia hará que te arrodilles y supliques piedad."_

_La joven mujer recordó el rostro turbado del terrateniente. La maldición de un gitano no se tomaba a la ligera, ni hasta por parte del más escéptico. El hombre estaba consciente de que aquella mujer se había ofendido y el odio que destilaban sus ojos era prueba de ello. Estaba condenado y lo sabía. Esas no eran historias para estárselas contando a una pequeña de diez años pero, ella sabía que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, lo presentía claramente, así que sólo esperaba que su pequeña Sango pudiera estar segura que ella también tenía esos mismos poderes que había heredado su madre. Sin embargo, aquella gitana ante el recuerdo no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella era muy joven en ese entonces y dudaba que sus palabras hubiesen afectado en algo a aquel vil ser. _

_- Sin embargo dudo que le haya pasado algo... – Dijo recobrando el hilo de la historia. – Y al final, por apoyo de los que le servían, pude escapar y al llegar aquí... conocí a tu padre._

FIN DE FLASBACK

Sango sonrió al recordar aquella historia. De acuerdo, tenía ventaja y tenía fe en ello. Su madre aseguraba que era joven y no poseería el poder necesario para que esa maldición se cumpliera completamente, sin embargo, allí estaba ella, descendiente de aquella gitana insultada y al parecer, posible amenaza para ese terrateniente. Abrió sus ojos y justo cuando el ministro iba a abrir la boca para iniciar el juicio, Sango le detuvo.

- ¡SUMIRE! – Exclamó el nombre de su amada y dulce madre. Todos guardaron silencio y vieron a Sango con asombro e indignación. ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpir a ese ministro?

El terrateniente le miró ceñudo sin entender. Sango sonrió con arrogancia.

- "Maldito seas, Setsuna No Takemaru. Malditos sean tus retoños que jamás verán la alegría de vivir y perecerán ante la tristeza y soledad durante toda su vida. Tu linaje recordará mi nombre y mi descendencia hará que te arrodilles y supliques piedad" – Repitió con tono letal pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el hombre recordara.

El aludido miró con terror a Sango. Su hija le veía confundida. ¿Qué eran todas esas palabras que decía aquella ladrona? Sin embargo, así como se mostró el asombro e incredulidad en su rostro, volvió a su estado impávido nuevamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, gitana? – Preguntó viendo el asombro expresado en todo su pueblo.

- ¿Gitana? – Repitió Mayu totalmente incrédula.

Sango volvió a sonreír al notar que aquel terrateniente había recordado.

- Creo que recuerda el rostro de... mi madre. – Dijo notando como los ojos de Setsuna No Takemaru se entornaban amenazadoramente. – Exijo una audiencia con usted. – Pidió viendo como los soldados se volteaban a mirarle indignados. ¿Aquella sucia ladrona...? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

El terrateniente miró a su lado, donde se encontraba su hija. Recordó las palabras que claramente dijo aquella hermosa mujer: "_Malditos sean tus retoños que jamás verán la alegría de vivir y perecerán ante la tristeza y soledad durante toda su vida_" Ya por él no temía, su vida había sido placentera y no había existido ejército que no pudiese controlar. Pero parte de la profecía si se cumplió. Mayu nunca había sido enteramente feliz, inexplicablemente cada desgracia le pasaba sólo a ella y no quería un futuro tan sombrío para su amada pequeña. Sabía que la única que podía romper el maleficio era aquella descendiente de la gitana... de Sumire, a la que había pedido ilusamente como amante. La hija tenía un perturbador parecido con su madre, sin embargo, no había heredado las dos esmeraldas que aquella mujer había tenido por ojos. ¿Acaso Sumire seguiría viva? Un terror invadió su ser, sabía que esta era la única oportunidad para redimirse y eliminar la injusta carga que poseía Mayu.

- Acepto tu petición, gitana. – Dijo tranquilamente viendo lo consternada que había quedado su hija ante aquella declaración.

- También pido que no se ejecute a mi acompañante, al menos, antes que yo. – Agregó Sango viendo como el terrateniente asentía rápidamente y bajaba por la parte posterior del estrado.

Incrédulamente los soldados se obligaron a moverse y liberaron a Sango y a Miroku. Nadie entendía nada, excepto aquel terrateniente y Sango.

Miroku prontamente se unió a Sango y a pesar de ser vigilados por los guardias, no aguantó más su intriga.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Cuestionó mientras se sobaba su adolorida muñeca. Sango sonrió a medias mientras recibía lo que faltaba de su vestimenta y se la colocaba rápidamente. Miroku la imitó, sin embargo, no dejaba de ver a su compañera inquisidoramente.

- Mis padres aún me siguen protegiendo. – Sonrió dejando con la intriga al joven príncipe que iba a su lado.

Finalmente, llegaron al salón principal donde se encontraba aquel terrateniente. El hombre les dio una altiva mirada, sin embargo, en esta se reflejaba claramente su angustia. Setsuna No Takemaru se las había arreglado para que su hija no estuviera presente, no quería demostrar debilidad frente a los ojos de Mayu. Los soldados les dejaron en libertad y se retiraron hasta quedar a una distancia prudente.

- Eres la hija de aquella gitana... – Musitó recordando nuevamente. Sango frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué deseas?

- Primero que nada, quiero saber como se nos capturó. – Pidió con tono que hasta podía interpretarse como el de una orden.

- Nuestro fiel oráculo nos guió hasta su ubicación y allí, por preferencia a mantener la Corona de Loto segura, decidimos sedarles con nuestros conjuros. – Explicó sin prisa. Sango lo meditó, sabiendo que así debió ser, puesto que era un pueblo de gitanos después de todo.

- Entiendo. También quisiéramos saber cómo obtenemos nuestra libertad, nuestra felina llamada Kirara y la Corona de Loto. – Al ver como el ceño del terrateniente se fruncía, se dio cuenta de qué quizá hubiese hecho las peticiones en oraciones separadas, puesto que la indignación en los ojos del hombre era evidente.

- Sólo puedo negociar su libertad y el regreso de su salvaje animal. – Sentenció seguro.

- ¿Qué pide a cambio? – Intervino Miroku con desconfianza. El aludido le dio una rápida mirada para luego posarla largamente sobre Sango.

- El rompimiento del maleficio. – Dijo en tono letal. Sango se sorprendió de sus palabras, aunque debió suponerlo.

- Sólo el que lo hace puede romperlo. – Le corrigió ella. Miroku miraba a sus interlocutores sin entender completamente.

- Tu madre se encargó de maldecirnos a mí y a mí descendencia durante todos los siglos que permanezca nuestra sangre corriendo en las venas de los seres que ocupan y ocuparán este mundo. – Dijo en tono aparentemente calmo. Miroku no pudo evitar expresar su sorpresa ante aquellas palabras. – Tú eres su descendiente, causante de mi posible desgracia pero también, de la posible salvación para con Mayu.

Sango le observó determinante.

- Sólo debo saber una cosa para creer en una esperanza renovada. – Prosiguió el hombre. - ¿Tu madre está viva? – Notó como los ojos de aquella joven temblaron levemente.

- No. – Escuchó su rotunda respuesta y no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción, gesto que no agradó en lo más mínimo a Sango.

- Entonces tú estás en posición de romper la maldición ya que llevas su sangre contigo. – Decretó ciertamente feliz. Sango le miró con reticencia.

- Entonces lo haré y su hija no perecerá. – Anunció firmemente viendo la complacencia en los ojos de Setsuna No Takemaru. – Sin embargo, _no pienso someterme a tus deseos. – _Anunció viendo el desprecio en los ojos del hombre que claramente recordaron las palabras expresadas por Sumire antes de la maldición. – Al menos no del todo. – Agregó.

- Explícate. – Exigió exasperado de ver la viva imagen de aquella gitana en la insolente jovencita que tenía al frente.

- Si quiere el bienestar de su hija, deberá sacrificar la Corona de Loto. De lo contrario, me negaré a cumplir con lo que me pide y finalmente, no tendrá otra oportunidad de salvar el incierto futuro de la princesa al verme extinta e ida completamente de este mundo.

Miroku veía sorprendido a Sango. Ella hablaba con aquella determinación y... ¡Francamente estaba exigiendo demasiado! ¡Apenas y habían recobrado la libertad! Aunque, en parte tenía razón... si no pedía ello, no tendrían oportunidad de volver por la Corona.

El terrateniente lo pensó durante largo rato, no era una decisión difícil pero ella tenía razón, o accedía o sacrificaba a su hija por su poder... no, él ya no era ese egoísta ser... él no podría...

- Debe haber otra cosa que desees, algo monetario que sustente el valor de la Corona de Loto, gitana. – Dijo casi obligadamente mientras sus nudillos se volvían blancos ante la fuerza ejercida en su puño. Debió humillarse... ¡ni ante el más poderoso rey lo había hecho! Pero recordó las palabras de la maldición... "_Tu linaje recordará mi nombre y mi descendencia hará que te arrodilles y supliques piedad" _Vaya que aquella maldita gitana había complicado su existencia.

- No lo hay. – Dijo Sango firmemente. El aludido tuvo que apretar sus dientes para no ordenar ejecutar a esa miserable mujer. Pero después de todo, aquella joven había heredado el coraje de su madre y así lo hacía notar.

- Por favor... – Suplicó viendo el rostro impasible de Sango. La muchacha no cedería. – Entiendo. Acepto tus condiciones. – Decretó casi escupiendo mientras veía como las facciones de la exterminadora se suavizaban. ¡Por Dios que se parecía a Sumire!

- Deme el objeto y su palabra. – Exigió viendo como Takemaru accedía a su petición y luego de hablar con uno de los sirvientes para que trajera la Corona de Loto, juraba bajo su posición como Señor feudal cumplir con su palabra de darles la libertad. Prontamente le entregaron a él el preciado objeto, que a su vez fue dado a Sango.

- Ahora cumple tu parte del trato. – Ordenó el hombre. Sango asintió mirándole altiva.

- Yo, Sango Taijiya, hija de Sumire Kurosaki doy por abolida la maldición lanzada a ti Setsuna No Takemaru y a tu siguiente descendencia por los siglos de los siglos. Nadie vociferará en contra tuya y tu gobierno será próspero y duradero, con la fuerza de un roble y la nobleza de una deidad. – Finalmente, luego de su discurso, tanto Sango como el terrateniente sintieron una extraña fuerza envolverles, como si fuese prueba de que lo dicho por Sango sin duda se había cumplido.

El hombre quiso experimentar si todo ello sin duda era cierto, pues había pagado un alto precio por aquella abolición del maleficio. Llamó a uno de sus sirvientes con la orden de exigir la presencia de la princesa en el recinto y a otro le dio la orden de traer a aquella gata que venía con los ex condenados a muerte. Mayu llegó sorprendiéndose de ver a Sango con la Corona de Loto en sus manos.

- Hija... – Le llamó amorosamente el terrateniente. La aludida se volteó a verlo. - ¿Dónde está tu madre? – Preguntó viendo la confusión en los orbes de su adorada descendiente.

- ¿De qué hablas, papá? Ella está en su habitación durmiendo. Sabes bien que esta es hora de su siesta.

Setsuna No Takemaru sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Su esposa había muerto cuando su pequeña Mayu nació, ahora... ahora el maleficio se rompía, su vida... su vida volvía a ser dichosa nuevamente al igual que la de su querida hija. Su bondadosa esposa ahora estaba nuevamente con él.

En ese momento de entre una de las puertas, salió una pequeña gatita corriendo a toda carrera hacia su dueña. Sango recibió a Kirara en sus brazos y le sonrió al terrateniente que no cabía en su emoción. Extrañamente los cuerpos de Miroku, de Sango y de Kirara empezaron a relucir con aquella luz que los transportó a ese mundo... era su hora de regresar y lo sabían.

- Gracias... – Musitó el soberano viendo como aquellos forasteros desaparecían para asombro de él y de los demás presentes. El maleficio se había roto y aquellas personas jamás fueron llevadas a ejecución.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Wow, ya ando cansada, xD. Lamento mucho no haber puesto alguna otra pareja pero como pedían un poco más de Sango y Miroku, preferí salir de ellos de una vez si no les molesta. Creo que podré actualizar pronto porque como estamos en Semana Santa, voy a intentar escribir lo más que pueda (porque también me la he pasado leyendo fics, después de todo tengo derecho jeje) Al menos con este fic tengo ideas más claras de lo que vendrá después Bueno, he notado que en mis fics ya hay gente nueva incorporada que me deja review ¡Que alegría! xD Bienvenidas y muchas gracias por leer. Igual agradezco a mis fieles lectoras que siempre procuran dejar su comentario, muchísimas gracias, de corazón. Agradezco todos sus reviews y con respecto a la petición de romance, pues, sólo les pido paciencia, ya verán que valdrá la pena jeje. Espero que le capítulo les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión. Sayonara.**


	17. La entrada al castillo

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**La entrada al castillo**

Luego de un incómodo viaje en una carreta repleta de paja, tanto Sesshomaru como Rin entraron en la cuenta que ya habían llegado al pueblo de los gatos leopardos. Se hundieron todo lo que pudieron en el abundante heno, sin embargo, vigilaban silenciosamente los movimientos de cada uno de los individuos que cupieran en su campo visual. Notaron mucho movimiento mercantilista, aquellos seres no distaban mucho de asemejarse a las sociedades humanas, salvo por sus filosas cualidades físicas.

- Debemos saber cómo es esa espada… - Musitó Rin captando la atención de su taciturno compañero.

- Por el momento no podemos hacer mucho, después de todo, lo primordial ahora es pasar desapercibidos… - Respondió notando como entraban en un espacio oscuro, al parecer, algún establo. Sintieron como el viejo jinete suspiraba cansado y adolorido del viaje, bajaba de la carreta y luego de desatar parsimoniosamente a los equinos y contarles sus problemas como si fuesen criaturas inteligentes capaces de entenderle, los dejaba en las casillas que le correspondían a cada caballo. Cuando no escucharon ningún otro ruido proveniente del exterior, sigilosamente ambos salieron de entre la paja y empezaron a sacudir sus ropas.

- Esto parecía de nunca acabar. Como… - Rin fue interrumpida al sentir como la mano de Sesshomaru tapaba su boca y como silenciosamente la empujaba a uno de los rincones oscuros más cercanos. Se quedaron inmóviles escuchando unas voces en la entrada del establo, que luego desaparecían junto con el sonido de pasos alejándose.

Sesshomaru finalmente soltó a Rin, la cual, inhaló aire aliviada.

- Es extraño. – Musitó Sesshomaru entornando sus ojos y mirando las puertas medianamente abiertas del sitio. Rin dejó de sacudir su ropa mirándolo con atención.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – Cuestionó confundida.

- La vigilancia. – Dijo caminando unos cuantos pasos para tener mejor perspectiva de las condiciones que les rodeaban. Rin parpadeó sin entender y se acercó hasta posarse a un lado de Sesshomaru.

- ¿Cree que estén en guerra? – Preguntó sin despegar la vista del sospechoso ajetreo de aquellas criaturas.

Sesshomaru no respondió sino que sigilosamente continuó acercándose a la puerta. Rin le miró asustada e inmediatamente le detuvo por un brazo, captando su atención.

- Todavía no hemos planeado una estrategia, no podemos salir. – Dijo ella preocupada, notando que aún mantenía a Sesshomaru sujeto con ambas manos. Prontamente lo liberó y se sonrojó avergonzada.

Sesshomaru volvió su mirada nuevamente al exterior.

- Esto es una jaula para nosotros. – Decretó fijando su imponente vista en la joven. – Si no salimos de aquí, hay pocas probabilidades que lo hagamos en el futuro. Si están en guerra será poco tiempo lo que les tomará venir por los caballos y estaremos desprovistos de vías de escape. – Explicó en tono neutro.

- Aún así, no podemos salir por el frente. – Le recordó Rin, ajena a la intimidante forma de tratar de aquel hombre.

Sesshomaru volvió su vista hacia las puertas. Aquella joven tenía razón. Estaban en plena plaza interior del castillo. Así jamás podrían salir, pero, tampoco quedarse era una opción. Debían pasar desapercibidos a como diera lugar.

- ¿Qué sugieres? – Preguntó luego de unos intrigantes segundos de silencio.

- Bueno… - Rin no se esperaba esa pregunta, después de todo, ya sus hechizos no eran factibles, puesto que no llevaban consigo los ingredientes necesarios. – Creo que fue muy impetuosa mi forma de actuar al no tener un consecuente plan luego de la entrada al castillo. – Se disculpó. Sesshomaru ni volteó a mirarle.

- Si no podemos lucir como ellos y hacer creer que somos inofensivos, debemos ganar su confianza. – Decretó.

- ¿Cuál es su plan?

- Debemos pasarnos como aliados que poseen información valiosa acerca del reino enemigo. Pero para ello, debemos saber que está pasando. – Dijo viendo la sonrisa pícara que se surcaba en los labios de Rin. Al parecer, ella ya tenía una idea clara en su mente de cómo hacerlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome miraba sin entender a Inuyasha. ¿Qué tenía que ver la difunta reina Izayoi en todo eso? Ella era una humana como ellos, ¿cómo era posible que…?

- Kagome. – Escuchó el llamado de Shiori a su lado. Cierto, habían ido hasta allí con el fin de buscar a Inuyasha y aclarar la situación. Luego se las arreglarían con todo el asunto del Kimono de Sakura.

- Eso no es importante ahora. – Dijo Kagome viendo como Inuyasha le miraba incrédulo ante tal respuesta. – Shiori quiere hablar contigo… - Explicó notando como las facciones del joven príncipe se suavizaban y posaba su ambarina mirada sobre la niña. Kagome observó como Inuyasha se agachaba a la altura de la pequeña.

- Mis más sinceras disculpa, majestad. – Dijo respetuosamente mientras notaba como la niña desviaba la vista incómoda por tanta formalidad.

- No es necesario el uso de protocolo o algo parecido. – Musitó ella escondiendo sus ojos con el flequillo y apretando sus pequeños puños.

- Muy bien, si así lo quieres. – Asintió Inuyasha. - ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?

- ¡Claro que no, tonto! – Vociferó la niña levantando su vista empañada por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. – Lo único que quiero es que te quedes tú también…

¿También? Oh, no. Eso no sonaba bien. ¿Acaso Kagome le había prometido a Shiori que…?

Inuyasha levantó la vista a Kagome que se encontraba a un lado de Shiori y sostenía una de sus pequeñas manos en señal de apoyo. Ella le miró tranquilamente y negó conociendo la duda del príncipe.

- Le dije que si así lo permitían las circunstancias, me quedaría con ella un poco más de tiempo. Pero ya hablé con ella y entendió que debo regresar…por mi pueblo. ¿No es así, Shiori? – Preguntó mirando a la princesita y notando como ella asentía mientras que con la mano que tenía libre se limpiaba las lágrimas que no pudo contener más.

- ¿Tú… vas a intentar hacer lo mismo también? – Cuestionó la niña viendo como Inuyasha le miraba con un sutil brillo de ternura en sus ojos. El aludido asintió sonriendo.

- Todo lo que sea por la soberana más maravillosa de todos los tiempos. – Dijo tomando a Shiori por ambos costados en la cabeza, dándole un fugaz beso en su frente antes de soltarla y erguirse nuevamente.

- Ahora sí. Shiori… ¿cuál es el árbol? – Preguntó Kagome. La niña se soltó de su agarre y luego de alzar la vista, señaló por encima de la cabeza de Inuyasha, teniendo como dirección de su dedo, la ubicación del árbol que segundos antes había servido como lugar de meditación para el príncipe.

- ¿Ese? – Preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo mientras se volteaba a verlo. No tenía nada de especial, al menos, hasta lo que su vista podía captar.

- Ese es. Estoy segura. – Dijo la niña firmemente notando como los protagonistas intercambiaban miradas determinantes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rin jadeaba lo más calladamente que podía mientras terminaban de escalar entre las frágiles tejas que estaban fijas sobre el techo del establo. Ambos habían tenido que salir de allí a través de un pequeño y bien camuflado agujero que había en la parte más alta del techo de dos aguas que cubría el establo. Finalmente, luego de encaramarse en la rústica estructura interna habían dado con el exterior y ahora poseían una panorámica vista del castillo a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos.

- Tenemos que llegar al interior y revisar todo lo que nos sea posible. – Dijo contando mentalmente cuantos guardias había en balcones y demás posibles entradas al lugar.

Sesshomaru al igual que ella, revisaba la zona con la vista. La parte menos vigilada era cerca de una torre donde había una empolvada y antigua ventana. Al parecer, en aquella habitación no había nada de valor, sin embargo, era su posible entrada al palacio.

- ¿Qué probabilidades hay que lleguemos hasta allá? – Preguntó Sesshomaru señalando la susodicha ventana. Rin miró hacia esa zona y con cálculos mentales silbó levemente.

- No nos será fácil. La posible vía para llegar allá es pasando a través de aquellos matorrales que bordean la zona y que llega casi adyacente a la parte posterior del establo. Pero cabe destacar que esos matorrales tienen bastantes espinas que nos obstaculizarán el paso.

Sesshomaru miró de reojo a su Tokijin. Bien, si no le servía como arma por su condición de humano, serviría de escudo.

- Iremos allá. – Decretó percatándose de la mirada asustada de Rin. - Usarás tus dagas para limpiar la zona por la que pasemos y mi espada nos servirá de escudo en caso de ser necesario.

- Sin embargo, es muy arriesgado. Una vez encaramados en esa torre… - Rin no continuó pero tanto Sesshomaru como ella entendían la idea. Si dejaban de ser camuflados por los matorrales y demás plantas con exceso de espinas, cualquier guardia que tuviera buena visión los detectaría y daría el grito de alarma.

- Debemos distraerles. – Dijo Sesshomaru mirando demás objetivos que le pudieran servir de ayuda para lograrlo.

Rin miró las sogas que estaban amarradas a su cintura y que había tomado del establo en caso de que las necesitaran. Luego miró como en la felpuda vestimenta de Sesshomaru había restos de paja que el joven había ignorado quitárselas. Sonrió teniendo una idea.

Sin previo aviso empezó a sacar cada una de las hebras de heno y recolectarlas en su mano. Sesshomaru se había volteado a verla pero al notar que la joven aparentemente tenía un nuevo plan, se dejó hacer sin protesta. Rin recolectó lo suficiente y luego de arrancar una de las tejas, tomó un pedazo de madera suelto que pertenecía al techo del establo. Sacó de entre sus bolsillos un espejo y teniendo cuidado que el reflejo de este no llegara a ningún guardia, lo colocó en posición haciendo las veces de lupa e intentando encender aquel montoncito de paja. Luego de unos minutos de espera, empezó a formarse fuego.

- Amarre la soga a aquella punta para poder bajar por la parte posterior, por favor. – Le pidió a Sesshomaru mientras mantenía controlada la cantidad de llama que se formaba por la combustión. El hombre así lo hizo y ambos descendieron sin problemas. Una vez en tierra nuevamente, Rin sacó una pequeña botella, la acercó al fuego, la cerró y lanzó lo más rápido que pudo, obteniendo como resultado que explotara en uno de los pequeños puestos de madera, donde presumía había pólvora, lo cual, acertó pues la explosión fue lo bastante estridente como para hacer que todos los guardias dejaran sus puestos de vigilancia y corrieran hacia el sitio en llamas. Sesshomaru y Rin no perdieron tiempo y se dispusieron a romper las ramas de filosas espinas y haciéndose paso entre la maleza. Cuando llegaron a una distancia que consideraron prudente, Rin amarró en una de sus dagas la cuerda restante y se la entregó a Sesshomaru para que este la lanzara contra la pared de la torre. Sesshomaru lo hizo sin ningún tipo de problemas y ambos escalaron hasta llegar a la ventana. Rin había sido la primera y por tanto le tocaba abrir la ventana. Cerró los ojos concentrándose y los abrió empezando a recitar un conjuro en latín. Sesshomaru la escuchó extrañado más no lo manifestó en su expresión. Finalmente, luego de acabar con la recitación completa, la ventana mágicamente se abrió de par en par. Rin terminó de subir seguida por Sesshomaru, el cual, se sintió bastante inservible en ese paso del plan, puesto que sin poderes, Rin había tenido que hacer prácticamente todo.

Entraron en la pequeña y oscura habitación. Rin se desplomó en una de las polvorientas sillas respirando entrecortadamente. Sesshomaru se había quedado mirando al exterior por un segundo, donde comprobó que aún los guardias luchaban por apagar el incendio. Luego miró a Rin, que yacía en aquella sucia silla totalmente exhausta.

- Entramos… - Sonrió ella. – Ahora es su turno. Espero que sepa de geopolítica, porque ese si no es mi campo. – Agregó enanchando aún más su sonrisa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome había escuchado atentamente el relato del "no pero sí" sueño de Inuyasha. No cabía en su asombro de que la madre de Inuyasha pudiese ser ahora la guardiana y señora del Kimono de Sakura y además, ¿qué era eso de que ella debía "tocarle" el corazón a Izayoi? Hubiese sido más explícita en su descripción, más aún si sus estrictas instrucciones habían sido que sólo ella podía actuar al respecto. Resopló ceñuda. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que querían decir esas palabras.

- ¿Kagome? – En ese momento salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la profunda voz de Inuyasha. Observó al frente, notando como él seguía allí sentando junto a ella debajo de aquel frondoso árbol.

- No sé que es lo que tu madre quiere, Inuyasha. – Informó con desgano. - ¿Qué espera ella que haga yo? Y no me repitas lo de "tocarle el corazón" porque igual no entiendo.

- No lo sé muy bien, supongo que como yo no tengo poderes espirituales, no debo inmiscuirme. – Dijo intentando buscarle la lógica al asunto.

Kagome suspiró cansinamente. Ya llevaban dos horas allí divagando las posibles opciones y aparentemente no había nada que pudieran hacer. La joven princesa y soldado se levantó y miró al árbol largo rato, ya había florecido y se veía inigualablemente hermoso. Sin pensarlo realmente, posó su mano en el duro tronco y cerró los ojos intentando recibir alguna señal de Izayoi. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando abrió sus ojos y descubrió como ahora estaba en un lugar totalmente distinto. Miró a su alrededor y no entendía nada. Estaba en una especie de jardín, observó a una joven un poco menor que ella que llevaba finas ropas, dignas de una reina. Intentó llamarle pero se dio cuenta que todas sus acciones eran desapercibidas ante los demás, al parecer sólo era espectadora del hecho, pero aún así, sentía las emociones de aquella muchacha como si fuesen las suyas propias.

- ¡Princesa Izayoi, Princesa Izayoi! – Clamaba un joven que acababa de irrumpir en la paz que se encontraba la dulce doncella. Kagome observó como aquel joven se posó al frente de la futura reina y como respiraba fuertemente intentando recuperar el aliento perdido por la carrera.

- ¿Qué pasa, Daisuke? – Preguntó la aludida con armoniosa voz.

- Le ha llegado esto, proviene del norte. – Dijo entregándole una carta a la joven mujer. Izayoi la recibió con una sonrisa mientras despedía al sirviente. Abrió lentamente el papel y empezó a leer su contenido. Kagome se acercó a ella y viendo sobre el hombre de la princesa, también leyó la información. Se sorprendió al ver que era una carta del padre de Izayoi, al parecer la había desposado con Inu no Taisho. Sonrió entendiendo con claridad las cosas, ese era el pasado de Izayoi y ella estaba siendo participe de él en ese momento. Sin embargo parpadeó confundida al ver como la joven princesa suspiraba lastimosamente.

- ¿Casarme, eh? – Preguntó al viento. En eso una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. - ¿Por qué a veces siento que…nunca he sido realmente libre?

A Kagome se le comprimió el corazón y sabía que el corazón de Izayoi también estaba así. Ella muchas veces se hacía la misma pregunta, quizá siempre sabiendo que la respuesta era que jamás fue libre. Posiblemente el porvenir de la futura reina no pudo haber sido tan malo, quizá el destino se apiadó de ella y le otorgó la felicidad que toda mujer desea al casarse. Sin embargo, entendía muy bien la congoja de Izayoi ante la expectativa. Ella innumerables veces había sido víctima de la incertidumbre.

Kagome finalmente entendió las palabras "tocar el corazón" posiblemente al final de ese viaje entre los recuerdos, estaría cara a cara con aquella cuyo corazón había sufrido lo mismo que durante toda su vida quiso negar sentir. Ya no se trataba de poderes espirituales o algo semejante, se trataba entera y exclusivamente de su persona.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, ¿cómo les va? Espero que bien. Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada pero la página del... (dejo a su imaginación todo tipo de improperios xD) no me dejó subir capítulos en toda la semana y eso que desde el miércoles ante pasado estoy intentando actualizar. Les doy muchas gracias por los reviews, por el apoyo que ha recibido el fic, en verdad, muchísimas gracias. Con respecto a las series que usé de inspiración, que algunas me dicen que si Tsubasa (es verdad, yo la vi y lo acepto) u otras ahí, la verdad es que son otras las que influyeron más en los mundos y lo de castillos, después de todo he visto infinidad de anime jeje (así que es una mezcla bastante cargada xD) En fin, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y me puedan dejar su opinión. Sayonara.**


	18. La recuperación de los poderes

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**La recuperación de los poderes**

Sesshomaru había cerrado con sigilo la ventana, fijando su ambarina mirada en los estantes de aquel lugar. Había cientos de libros empolvados debido al paso de los años. Se acercó a una de las destartaladas repisas y cogió un libro al azar. Al abrir su portada, paseó su vista en las amarillentas y gastadas hojas que relataban la vida de uno de los anteriores monarcas. Aparentemente había vivido hace siglos atrás. Cerró el libro y lo devolvió a su correspondiente sitio. No necesitaba indagar tanto en el pasado. Lo verdaderamente urgente en ese momento era saber que demonios pasaba y porqué esas criaturas peleaban. ¿Diferencias entre gobernantes? Demasiado superfluo para una guerra, ¿Tratados sin cumplir? No es lo suficientemente grave, ¿Problemas fronterizos? Tal vez, pero no estaba demás saber con exactitud cada detalle de la situación. Volteó para notar como Rin le miraba expectante a cualquier acción que él hiciera.

- Por los momentos debemos dividirnos. Tú puedes permanecer aquí y leer la historia de esos seres. Yo en cambio, debo saber lo actual, sin embargo, necesito una base para nuestro plan y ese lo dará el conocimiento que adquieras. Ningún monarca decidirá sabiamente si decide ignorar el pasado, por ello es tan importante como el presente. – Explicó notando como aquella muchacha parecía embelesada con sus palabras, como si él tuviera un membrete en la frente que dijera: "conocimiento absoluto"

- Pero… se supone que debo estar con usted todo el tiempo. – Replicó viendo como las facciones de su compañero se endurecían casi imperceptiblemente.

- Sólo si es necesario. Y ya he dado mis razones por lo cual no puede ser así. – Dijo con tono neutro. Además, él no veía necesario que esa joven se arriesgara más. Ya había hecho suficiente. Y como ella bien dijo, ahora era su turno de actuar.

Rin se entristeció por la orden, sin embargo, las palabras de Sesshomaru tenían lógica. Ella debía informarse de las antiguas formas de solución de los difuntos gobernantes. No era información específicamente nimia que se pudiera ignorar.

- Entiendo. No se preocupe. Permaneceré aquí todo el tiempo. – Contestó con una radiante sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la silla y con una determinada mirada observaba los libros a su alrededor.

Sesshomaru sólo asintió. ¡Como le serían de útiles sus poderes en esos momentos! Sin embargo, él era el Gran Lord Sesshomaru. No necesitaba de poderes sobrenaturales para poder dar frente a una estrategia de guerra. Con paso silencioso, salió del recinto cuidando que nadie lo viese, lo cual, aparentemente no era peligro por los momentos ya que esa torre parecía desolada.

Llegó hasta las escaleras y empezó a bajarlas con cuidado, sin embargo, ignoraba que era observado, pero no precisamente por un enemigo, sino más bien por un supuesto aliado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Urasue sonreía complacida mientras veía a través de su bola de cristal la gallarda figura de Sesshomaru. Ella le había arrebatado sus poderes al ver el comportamiento presuntuoso y autosuficiente que mostraba para con Rin, a la cual, trataba con desdén. Esa joven ciertamente no llevaba su sangre correr por sus venas, pero Urasue le había salvado y la había criado como su propia nieta, enseñándole el misterioso y atrayente mundo de la magia y lo prohibido, por tanto, no dejaría que un niñito arrogante la humillara. Y que a pesar que Sesshomaru no había cambiado su forma de ser de forma sorprendente, había tenido que acostumbrarse a la idea de que él y Rin eran un equipo. Urasue también estaba consciente del hecho que eso sólo les dificulta las cosas a ellos pero ella conocía las habilidades de los dos y no dudaba de su éxito en la misión. Eran como dos zorros astutos en busca de su presa. Rara vez se rendían.

Si las cosas seguían evolucionando en la misma medida, estaba segura que pronto devolvería los poderes a Sesshomaru, pero aún no era el momento. Sin embargo, salió de sus cavilaciones al sentir un pequeño grito a su alrededor. Era aquella joven llamada Sango que le pegaba con su boomerang al príncipe Miroku por tocarle partes prohibidas. Ellos también habían evolucionado mucho con su fascinante viaje. Volvió a sonreír al recordar su llegada.

FLASHBACK

_Miroku y Sango caían estrepitosamente sobre un duro suelo de madera. Sus ropas volvían a hacer de soldado pero sus armas aún permanecían con ellos y el agujero negro del monje aún existía. Miraron a su alrededor algo desorientados por el impacto y al reconocer la cabaña de la bruja, se regocijaron por su tan anhelada victoria. Luego de levantarse, notaron como hacía acto de presencia Urasue, sonriéndoles amablemente a modo de bienvenida._

_- Han cumplido su misión. Les felicito. – Dijo ella mientras se acercaba hasta ellos y se agachaba para tomar a Kirara en brazos, la cual, maulló amorosa con su antigua dueña._

_- Gracias. No sabe lo difícil que fue… - Comentó Sango notando como la rojiza mirada de la mujer se posaba en ella mientras ampliaba su sonrisa._

_- En realidad, creo que ignoras lo mucho que sé al respecto. – Musitó dejando a la felina nuevamente en el suelo, la cual, corrió a refugiarse con Sango._

_- Aquí tiene. – Terció Miroku entregándole a la anciana hechicera la Corona de Loto._

_Urasue la tomó sin prisa, admirándola durante unos instantes antes de guardarla en uno de los numerosos estantes que les rodeaban._

_- Sin embargo, no entiendo una cosa… - Agregó el monje viendo como captaba la atención de la bruja._

_- ¿Qué será, joven príncipe? – Cuestionó notando como el rostro de Sango se ensombrecía. Aparentemente ella ya había olvidado el cargo correspondiente a Miroku y como ella era sólo una humilde sirvienta, pero con aquellas palabras volvía a la cruel realidad._

_- Nosotros el mismo día que llegamos, robamos la Corona. ¿Por qué entonces no desaparecimos de ese mundo en aquel momento? – Preguntó perspicaz. La hechicera sonrió de medio lado y le miró fijamente._

_- Interesante pregunta. Verán…en ese momento como usted mismo lo dijo__, robaron__ la tiara. Algo deshonesto y cobarde. Y todos fueron enviados con el propósito de que, debían obtener su respectivo objeto de forma proba, ya sea en batalla o por acuerdos como los que hicieron ustedes. Por ello, de no haberlos atrapado, vagarían indefinidamente en esas tierras por sus impetuosos y desleales actos._

_- O sea, que usted si está enterada de lo que pasó… - Murmuró Sango sorprendida._

_- Nunca lo he negado. – Le recordó. – Por ello, sus amigos deberán utilizar medios justos para su propósito. Al menos, deben obtener lo que buscan bajo autorización del dueño. – Agregó volviendo su mirada a la esfera de cristal donde se mostraba a Inuyasha y a Kagome hablando bajo un árbol de cerezo._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru se había deslizado en numerosas habitaciones, aparentemente todos los guardias estaban ocupados en resguardar los aposentos del monarca y demás lugares cercanos. Sin embargo no había conseguido la información necesaria. Necesitaba recrear una nueva distracción para poder adentrarse en los sitios más custodiados, donde seguramente yacía todo tipo de archivos referentes al delicado asunto. Recordó a Rin y su ferviente palabra de que no se movería de donde estaba. Meneó la cabeza negativamente. Debía valerse por si sólo en ese momento. Por su bien y el de ella.

En ese momento se encontraba dentro de una habitación vacía, aparentemente de alguna doncella. No había nada que le fuese útil allí.

Con el mismo sigilo utilizado desde el principio de su expedición, abrió la puerta unos cuantos centímetros examinando el pasillo y aliviándose que tampoco allí hubiese guardia alguno. Salió tranquilamente caminando y notando como varias puertas desfilaban por sus ojos mientras atravesaba el lugar. Al llegar al final del pasillo, notó como había dos guardias vigilando las escaleras. Finalmente se estaba acercando a su objetivo. Debía llamar su atención y despistarles.

Dejó de respirar mientras se acercaba un poco más. Estaba consciente de que aquellos monstruos gozaban de excelente oído. Sacó de entre sus ropas aquel espejo que Rin había utilizado anteriormente y lo lanzó a la otra esquina, ocultándose en las sombras inmediatamente luego de hacerlo. Los dos estúpidos guardias caminaron a esa dirección, dándole chance suficiente para bajar silenciosamente las escaleras con una gracia y suavidad que le permitían pasar desapercibido. Se topó con otra habitación vigilada. Hizo un proceso similar de despistaje y logró entrar. El cuarto de estrategias, finalmente.

Pasó el seguro a la puerta y caminó con paso pausado hasta el escritorio que yacía lleno de numerosos papeles y pergaminos. Tomó algunos al azar y se dispuso a leerlos. Fue entendiendo a medida que pasaban los minutos, cuáles eran los problemas de esa gente. Ya llevaban en guerra seis meses. Efectivamente y tal como él lo había predicho, eran problemas limítrofes. El reino vecino les robaba tierras y gastaban sus recursos mineros y agropecuarios, pero a diferencia de donde se encontraba, aquellos seres eran hombres lobos. Les llevaban considerable ventaja y estaban perdiendo las batallas.

- Ineptos. – Resopló con desprecio. El hecho de que el enemigo fuera más fuerte, no significa que debían ser más astutos. Todo era relativo y él lo sabía bien. – Y alegan que los gatos son seres sumamente inteligentes. – Agregó dejando sobre la pulida caoba los informes que ya había leído.

Tomó otro pero al momento de abrirlo, sintió como la manija de la puerta era intentada abrirla. Con asombrosa velocidad dejó todos los documentos tal y como los había conseguido para luego escabullirse a una de las puertas que conectaban con otra habitación, saliendo de allí inmediatamente.

Cuando divisó en donde se encontraba, se encontró que estaba en la habitación de otra mujer. ¿Acaso ese gobernante tenía varias hijas? Si, era lo más probable. Sin embargo, el lugar estaba en penumbras pues ya había caído la noche. Se escondió en uno de los rincones al sentir que alguien se acercaba. Era una joven mujer, de rasgos felinos, piel clara y que llevaba sobre su cabello una mística flor. La delicada criatura bostezó y ronroneó como cualquier minino para luego meterse a la cama. Después de un rato, en que su respiración fue regular, Sesshomaru caminó hacia la salida lo más pronto posible antes de aquella joven se diera cuenta de su presencia. Maldijo por lo bajo al tener que detenerse al ver guardias afuera. Bien, ahora su salida debía ser más sigilosa que su llegada. Tomó uno de los somníferos de aquella felina y los mezcló con los perfumes que allí se encontraban, lo depositó afuera en una discreta esquina, creando una droga que puso a dormir a aquellas criaturas al instante mientras él se mantenía alejado, respirando poco para no marearse. Finalmente, cuando los gatos sucumbieron al suave y relajante olor, salió de la habitación y caminó hasta otros pasillos. Le costó un poco volver con Rin pero lo logró. La encontró dormida sobre la misma silla en la que se había desplomado al llegar, con un montón de libros sobre su regazo. La imagen ciertamente era enternecedora, sin embargo, él ya no caía en ese tipo de debilidades. No más. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y caminó hacia ella para finalmente rozar sus dedos con la mejilla de la joven hechicera. Prontamente Rin despertó y luego de parpadear varias veces le miró. Pasaron unos cinco segundos antes de que ella reaccionara y se irguiera estrepitosamente, dejando caer los libros con sus torpes movimientos. Aún así, se maravilló al ver como Sesshomaru con increíble velocidad los había cogido antes de que tocaran ruidosamente el suelo. Quizá eso era indicio de que estaba recuperando sus poderes.

- Lo lamento. – Se disculpó ella con las mejillas arreboladas por la vergüenza. El aludido no respondió y luego de dejar sobre el escritorio los libros le miró largamente.

- No hay tiempo para descansar. – Le reprendió. – Ya he averiguado lo suficiente. Espero que tú hayas aprovechado tu tiempo también…

- ¡Oh sí! – Respondió vehemente. – Estas criaturas llegaron a estar tierras en el siglo IX y gradualmente fueron formando su reino. No se les hizo fácil puesto que les costó cuatro siglos más antes de ganarse el respeto de sus reinos vecinos pero finalmente prosperaron. El primer gobernante exitoso con ejército diferente al de montonera fue el Lord Hyounekozoku no Oyakata…La primera guerra fue…

- Rin – Le llamó Sesshomaru a la azorada joven que tenía al frente. Ella continuaba relatando como una cotorra. – ¡RIN! – Bramó viendo como la aludida esta vez se silenciaba y le miraba expectante.

- ¿Dígame?

- Está bien así. No te estoy cuestionando. Lo único que pregunté es que si habías aprovechado tu tiempo, no que era lo que habías aprendido. – Aclaró. Rin sintió como sus mejillas ya sonrojadas aumentaban varios niveles de color.

- Disculpe. – Musitó volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

Sesshomaru suspiró suavemente. Aquella muchacha le intrigaba y también debía reconocer que tenía excelente memoria. No esperaba que asimilara tan bien la información plasmada en aquellos antiguos manuscritos.

- ¿Tu familia fue asesinada por lobos, no es así? – Preguntó luego de un sepulcral silencio.

Rin asintió sin atinar a decir algo.

- Espero entonces que eso no sea inconveniente para ti puesto que los enemigos de los gatos leopardo son hombres lobos. – Informó esperando la reacción de la joven.

La aludida levantó su asustadiza mirada hacia su interlocutor. Sesshomaru miró impasible su temerosa reacción.

- Te prohíbo que vuelvas a reflejar el miedo de esa forma. – Dijo con tono claramente autoritario notando como Rin se tensaba en ese instante pero asentía obediente. – Además, entiende que con poderes o no…debemos volver juntos, no te dejaré morir. – Agregó mirándola fijamente.

Rin se sonrojó levemente y sonrió agradecida. Urasue también sonrió observando su esfera de cristal con infinita alegría, aceptando que ese era el momento correcto de devolverle los poderes a Sesshomaru.

Y así, en fracción de segundos, Sesshomaru sintió una enorme e imponente fuerza envolverle y abrazar su alma en forma posesiva. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como levitaba y sus cabellos ondeaban al compás del viento. Para cuando los volvió a abrir, Rin le miraba asombrada y maravillada. Ella luego de una pequeña risa de sorpresa se abalanzó a él y le abrazó entusiasmada. Él de momento no reaccionó, pero cuando levantó su mano para posarla sobre la cabeza de ella notó como ya volvía tener garras y como ahora, en ese momento, sentía los olores con una claridad canina. Sonrió imperceptiblemente mientras posaba finalmente su firme mano sobre la cabellera de Rin en una muy leve caricia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome se encontraba junto a Izayoi cuando vio las intenciones de ella de retirarse. La antigua princesa caminó con suma elegancia al interior del castillo. Llevaba el arrugado papel que su padre le había enviado en su puño cerrado. Kagome parpadeó confundida, no esperaba que la madre de Inuyasha fuera tan temperamental, aunque ya sabía de quien había heredado esa actitud su hijo. Había pasado de una melancolía comprensible a una ira irracional que aparentaba poder controlar. Siguió la delgada figura de Izayoi hasta que ambas se detuvieron en los aposentos de esta última.

- No me voy a quedar. – Masculló lanzando la carta en una pequeña canasta que estaba junto a un pequeño escritorio. – Primero muerta. – Agregó frunciendo el ceño. Kagome también lo frunció, sentía en carne propia las sensaciones de aquella joven y sabía que estaba a punto de cometer una locura.

- Izayoi… - Murmuró al viento mientras la miraba compasiva.

- ¡Ja! Mi padre no me puede tratar como un vil objeto que vender al mejor postor… - Exclamaba con risa amarga mientras incesantes lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Kagome si hubiera estado con ella en ese tiempo le hubiera dicho que la apoyaba completamente, pero de la unión de Izayoi con el "enemigo" de ella había salido Inuyasha, así que no podía replicar absolutamente nada. En ese momento odió no poder hablarle, puesto que sabía que nadie le escucharía, nadie… Cerró sus puños de impotencia hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

- ¡Izayoi! – Exclamó Kagome mirando hacia arriba en busca de la aparición de la actual Izayoi, pero al parecer, la reina seguía siendo igual de encaprichada y brillaba por su ausencia.

Kagome suspiró cansada y volvió su vista a la iracunda Izayoi que tenía en frente, que con manos temblorosas intentaba hacer una pequeña maleta para fugarse.

- Izayoi…yo he pasado por lo mismo. Esa no era la decisión correcta, ¿verdad? – Sonrió con ironía recordando un suceso en su temprana adolescencia que era muy similar a lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos. – Sientes que nada en el mundo te detendrá, que podrás triunfar sin necesidad de damas de compañía, sirvientes, nanas o cualquier persona que se empeñe en protegerte, no por quien eres sino por lo que eres… - Volvió a suspirar mirando como la joven frente a sus ojos cesaba de su labor y caía de rodillas al suelo llorando amargamente.

- No puedo… no puedo… - Sollozaba aquella dulce muchacha mientras recordaba el honor y el sacrificio de ser princesa. – No puedo ser tan egoísta…

- A veces no es por egoísmo. A veces es frustración, algo tan simple como eso. Aquel anhelo por algún día ser totalmente libre que te seduce a que hagas cosas incoherentes y faltas de cordura. – Continuó Kagome sintiéndose más que nunca compenetrada con aquella imagen. – La rendición puede que sirva por un tiempo, pero ese anhelo nunca se extingue, por mucho que lo desees…

Finalmente, Kagome se acercó a la llorosa Izayoi que veía y se arrodilló a su lado. Sabía que era sólo la proyección de un recuerdo pero aún así…no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Gradualmente fue rodeándola con sus brazos y la abrazó, intentándola confortar de alguna manera. Cerró los ojos suspirando tristemente y cuando los volvió a abrir, se sorprendió de que ya no estuviera en aquella oscura habitación, estaba en medio del jardín otra vez. Frunció sin entender mientras lograba levantarse y observar como Izayoi caminaba junto a un hombre de ambarina mirada. Sonrió al notar como ella reía feliz junto a él. Quizá ya se estuviera retractando de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Sin prisa se acercó hasta ellos y observó como Inu no Taisho miraba con una profundidad hipnotizante a su delicada interlocutora. Kagome quiso gemir en ese momento, aquella mirada… era, era exactamente igual a la de Inuyasha. Pero cuando estaba a punto de vociferar las mil y un quejas de ese castigo que le imponía la difunta reina al tener que ver a Inuyasha en lo que sería el futuro esposo de ella, se extrañó ante la conversación.

- La he pasado muy bien, señor Myoga. – Dijo Izayoi con una radiante sonrisa. Kagome miró sin entender a la princesa, porque si no mal recordaba Myoga era el consejero real de Inu no Taisho y el padre de Inuyasha estaba frente a ellas, eso era seguro. Observó como el joven hombre sonreía desviando la vista.

- Insisto en que el placer ha sido todo mío, princesa Izayoi. – Contestó galantemente Inu no Taisho. – Me alegra que le haya agradado la conversación con un simple sirviente de mi señor. – Agregó. Kagome ahora si estaba confundida. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

- Oh, pero usted es muy culto. Sigo sin creer que sea un simple sirviente. – Arguyó sonriendo embelesada. – Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero podría jurar que usted pudiese servir para príncipe.

El aludido tosió incómodo.

- Agradezco sus halagos, princesa. – Luego de carraspear un poco más, suspiró resignado. – He disfrutado estas últimas dos horas más que cualquier cosa en mi vida, y en verdad, no quiero que piense mal de mí, después de todo no fue una buena idea…

- ¿Qué me intenta decir? – Le interrumpió Izayoi con el ceño levemente fruncido.

El aludido volvió a suspirar en respuesta.

- Confieso que le he mentido, alteza. No me llamo Myoga. – Dijo apenado.

- ¿Pero entonces quién es? – Inquirió ya algo asustada.

- Soy el príncipe Inu no Taisho. Su perspicacia no le falló, efectivamente ejerzo el cargo de futuro soberano de mi reino. Me hice pasar por otra persona para conocerle de una forma menos comprometedora, de manera de crear una primera impresión más amena. – Informó viendo la perplejidad en los grandes ojos de su interlocutora que luego de unos segundos, pasó a ser una risa sonora por parte de ella y una mirada divertida.

Kagome miró extrañada a Inu no Taisho. Se le notaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Ella jamás lo había visto así. Sonrió divertida. Al parecer ni el gran rey Inu no Taisho se salvó de pasar por el delicado proceso de cortejo. Sin embargo, veía en ellos dos un buen futuro, lástima que la reina hubiese tenido que dejar el mundo de los vivos tan pronto. Miró en dirección a sus pies y observó como el césped era reemplazado por un suelo adornado con artísticos adoquines. Al parecer su viaje aún continuaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¡Por fin terminé! xD Aunque me salió más fluida la imaginación esta vez, ya que con este fic es que me tranco más jeje. En fin, veo que se me está alargando mucho el asunto y posiblemente llegue a los 25 o incluso más capítulos T.T pero todo sea por mantener una buena línea a todas las ideas que he incluido en la historia. Agradezco mucho sus reviews, aunque hayan sido tan escasos, perdonen si no gusto mucho el capítulo anterior. Espero haberles complacido esta vez con la actualización y será hasta la próxima. Sayonara **


	19. Segunda Oportunidad

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**Segunda Oportunidad**

Kagome luego de notar como el piso cambiaba brutalmente de textura y color alzó la vista desafiante, pues ella reconocía las elaboradas y finas baldosas de palacio donde fuese y en el tiempo que fuese. Observó a una sonriente Izayoi que hacía acto de presencia con un pequeño en brazos. Ella acurrucaba sobre su pecho al indefenso ser mientras la creatura no dejaba de llorar desconsolado. Kagome caminó de forma sosegada hasta la angustiada madre primeriza y se posó a su lado, estudiando con curiosidad al delicado ángel que llevaba en brazos, donde sus doradas pupilas podía reconocerlas a leguas de distancia. Sonrió al ver a Inuyasha hacer un mohín a su querida madre cuando ella le susurraba palabras amorosas para tranquilizarle y prontamente, otro agudo sollozo por parte del bebé no se hizo esperar. La joven reina suspiró cansinamente mientras seguía observando a su primogénito con suma ternura y no paraba de mecerle. Kagome desvió su vista a su entorno, descubriendo que estaba en la sala principal del castillo donde dos fríos e imponentes tronos se veían bajo la leve luz proveniente de la luna que se cernía sobre ellos.

- Mi amor, despertarás a todos. Tu papá necesita descansar… - Y luego de una risa amarga y mirada elocuente continuó. – Y no te niego que yo también…

Kagome sonrió divertida. Al parecer, ni tan bondadosa dama como la Reina de las Tierras del Norte se había salvado de las penurias causadas por un pequeño recién nacido, el cual, por cierto, aceptaba que creció como un hombre único, forjado en nobleza y justicia. Pero luego de unos segundos frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué alguna de las doncellas del castillo no se hacía cargo del niño? En ese momento ladeó el rostro al escuchar una voz profunda y cariñosa.

- Izayoi… ¿por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó Inu no Taisho preocupadamente mientras se acercaba a su joven esposa.

- Oh, Inu… - Susurró la aludida mientras desviaba la vista. – No quería despertarte. – Agregó al sentir los protectores brazos de su esposo rodearla a ella y a Inuyasha con ternura.

- Raro sería si alguien permaneciera dormido… - Comentó mordazmente pero luego se arrepintió al ver la terrible angustia nublar la mirada de la reina. – No llores, Izayoi… sólo por hoy, sólo por esta noche, descansa…deja que alguien más cuide de Inuyasha…

Así que eso era, pensó Kagome atando cabos sueltos. Izayoi se mantenía renuente a la idea de dejar a su preciado retoño en manos de alguien prácticamente extraño, a pesar de que la lealtad que siempre le mostraba esa persona disipaba la duda de posibles sucios propósitos. Era francamente comprensible a su parecer. Si Dios le regalaba algún día el hermoso e inigualable milagro de ser madre, ella posiblemente se comportaría igual. Vaya… se sentía abrumada al ver tanta similitud en las conductas de Izayoi y las suyas propias. Ya empezaba a adoptar la seria idea de que ella parecía alguna especie de reencarnación de aquella antigua reina.

- No puedo… - Musitó con labios temblorosos y silenciosas lágrimas. – Me siento egoísta pensar de esa manera…que mi niño me necesite y yo no esté allí para atenderlo… - Inu no Taisho se esforzaba en entenderla pero no lograba hacerlo completamente.

- Entonces, no me dejas otra salida Izayoi. – Suspiró su interlocutor mirándola tristemente. – Si no quieres descansar por las buenas, tendrás que hacerlo por las malas. – Decretó viendo como su esposa fruncía el ceño sin entender. – Sabes que jamás te he hecho hacer algo contra tu voluntad pero entiende que es por tu bien… - Inhaló aire antes de continuar. – Te ordeno que dejes bajo el cuidado de la doncella Koharu a Inuyasha. Tu cuerpo ya no da para más y lo sabes.

Las pupilas de Izayoi temblaron ligeramente pero asintió obediente. Ella siempre se había comportado dignamente y no se atrevía a rebatir la palabra de su soberano y señor. A pesar de que éste fuese su propio esposo…

Kagome observó con pena y en parte, con alivio como luego de unos minutos llegaba la susodicha doncella e Izayoi no tardaba en entregarle a Inuyasha contra su voluntad. Luego, Inu no Taisho condujo a la tozuda soberana a ir con él a sus aposentos. Al llegar allí, hizo que su esposa se recostara y no fueron muchos los minutos antes de que la agotada mujer sucumbiera ante el cansancio y durmiera apaciblemente. Finalmente, Kagome fue transportada a otra escena.

Cuando logró visualizar completamente el sitio donde se encontraba, observó con temor como ahora se encontraba frente a una Izayoi completamente distinta a la que había visto momentos antes. Se encontraba delgada, lívida, cansada y con la frente perlada de sudor. Inhalaba aire con evidente dificultad y su mirada vacía denotaba el dolor de su alma, que pudiese ser incluso superior al de su frágil cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí misma ante esa desalentadora imagen, pues Izayoi, a pesar de la sombra de enfermedad que yacía sobre ella, se veía aún joven. No parecía sobrepasar los veinte y seis años de edad todavía.

Rápidamente Kagome viró el rostro hacia la puerta al sentir como esta se abría y daba paso a un visiblemente acongojado Inu no Taisho.

- Ya he mandado a Inuyasha junto a la familia de tus padres… - Anunció viendo como Izayoi suspiraba aliviada a modo de respuesta para luego intentar enfocar mejor el rostro de su amado esposo.

- Gracias Inu… - Siseó mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos ante el cansancio de hablar. – Sé que fue lo mejor…mi pequeño no merecía verme de forma tan deplorable… - Agregó intentando convencerse de eso.

- Sé que lo fue, pero aún así no paró de llorar todo el tiempo que me obligó a cargarlo para meterlo en la berlina que lo llevaría allá. Me sorprende que el carruaje no se volcara ante sus incesantes reclamos y golpes. A veces me exaspera su falta de cooperación… - Espetó fijando su vista en un punto infinito de la habitación. Izayoi sonrió débilmente.

- No le recrimines sus acciones…sólo tiene ocho años…no tiene la culpa de lo que hace… - Contestó haciéndole ademán a su esposo de sentarse junto a ella. El aludido así lo hizo y miró con ternura a su desgastada mujer.

- Lo malcriaste, Izayoi. Por ello no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme solo con un arrogante niño como él. – Sonrió mientras una silenciosa lágrima corría solitaria por su mejilla hasta caer en los ya huesudos dedos de Izayoi. La mujer se obligó a conseguir la fuerza suficiente para acariciar la parcialmente húmeda cara de su marido.

- Nadie tiene la culpa de que hubiera agarrado este mal de fiebres… - Inhaló con mayor dificultad. – Y no quiero que mi pequeño me vea así. Sé que serás un buen padre para Inuyasha y conseguirás a una nueva y mejor esposa que yo…

- ¡No! – Dijo con vehemencia tomando la mano de Izayoi, la cual sostenía sobre su rostro mientras incontables lágrimas eran derramadas por aquel que se creía el más fuerte de los reyes antes visto en el mundo. – Jamás podré reemplazarte, mi amor…

Izayoi volvió a sonreír.

- Sabes que mi hora ha llegado…no te quedes estancado en el pasado…prométeme… - Se interrumpió al sentir que la voz le fallaba. – Prométeme que cuidarás de Inuyasha, que lo harás un buen hombre y que nunca le dejarás a la deriva. – Observó como Inu no Taisho asentía fervientemente. – Y prométeme también que… - Tosió mientras que se llevaba un pañuelo a la boca que prontamente se tiñó de sangre. Se limpió la boca y volvió su vista a su esposo. – Cuando fuiste de viaje para una misión peligrosa me prometiste que pasara lo que pasara, viviera y viviera, junto con Inuyasha, que era lo único que debía hacer…ahora yo te digo…Inu no Taisho, vive y vive, jamás desistas...

Inu no Taisho ya tenía los ojos rojizos por las lágrimas y con dolor notó como su esposa cerraba sus ojos y exhalaba su último aliento. Sollozó desgarradoramente mientras enterraba su rostro en el abdomen inerte de su ahora difunta reina y esposa. Aquello nunca lo superaría y él lo sabía bien… jamás aquel dulce rostro se borraría de su memoria y el fantasma de la nostalgia le corroería el corazón el resto de su vida…

Kagome también sollozó. Las lágrimas incesantes corrían por sus mejillas sin piedad. ¡Eso no era justo! ¡Un futuro tan próspero no podía ser dañado de tan vil manera! ¡Simplemente no se podía! Otro desgarrador sollozo brotó de su garganta mientras que su atormentado corazón se oprimía ante el dolor de aquella antigua reina y el dolor de ese joven y destrozado Inu no Taisho. Un amor tan grande y fortificado, hecho pedazos por la insensible muerte…por aquel letargo que separa a dos personas definitivamente, hasta que con la esperanza de encontrarse en el otro mundo, pudiese ser que se volvieran a unir, pero claro, eso nadie jamás lo sabría y volvería para contarlo…

El dolor que atenazó su alma se acumuló en una última solitaria lágrima que rodó por su rostro y que cayó al piso, donde se deshizo en diminutas partículas mientras en el suelo se cernía una profunda y fría oscuridad que hacía temblar cada fibra de su roto corazón. Cerró los ojos recordando aquellas imágenes que se mantendrían de por vida en su memoria. Los volvió a abrir observando con mirada vacía el negro panorama al frente. La habitación había desaparecido, no quedaba nada, excepto un infinito desasosiego en su alma…

Luego una luz brilló frente a sus ojos y el serio rostro de Izayoi le miró de forma inescrutable. A Kagome había sido revelado algo que la madre de Inuyasha jamás había mostrado a alguien, en parte por lo doloroso que era. Nadie entendería sus sentimientos como lo había hecho esa joven y prefirió mostrarle hasta lo último, de manera que su inquieta alma sintiera un poco de descanso al confesarse con alguien.

- Cuando nació Inuyasha… - Empezó a hablar de pronto. – sentí que cada día que clareaba sólo lo hacía por mí. No cabía en mi alegría y jamás me arrepentí de cada trasnocho o preocupación por mi pequeño… - Sonrió nostálgica pero luego cambió su expresión a una más dolida. – Luego, después de ocho años enfermé y duré dos semanas luchando por mi vida hasta que finalmente desistí y dejé el mundo de los vivos… - Una mueca curvó su boca en una expresión amarga. – Nunca en mi vida sentí tal vacío al saber que no tendría la oportunidad de estar con mi familia, que no vería crecer a mi adorado príncipe…que jamás podría experimentar nuevamente lo que era ser acurrucada por un hombre que te profesa amor cada vez que tiene la oportunidad.

El rostro impertubable de Izayoi finalmente se contrajo y una lágrima llena de sentimiento escapó mientras iniciaba su corto recorrido por el perfilado rostro de aquella desdichada reina.

- Luego de la muerte… - Continuó mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto de aquella oscuridad que las rodeaba. – Quise aferrarme a la vida nuevamente y finalmente salió una especie de trato. Ser la guardiana del Kimono de Sakura a cambio de que algún día volvería a ver el rostro de Inuyasha. Cuando lo volví a ver no cabía en mi emoción. Quise llorar, gritar, reír…como cuando estaba realmente viva. Fueron largos años los que duré observando como gente desesperada acudía a este centenario árbol a implorar favores mientras yo debía ser testigo de su dolor, inmensurables veces sin poder hacer nada además de ofrecerles mi lástima. Sentí que pronto desistiría de ello pero el ver a mi hijo hecho todo un hombre con la viva imagen de su padre, sentí que mi corazón saltó de regocijo y estuve segura que ese largo tiempo de espera había valido la pena. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí hablarle serenamente de lo que tenía que hacer en vez de arrojarme a sus brazos y acurrucarlo como cuando era un bebé.

Kagome le miraba asombrada y a la vez compasiva. Ella jamás sentiría algo así pero estaba segura que la felicidad no podría ser mayor.

- No puedo imaginarme tu dolor o alegría, Izayoi. – Contestó sinceramente. – Tu vida se parece mucho a lo que yo he experimentado y creo que en parte me siento culpable al dar por sentado los buenos momentos que he pasado con Inuyasha…

- Quiero que me respondas una cosa. – Le interrumpió la reina. Kagome le miró expectante. - ¿Para ti cómo es Inuyasha? Yo en realidad no sé como ha actuado y quiero saber algo de mi hijo…

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa.

- No tiene de qué preocuparse. Yo tengo poco tiempo de conocerlo. No sabría decirle como fue en la niñez o temprana juventud, pero…- Sonrió tontamente mientras recordaba aquel perfilado rostro y aquellos místicos ojos. – Él es un buen hombre, es un buen príncipe y sin duda será un espléndido rey. Su nobleza y bondad parecen no tener fin. Quiere lucir indiferente ante el dolor ajeno pero sé que no es así. Aprendí a conocerle y convivir con él. Él ya ha participado en la guerra y la aborrece como a una plaga, el dolor allí visto él mismo dijo que no es algo por lo que vale la pena pasar. A veces se comporta como un tonto, pero es por su propia terquedad. Aún así, tiene la capacidad de mostrarse tierno y generoso con los demás. – Se detuvo recordando la relación de Shiori con Inuyasha. – En mi opinión, es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. – Finalizó viendo la embelesada sonrisa de Izayoi.

- ¿Y cuándo es la boda? – Preguntó casualmente viendo lo pasmada que había quedado Kagome ante la pregunta.

- ¿Perdón?

- La boda. – Repitió tranquilamente. - Imagino que por como hablas de Inuyasha lo menos que puede pasar entre ustedes dos es un cercano matrimonio. – Puntualizó viendo como las mejillas de su interlocutora se arrebolaban.

- No, no lo creo… - Respondió tímidamente mientras se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.

- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo que no?

- Él no me ha propuesto algo así, además yo…yo no creo que él se interese por mí. Después de todo siempre nos la pasamos discutiendo o algo por el estilo. – Explicó mientras mantenía la vista apartada de la de Izayoi.

- ¿Pero tú le amas? – Cuestionó nuevamente.

Kagome le miró asustada por tal pregunta pero luego de suspirar decidió que debía sincerarse con alguien y ¿quién mejor que Izayoi?

- Más que mi vida misma. – Aceptó viendo el brillo complaciente que bailoteó en las pupilas de la madre de Inuyasha.

- Eso es lo importante. – Decretó sonriendo. – Kagome, tú has sido con quien me he confesado, has sabido de mi vida y ahora podré descansar en paz. Creo que ustedes saben que pueden pedir un deseo al Kimono de Sakura…

- ¿No pueden ser dos? – Se apresuró a preguntar Kagome. La reina negó con la cabeza.

- Al menos que alguna no pidiera su deseo y se lo concediera a la otra. – Explicó viendo la confusión en los marrones orbes de la joven princesa. – Yo por la labor que he hecho tengo derecho a pedir un deseo y tú por haberme ayudado a liberar mi alma también. El tuyo tengo entendido será invocar a Midoriko y el mío…será volver con Inu no Taisho, volver a la vida…

Kagome se entristeció ante el hecho de que Shiori no podría salvarse del hecho de no tener padres lo que restara de vida ni nadie que la guiara en ese difícil camino.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Inquirió Izayoi al ver lo taciturna que se había vuelto Kagome.

La aludida asintió en respuesta.

- ¿Recuerda a Shiori? – Preguntó Kagome y notó como la reina parecía intentar recordar. Finalmente a la mente de Izayoi vino la imagen de una dulce niña que le rogaba porque le devolviera sus padres. Era muy triste aquella visión.

- La recuerdo. Pobre niña. – Musitó.

- ¿No habría…? ¿Usted podría…? – Kagome parecía dudar en lo que iba a pedir.

- Habla. – Ordenó con aquel tono autoritario que a pesar de tantos años de muerta aún recordaba cómo usar.

- Quisiera saber… si en vez de volver con Inuyasha… aceptara quedarse con Shiori… - Susurró débilmente viendo como los ojos de Izayoi se habrían como platos ante tan propuesta. – Píenselo, Inuyasha no la necesita ya… y ahora que puede volver a la vida podría ayudar a alguien que de verdad necesita su presencia… - Se apresuró a decir mientras veía como el ceño de Izayoi se fruncía.

¿Renunciar a estar con Inuyasha? ¿Luego de tantos interminables años de espera por aquel deseado momento? Recordó con pesar el rostro de la niña y su mirada nublada por las lágrimas ante el abandono de sus seres queridos.

- Usted se dijo una vez que no podía ser tan egoísta… - Le recordó Kagome con tono suave. Izayoi la miró confundida. Era verdad, ella lo había dicho. ¡Dios! ¡Que situación tan comprometedora!

"_Pero…pero Inuyasha_…" pensó Izayoi recordando la determinante mirada que ahora su pequeño mostraba, ya no era necesaria, debía aceptarlo…era tarde para arreglar el doloroso pasado. "_No te quedes estancado en el pasado_" recordó que le dijo a su marido momentos antes de morir. Gimió desesperada. ¡Ahora era ella quien debía decirse así! Que ironía…

- No puedes pedirme algo así… - Dijo en un murmullo mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Y sí Inuyasha fuese el que se lo dijera? – Inquirió Kagome viendo lo pasmada que había quedado Izayoi. – Debería salir de dudas si eso es lo que la detiene… - Aclaró notando el vigente aturdimiento de la reina.

Pero antes de contestar algo, una luz proveniente del hueco y amplio suelo negro se extendió hacia todas las direcciones, haciendo que Kagome tuviera que cerrar los ojos. Finalmente, cuando los abrió de a poco, observó como el rostro de Inuyasha le miraba con atención, al parecer, estaba preocupado por ella. Gimió sintiendo su cabeza explotar por tantas situaciones vividas…

- ¿Qué…qué pasó? – Logró preguntar mirando con cierta dificultad a Inuyasha.

- ¿No recuerdas nada? – Cuestionó sorprendido. – Apenas tocaste aquel árbol te desmayaste…tuve suerte de poder agarrarte antes de que cayeras al suelo. Te traje a la habitación lo antes posible. – Relató mientras Kagome asentía débilmente. Frunció el ceño. ¿Izayoi dónde diablos se había metido? ¡Oh, no! ¿Y si se hubiese arrepentido de concederle el Kimono de Sakura? Ahí si la había puesto buena…Pero como invocación de sus pensamientos, una luz se originó de uno de los rincones del recinto y apareció Izayoi frente a sus ojos. Inuyasha la miraba totalmente asombrado y reaccionó rápido al ver que su madre se desvanecía debilitada. La sujetó prontamente y la sostuvo por los antebrazos. Sentía muy raro volver a sentir el calor corporal que emanaba de ella y como ahora él era el que sostenía aquellos tiernos brazos que tantas veces le consolaron en su niñez…

- Madre… - Musitó suavemente. Izayoi gradualmente se recuperó y levantó la vista mirando orgullosa e impresionada cuanto había crecido su pequeño…

- Mi niño… - Susurró acariciando levemente la mejilla de su hijo antes de que finalmente se separaba y se erguía altiva frente a él. - ¿Ya no eres más un niño, no es así? – Rió observándolo con infinita ternura.

Kagome había logrado incorporase en la cama y algo atolondrada todavía, logró mantenerse sentada.

- Ella hizo este sacrificio por ti, Inuyasha… - Informó Kagome notando como el aludido se volteaba a verla. – Pasó todos estos años encadenada a su misión de guardiana sólo para volver a verte algún día… - Inuyasha se volvió a su progenitora y la miró con aquel cariño y devoción que había perdido años atrás cuando ella falleció.

- Mamá… - Dijo casi sin voz.

- Pero ahora no sé si pueda volver contigo… - Contestó la reina mientras veía como el ceño de Inuyasha se fruncía. – Kagome dice que es mejor que me quede con Shiori, que ella me necesita más…

El joven príncipe pronto bajó la cabeza, pensativo. Ciertamente era una posible solución a pesar que extrañaba a su madre más allá de lo que demostraba.

- ¿No lo permitirás o sí? – Preguntó Izayoi mirándolo con cierto ápice de dolor. Inuyasha la miró seriamente.

- Posiblemente no lo haría hace diez años atrás… - Musitó mientras notaba como las pupilas de su dulce madre temblaban ligeramente. – Pero Kagome tiene razón, mamá. Yo ya crecí, ya no eres indispensable para mí, a pesar de que eso no significa que ya no te quiero…No sabes lo feliz que sería el hecho de que volvieras. Pero, ¿vale la pena? ¿Es realmente necesario que papá tenga que abrir viejas heridas? ¿Que yo intente acudir a ti por un consejo mientras que en la mitad de la vida se me privó de hacerlo?

Izayoi intentó sofocar un sollozo con su mano. ¡Todo lo que él decía era malditamente cierto!

- Esta es una segunda oportunidad y yo no soy el merecedor de tu esfuerzo y lo sabes bien… - Continuó. - Aquella niña que reposa en la habitación continua y que llora todas las noches por sus papás si lo merece. Merece el mismo cariño que me diste a mí y que aún permanece incambiable en mi memoria…

Izayoi se abalanzó a los brazos de su amado hijo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Ahora era a él al que le tocaba arrullarla…

Kagome sonrió satisfecha. Inuyasha era generoso por mucho que lo negara. Nadie más que ella sabía que su decisión había sido sabia pero muy difícil. La llorosa mujer se separó de su hijo y le miró con un orgullo innegable. Kagome no había mentido, él era sin duda el hombre más noble del universo. Asintió en silencio mientras se despojaba el kimono dejando solamente sobre su cuerpo una delgada túnica blanca. Le entregó a su hijo el preciado objeto.

- Salva a tu gente. A mi gente. No defraudes a todos aquellos que han dejado su destino en tus manos… - Dijo viendo como Kagome e Inuyasha eran rodeados por aquella luz que los llevó a ese mundo. La misión ya había terminado. – No se preocupen, haré de esa niña una guerrera indomable, ¡Pobre del hombre que acepte ser su esposo! – Rió viendo la cálida sonrisa de su hijo, tan parecida a la de Inu no Taisho.

Finalmente desaparecieron entre aquellos puntos de luz. Izayoi volvió a sonreír al viento.

- Jamás me arrepentiré de haberte tenido Inuyasha. Serás un magnífico rey y esa joven será una excelente esposa para ti, mi niño…

Prontamente salió de la habitación mientras limpiaba una rebelde lágrima que había corrido por su mejilla. Ahora una nueva vida estaba en sus manos y ella se encargaría de hacer de Shiori una inigualable dama, una espléndida reina, una cariñosa esposa y una buena persona. Eso lo podía jurar por su nombre y por el de Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¡Wa! Estoy cansada. Aquí en verdad me exprimí los sesos. No sé si a la final pude expresar como quise todos los sentimientos de todos los personajes. T.T amo a mi querido Inuyasha, tan noble que lo puse xD. Con respecto a que dije que Inuyasha y sus papás eran de la familia del Norte (y supuestamente es del oeste) no se enrollen con el tema, cuando yo lo puse así hace como unos quince capítulos antes (xD) fue por nombrarlo, no porque haya un misterio oculto en la ubicación o cualquier enredo así jeje. Bueno, como verán ya sólo quedan la pareja de Sesshomaru y Rin pero eso no significa que el fic va a terminar, no nada que ver. Ahora es lo que viene, tanto en la aventura como el romance, acuérdense que se los prometí. En fin, agradezco muchos sus reviews y espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado. Sayonara.**

**P.D.: Muchas gracias por haber aceptado la recién continuación de ángeles desesperados y haberme animado tanto con sus reviews, espero que nos vaya igual de bien en lo que siga **


	20. El rey de los gatos leopardos

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**El rey de los gatos leopardos**

Delicadamente Sesshomaru había separado su abrazo con Rin por unos cuantos centímetros y ella alzó el rostro expectante.

- Vámonos. Mañana continuaremos con nuestra misión. – Informó mientras una luz incandescente les envolvía y se formaba una esférica bola de luz que surcó la oscura noche con bastante velocidad hasta llegar a un sitio apartado del villorrio. Todos los soldados y demás personas que lograron verlo dieron por sentado que sería algún meteorito o estrella fugaz pues la dirección que trazaba no tenía por objetivo algún centro del poblado.

Una vez sobre suelo firme nuevamente, Rin se separó levemente aturdida de su compañero y miró a través de la lobreguez que les rodeaba como las pequeñas casas de la gente no estaban tan alejadas de ellos.

- ¿Qué pretende? – Inquirió confundida.

- Debemos hacernos pasar por aliados, podemos mantener nuestros nombres pero algunas cosas cambiaran para ellos. – Informó mirando hacia el imponente castillo que hace momentos habían invadido.

- ¿Infiltrarnos como personas que no somos? – Preguntó sorprendida. - ¿Pero qué clase de ayuda le podríamos dar? Digo, es todo tan… - Comentaba poco convencida del asunto.

- Ellos van perdiendo la guerra debido a las ventajas que le lleva el reino opositor. Aún así, debe haber un asunto que les impide actuar adecuadamente porque falta de recursos no es. Algo muy extraño pasa en ese castillo, la voz de mando del rey no se oye y la gente va y viene con un sigilo y alerta demasiado sospechoso para tratarse de una simple vigilancia de palacio. – Sentenció. Rin parpadeó anonadada.

Bien por él, pensó ella. Obviamente Sesshomaru podría hacerse pasar por duque, conde, marqués, rey, príncipe, ministro o lo que le viniera en gana ya que en realidad él era parte de esa clase aristocrática y cerrada. ¿Pero ella? Una huérfana recogida por una bruja que ni en sus más locos sueños había concebido la idea de llegar a ejercer ese tipo de papel no estaba a la altura del meticuloso plan.

- Pero si ha recuperado sus poderes con los que puede eliminarlos fácilmente, ¿para qué la molestia entonces? – Cuestionó turbada. No, ella no quería estar metida en todo eso, prefería hacer una poción que hiciera llover flechas de fuego sobre todo el poblado a intentar algo así, por muy egoísta que sonara.

- Estamos aquí por intereses personales y no es de nuestra incumbencia ayudar a un reino a ganar la guerra azotando al otro. Es cosa de ellos ese asunto. – Decretó firme observando sin expresión la acongojada mirada de la joven.

- ¡Muy bien! – Alzó los brazos mientras mantenía mirada fiera y labios apretados. Sesshomaru se sorprendió de esta faceta de la joven. Había sido abrumadoramente dócil todo este tiempo pero al parecer un miedo irracional nublaba su buen juicio en ese momento. – Hagamos lo que dice, pero no me pida algún otro papel que el de su criada. No pienso intentar acoplarme a los canones de la nobleza puesto que estoy consciente que no soy la mejor en etiqueta.

- Como quieras. – Respondió manteniendo su semblante impávido, si tenía algún secreto, sería problema de ella y no de él. Rin estaba a punto de explotar, ¿no podía demostrar aunque fuese una sola emoción en ese rostro de marfil digno de tallar en alabastro? Finalmente, se obligó a inhalar hondo y suspirar resignada.

- Gracias. – Musitó en su habitual tono dulce aunque algo seco por las palabras cruzadas entre ellos.

- Démosle ventaja, que sepan que estamos aquí. – Dijo mientras se encaminaba junto con Rin a la posada más cercana. Ella confiaba en él pero igualmente no estaba segura si en verdad había nacido para la actuación y mucho menos para la conspiración. Que Dios se apiadara de ella y que perdonara el uso de su brujería en esta ocasión, puesto que dudaba mucho de sus habilidades ahora y sólo un ser sobrenatural podía ayudarla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Majestad Toran. – Llamó una sirvienta que entraba al salón principal del palacio luego de hacer su debida reverencia.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó una joven de cabellos y ojos azulados con aire arrogante desde el trono del soberano mirando altivamente a la joven.

- Han venido un demonio y una humana, al parecer piden una audiencia con usted. – Respondió sin atreverse a alzar la mirada, cuidando no ser degollada por un minúsculo paso en falso.

- Sabía desde anoche de su presencia en el pueblo más no creí que era para intentar comunicarse con nosotros. – Pensó en voz alta. – Bien, tengo ganas de saber porque tan poderoso demonio anda deambulando por nuestros territorios. – Sonrió con jactancia.

La joven criada se fue presurosa y apareció de entre las sombras el rostro tenso de otra joven de la realeza.

- ¿Segura de lo que haces, Toran? – Cuestionó la pelirroja desafiando con la mirada a su hermana mayor. La aludida le miró con hastío.

- Por supuesto, Karan. Después de todo, si se presenta de esa manera no creo que su objetivo sea atacarnos. – Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. La menor fijó la vista en el suelo y llevó sus dedos índice y medio al mentón en pose pensativa.

- No tenemos recursos para atacarle en caso de lo contrario. Eres demasiado aventada. – Le acusó severamente. La de ojos azules sonrió divertida y miró a su hermana con un brillo extraño.

- Sabes de la condición de papá, si nos rehusamos podría ser peor. Además, ¿de qué te preocupas? ¿No dijiste alguna vez que primero la muerte al deshonor? Tu desconfianza se está convirtiendo en cobardía y eso conlleva al deshonor, hermanita. – Se mofó. La susodicha mostró sus pequeños y afilados colmillos en expresión amenazante mientras sus pupilas se contraían de forma alargada como las de cualquier felino.

- Papá debió haber dejado a Shuran a cargo, eres una engreída ególatra. – Espetó antes de irse caminando con paso silencioso y elegante.

Toran agitó su bastón de forma distraída mientras se contenía de no aniquilar a su igualada hermana, después de todo, no mancharía su nombre ante su progenitor. En ese momento entraron un alto y hermoso demonio junto con una tímida y al parecer, nerviosa humana. El joven de cabellos plateados se plantó frente a ella con la cabeza en alto, en pose semejante a la de un rey. Y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que no tenía pensado hacer la venia. Bien, igual, no lo necesitaba verdaderamente, se dijo Toran restándole importancia.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? – Preguntó al fin. Rin levantó furtivamente la vista y su cálida mirada se cruzó con la gélida de Toran.

- Estamos aquí para proponerle un propósito a tu rey. – Anunció Sesshomaru. La aludida frunció el ceño.

- Mi padre no puede atenderlo, sin embargo, cualquier oferta que tenga que hacerme, yo la escucharé. – Informó en tono secante. Sesshomaru le miró impávido mientras la joven princesa se revolvía incómoda en el trono. La presencia de aquel sujeto era simplemente intimidante.

- Dudo que tu padre haya abandonado a su suerte a su hija en un palacio que es punto clave en una guerra, de lo contrario, debo considerar que es un cobarde. – Sentenció. Toran se levantó iracunda. Sesshomaru sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Aquella gata había caído directamente en la trampa.

- ¡Mi padre es un ser respetable y noble! ¡Le exijo que se retracte de sus palabras! – Exclamó con el rostro transfigurado por la ira. Rin retrocedió asustada pero Sesshomaru no emitió algún signo de molestia o incomodidad.

- Entonces debo suponer que está aquí, ¿no? Necesito hablar con él. – Sesshomaru no pensaba ceder y aquella joven ya se estaba hartando del asunto y por su expresión afligida al parecer ya se encontraba acorralada.

- Él no puede ahora. – Masculló al fin. Sesshomaru la miró fríamente haciendo entender su incredulidad. – Si no puede negociar conmigo, le pido que se vaya por donde vino. Al fin y al cabo, no creo que sea una gran perdida rehusarme a su propuesta. – Concluyó al fin dejándose caer sobre el trono.

Sesshomaru sin decir palabra se volteó y caminó seguido por una confundida Rin. ¿No se suponía que debían infiltrarse en el castillo? Sin embargo, Sesshomaru detuvo su marcha justo antes de atravesar las dos inmensas puertas del salón.

- Le aseguraba la victoria a tu padre en mi propuesta. Supongo que el genocidio de su pueblo es algo poco relevante. Aunque…es bastante patético un rey sin reino. – Dijo con su voz potente antes de finalmente salir seguido de Rin.

Toran contrajo sus garras y las enterró en el trono mientras mantenía los labios apretados. ¡Maldición! ¿En verdad había sido sincero? ¿Y si…? No, no podía. La condición de su padre no lo permitía.

- ¡Espere! – Exclamó una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes saliendo de entre una de las compuertas del salón.

- ¡Shunran! – Le reprendió Toran levantándose y dándole una mirada de advertencia que la gata ignoró deliberadamente.

Sesshomaru se paró al escuchar aquella voz y volteó por sobre el hombro reconociendo a aquella felina que había visto dormir cuando estaba buscando los planes de guerra.

- Por favor, señor… - Suplicó sin saber bien que era lo que pedía.

- ¡Shunran, basta! – Exclamó Toran llegando hasta su hermana que se encontraba en frente de Sesshomaru.

- Toran, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? El maleficio de papá no puede detener todas nuestras esperanzas, por favor… - Pedía. La aludida contrajo las pupilas y sus dedos se crisparon.

- ¡Calla, imbécil! – Gritó.

Pero ya era tarde, aquella joven había dado la palabra clave. ¿Maleficio? Se preguntó Rin en silencio. Sesshomaru armaba velozmente el rompecabezas en su mente mientras veía la enfrascada pelea de aquellas princesas felinas.

- Si su padre es víctima de una maldición, no debería ser eso impedimento para verlo, a menos que esté muerto o en otro mundo. – Dijo Sesshomaru tranquilamente llamando la atención de ambas hermanas.

- ¡Mi padre no tiene nada! Está perfectamente. – Mintió Toran.

- ¡Por favor! – Exclamó la otra en tono incrédulo. - ¡Si está irreconocible! Nadie pensaría que él es el rey.

- ¿Es un hechizo que cambia la apariencia? – Preguntó Rin al fin. Sesshomaru volteó a verla. Después de todo, ¿quién mejor que una hechicera para solucionar ese problema?

Shunran asintió rápidamente mientras que Toran parecía que poco le faltaba para abalanzarse sobre su hermana menor y descuartizarle la yugular en milésimas de segundo.

- ¿Podría verlo? Soy…hechicera, seguramente daría con alguna solución. – Sugirió.

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

Ambas gatas se miraron con rencor mientras a Rin una gotita le resbalaba por la sien.

- Mi padre solicita su presencia. – Anunció Karan entrando de improviso viendo el anonadamiento de sus hermanas y la felicidad latente en el rostro de aquella humana.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamaron las felinas al unísono.

- Espero que me hayan oído bien a la primera. – Siseó la aludida cruzándose de brazos. Sesshomaru avanzó hasta la princesa pelirroja que había entrado.

- Llévame con él. – Pidió, o más bien, ordenó. Sin embargo, Karan prefirió ignorarle el tono autoritario y con un ademán le indicó que la siguiera.

Rin corrió hasta Sesshomaru y les alcanzó. Se fijó en el andar de aquella princesa y se lo envidió. Era sofisticado y elegante, además que no parecía esforzarse por mover sus caderas de esa forma, que según Rin, era más o menos complicada por esa exagerada soltura.

- Aquí es. – Anunció deteniéndose frente a una gran puerta de madera tallada. Abrió la cerradura y al entrar dieron con la presencia de un robusto hombre de rasgos felinos menos delicados que los de Karan y más toscos, acordes a su imagen general. El susodicho frunció el ceño al verles y señaló los colmillos. – Calma Shuran, son aliados. – Avisó Karan viendo como los músculos del felino se distendían a pesar de que aún mantenía el rostro tenso.

- Bien. – Masculló el aludido volviendo a tomar asiento pero mirando fieramente a los intrusos.

Rin miró con atención todo alrededor. Los muebles de formas sinuosas, las telas suaves y brillantes, las paredes decoradas artísticamente, todo daba a indicar que esa era la habitación del rey, pero… ¿dónde estaba el rey? Observó a Sesshomaru pero como siempre, no consiguió indicio de algún pensamiento en aquel inmutable rostro.

- Padre, te he traído a aquellos visitantes que tienen una propuesta para ti. – Llamó Karan y de entre las sombras salió una silueta pequeña que luego dio la forma de un ser. Rin se tapó la boca para sofocar el grito ante lo que vio. Sesshomaru abrió ligeramente sus ojos. Sabía que había otra presencia pero no se esperaba que aquello fuera un rey.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Bienvenidos. – Saludó el aludido. Rin no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Aquello era…desconcertante. Sesshomaru miró detenidamente al rey y por la seguridad y malicia que destilaban sus ojos, sabía que aquella apariencia era engañosa.

El rey resultó ser un niño humano que no pasaba los diez años, de cabello castaño oscuro y lacio junto con unos hechizantes ojos verdes que parecían destilar pequeñas chispas de luz ante la malicia y sabiduría que se leía en ellos.

- Oh, por Dios… - Murmuró Rin retirando lentamente su mano de la boca.

- Señores, el rey Hyonekozoku no Oyakata. – Presentó Karan en tono henchido de orgullo. – Padre, ellos son…

- Personajes que han causado revuelo en mi castillo, sin duda. ¿Puedo saber sus nombres? – Preguntó en tono despreocupado. Sesshomaru sabía a través del lenguaje corporal del rey que a pesar de no mostrarse demasiado fiero, seguía teniendo aquella exuberante confianza en sí mismo que rayaba en egocentrismo.

- Soy lord Sesshomaru Taisho. – Se presentó Sesshomaru con un tono que pareciera que dijese: "Soy el rey del mundo y tu superior supremo"

- ¿Y usted, señorita? – Volteó a ver a Rin. La aludida pareció sorprenderse de la pregunta.

- Rin Kurohana, su alteza. – Contestó tímidamente.

- ¿Ningún título? – Preguntó extrañado. Rin titubeó ante la pregunta pero Sesshomaru se adelantó.

- Por supuesto, ella es mi esposa. – Dijo viendo los desorbitados ojos de Rin que por poco no se desmaya ante tal mentira. – Solamente que no anda vestida de forma tal debido a los peligros que se corren en el viaje y camuflajeada de esta forma no la tienen como blanco fácil.

- Oh, es un placer, milady. – Dijo el rey haciendo una leve reverencia que Rin respondió apenada. - ¿Pero no debería ser Rin Taisho? – Inquirió suspicaz.

- La verdad estoy apegada a mi apellido anterior y respondo en forma automática. Nos hemos casado recientemente así que aún estoy en proceso de adaptación. – Contestó sorprendiendo al mismo Sesshomaru de la rapidez de pensamiento que empleó la joven.

- Por favor, tomemos asiento. Espero con ansias saber aquella interesante y al parecer, valiosa propuesta que me tienen. – Dijo en tono educado haciendo que Sesshomaru y Rin se sentaran. - ¿Y bien? – Cuestionó luego de que se hubiesen acomodado entre los sillones de la amplia habitación.

- Buscamos la legendaria Espada de Neko-hime. – Contestó Sesshomaru sin rodeos viendo como el soberano fruncía el ceño ante esa franca declaración. – Garantizaríamos su victoria a cambio de la espada.

Hyonekozoku se echó hacia atrás sobre su asiento mientras inhalaba y exhalaba de forma profunda, cerrando los ojos durante un momento antes de volverlos a abrir. Cuando posó su mirada sobre Sesshomaru, fue una mirada más fría y calculadora.

- Esa espada era usada por mi difunta esposa… - Explicó en tono carente de emoción. Rin se llevó una mano al pecho afligida por el hecho. – Fue una espléndida guerrera y esa espada simboliza todo el poder y nobleza que yacía en su ser. ¿Me creen capaz de negociarla?

Sesshomaru guardó silencio y Rin le imitó. No sabía como manejarse en ese terreno y era mejor dejárselo a él.

- Ella está muerta. – Dijo Sesshomaru en un tono tan impasible como el del mismo niño. Y a pesar de ser lo evidente, la mirada verde del rey se oscureció. – Tu reino depende de tus decisiones. Han depositado sus vidas en tus manos y por un mero recuerdo no puedes sacrificarlo todo. – Agregó severo sin importarle mucho que hubiese tuteado al dueño de aquel reino. La indignación naciente en Karan explotó.

- ¿Cómo se atreve…? – Decía con intenciones de clavarle en cualquier momento sus garras a Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, la voz de su padre le detuvo.

- ¡Basta! – Bramó hundiendo el rostro en sus pequeñas manos. Luego de unos eternos segundos volvió a alzar la cabeza. - ¿Por qué la desean tanto? ¿No prefieren riquezas o cualquier otra cosa? – Dijo en tono dolido. Rin estuvo a punto de decir que lo dejara así, que no le atormentarían más, pero Sesshomaru fue menos benevolente.

- Es complemento para salvar a un pueblo. – Contestó. – Tus recuerdos nos importan bien poco para hacernos cambiar de parecer. Si no has sido capaz de superar el pasado con honor, es bueno que nos vayas diciendo si aceptarás la oferta o no. Ya que a diferencia de ti, nosotros estamos buscando soluciones factibles a nuestras crisis.

Rin quiso de momento ahorcar a Sesshomaru. ¿No podía ser más sutil en el uso de sus palabras? Aunque algo le decía que ese tono adusto era parte de su plan para hacer reaccionar al rey. Y efectivamente, el dolido niño pareció despertar de un eterno letargo. Levantó la vista desafiante.

- ¿Qué me darán a cambio? – Inquirió con determinación. Rin sonrió aliviada y Sesshomaru se reclinó sobre su asiento tomando una pose aún más arrogante.

- Mi esposa se encargará de deshacer el sortilegio que lo ata a esa débil figura y yo haré que su reino triunfe contra el reino enemigo. – Sentenció. El rey se lo pensó un momento y luego miró con inusitada convicción a los supuestos esposos.

- Hecho. – Anunció levantándose. Sesshomaru asintió y Rin amplió su sonrisa dejando ver sus pequeños y perfectos dientes blancos.

- Le pido que me haga capitán de su ejército. – Dijo Sesshomaru levantándose también. – Ahora esta guerra me concierne a mí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, tanto tiempo sin subir algún capítulo de este fic pero la verdad tenía problemas con respecto a los personajes porque en mi país no pasan Inuyasha desde hace tres años y yo no tengo los capítulos, entonces no me acordaba bien como eran los gatos leopardos, pero gracias a una de mis lectoras fieles, que me facilitó las imágenes y las características de cada uno, me decidí por empezar a continuar el fic. Por eso le dedico el capítulo a Fanny, ya que sin su intervención este fic todavía estuviese congelado. Y bueno, pasando a otra cosa, les agradezco los reviews que me han dejado hasta ahora, muchísimas gracias con su apoyo, me estoy esmerando en colocar lo mejor posible cada trama y a pesar de que el asunto con Sesshomaru y Rin no ha terminado, espero poder finalizarlo para el siguiente capítulo, después de todo, aún falta la perla y no quiero abarcar mucho en este mismo asunto. En fin, muchas gracias nuevamente y espero saber pronto su opinión. Sayonara.**


	21. Nueva Táctica

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**Nueva táctica**

Rin suspiraba cansinamente por enésima vez en el día. Era un día lluvioso, donde la caída de las gotas cristalinas era de forma torrencial. Ya llevaba tres días dentro de aquel palacio y aquella poción que preparaba era ya su vigésimo intento. Sesshomaru, tal como lo había prometido, se hizo cargo de las tropas y la masacre en el campo de batalla había sido totalmente inconcebible, nadie creería que la vida desaparece a merced de una espada tan fácilmente. Ella había deseado sinceramente ir con él, pero bien sabía que su lugar era el castillo y su misión deshacer el hechizo que mantenía en aquella tierna forma al rey de los gatos leopardos. Quiso saber más acerca de la bruja que lo había maldecido con aquel sortilegio pero siempre que intentaba indagar en el tema, todo se hacía más confuso para ella por la renuencia de la familia real.

_- ¿Sabe quién fue la persona que le hizo esto? – Preguntó inocentemente al rey. El niño le miró con una frialdad calculada y desvió la vista cruzándose de brazos._

_- Una bruja. – Masculló. Rin sintió que una gotita bajaba por su sien. Eso ya se lo suponía._

_- ¿Podría darme aunque fuese un nombre? – Pidió. Hyonekozoku mostró una expresión inescrutable mientras le miraba como si ella le hubiese pedido que le vendiera su alma._

_- No lo recuerdo. – Espetó. Rin sabía que mentía y suspiró pacientemente._

_- ¿Motivo por el cual le hubieran podido hacer esto? – Intentó una vez más._

_- No tengo la menor idea. – Bufó alzando la barbilla orgullosamente. Nada que hacer, se dijo Rin. Tendría que intentar con alguna de las princesas._

Ella acudió a Karan y a Toran, pero ninguna quiso darle la información que quería, siempre excusándose de que tenían cosas que hacer. Revolvió mecánicamente el nuevo conjuro dentro de la pequeña taza humeante esperando que esta vez funcionara. Aunque, si al menos supiera el nombre de la hechicera o siquiera el motivo que la impulsó a crear una maldición tan potente, todo se aclararía para ella. Los intentos por crear una pócima eficaz se hacían cada vez más repetitivos y menos provechosos, como si de caminar a oscuras se tratara.

En ese momento, sintió otra presencia acercarse desde su espalda y por reflejo, aquel zarcillo negro en forma de media luna apareció de súbito en su oreja, sus defensas se habían activado. Volteó el rostro y se encontró con aquellos ojos esmeraldas de la joven que manejaba las flores.

- Shunran. – Susurró mientras el aro desaparecía de su lóbulo y se relajaba nuevamente.

- ¿Sin éxito todavía? – Preguntó sentándose en una de las sillas vacías que había en aquella habitación.

- Lo lamento, no era mi intención tardar tanto con el antídoto. – Se disculpó disponiéndose a agregar algunos otros ingredientes a la espesa mezcla.

- Sé que nadie te ha querido contar… - Dijo de pronto. Entonces Rin retomó el interés y fijó su vista en la felina con atención. – Es que fue muy humillante para mi padre verse víctima de la maldición de una bruja resentida y mis hermanas…

- ¿Resentida has dicho? – No pudo evitar interrumpirle pero si había odio de por medio, seguramente las cosas se complicarían aún más.

- Hace medio siglo, yo era muy pequeña aún como para recordar bien las cosas, pero los rumores cuentan que aquella bruja tomó la forma de una de nosotros y sedujo a mi padre, aún estando casado con mi madre, según la versión de papá, sólo fue una noche. – Rin notó como los ojos de Shunran se oscurecían a merced de la niebla del recuerdo. - Mi madre se enteró y su ira se desató furiosamente.

_- ¿Cómo pudiste, Hyonekozoku? – Decía con la indignación destilando de sus palabras. - Yo jamás pude creer que me serías infiel y con una, ¡con una cualquiera! ¡Una condenada bruja! ¡Mereces la muerte por haberte burlado de mí de esa forma! – Y en ese momento, alzó su cayado y un rayo de hielo congeló todo a su paso mientras sus ojos azules fulguraban con un frío odio que exigía venganza._

_- ¡No me condenes de esa forma! ¡Ella me engañó! – Negaba el aludido apenas logrando esquivar los potentes ataques de su esposa. La reina sonrió con ironía y dejó a un lado su bastón, desenvainó su espada y de ésta salieron pequeñas descargas eléctricas que amenazaban con formar un ataque que pondría a volar todo el castillo. Cuando la punta señalaba el corazón de su esposo, entró de súbito aquella hechicera en su forma original y se interpuso entre ellos dos._

_- ¡Déjale! – Exclamó para luego murmurar un rezo que hizo levantar una barrera espiritual entre la reina y ellos dos. Y a medida que transcurrían lo segundos, ésta se iba fortaleciendo. La reina al ver aquel patético espectáculo, decidió bajar su espada, puesto que no consideraba rebajarse al nivel de su esposo y la amante de éste._

_- No son dignos de morir bajo el poder de mi espada. – Siseó. – ¡Hyonekozoku, no eres menos vil que un gusano y no pienso quedarme un minuto más aquí, cerca de tu indeseable presencia! – Rugió dando media vuelta y saliendo con paso majestuoso del salón._

_- ¡Ran! – Le llamó intentando seguirla, pero el campo de energía formado por su amante le impidió acercarse lo suficiente como para alcanzarle. Miró a la causante del derrumbamiento de su matrimonio y luego suspiró cansado. - ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo quieras! – Espetó dirigiéndose a su esposa y volviéndose hacia el interior del palacio ante la atenta mirada de unos cuantos curiosos._

- Estuvo a punto de matar a mi padre pero aquella hechicera le protegió. Mamá salió del palacio cabalgando entre la espesura del bosque y estando débil al haber descargado tanta energía en la pelea con mi padre, fue atacada por monstruos que acechan nuestras tierras, que eran aquellos hombres lobos, finalmente ella falleció entre sus garras. – Finalizó con tono lúgubre.

- Aún así, no entiendo qué tiene que ver todo ese asunto con la hechicera, puesto que ella parecía proteger a tu padre. – Dijo Rin sin comprender.

- Así se pensó también, pero todo fue porque luego de que mi padre se enterara de la muerte de mi madre, exilió del reino a su amante y le ordenó que jamás volviera o él mismo se encargaría de degollarla. Ella volvió veinte años después, increíblemente joven todavía y logró escabullirse en el palacio, entrando de improviso a la habitación de mi padre y conjurando su hechizo. Dijo que eso lo hizo por venganza, por haber despreciado el amor que ella le profesaba sólo por su orgullo enfermizo a pesar que ella le había salvado la vida. Por ello, para arrebatarle lo que más amaba en el mundo, que según ella, era su fortificado orgullo, le imposibilitó de poder volver presentarse ante sus paisanos nuevamente enjaulándolo en aquella deplorable imagen. Y aparentemente, mi padre tiene una marca de su presencia tatuada en la espalda.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamó Rin abriendo los ojos. ¿Una marca? Cualquier símbolo era más que ayuda. Tenía que convencer al rey de que se la mostrara a como diera lugar.

- Creo que es una media luna negra o algo así… - Comentó intentando hacer memoria. Rin sintió que la sangre se le helaba. No, no, no podía ser quién creía que era…

- ¿Si pido una audiencia con tu padre, cuánto tiempo pasará antes de verle? – Preguntó súbitamente. Shunran le miró confundida mientras parpadeaba durante perennes segundos para Rin, que le miraba impacientemente expectante.

- Tratándose de ti, creo que ahora mismo te verá… - Dijo mientras veía como Rin se levantaba estrepitosamente de su asiento y salía corriendo a través de los pasillos del castillo lo que sus piernas le permitían levantando el faldón de su vestido en el proceso.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y temiendo que las zapatillas que cargaba le traicionaran y la hicieran resbalar. Finalmente llegó al salón principal y luego de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para abrir un poco la puerta, entró corriendo sin esperar pedir permiso siquiera. Al llegar vio a Sesshomaru que llevaba empuñada aún en su mano su espada que hedía ante el olor calcinado de la sangre seca reduciéndose a partículas por la energía maligna de Tokijin. Él volteó a verla mientras que el rey y Toran le miraban incrédulos por tal osadía en una mísera humana. Rin apenas se permitió tomar unos segundos para inhalar el aire perdido y luego miró con resolución a Hyonekozoku.

- ¡Majestad, necesito ver la marca que posee en su cuerpo! – Exclamó demandante. Toran miró confundida a su padre y el aludido pareció tensarse más ante esa petición. Sesshomaru paseó su vista por el ahora torcido vestido de Rin y luego ladeó el rostro mirando fríamente al rey.

- La marca. – Exigió Sesshomaru sin siquiera levantar la voz más de lo normal, pero aún así en tono lo suficiente arrogante como para intimidar al soberano.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso? – Inquirió aún recio a ceder. Rin frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quiere que le busque la cura o no? – Espetó ya cansada de esa insana reticencia. Toran señaló los dientes con ferocidad dispuesta a defender a su padre si le incomodaban pero al sólo mínimo movimiento del atisbo de que Sesshomaru no dudaba levantar la espada y dirigirla a ella, se contuvo y cerró la boca. De mala gana, Hyonekozoku se quitó la parte superior de sus ropajes, dándose la vuelta y dejando expuesta su espalda.

- Apúrate. – Rugió. Rin miró con atención la delgada espalda del rey y descendió su mirada por la pálida piel hasta dar con la concebida marca. Efectivamente era una media luna negra…

- No… - Gimió. – No ella… - Decía con incredulidad. Sesshomaru le miraba con atención. Ella ladeó el rostro y le observó con mirada desesperada. – Urasue…esa marca es de Urasue… - Dijo lamentándose. Y sus dudas fueron disipadas mientras que al momento como el nombre era pronunciado por Rin, los músculos de la espalda del niño se tensaban notablemente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tres días más habían pasado, y Rin aún no daba con la cura. ¡Cómo se atrevía ese condenado gato a desafiar a su abuela! ¿Acaso tenía la más remota idea de quién había expulsado? Sus hechizos eran prácticamente indestructibles, sin contar que el poder de su sello podía amenazar asesinar a cualquier bruja que intentara deshacerlos.

Se sentía cansada y estaba desesperada probando las mil y un formas de deshacer ese conjuro, después de todo, lo que les estancaba en ese mundo era ella. Sesshomaru esa misma mañana finalmente le había traído la cabeza del capitán del ejército contrario a Hyonekozoku y la guerra ya había sido ganada. Sólo unos conatos de rebelión aún apabullaban la vida de aquel reino pero la amenaza mayor al fin había cesado o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

- ¿Rin? – Aquella inconfundible voz hizo que un súbito escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal y girándose rápidamente se encontró con la fría mirada de Sesshomaru. - ¿Estás bien? – Finalmente preguntó. Era cierto. Ese día por poco y no empeora. Recordó con pesar lo que sucedió aquella mañana.

_Rin se encontraba hablando con Karan, Toran y el rey, suponiendo inocentemente que algo más de información le ayudaría a deshacer el hechizo de Urasue. En ese mismo momento las puertas del palacio se abrieron estrepitosamente y Sesshomaru entró imponente en la estancia. Su inmaculado y blanco pantalón estaba teñido de un color carmín casi parduzco del cual se deducía claramente que era sangre seca mezclada quizá con algo de tierra. Unas pequeñas manchas de esta misma sustancia se veían esparcidas por el resto de su atuendo a pesar que su platinado cabello seguía igual de impoluto. El semblante del recién llegado era, sin novedad, impávido como el de una estatua griega y los presentes repararon rápidamente en el bulto que llevaba guindando en su mano, del cual goteaba sangre que iba dejando un siniestro hilillo al paso de Sesshomaru. Al llegar frente al trono del anonadado rey, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia dejó caer la ensangrentada bolsa que rodó hasta los pies de la escalinata que llevaba al trono. Pero en su movimiento dejó parcialmente descubierta una cabeza con expresión agonizante y bañada en sangre, cuya boca entreabierta dejaba ver unos caninos filosos pertenecientes solamente a los de un lobo. Karan y Toran palidecieron mientras ambas se abrazaban aterradas. Rin exclamó un grito y prontamente perdió el conocimiento cayendo en los brazos de las hermanas felinas. El rey vio tan terrorífico espectáculo con ojos más acostumbrados a la masacre y con semblante sombrío volvió sus ojos a los de Sesshomaru, que esperaba por consiguiente cualquier respuesta._

_- ¿Es…? – Preguntó viendo como Sesshomaru asentía con su mirada ajena a cualquier emoción._

_- ¿Entonces se ha acabado? – Se aventuró a preguntar la pelirroja pasando increíblemente del terror a la dicha. Sesshomaru le dio una rápida mirada para luego volver a posarla sobre Hyonekozoku._

_- Es el capitán del ejército contrario e hijo del rey de los hombres lobos. Sus tropas han sido aniquiladas y el rey manda este manuscrito dando a entender como acepta la derrota y deja a su completa disposición las tierras disputadas. Posiblemente clame venganza pero ante una baja tan grave de fuerzas, deberá esperar. – Informó en tono neutro sacando de entre sus ropajes un pergamino. Toran se apresuró a tomarlo para llevárselo a su padre. Sesshomaru reparó en el lívido rostro de la joven aún desmayada y muy a su pesar, dejó entrever un atisbo de preocupación en su rostro de limpio marfil. Karan y el rey se dieron cuenta de esta casi imperceptible señal y ella finalmente, luego de dar un suspiro, cargó sin mayor esfuerzo a Rin en brazos._

_- La llevo a sus aposentos. Pide agua para que me la lleven a la habitación, Toran. – La felina de mala gana asintió mientras veía con ojos ávidos a su padre en aquella tierna forma de niño. Sesshomaru siguió con la vista a la pelirroja que llevaba en sus brazos, sin la más mínima muestra de esfuerzo, el cuerpo inerte de Rin._

_Una vez que se hubiesen retirado. Sesshomaru fijó sus ojos expectantes en la resolución del rey. El niño levantó la vista lentamente y luego de posar su verde mirada sobre Sesshomaru, suspiró resignado enrollando nuevamente el pergamino._

_- Bien se ve que eres un hombre de honor. – Dijo haciéndole un ademán a su hija para que se retirara. – Has salvado a mi pueblo y te estaré eternamente agradecido._

_- Bien sabes que no deseo tu gratitud. – Respondió Sesshomaru notando la amarga sonrisa que se formaba en los labios del niño._

_- Hasta que no recupere mi forma original no podré darte lo que deseas y lo sabes bien. Espera a que esa niña despierte y si logra romper el hechizo, algo que dudo… - Sonrió. – Te daré la legendaria espada de mi esposa. – Finalizó con expresión triunfante. Sesshomaru sintió como de repente se hacia muy apetecible tener la cabeza de ese niño en sus manos…luego de haberla decapitado. Sin embargo, sólo mostró una fría sonrisa y miró al rey casi con burla._

_- Así lo espero, efectivamente. Después de todo, si la nieta de Urasue no puede obrar tal milagro, estarás confinado a vivir con esa patética apariencia el resto de tus días. – Contestó dándose media vuelta para salir completamente victorioso de aquella conversación._

- Estoy bien. – Logró responder. Sentía una vergüenza enorme incapaz de ocultar. – ¡Oh! Cuanto lamento estar demorando todo esto… - Se disculpó.

- ¿Qué has conseguido? – Preguntó ignorando la disculpa de Rin. La joven suspiró volviendo su vista a todos aquellos frascos con exóticas sustancias.

- Es una maldición con un sentimiento de por medio. Y tratándose de mi abuela no creo poder romperla. – Confesó.

- Pero si has sido su discípula, serías la única que lograría hacerlo. – Replicó tomando asiento frente a ella.

- Verá. Para romper un hechizo de este estilo, el sentimiento de odio debe menguarse antes que nada. Si el rey mostrara claro arrepentimiento, posiblemente podría apaciguar la fuerza que mantiene la maldición en pie. Y así, aprovechando ese momento, podría romperla sin problemas. Pero dudo mucho que él llegue a hacerlo.

- ¿Y sabes acaso de qué debe arrepentirse?

- Sí. Mi abuela fue su amante una vez y cuando le salvó la vida, la desterró porque causo la ruptura de su matrimonio. ¡Ella le salvó la vida! ¡Él no puede recordarle con odio si le debe algo como la vida! ¡Es un ingrato! – Vociferó molesta. Simplemente no entendía como había tratado de forma tan cruel a su abuela, que jamás creería que alguna vez estuvo perdidamente enamorada. Sesshomaru le miró pensativo y luego paseó su vista por la gran gama de pociones expuestas sobre la mesa. Finalmente detuvo su mirada en uno que reconoció al instante cuando se le convirtió en halcón. Después, volvió su vista a Rin y sonrió de forma que la pobre muchacha se quedaba sin aliento.

- Él se arrepentirá. – Decretó. – Y tú cumplirás tu promesa.

Rin le miró sin entender pero al parecer Sesshomaru tenía una idea y definitivamente confiaría ciegamente en él. No sabía que era pero algo le decía que posiblemente era un plan infalible. Le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con una nueva chispa alumbrando sus ojos, que reflejaban la anhelante expectativa de que todo se resolvería. Confiaba en Sesshomaru y posiblemente sintiera algo más que afecto por aquel demonio con cara de ángel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, lamento la tardanza pero es que bueno, estás eran las últimas semanas del año escolar y entonces, ahora que estoy recién estrenando mis vacaciones es que he podido cumplirles con el capítulo. Agradezco mucho los reviews que me han dejado y el apoyo que se me ha dado. Aunque, si llegan un poco más reviews, no les digo que no xD. En fin, muchísimas gracias por todo y esperemos a que todo se solucione con esta misión en el próximo capítulo (intentaré que así sea para no alargárselos más) Espero pronto su opinión respecto al capítulo. No olviden su muy preciado review y espero que nos leamos pronto. Sayonara.**


	22. Dulce Ilusión

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**Dulce ilusión**

Rin miró con ojos desorbitados a Sesshomaru al escuchar su disparatado plan. ¿Acaso él suponía que ella…?

- No puedo hacer tal cosa. – Gimió. Sesshomaru le miró impasible y se cruzó de brazos de forma incrédulamente elegante.

- No albergarás la posibilidad de que sea yo él que lo haga, ¿o me equivoco? – Repuso calmadamente.

- Pero…pero…pero… - ¡Maldición! ¿Es que su léxico se había reducido a sólo un infernal "pero"? Había razones. ¡Había muy buenas razones! Sólo había que enumerarlas, como por ejemplo que…que…¡Arg! La mirada de Sesshomaru definitivamente no la estaba ayudando. – No sabría y… - ¡Eso era! Al fin estaba empezando a excusarse y ahora se libraría de todo debido a que…

- Conoces a Urasue mejor que yo y no hay nadie más que quiera interpretar tu papel. Además, se puede adormecer al rey, de manera que esté más dormido que despierto a la hora de ejecutar el plan y no tenga oportunidad de sospechar. – Solucionó de forma abrumadora para Rin.

- Y…pero…yo…este… - Sabía que en algún momento se le irían acabando las palabras inconexas así que finalmente suspiró derrotada. – Lo haré. – Musitó.

Sesshomaru asintió con tal naturalidad que Rin tuvo que considerar que él ya sabía de antemano que no podría rehusarse y no pudo evitar gemir de desesperación. Él al escucharle se detuvo viéndole fijamente durante largo rato. Y ella al mostrar su desconcierto en su expresión, pareció que hacia despertar de un leve letargo a Sesshomaru, el cual, sacudió la cabeza sutilmente para luego caminar hacia la entrada.

- El plan se ejecuta esta noche. Asegúrate que esté todo listo. No les comentes nada a las princesas. – Ordenó. Rin asintió y musitó un casi inaudible "sí" desviando su vista de la espalda de Sesshomaru a sus pócimas. Escuchó como él finalmente se retiraba y volvió a suspirar.

Ese sería un largo día, pensó con desgano levantándose dispuesta a hacer la poción necesaria. Repasó lentamente cada uno de los ingredientes y cuidadosamente empezó a escogerlos con parsimonia, después de todo, debía ser cuidadosa con esa clase de fórmulas.

- ¿Rin? – Sintió que era llamada por Shunran. Volteó al momento viendo la mirada preocupada de la felina. – Pareces más convencida de algo, ¿has encontrado la cura? – Inquirió esperanzada.

- Pues… - En ese momento se obligó a morderse la lengua. Debía seguir a cabalidad las órdenes de Sesshomaru, aunque no estaba segura si debía ocultárselo a Shunran que era la más preocupada de todas las princesas y una de las que se había dignado a apoyarle. – Creo que posiblemente esté más cerca de conseguir lo que quiero. – Logró sonreírle. La gata sonrió y asintió renovando sus esperanzas.

- Gracias, Rin. – Dijo con mucha emoción en su voz mientras que un leve temblor de pupilas dulcificaba su verde mirada. – Lord Sesshomaru tiene suerte de haberte escogido como esposa. – Agregó antes de irse rápidamente. Rin se había quedado enmudecida y de piedra ante esas palabras. Casi había olvidado su supuesta situación "marital" con Sesshomaru. Sonrió con ironía, vaya a saber que tipo de mujer conquistaría a ese hombre tan independiente y ajeno a la sociedad.

Volvió a suspirar ya por tercera vez, y regresó a su trabajo. Tenía que dejar de fantasear con cosas imposibles, por muy duro que resultara volver a bajar a la Tierra.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Vaya…- Musitó Urasue viendo a través de su bola de cristal a su antiguo amante aún en aquella forma de niño. Apenas seis horas habían pasado desde que envió a cada pareja a sus respectivas misiones.

- Vieja bruja, aún no entiendo cómo demonios es que ha pasado tan poco tiempo si hemos estado días allá. – Dijo Inuyasha con su típica crudeza. Urasue inhaló hondo, muy pero muy hondo antes de responderle. Ya que no sabía si iba a blasfemar o a hechizar a Inuyasha si le respondía de buenas a primeras.

- Puedes llamarme Hechicera Urasue, Sra. Urasue e incluso "su señoría" si así te parece, pero deja de decirme "vieja bruja" antes de que en verdad decida usar mi magia contigo, mocoso. – Contestó secamente y sintió un gran alivio al sacarse esa idea del alma. – Y eso que me preguntas es porque todos los mundos se rigen bajo su propio tiempo y lo que son segundos aquí, en otro mundo podrían ser horas enteras.

- ¿Y cómo entonces puede verlo todo de forma completa y paulatina en esa bola de cristal? ¿No debería pasar las imágenes con excesiva rapidez? – Inquirió Sango con su natural suspicacia.

- Niña, eso es porque salto muchas escenas y mi magia actúa en la esfera de cristal, permitiéndome así ver todo adecuado al tiempo de nuestro mundo. – Respondió dejando aún un tanto intrigados a ambas parejas. – Aunque no sé si esta última misión puedan cumplirla… - Susurró para sí a sabiendas que su hechizo era casi irrompible. Sin embargo, confiaba en su discípula y en el apoyo que Sesshomaru, de una manera u otra, le daba a ésta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche se había cernido sobre aquel reino de gatos leopardos y Rin ya sentía que los latidos del corazón retumbaban en sus oídos. Debía calmarse. Había ensayado cuidadosamente todas sus palabras durante el día y nada podía salir mal. Nada se echaría a perder, ¿o sí…? No, no podía tener dudas. No en aquel momento.

- Dios mío, apiádate de esta impía… - Suplicó sin saber que otro término podía darse a sí misma.

Respiró hondo una vez más y levantó con reticencia el pequeño frasco labrado en cristal con aquella sustancia rojiza en su interior. ¿Todo saldría bien, no es así? Nada podía fallar ahora…y esforzándose por no desmoronar todos estos pensamientos positivos, bebió un sorbo de aquella amarga pócima, expresando una mueca de desagrado una vez tragado la poción. Que Dios se apiadase de ella en verdad si no daba con la apariencia que quería. Sintió como de pronto ahora su cuerpo cambiaba levemente. Caminó hasta un espejo de cuerpo entero que había sido fragmentado por algunos golpes pero que le serviría para verificar su correcta transformación. Con ayuda de una vela se miró y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verse tan cambiada. Su cabello había pasado a ser de un rojo intenso como la sangre recién derramada, sus ojos se habían vuelto azules como el mismo cielo, su piel un tanto trigueña se volvió pálida y sus uñas crecieron elegantemente. Podría hasta haber jurado que su deambular seguramente se habría vuelto más arrogante con una imagen tan atractiva como aquella.

- ¿Con que esta es la apariencia con la que sedujo mi abuela a ese rey…? – Se preguntó en un murmullo trazando sus curvas con sus manos como para comprobar que su cuerpo no había cambiado como lo había supuesto. Caminó hasta uno de los baúles de aquel cuarto y sacó un vestido que aún no había usado durante su estadía en el castillo para que no sospechara Hyonekozoku de ella. Se cambió de vestuario y cuando se volvió a contemplar en el espejo no pudo evitar sonreír irónicamente. – La engañó una sola vez…si como no. – Espetó incrédula refiriéndose a la alegación del rey en defensa propia.

- ¿Rin? – Escuchó la puerta. Respiró hondo y se acercó a la entrada, titubeó un poco antes de tomar el picaporte pero finalmente así lo hizo. Sesshomaru pareció procesar durante un momento aquella imagen que tenía en frente. Rin en parte se sintió mal por su súbito mutismo. Posiblemente si esa fuera su apariencia real hubiera podido conquistar a aquel lord. - ¿Está todo listo? – Cuestionó.

Rin asintió en silencio con algo de desgano.

- ¿Le has suministrado el sedante al rey durante la cena? – Inquirió a su vez. Sesshomaru asintió. Rin se volvió hacia la mesa con las pociones y tomó la que se había bebido hace minutos junto con otra que estaba colocada estratégicamente muy a la vista. Las guardó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de su pomposo vestido y caminó a la salida seguida de un demasiado silencioso Sesshomaru, aún para ser él, pensó con rabia.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la habitación del rey, Rin volvió a inhalar hondo. Bien, que subieran las cortinas, el show estaba por comenzar, pensó para sí no de forma tan jocosa como hubiera querido. Entró sigilosamente en los aposentos del soberano mientras que Sesshomaru vigilaba la entrada por si a alguien se le ocurría interrumpir su última medida desesperada. Sin embargo, se había quedado inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, incapaz de moverse. ¡La descubriría! Pensó con un repentino ataque de pánico. Pero mientras sentía que el suelo se fragmentaba para dejarla caer, sintió un suave y cálido contacto contra su mano mientras que unos dedos envolvían los suyos. Volvió el rostro con incredulidad y se sorprendió al ver a Sesshomaru sosteniendo firmemente su mano en clara señal de apoyo mientras que sus ambarinos ojos se mantenían fijos en los suyos como si intentara ver a la sencilla Rin tras esa apariencia de agresiva belleza. Ella luego del estupor, en verdad se sintió reconfortada por ese solo gesto y logró sonreírle apretando sus propios dedos contra los de él. No lo defraudaría, no se permitiría defraudar a nadie y cumpliría su papel. Luego de que Sesshomaru detectara la renovada resolución en los ojos de Rin, deshizo el contacto delicadamente y volvió a salir de la habitación. Ella vio hasta que él se quedó parado como un centinela en la puerta. Se volvió ya más confiada al durmiente rey y se acercó con decisión a la cama. Cerró los ojos durante un momento y los volvió a abrir mientras que sus pupilas se contraían y aquella media luna negra volvía a pender del lóbulo de su oreja.

- Hyonekozoku… - Le llamó suavemente adoptando un tono de voz lo más sensual que podía. Después de todo, no le cabía duda que con aquella apariencia, Urasue no tendría la misma voz que como ahora. El soberano sonrió en su sueño y cambió de posición en la cama. – Despiértate. – Ordenó con tono más firme. Finalmente el niño empezó a abrir aquellos ojos verdes mirándole al principio algo desubicado hasta que luego de reconocerla, saltó en la cama como un gatito asustado. – No te atrevas a gritar. – Le advirtió antes de que el rey pudiera decir algo.

- U…U…U… - ¡Urasue! Quiso gritarle pero sabía que debía mantener la compostura para interpretar su papel. – Urasue… - Suspiró al fin. Pero luego frunció el ceño orgulloso. - ¿Qué demonios crees que haces aquí? – Preguntó casi escupiendo en su presencia. Rin levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos en pose soberbia.

- Dándote una última oportunidad, ingrato. – Espetó. – Ja, y saber que el gran Hyonekozoku no Oyakata sigue mostrando esa patética apariencia. Debiste saber que sólo tenías que invocarme y rogarme perdón para devolverte tu forma original, ¿sabías, querido? – Cuestionó con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios. El niño le miró burlonamente.

- ¿Me creerías capaz? – Espetó a su vez. Rin sonrió lentamente representando perfectamente su papel.

- Mendigando las atenciones de una discípula de hechicera, ya ni sé de lo que eres capaz. – Respondió paseándose por la habitación. Finalmente se detuvo y volvió su vista al rey. – Sigues siendo un testarudo. – Concluyó.

- ¡No mendigo las atenciones de nadie! – Se defendió enérgicamente pero cuando se disponía a levantarse, un súbito mareo le contuvo y tuvo que conformarse con quedarse sentado en la cama. – Quiero que te desaparezcas de mi vista… - Siseó. – Creo que alguna vez te lo dejé bien en claro. – Agregó en tono hiriente. Rin sonrió sin afectarse.

- ¿Verdad? Vaya, a saber yo si en verdad alguna vez te hice caso. Después de todo, ya incumplí tu mandato cuando vine a hechizarte aquel día. – Rió.

- Recuerdo que en la cama fuiste bastante dócil. – Espetó mordazmente. Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tan insinuantes palabras y retrocedió sutilmente ocultando su colorado rostro en las sombras de la habitación para que el niño no lo notase.

- ¿En serio? – Logró preguntar tratando de mantener el tono firme en su voz. – Eso fue hace siglos después de todo, me sorprende que sigas frustrado y recuerdes tan perfectamente nuestro último encuentro. Pobre, debiste sufrir mucho con esa apariencia, ¿no? – Inquirió en tono repugnantemente condescendiente. Aunque ya sabía que la pelea la había alargado demasiado.

- He ganado una guerra. – Respondió en tono neutro.

- Pero gracias a la ayuda de otro más poderoso que tú. – Se jactó. Ese papel ya se le estaba dificultando. - ¿Sabes? Me gustaría rememorar más nuestro "dulce" romance pero me temo que no tengo tiempo para desenterrar el pasado. ¿Te interesa el presente?

- ¿Qué presente hay entre tú y yo? – Preguntó incrédulo. Rin volvió a sonreír de forma burlona.

- ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Por qué terminamos odiándonos? – Contrapunteó cambiado su tono a uno más sosegado. Y esta vez fue el rey quien sonrió irónicamente.

- Por ti mi esposa murió, ¿te parece poco? – Inquirió con amarga burla.

- Ella quería asesinarte. – Puntualizó.

- ¿Y acaso crees que no lo sé? – Preguntó con dolor. El sedante le impedía ocultar sus sentimientos por mucho que quisiera. Estaba tan drogado como un borracho. - ¿Acaso crees que no me dolió su mirada fría y su mano impertubable que amenazaba con aniquilarme bajo un solo agite de su espada? Ella fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Tú me la arrebataste…

- ¿Y yo entonces qué signifiqué? – Preguntó acercándose nuevamente al lecho del rey.

- Fuiste una aventura y lo sabes bien. – Sonrió con desdén. – Tú me amabas, lo sé. Pero yo nunca lo hice. ¿No fue por eso que me maldijiste? – Inquirió con perturbadora honestidad. Rin se tensó. Estaba pisando terreno delicado y desconocido.

- Te maldije por haberme tratado con tanto odio cuando te salvé la vida. – Repuso suavemente. Hyonekozoku rió con una risotada funesta que hizo estremecer a Rin.

- Vamos. – Le instó. – Tú misma me lo dijiste aquella vez. ¿Acaso no recuerdas tus palabras? ¿"Nunca supiste valorar el amor que sentía por ti y ahora pagarás cada lágrima que derramé"? – Rin tardó en responder. Porque, muy bien, lo aceptaba, no se sabía esa parte de la historia. Se sintió presa del pánico nuevamente pero recordó el dulce roce de la mano de Sesshomaru contra la suya y logró volver a tranquilizarse.

- Nunca supiste que mi corazón era sólo tuyo. Lo mirabas con indiferencia y terminó haciéndose pedazos. – Aceptó, no sabiendo si para el personaje que representaba o si para sí misma con cierta persona. – Hice mi último sacrificio defendiendo tu desgraciada vida y asestaste el golpe de gracia al exiliarme con el fulgor del odio en tu mirada. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? ¿Era un trato justo hacia mí? ¿Te costaba tanto tener un poco de consideración por esta mujer despechada? – Preguntó mirándole intensamente. Debía sentir lo que estaba diciendo y así haría demostrarlo.

- Tú tampoco actuaste correctamente. En vez de resignarte, clamaste venganza. – Dijo con tozudez. Rin sonrió tristemente.

- Lo sé y me lo reprocho. – Musitó al fin como si en verdad le hubiera costado decir aquellas palabras. – Por eso hoy vine a redimirme. Sin embargo, antes debo saber una cosa.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Te arrepientes? No de lo que alguna vez fue un "nosotros" sino de haberme tratado tan mal. ¿Consideras que me lo merecía esa vez? ¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que así es? – Preguntó mirándole atentamente. Este era el momento de la verdad. El niño le sostuvo la mirada y finalmente la bajó resignado.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué fui un insensato y que no debí haberte hecho algo así? – Preguntó aún sin creer del todo las palabras de ella.

- ¿Así lo consideras? – Preguntó a su vez. El niño guardó silencio largo rato.

- Sí. – Dijo finalmente. Rin le sonrió con ternura.

- Entonces bebe esto. – Le dijo alargándole la poción que había preparado especialmente para ese momento. – Te prometo que no es ninguna trampa. Sólo es nuestra enmienda, porque… ¿hasta nosotros nos la merecemos, no? – Hyonekozoku no respondió pero si tomó el frasco entre sus manos. Lo miró durante unos instantes, dudando. Al final tomó un sorbo frunciendo la boca ante su ácido sabor.

- No entiendo cómo es posible que te haya tratado tan mal, fui injusto, fui injusto con nosotros… - Susurró con voz demasiado ronca. Al percatarse de este hecho miró hacia abajo y se encontró con su atlético pecho, sus torneados brazos, sus garras…había recuperado finalmente su apariencia verdadera. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de aquella que alguna vez le amó, o al menos, eso suponía.

- Sí, Hyonekozoku, es un error con el cual debemos vivir el resto de nuestros días…sin embargo, ya vivimos en paz con él y no nos pesará nuevamente. – Musitó acercándose a él y plantando un suave beso sobre su frente, su apariencia pasó a ser a la verdadera de Urasue cuando joven, es decir, sus cabellos se volvieron blancos y sus ojos rojizos. Se separó un poco y le miró a los ojos con ternura. – Descansa. – Susurró.

Y como si se tratara de una orden, el rey se durmió plácidamente. Rin sonrió y su zarcillo se agitó con el viento al momento en que volvía a su forma original. Sintió un tenue brillo de una de las esquinas de las habitaciones y divisó una gran y elegante espada.

- La espada de Neko-hime. – Dijo en un murmullo.

Su mayor parte estaba cubierta por su funda pero lo que quedaba al descubierto le fascinó. Era todo tallado en plata con zafiros incrustados con un modelo sobrio y elegante a la vez. La tomó con adoración, dio una última mirada al durmiente soberano y salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

- Hemos cumplido. – Le anunció a Sesshomaru que asintió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Rin se sorprendió de ver como él parecía satisfecho al ver su verdadera apariencia. Lentamente la mano de Sesshomaru acarició su rostro en un roce leve.

- Sí, hemos cumplido. – Le repitió.

De pronto una luz empezó a envolverlos y ante el silencio y la soledad de la noche, partieron de ese mundo. Habían cumplido y ahora todo parecía prometedor. Aquel rey jamás supo que aquella era una imitación de la que alguna vez pudo considerar su amada Urasue y todos los que conocieron a Sesshomaru y a Rin pudieron atestiguar que eran la pareja más perfecta en el mundo, que se había acercado a ellos para darle un consuelo y una esperanza que ellos mismos ignoraban. Unos ángeles que les hicieron recuperar la dicha y volver a observar la vida con plenitud.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¡Finalmente concluí con la misión de Sesshomaru y Rin! Ahora ustedes dirán: ¿y ahora qué? Pues yo les respondo: La paciencia es una gran virtud xD. Ya veremos que pasa, ¿sí? Es que después de todo a medida que vaya escribiendo es que voy sacando las escenas que sigan en la historia, es literalmente espontáneo ñ.ñU (Claro, hay cierta meditación anterior, pero ideas vagas, no completamente concisas) Bueno, pido clemencia para esta pobre alma, porque cargo alergia y la nariz me pica con ganas, así que bueno, pesé a todo seguí escribiendo y espero consideración por si nos les convence el capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y bueno, a las que me habían pedido acercamiento de Rin y Sesshomaru, pues les cumplí y hubo, ya sé, ya sé, no fue precisamente apasionado pero a ver, conociendo a Sesshomaru, sabemos que él no se lanza así no más y espero que todo el mundo esté consciente de eso a estas alturas. Independientemente creo que va bien considerando por donde va la cosa entre ellos. Bueno, ya no les molesto más, muchas gracias por los reviews una vez más y espero saber su opinión respecto a este capítulo, así que no olviden su muy apreciado review xD. Sayonara.**


	23. La dura realidad

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**La dura realidad**

Sesshomaru y Rin cayeron al suelo con suma elegancia, sin siquiera tropezar una vez. Sus compañeros de viaje los miraron sorprendidos por tal gracia en su aterrizaje y Urasue les sonrió al verlos.

- ¡Abuela! – Chilló Rin echándose a los brazos de su anciana maestra. Urasue rió levemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su discípula.

Sesshomaru se irguió con aquel porte de suprema arrogancia y con la espada aún en la mano dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Urasue.

- Aquí tiene. – Dijo alargándole la espada a la experimentada hechicera. Urasue deshizo su abrazo con Rin y tomó el arma, mirándole con repentino interés. Después de todo, esa siempre fue la espada de lo que alguna vez consideró su rival.

- ¡Maldición, Sesshomaru! ¿Cómo es que no te aporreaste como nosotros cuando volviste a este mundo? ¡Todos caímos al piso sin excepción! – Exclamó Inuyasha con su típica falta de tacto. Sesshomaru desvió la mirada a Rin, ignorándolo deliberadamente. Inuyasha gruñó de indignación.

- Anciana Urasue, ¿ahora obtendremos la Perla de Shikon? – Cuestionó Kagome con expresión anhelante.

La añosa mujer se obligó a salir de sus recuerdos para fijar su vista en la joven princesa. Finalmente sonrió, de forma tan siniestra, como sólo ella era capaz.

- Sí. – Respondió caminando parsimoniosamente hasta el estante donde estaban los otros dos objetos. – Rin, ayúdame. – Llamó.

- ¡Sí! – Replicó corriendo a asistir en todo lo que fuese necesario a su abuela.

Los demás vieron como en unos minutos, la mesa central de aquella pequeña habitación había sido convertida en un altar, que si no causaba repulsión, al menos escalofríos. Estratégicas velas estaban colocadas en las esquinas y los tres valiosos objetos ordenados en el centro de aquella mesa. Urasue salió del interior de la cabaña con el viejo libro que había usado cuando tuvo que enviar a las respectivas parejas a los diferentes mundos. Se sentó frente al altar y abrió el libro dejándolo reposar en el suelo.

- Rin, haz una barrera protectora entre mí y ustedes. Tú puedes soportar la gravedad de esta magia, pero dudo mucho que ellos puedan. – Pidió. Rin asintió en silencio y colocándose entre el grupo, cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos en posición de rezo. Empezó a mover los labios convulsivamente y una barrera se cernió sobre todos ellos.

Urasue al verificar que la barrera estaba hecha, al igual que Rin, cerró los ojos y empezó a modular en una lengua extraña. Todos los otros observaban este hecho con curiosa expectación.

- ¿Crees que lo logrará? ¿Conseguirá la Perla? – Inquirió Inuyasha.

- Esperemos que sí, de lo contrario todos nuestros esfuerzos habrán sido en vano. – Contestó Sango.

Sesshomaru miraba atentamente a Rin mientras que esta se mantenía en su conjura silenciosa.

Urasue al igual que su nieta también había iniciado sus rezos en una lengua ininteligible como la de la última vez, una mezcla de idiomas que sólo dejaba ideas vagas de las palabras que quizás se estuviesen diciendo allí.

- Mira… - Señaló Miroku incrédulo ante lo que se veía. Una especie de nube se estaba formando sobre los objetos mientras estos empezaban a flotar en el aire.

- Midoriko… - Finalizó Urasue en su convocación abriendo los ojos de súbito. Aquellos objetos mágicos adquirieron un grado de luz casi divino y de repente una suave brisa los cubrió, empezando a formarse una forma humana de la nube que merodeaba alrededor del altar.

Finalmente poco a poco una hermosa mujer de ojos fríos y a la vez bondadosos empezó a materializarse. Además de sus ropas claramente antiguas que se hacían notar, en ella se notaba que se había revestido con el Kimono de Sakura, en su mano estaba la espada de Neko-hime empuñada y la Corona de Loto reposaba sobre sus oscuros cabellos.

Rin abrió los ojos lentamente, más no deshizo la barrera, era un momento único en su vida en ver a la responsable de la existencia de la legendaria Perla de Shikon.

Urasue le miró a los ojos con una emoción como aquella que se encuentra con una vieja amiga y le sonrió.

- Midoriko… - Repitió sosegadamente. – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos…

La hermosa y elegante mujer le miró y finalmente, también sonrió. Los presentes no entendían muy bien el porqué de esta aparente amistad.

- Urasue…- Dijo viendo de soslayo a todos los demás. - ¿Haciendo favores por algo de dinero, eh? – Inquirió mordaz. La bruja pareció no molestarse por aquella puya.

- Siempre creyéndome igual que hace siglos, ¿no, Midoriko? – Sonrió. – Estos jóvenes intentan detener una guerra y necesitamos de los servicios de la Perla de Shikon.

- Sabes que si usan la perla, tardará cinco siglos más en reaparecer, al igual que yo. – Comentó. ¿Cinco siglos? Pensaron los demás, empezando a maquinar las mil y una suposiciones de la edad de Urasue.

- Una guerra te parece poco, ¿no? – Rió suavemente. – Y si te dijese que esa sería la recompensa de la exhaustiva búsqueda de estas personas, que viajaron a mundos desconocidos para obtenerla, ¿lo sopesarías mejor?

Midoriko repasó su mirada en cada uno de nuestros héroes y dio cierto interés en lo que era Kagome y Rin.

- Les has dado los espíritus de varias creaturas. Aparentemente te estás apiadando de los demás últimamente, ¿no es así, Urasue? – Dijo reclinando un poco su espada y dejando que la afilada punta de esta reposara sobre el altar en el que aún yacía erguida Midoriko. – Le has otorgado los poderes de una sacerdotisa a aquella muchacha… - Prosiguió. – Y ella…es una hechicera. – Finalizó dejando su mirada de ávido interés en Rin. Luego de unos segundos de escrutinio, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – Es imposible… - Murmuró mirando a Rin con exagerado temor.

Urasue sonrió una vez más y volteó para confirmar que había visto a su discípula.

- Hay que ser previsivos, ella es mi sucesora, a diferencia de ti, yo no me fío en vivir por siempre en este mundo. – Explicó. Midoriko sonrió afectadamente.

- De acuerdo, me has convencido, el asunto puede ser algo serio. – Hablo con indiferencia. - ¿Deseas la Perla? Pues envía a aquella sacerdotisa. – Repuso tranquilamente. Urasue se tensó un poco. - ¿Qué? ¿Esperas que deje que la perla se infecte con tus sucias manos de alma perdida, Urasue? Debe ser una creatura pura la que la lleve consigo.

- Niña, ven aquí. – Llamó Urasue al fin. No le gustaba darle la razón a Midoriko, pero su antigua compañera de aventuras y desventuras estaba en lo cierto, la Shikon No Tama en sus manos simplemente se contaminaría y su purificada esencia sería eliminada. Kagome caminó dudosa saliendo de la barrera erigida por Rin.

Finalmente, cuando estuvo frente a Urasue miró con incertidumbre a Midoriko. Ésta a su vez cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al corazón mientras que múltiples haces de luz empezaban a salir de las hendiduras que había entre los dedos de la mano que tapaba el pecho de Midoriko. Un viento suave meció los cabellos de las tres mujeres fuera del campo de energía y finalmente, Midoriko retiró su mano con lentitud, mostrando consigo una pequeña joya.

- Decide sabiamente. – Le dijo a Kagome antes de dejarla sobre las manos de ésta. Luego de ella, fue desapareciendo poco a poco y le sonrió una última vez a Urasue. – Adiós amiga. – Susurró mientras se desvanecía por completo ante los ojos atónitos de los demás, ya ni siquiera los tres objetos estaban. Se habían dispersado nuevamente, en espera de que pasaran cinco siglos más ante de poder volver a invocar aquella misteriosa esfera.

Kagome miraba embobada la Shikon No Tama, el tenue brillo que esta emanaba podía llegar a ser hipnotizante. Rin deshizo el campo de energía y todos corrieron hacia Kagome para inspeccionar la joya con sus propios ojos. Inuyasha era el primero que había estirado su mano hacia las de Kagome para palpar la perla cuando escucharon la voz rasposa de Urasue.

- ¡No te atrevas, niño! – Exclamó haciendo a un lado a todos, que se habían aglomerado alrededor de Kagome. - ¡Ninguno de ustedes es digno de tocar esta joya! ¡Ni siquiera yo! ¿Estamos? – Inquirió furiosa. Todos asintieron obedientemente. Urasue finalmente suspiró aliviada. – Kagome, que nadie te quite esta joya, ¿me entiendes? Cierra los ojos, pide el deseo y ya está, no hay vuelta atrás, ¿de acuerdo?

Kagome le miraba atónita y sin saber que decir, volvió sus ojos a la joya y el terror la invadió.

- Pero…pero…pero… - Tartamudeaba Kagome mirando angustiada al resto del grupo. Rin sonrió recordando cuando se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Kagome.

- ¡Anda, Kagome! – Le instó Sango. Los demás se unieron y ella sólo pudo hacer un amago de sonrisa antes de exhalar largamente y llevarse las manos al pecho con la Perla chocando contra su corazón.

- Shikon No Tama… - Susurró cerrando los ojos mientras una película de luz parecía cernirse sobre todos, silenciando todo y deteniendo el tiempo. Ya estaba, la misión fue completada exitosamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome suspiró mientras sentía una molesta luz encandilar sus ojos, aún por encima de sus párpados cerrados.

- ¿Por qué a mí…? – Gimió abriendo los ojos mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama. De repente cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en el castillo de los Taisho. Eso quería decir que entonces….

El grito que retumbó en las paredes hizo estremecer los espejos y los cristales de las ventanas. Finalmente otro grito un poco más agudo que el anterior se escuchó en el área de la planta baja, cerca de donde estaban las habitaciones de la servidumbre.

- ¡Sango! – Exclamó Kagome levantándose de súbito. Se colocó una bata sobre su delgada vestimenta de dormir y se calzó las primeras zapatillas que estaban a su disposición, sin importarle mucho si las estropeaba por su brusco trato. Ya en el vestíbulo principal chocó contra alguien. - ¡Sango! – Volvió a exclamar chillando de alegría y dando leves saltos con la muchacha que abrazaba.

- ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡Lo hicimos! – Reía Sango. Las criadas que vieron la escena, totalmente anonadadas, veían incrédulas como ambas jóvenes lloraban de felicidad.

Sin embargo, ninguna se enteró de que eran vistas y como si una pequeña abeja les hubiera aguijoneado, ambas se detuvieron y se miraron durante unos segundos en los que se leyeron la mente mutuamente.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Exclamaron a coro corriendo escaleras arriba pero se detuvieron a mitad de camino, subidos sólo algunos escalones.

- ¿Él estará…? – Empezó a preguntar Kagome pero antes de que se hubiesen formulado la respuesta, ambas ya corrían hacia los establos.

Llegaron hasta el más cercano y entraron, dando con Miroku e Inuyasha que les miraron sonrientes. Cada una se lanzó a los brazos de su respectivo compañero de viaje y rieron por la euforia. Inuyasha sin medir sus actos alzó a Kagome y dio vueltas con ella por los aires mientras ella todavía reía y Miroku hizo algo similar con Sango. De repente unas voces provenientes del exterior los hicieron volver a la realidad. Ambos jóvenes bajaron a las muchachas y quedando frente a frente, todo pareció recobrar sentido. La primera en pisar tierra fue Sango, y no quizá de la forma que hubiese deseado.

- Oh…- Exclamó dándose cuenta que no era más que una simple sirvienta. Por un tiempo ya lo había olvidado. – Creo que yo no debería estar aquí… - Musitó. Los demás la miraron extrañados al principio pero luego de reparar en el uniforme de servidumbre entendieron su duda.

- Sango, a ti no se te puede tratar más como una sirvienta, no después de todo lo que se ha vivido… - Empezó Inuyasha pero Miroku lo interrumpió con un ademán y se acercó a Sango.

- Sango, tú no eres más una sirvienta y lo sabes. – Dijo con vehemencia. – Estoy seguro que puedes venir conmigo a mi castillo. Serás una doncella, mi protegida, más no una sirvienta.

Sango estaba algo desilusionada por la propuesta. Había esperado demasiado, se reprochó a sí misma. Sonrió lánguidamente y negó lentamente con la cabeza sorprendiendo al mismo Miroku.

- Gracias…pero no gracias. – Repuso quedamente. – Prefiero vivir aquí. No deseo dejar a mi familia…, su alteza. – Sonrió con dolor y se dio media vuelta para salir; y sin ser lo que se esperaba, Miroku no la siguió. Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron inquisidoramente entre sí pero no había nada que pudieran decir ante esa escena. Aparentemente aquella proposición no era suficiente para el corazón de Sango.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esa noche Kagome sonrió al verse con el mismo vestido de la última vez que bajó a cenar con Inu no Taisho e Inuyasha en aquel palacio. Es que esa misma mañana volvió a ver los rostros de las sirvientas que no parecían reconocerla y sin las peleas con Inuyasha, todo había pasado sosegadamente. Aún no se acostumbraba a esa sensación de seguridad y protección cuando antes todo era incierto. Se colocó aquel collar en forma de perla y sonrió al recordar su deseo a la verdadera Shikon No Tama, después de todo, apenas y sólo parte del deseo completo se había cumplido.

Bajó al inmenso comedor del palacio. Se encontró con que ya padre e hijo estaban presentes y esta vez Inuyasha se levantó a tiempo para retirar la silla donde ella iba a tomar asiento.

- Me alegra que esta noche nos honre con su presencia, princesa Kagome. – Dijo el rey. Kagome sonrió cortésmente y sintió un gran alivio al saber que no hubo ningún bufido o comentario mordaz por parte de Inuyasha, ya no era más su enemigo.

- Muchas gracias majestad, pero no es necesario que me tenga que llamar princesa si es como un hermano para mi padre y un tío para mí. – Respondió con una sonrisa. Más por ganas de reír que por cortesía, le daba gracia tener que repetir esos diálogos.

- Gracias Kagome, y hablando de tu padre… - Empezó a decir algo incómodo. – Él se está recuperando y… - Esta vez Kagome no le interrumpió, después de todo, ya se imaginaba lo que vendría. – Bueno, ha enviado a tus pretendientes a nuestro castillo, felicitaciones hija. – Terminó sonriendo. Kagome cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ya se lo imaginaba.

- ¿En verdad? Vaya… - Dijo quedamente observando como empezaba a entrar la servidumbre y servía los diferentes platos con los más exquisitos manjares. ¡Como anhelaba comer allá! ¡En completa saciedad!

Inuyasha notó el tono decepcionado de Kagome, aparentemente ella no se quería casar después de todo. De repente sonrió perversamente al cruzarse una idea en su mente.

- Oh, es algo curioso. – Comentó casualmente llevándose un bocado de carne a los labios. Los otros presentes lo miraron sin entender. Sobretodo Kagome, que se asustó por el tono usado, lo conocía demasiado bien, estaba tramando algo.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? su Majestad. – Inquirió con toda la etiqueta de la que era capaz. Inuyasha le miró en una advertencia silenciosa. Ella le estaba siguiendo el juego sin creerle que pudiera hacer la gran cosa. Ya vería.

- Después de todo, teniéndome a mí aquí, no veo porque el rey tenga que buscar príncipes en otros reinos. – Explicó tranquilamente. Kagome abrió la boca incapaz de modular algo coherente mientras que Inu no Taisho le observaba con incredulidad. ¿Su hijo? Su hijo estaba insinuando que… - Eso, si a su alteza no le molestan mis atenciones, claro está. – Continuó Inuyasha. Kagome quería lanzarle la copa, definitivamente. ¡Que momentos románticos escogía él!

- ¡Inuyasha! – Exclamó con la familiaridad con la que se trataban durante su viaje. El aludido sólo sonrió triunfal mientras que Inu no Taisho los veía sorprendidos. Kagome notó el estupor del rey y optó por lo más saludable en esos momentos críticos: la huida.

Lanzó la servilleta contra la mesa y se levantó bruscamente, asiendo las faldas de su vestido y levantándolas un poco para caminar más aprisa hacia la salida. ¡Ese idiota! ¡Desconsiderado! ¡Montar esa escena! Kagome sentía como la sangre le seguía hirviendo a medida que los tacones de sus costosos zapatos resonaban en el liso mármol de las escaleras. Llegaría a su habitación y se refugiaría allí, en la soledad de sus aposentos. No necesitaba ese tipo de ayuda. ¡Apenas y había vuelto a rehacer su vida! No necesitaba de esa brusca intervención de Inuyasha, ¿…o sí? No, definitivamente no, se dijo a sí misma cerrando la puerta mientras que inhalaba hondamente recuperando el aire perdido por su carrera hasta ahí. Ya vería Inuyasha cuando le enfrentara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Milord? – Llamó el fiel sirviente Jaken a su señor. El aludido se movió en su mullido asiento y le miró sosegadamente.

- ¿Ha llegado alguna carta del rey? – Inquirió yendo directamente al grano. Recordaba que ese día debía solicitársele para la guerra. Ya se esperaba una negativa pero prefería salir de dudas.

- ¿De su Majestad? – Repitió sorprendido, inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. – Lo siento, milord. No nos ha llegado correo hoy.

- Entiendo. – Contestó quedamente. Se levantó tranquilamente y se sirvió una copa de licor. Caminó hasta la ventana y contempló la caída de la tarde distraídamente. – Ve y alístame un caballo. Tengo planeado salir. – Ordenó llevándose la copa a los labios. El sirviente volvió a mirarle sorprendido.

- ¿Ahora, milord? – Cuestionó dubitativo. - ¿Sin escoltas? – Continuó alarmado. Sesshomaru se volvió al sirviente y le miró fríamente.

- Me expliqué lo suficiente bien una vez. – Puntualizó. Jaken asintió y luego de hacer un corto acto de deferencia, abandonó la habitación presuroso.

- Como ordene. – Había dicho antes de salir. Sesshomaru esperó a que se hubiera retirado completamente y volvió su mirada al paisaje que le era provisto por aquella ventana. Finalmente dejó la copa medio llena junto a la botella y caminó hacia la salida en completo silencio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Abuela. – Llamó Rin caminando hasta donde estaba Urasue. La hechicera ladeó el rostro para prestarle su atención mientras se mantenía aún agachada en el jardín arrancando la maleza que pudiera amenazar la existencia de las hierbas necesarias para sus pociones. Rin ya había vuelto a usar sus ropas sencillas y todo había vuelto a la completa normalidad.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó al ver que su discípula parecía dudar de sus palabras.

- Yo… - Rin miraba sus manos entrelazadas mientras que parecía sopesar alguna opción. Negó con la cabeza alguna idea que hubiese asaltado a su mente y finalmente levantó la vista hacia los rojizos ojos de Urasue. - ¿Hicimos bien, no? La guerra nunca se avisó, ¿no es así? – La aludida sonrió.

- Así es. Y también viviste una aventura. – Acotó. Rin sonrió al recordar la compañía de Sesshomaru. Su abuela se dio cuenta de este leve gesto y sonrió para sí también. – Espero no te hayas enamorado de aquel lord, ¿o sí? – Inquirió con picardía riendo levemente al ver el fuerte sonrojo de Rin.

- ¿Eh? No, abuela, ¿qué cosas dice? – Exclamó apenada. ¿Había sido tan obvia? Esperaba con toda su alma que no hubiese sido así, de lo contrario… ¡que vergüenza!

- Estoy orgullosa de ti, hija. – Dijo irguiéndose y abrazándola. Rin sonrió.

- Gracias, abuela. – Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Y ya que no estás enamorada de aquel lord, entonces no te molestará que aquel jinete que se ve a lo lejos sea el joven Sesshomaru, ¿verdad? – Preguntó. Rin se separó bruscamente de su maestra y se dio media vuelta viendo como a través de las luces del ocaso una silueta se mostraba imponente sobre un corcel blanco mientras que unos cabellos platinados se agitaban con el viento.

Rin no pudo reprimir el grito que escapó de su garganta y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, totalmente incrédula.

- Lord Sesshomaru… - Dijo abriendo los ojos inmensurablemente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome no había avanzado demasiado en su habitación cuando sintió unos cortos pero firmes golpes en la puerta.

- No necesito nada, pueden retirarse a descansar. – Ordenó creyendo sería la servidumbre pronta a atenderle.

- Kagome, ábreme. – Escuchó a Inuyasha desde el otro lado. La ira que apenas y se había disipado un poco por el esfuerzo físico, volvió a aumentar en cantidades considerables. Ya vería ese miserable, se dijo abalanzándose a la puerta y abriéndola sin mucha delicadeza, quizá con la esperanza de que el picaporte quedara desprendido y guindando en su mano para luego usarlo como arma homicida contra Inuyasha.

- Quiero asesinarte. – Espetó sin preámbulos dejándole la puerta abierta y adentrándose a su habitación. Inuyasha suspiró silenciosamente y le siguió.

- Lo siento, pero creo que deberías agradecerme. – Repuso calmadamente. Kagome se volvió a él con una sonrisa irónica y los ojos fulgurantes de ira.

- Oh, por supuesto. – Espetó sarcásticamente sonriendo con falsa dulzura. – Gracias, su alteza, por haberme dejado en evidencia. – Continuó. Inuyasha asintió cansinamente.

- No fue la mejor manera, pero juro que intentaba ayudarte. – Se defendió. Kagome le miró incrédula y de brazos cruzados. Alzó una perfecta ceja y le miró expectante. Que él mismo se enredara en sus excusas, pensó malévolamente. – Tú no quieres casarte y lo noté cuando recibiste la noticia, y esos príncipes… ¡Ja! Son una escoria, deberías agradecer que aquella vez los dejara en su lugar pero…

- Oh sí, me libraste de eso de una forma muy diplomática, seguramente. – Comentó mordazmente interrumpiéndolo. – Pero y ahora… ¿planeas inventarte un romance conmigo para postergar lo inminente? Por favor, eso no es lo más inteligente que se te haya ocurrido a decir verdad. Esa carne que sirvieron en la cena te hizo daño…

- ¿Y qué deseas entonces? ¿Qué me case verdaderamente contigo? ¿Qué vivamos juntos el resto de nuestros días? ¿Qué te dé un apellido, un título y varios hijos? – Los ojos de Kagome brillaron por un instante pero no le respondió. - ¿Es eso lo que esperas de mí? – Le instó. Ella a su vez sólo suspiró cansada.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Burlarte de mí? – Sonrió tristemente. – Creí que eso ya era fase superada. ¿Sabes que es lo que quiero, Inuyasha? Que me dejes en paz y si te vas a entrometer, pídeme permiso primero. No quiero formar un teatro para tu padre, ambos nos conocemos mejor que nadie y sabemos lo que es la responsabilidad que tenemos sobre nuestras espaldas. ¿O es que acaso no me lo dejaste en claro alguna vez? Seré reina algún día, daré a luz a un heredero, no es algo que puedo eludir sabiendo las condiciones de papá y mucho menos de la realidad familiar que poseo. Deberé escoger a un príncipe, después de todo… "una princesa trae esperanza a su pueblo", ¿no es así? No podrás evitarlo por siempre. Gracias Inuyasha, pero…no necesito de ti esta vez. – Finalizó guiándolo a la salida sin que Inuyasha opusiera resistencia alguna. Ella tenía razón, después de todo. Nunca dejó de mirarle hasta que ella finalmente cerró la puerta. Miró la fina caoba durante unos segundos antes de suspirar y darse media vuelta rumbo a su propia habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, lamento no haber actualizado antes. Se suponía que debía actualizar aunque fuese uno de los fics para este fin de semana que pasó pero tengo mis buenas razones para mi demora: Me ha dado una horrible gripe que no podía ni con mi alma. Me la pasé postrada en una cama durante cuatro días, sin llegar a comer algo sólido, viviendo de líquidos y pastillas que parecían de nunca acabar. Apenas y me estoy recuperando, aún ando medio tonta pero considero que como he comido algo un poco más sustancial que gelatina, pues me decidí a escribir de a poco y dejarles un capítulo largo a modo de disculpa para hoy. Así que sinceramente espero su comprensión al respecto, porque no saben el hambre que he pasado y de verás siento que rebajé cinco kilos estos días. En fin, luego de dar mi respectiva explicación, quiero agradecerles mucho sus reviews, han aumentado y eso me agrada, nuevas lectoras se han agregado, lo que me emociona aún más y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias en verdad. Esperemos que continúe ese ritmo y esas ganas de dejar review xD. Muchas gracias una vez más y será hasta el próximo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado esta actualización. No olviden su review ;) Sayonara.**


	24. Shiro

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**Shiro**

Rin sentía que estaba alucinando, después de todo, aquello no era posible. Sesshomaru allí, ¡Por Odín o cualquier otro dios pagano, eso no era real! Observó atentamente tanto al jinete como al equino. Aquellas crines pulcramente blancas del caballo le daban un aire de magnificencia que se adaptaba al porte supremo que reflejaba su dueño. El equino bajó la pequeña colina con agilidad y Rin reparó en su gran tamaño junto con su cola que se agitaba en el aire a cada poderoso paso que daba. El animal era simplemente magnífico. La joven hechicera se volvió hacia el hombre sobre el caballo y era la perfecta armonía de cuadro ambas creaturas, Sesshomaru vestía sus ropas de la época con su tela fina y de color oscuro, semejante al vinotinto junto con sus detalles en oro y diamantes como los botones del traje, pantalones igualmente oscuros y botas negras. ¡Un príncipe de cuento de hadas! Pensó con adoración.

- Bienvenido, milord. – Saludó Urasue haciendo una venia. Rin se mantenía estática en su sitio y con los ojos profusamente abiertos. Es que aún no cabía en su asombro.

Sesshomaru asintió en respuesta y se apeó luego de detener el caballo frente ambas mujeres. Tomó las riendas del animal y lo hizo caminar junto a él para terminar de acercarse a las hechiceras. Miró a Rin inflexiblemente. La muchacha se sonrojó por su anonadamiento y al igual que su abuela, se dispuso a reverenciar a aquel poderoso latifundista.

- Buenas tardes, Sr. Sesshomaru. – Saludó sonriente. Sesshomaru volvió a hacer un ademán en respuesta y volvió su vista la anciana.

- He venido…- Se detuvo un tanto dubitativo. – A agradecer su ayuda. Dudo mucho que el inepto de Inuyasha o sus acompañantes lo hayan hecho y vine en representación del rey. Ahora que no está consciente de lo que sucedió, me concierne a mí mostrar los debidos respetos.

- Oh, hubiese mandado a un lacayo, no debió molestarse. – Contestó Urasue. - ¿Desea tomar el té con nosotras? – Le invitó. Sesshomaru pareció sopesar la invitación pero la mirada suplicante de Rin le convenció. Cerró los ojos y asintió para luego volver a abrirlos y fijarlos en su caballo, un tanto inquieto por la presencia de esas extrañas para él.

Rin ya se había acercado al equino y empezó a acariciar sus crines susurrándole palabras dulces que hicieron que el animal se tranquilizara al momento. Le sonrió a Sesshomaru y tomó las riendas del caballo.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Inquirió aún con la vista fija en el blanco jamelgo.

- ¿Su nombre? – Repitió confundido. Rin volvió a mirarle borrando su sonrisa.

- ¿No tiene nombre? – Preguntó inexplicablemente alarmada.

- Creo que es Shiro. – Contestó indiferente. Rin volvió a sonreír acariciando el hocico de su nuevo amigo.

- Mucho gusto, Shiro. – Sonrió. Sesshomaru se le quedó mirando durante un momento. Esa muchacha siempre lo desconcertaba de alguna u otra forma, no entendía su forma de ser a pesar que ya la conocía desde hace un tiempo.

- Rin, amarra al caballo del joven Sesshomaru en el viejo árbol que está en el jardín trasero. – Pidió Urasue dirigiéndose a la casa. La aludida asintió y jaló de las riendas al enorme caballo y este la siguió manso.

Sesshomaru siguió el movimiento de Rin hasta que desapareció al doblar en la esquina de la casa. Urasue lo invitó a pasar y una vez dentro de la pequeña cabaña, lo condujo hacia una habitación que hacía de comedor para ambas mujeres. El joven lord reparó en la sencilla indumentaria de la anciana hechicera y de la humildad del sitio. Después de todo, el hacer pócimas para maldecir o enamorar a alguien no era precisamente un negocio lucrativo. Tomó asiento en una desnuda mesa de madera ya algo opaca y tosca por el inclemente paso de los años y observó como la mujer se disponía a llenar con algunas hierbas una pequeña tetera. De una destartalada alacena sacó una bolsa con zanahorias y se dirigió a una pequeña ventana oculta por finas y transparentes cortinas. Corrió una de las cortinas y miró hacia el exterior.

- ¡Rin! – Llamó desde allí. Prontamente se vio una mata de cabello negro y finalmente la parte superior de un rostro femenino desde la pequeña abertura. – Llévale esto a tu nuevo amigo. – Le sonrió mientras le entregaba la bolsa con zanahorias. Rin asintió encantada y corrió hacia el caballo de Sesshomaru. Este último pareció algo extrañado por este gesto de simple generosidad para con un animal.

- No debió hacerlo. Lo habían alimentado antes de salir. – Informó con su tono impasible y mirada indiferente desde su asiento. Urasue se volvió a verlo y sonrió melancólica.

- No se preocupe, a estas alturas ya uno sabe que los animales son los únicos seres que llegan a sentir verdadero aprecio por lo que se considera una bruja malvada. – Comentó sentándose con pesadez. Sesshomaru le miró en silencio durante un momento.

- ¿Y eso es verdad? – Preguntó siguiendo finalmente la conversación. Urasue rió siniestramente.

- Oh, hijo… - Dijo sonriendo. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ante la familiaridad con la que lo estaba tratando aquella vieja hechicera. – En mundos de magos y mortales sólo queda el interés de las personas…ese anhelo de inventarse algo con lo que poder predecir su inminente futuro y dormir apaciblemente si las estrellas se apiadan de ti o de lo contrario, tener insomnio si se te anuncia que morirás al día siguiente. La magia es más que eso. Más de lo que corazones egoístas pueden entender. ¿Acaso el amor de las personas no se les atribuye propiedades mágicas mientras que es un sentimiento como cualquier otro? ¿Acaso un nuevo amanecer no se debería considerar un milagro de los cielos y una flor la creación más exquisita de la enigmática naturaleza? El verdadero arte de la magia reside en ver más allá que un mortal y usarla para verdadero bien. Sólo seres de espíritus que no albergan odio o rencor podrán manejar la magia a su antojo y crear ante sus ojos las más maravillosas fantasías. Por eso Rin es así, por eso ella será algo que jamás seré a ser yo.

- ¿Y qué es? – Repuso viendo como la anciana se levantaba de la mesa para dirigirse hasta la tetera que empezaba a pitar insistentemente.

- Alguien que ya posee la magia dentro de sí y no necesita de mayores conjuros para alcanzar un poder espiritual inimaginable. Yo no puedo llegar a tal grado de superación espiritual debido a que la sociedad y las vivencias me han vuelto huraña y mis sentimientos rencorosos me impiden avanzar. Pero ella, en la flor de su juventud aún posee esa capacidad. No merece la vida que lleva.

- ¿Cuál es esa vida? – Volvió a preguntar.

- La de la que es idolatrada y a la vez odiada. La hechicera que te ayuda con tus males y es consejera de las reinas, marquesas y condesas; y a su vez, la bruja que peca jactándose de los favores del mal para ayudarte a cometer una venganza. Siempre será rechazada y a la vez buscada, nunca sabrá quien le ofrecerá un amor sincero.

- Podría renunciar a ello. – Solucionó recibiendo con un asentimiento de agradecimiento su taza de té.

- ¿Para hacer qué? ¿Casarse con un aldeano? ¿Criar niños en una casa humilde? Ella está destinada a algo más grande que eso y esa vida sólo la limitaría. Lo sé. – Dijo con convicción. Sesshomaru miró a Urasue sin entenderle del todo mientras la anciana volvía a tomar asiento frente a él.

- ¿Y acaso considera que si llega a entrar en círculos sociales elitescos será mejor aprovechado ese potencial que dice que ha heredado? – Inquirió dejando a un lado la taza humeante.

- ¿Tener un título inmobiliario, dice? – Observó el rápido asentimiento de Sesshomaru. – No estoy segura, más bien creo que mientras llegue a cumplir sus anhelos pese a la vida que escoja, todo lo demás carece de importancia. Sin embargo, la gente de pueblo no está del todo hecha para ella, ¿sabe? Es demasiado diferente. Ella ha sido inculcada como cualquier noble y podría debatir cualquier tema con alguno de los que usted frecuenta.

- No tengo por modalidad visitar a aristócratas pedantes. – Contestó tranquilamente tomando otro sorbo de su té. Urasue sonrió.

- Usted también es diferente, ¿no es así? Un alma demasiado independiente para atarse a las reglas sociales que lo aquejan. A veces pienso que hice mal al darle demasiada libertad de pensamiento a Rin. Ella tampoco es un ser atado a cánones sociales. Por mucho que sufra una hechicera en este mundo donde se quiere estar bien con Dios y con el diablo, jamás una dama de alcurnia será tan libre como lo es Rin, ni tampoco alcanzará un grado mayor de felicidad que el que ella podrá alcanzar con esta humilde vida.

Sesshomaru reflexionó un momento ante estas palabras. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había hablado verdaderamente con alguien que no estuviera interesado en temas superfluos o los más recientes chismes de la comarca. Esta sabia mujer hablaba de temas del corazón, de temas que sólo el alma comenta consigo misma en el interior de la psique de cada persona. Y Rin… jamás creyó que ambos eran tan semejantes. Pero las palabras de Urasue le parecieron muy sinceras y definitivamente ella no merecía pasar las penas que había pasado aquella bruja sentada a la mesa con él. En realidad, aquel cuadro le parecía de lo más increíble, un noble sentado a la mesa y hablando a la par con una humilde aldeana a la que se le atribuían poderes más allá de lo concebible por la mente humana, definitivamente aquella imagen era un escándalo social irrepetible en la historia, que sin embargo, en la objetividad de los hechos, no pasaba a ser más que una conversación interpersonal entre una anciana y un hombre.

- ¡Abuela! – Irrumpió Rin en la estancia deteniendo a Sesshomaru con su proceso de introspección. - ¡Shiro es un caballo magnífico! – Exclamó eufórica. Urasue le sonrió.

- Ven querida y siéntate con nosotros. Seguramente habrás cansado al caballo entre tantos juegos. – Contestó tranquilamente. Sesshomaru miró a Urasue como intentando adivinar sus pensamientos referentes al tema que habían tratado, pero sin mucho éxito en ello. Además de la afable sonrisa no se leía nada más en aquel imperturbable semblante.

Rin se acercó a la contada vajilla y luego a la tetera, sirviéndose una taza de té antes de tomar asiento con su abuela y con el que fue su compañero de aventuras por un tiempo.

- En verdad me ha encantado su caballo, Sr. Sesshomaru. – Dijo entusiasmada. Sesshomaru le miró durante un momento y luego asintió con naturalidad.

- ¿Has cabalgado en él? – Inquirió sorbiendo un poco más de té que había en su humilde taza. Rin se sonrojó apenada.

- Pues sí, pero sólo ha sido por un muy corto momento. – Aseveró aún avergonzada. Sesshomaru no dijo nada y tomó otro sorbo, terminando así lo que quedaba de té.

- Entiendo. – Dijo quedamente.

La noche no tardó en llegar y Sesshomaru sólo sintió este cambio cuando algunas cigarras de la noche empezaron su monótona serenata. Consultó su reloj de bolsillo y confirmó que ya debía retirarse. Después de todo, las fábulas y cuentos de Rin junto con las interesantes historias de Urasue lo habían hecho pasar un rato muy agradable que si bien, se había extendido más de la cuenta.

- Oh, Sr. Sesshomaru. Lamentamos no habernos percatado del tiempo, ya la noche está muy entrada. Puede haber maleantes por los alrededores. – Dijo Rin preocupada.

- Pero el Lord Sesshomaru no debe temer por su vida, después de todo, usted puede invocar a aquel espíritu que lo posesionó en su misión y asesinar a todo un ejército sin mayores problemas. – Comentó Urasue recogiendo las tazas vacías de la mesa. El aludido la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Rin bastante sorprendida. Urasue rió risueña.

- ¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿Creíste que eras la única que conservaba sus poderes luego del viaje? Todos ellos están en posición de invocar sus poderes cuando así lo requieran. Incluyéndolo, joven Sesshomaru. – Informó tranquilamente dejando las tazas en una jofaina cerca de las alacenas. Sesshomaru se levantó de la mesa y miró a ambas anfitrionas.

- Les agradezco su hospitalidad. – Dijo en su siempre tono educado. – Muchas gracias por el té y por su tiempo. – Agregó haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida.

- Oh, todo lo contrario, muchas gracias por venir a visitarnos joven Sesshomaru, hemos pasado una tarde estupenda, ¿no es así, Rin? - Repuso Urasue. La muchacha asintió enérgicamente.

- Muchas gracias por su compañía, Sr. Sesshomaru. – Sonrió.

Finalmente, la hechicera y su aprendiz observaron como a lo lejos se veía la silueta de un jinete solitario rumbo a su hogar, la cual, gradualmente se desvanecía en el camino. Rin miró estática la escena hasta que perdió de vista a Sesshomaru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Sango! – Llamaba Miroku por enésima vez mientras subía los escalones de la escalera de dos en dos intentando alcanzar a la siempre ágil Sango. - ¡Sango!

- ¡Aléjese de mí! – Seguía exclamando sin detenerse en su carrera por los largos y agotadores escalones empinados.

- ¡Sango!

Finalmente, ella se detuvo, volteándose bruscamente y encarándolo en la cima de las escaleras.

- Déjeme. – Siseó enojada y con los puños apretados. – Déjeme, váyase, búsquese una princesa en cualquier sitio, pero déjeme en paz de una buena vez por todas. – Rogó con la voz quebrada de la indignación.

- Sango, no me iré hasta que hayas aceptado venir conmigo. Necesito que estés a mi lado en mi castillo, ¿qué no lo entiendes? No estaré todo el tiempo aquí, esto es sólo una visita corta. ¿Quién puede saber cuándo será el día que te vuelva a ver? – Se explicó.

- Entonces ruego a Dios porque esa visita sea aún más corta de lo previsto. – Comentó mordazmente. – No me iré. Soy una criada, usted el heredero a un trono, espero haber sido lo suficientemente clara con estas palabras, con permiso, su Majestad. – Espetó dándose media vuelta para continuar la huida pero Miroku esta vez fue más rápido y la tomó del brazo fuertemente.

- Sango, créeme, eso lo tengo en claro y si me dices "su alteza" o "su majestad" una vez más, juro que no respondo por lo que haga, ¿entiendes? Mi nombre es Miroku, Mi-ro-ku, deja de llamarme como si no fueras alguien digna de tutearme. – Replicó volviéndose irascible a pesar de su característico buen carácter.

- No soy alguien digna de tutearlo. – Le contestó. – Mire… - Sonrió con tristeza. – En la misión, yo… yo fui otra, ¿sí? Fui… no lo sé con certeza, sólo sé que era alguien que no tenía porqué respetar las reglas de la sociedad dado que eso era lo menos importante en esos momentos y usted es un ser humano igual que yo, que si bien, en otras circunstancias siempre será superior a mí, al menos en ese instante no lo era. Pero ahora, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, ya no hay motivos para que el trato siga igual. ¿Sabe una cosa? ¿Por qué no compite con el príncipe Inuyasha y con los otros príncipes que están por venir para intentar conseguir las atenciones de la princesa Kagome? Ella es persona de sangre azul al igual que usted y…

- No tiene caso. – Le interrumpió bruscamente. Sango observó como Miroku suspiraba tristemente y luego clavaba su intensa mirada sobre ella nuevamente. – Estaré aquí una semana más, si en ese tiempo no decides buscarme para aclarar verdaderamente el asunto, entonces te tomaré la palabra y me iré, serás una criada del castillo y yo seré algún día un rey magnánimo, porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? – Sonrió sarcásticamente. – Pero antes… te doy una oportunidad de que seas racional por un momento y vengas a hablarme. Así como te empeñas en estar, no hay razón para seguir insistiendo en todo esto. – Finalizó soltándole el brazo y dándose media vuelta para bajar de dos en dos los escalones de mármol hasta al fin desaparecer por la puerta que daba hacia los jardines.

- Miroku… - Susurró sintiendo como las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos. Finalmente, algunas cayeron libres por sus mejillas mientras Sango se abrazaba a sí misma aún confundida y asustada. No temía entregarse a él y dar la cara de lleno contra la sociedad, sino que no tenía la certeza de que era lo que realmente esperaba Miroku de ella, no sabía que futuro era ese el que él quería compartir con ella y esa incertidumbre era lo que la corroía por dentro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome se encontraba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca mientras que una fuerte lluvia azotaba todo a su paso en el exterior. Se encontraba sentada en un mullido sillón frente a la chimenea apagada pero aún así no había pasado de la primera página del libro desde hace una hora. Finalmente se dio por vencida y cerró el libro. No le agradaba lo que sucedía en ese castillo. Debería estar rebosante de alegría, ¡Había salvado a un pueblo! Eso era más de lo que cualquier mujer hubiera podido hacer por un reino. Sin embargo, se consolaba con que no era la única en ese estado, pensó recordando como Sango la buscó esa misma mañana para llorar sin reparo en su regazo durante largos y tortuosos minutos de silencio para Kagome. Después de todo, era uno de esos momentos donde las palabras sobran y sólo el apoyo se puede transmitir por gestos de ternura. Bufó molesta, ¿para qué demonios todo tuvo que haber terminado ya? O en dado caso, ¿no podía quedarse atrapada en el mundo de Shiori evitando la realidad que la rodeaba? Ahora vendrían tres príncipes presuntuosos a pedir su mano como si de un vil objeto de exhibición se tratara. Pero claro, ninguno creería su aventura, eso sí, ella sería una lunática si confesaba eso a alguien. El único que sabía eso era… Inuyasha, por muy duro que fuese reconocer que el único hombre que la había conocido verdaderamente era un idiota sin remedio.

- ¡Arg! – Rugió exasperada lanzando el libro contra la pared, el cual, luego de su impacto, cayó abierto sobre la gruesa alfombra de la habitación. – Maldición. – Masculló cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Nada estaba saliendo bien, absolutamente nada.

- ¿Impaciente por ver a tus posibles pretendientes? – Se mofó alguien a su lado. Ladeó el rostro, a sabiendas de quien era y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Se acomodó en su asiento y colocó sus manos sobre el regazo para no lucir tan enojada como lo estaba.

- Oh sí, me muero de ganas. No experimentarías nunca una emoción tan intensa como la mía. – Espetó con un tono monótono que claramente daba a entender el fuerte uso del sarcasmo. Inuyasha rió sin ningún reparo y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente al de ella.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tanta es la expectativa? – Inquirió burlón siguiéndole el juego. Kagome bufó y se cruzó de piernas.

- ¿Aburrido? ¿La lluvia te impidió ir a jugar? – Espetó tranquilamente. Inuyasha sonrió acomodándose en su sillón en pose soberbia.

- Más bien confundido. No pareces una debutante feliz. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Kagome sonrió falsamente y al segundo ya tenía su semblante tétrico nuevamente.

- Ya ves que no estoy anhelando ser la mascota de exhibición de nadie. – Repuso volviendo el rostro hacia el paisaje borroso que le proporcionaba la ventana empañada.

- ¿Esa es la forma nueva de llamarlo? – Preguntó con su típico humor negro. - ¿Por qué simplemente no lo retardas? – Sugirió. Kagome volvió a mirarlo seriamente.

- Ya expresé cuáles eran mis intenciones con respecto al tema. Aceptaré al mejor postor, me venderé por el bienestar de mi padre y de mi pueblo y finalmente… estaré amarrada a alguien a quien poco le importo. Pero desde luego, tendré el título de "reina" No quepo en mi euforia. – Volvió a espetar irónicamente. Inuyasha sonrió.

- ¿Tienes que mostrarlo todo desde esa perspectiva tan sombría? ¿Por qué no sueñas como otras jovencitas y piensas que posiblemente uno de ellos sea tu "príncipe azul"? – Se burló. Kagome volvió a lanzarle una mirada asesina.

- Porque mi único príncipe azul no me da una oferta mejor que la de una farsa que retarde mi verdadero matrimonio. – Declaró abiertamente dándole una mirada significativa a Inuyasha, el cual se revolvió incómodo en su asiento.

- No pienso casarme contigo. ¡No quiero morir tan joven! – Exclamó angustiado. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

- No voy a envenenarte en la noche de bodas para ser la "reina virgen" del siglo. – Espetó. - ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué te corteje en vez de tú a mí? Por Dios, que papelito el mío… Voy a terminar pensando que soy completamente repulsiva. – Inuyasha le miró un largo momento antes de responder.

- ¿Acaso te di una esperanza cuando lo comenté en la cena? Escucha, yo puedo casarme contigo pero es que… - Se detuvo incapaz de dar una excusa coherente.

- Pero no quieres atarte con una mujer que no amas. – Le completó Kagome en tono aparentemente indiferente. Se levantó tranquilamente y salió de la habitación sin darle oportunidad de explicarse a Inuyasha. No quería que viera sus lágrimas, no ese idiota por el cual era capaz de dar la vida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rin estaba recogiendo rosas en el jardín, no para un brebaje o menjurje, sino para un pequeño florero que tenía en su habitación. Era una tradición que había adquirido viviendo con Urasue y desde entonces tenía la costumbre de hacerlo siempre que las rosas florecieran. En eso estaba cuando escuchó el repique de los cascos de caballos a lo lejos. No entendía quién podría ser a esa hora tan temprana, después de todo, las mujeres de alta cuna por lo general esperaban momentos más cautos para emprender ese tipo de visitas. Se levantó aún con las rosas en la pequeña canasta que pendía de su brazo y caminó hacia la entrada de la cabaña. Observó con asombro que era un hombre montado en un caballo marrón quien llevaba junto con él a un caballo blanco inolvidable para Rin.

- Oh, por Dios… ¡Shiro! – Exclamó corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el hombre, que cuando lo detalló mejor, pudo constatar que se trataba de un señor de tercera edad. Posiblemente un criado fiel de alguna familia poderosa.

- Es usted… ¿Rin Kurohana? – Preguntó el anciano. Rin asintió rápidamente sin entender muy bien la situación.

El hombre procedió entonces a sacar un blanco sobre de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, el cual, alargó hacia Rin. Luego, se apeó del caballo y desamarró a Shiro del suyo. El blanco equino caminó hacia Rin inmediatamente, una vez liberado. Sin embargo, la joven hechicera apenas y era consciente de lo que había hecho el criado puesto que estaba muy concentrada intentando adivinar de quién podría ser esa carta dirigida a ella. Finalmente, levantó la vista con semblante interrogante al anciano.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó ella.

- Mi nombre es Jaken Miyamoto, sirvo en las tierras del Lord Sesshomaru Taisho. – Informó. Rin volvió su vista al sobre. ¿Era posible entonces que aquella carta fuese de…? Pero para cuando alzó su mirada nuevamente, el hombre ya estaba de regreso por donde había llegado. Rin destrozó con manos temblorosas el sobre y sacó un pequeño papel con una caligrafía perfecta con tres exactas palabras.

- "De Sesshomaru Taisho" – Leyó en un murmullo. Luego, lo volvió a releer sin entender completamente toda la escasa información allí plasmada. - ¿Qué cosa quiso…? – Y al mirar nuevamente a su alrededor reparó en que el hombre había dejado allí al caballo blanco, que ahora pastaba tranquilamente en el jardín delantero de la casa. Rin finalmente decodificó todo el asunto. – Entonces… ¡Shiro! – Chilló corriendo hacia el caballo para abrazarle escuchando el relincho casi afirmativo del animal. – Oh, por Dios… - Rió incrédula aún. Pero entonces… no, no podía dejar que aquel criado se fuera sin un agradecimiento siquiera. Miró las rosas que llevaba en el canasto y con una sonrisa triunfal montó a su nueva mascota con la canastilla aún consigo.

Cabalgó hábilmente y alcanzó al tal Jaken en poco tiempo.

- ¡Sr. Jaken! – Le llamó acercándose hasta él. El anciano se volvió a ella algo extrañado. – Por favor… - Balbuceó de repente sin saber bien que decir. – Por favor, dígale a su señor que le estaré eternamente agradecida. – Pidió entregándole las rosas que había recogido al criado con todo y cestilla. El hombre observó la canasta aún más confundido que antes pero asintió mirando a Rin tranquilamente.

- Se lo diré. – Afirmó. Rin sonrió aliviada.

- Gracias. – Dijo antes de darse media vuelta y salir disparada a todo galope en su nuevo corcel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, sé que ustedes quedarían así: O.o al saber que Sesshomaru, con todo y todo es uno de los que mejor ha avanzado, pero como aquí lo afirmó Urasue, Sesshomaru no se atiene a cánones sociales y por supuesto, sus actos son completamente independientes, uds. Saben lo decisivo que es él, así que creo, presumo y espero (xD) que desde esta perspectiva de su personalidad su forma de "cortejo" por decirlo así, sería la más apropiada para él. Con las demás parejas, pues, no se preocupen, yo me sé manejar en esto (¿quién si no? nn') y a pesar que parece que se volvió al principio, la cosa está avanzada a su manera. Agradezco mucho sus reviews, si ven que actualicé muy rápido es por causas ajenas a mí, porque yo siempre intento prolongar un poco la cosa cuando tengo el capítulo listo de forma tan rápida, pero hay problemas con el Internet, así que aprovecho cuando está disponible. En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews nuevamente, disculpen si no alargo más las notas de autora, pero cualquier duda la responderé ya será para el siguiente capítulo, espero que la actualización les haya gustado y me dejen su muy apreciado review, nos leemos pronto, sayonara ;)**


	25. Sincerándose

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**Sincerándose**

Sesshomaru miró intermitentemente entre su fiel criado y la pequeña cestilla que éste traía en sus manos callosas y envejecidas. Contó que dentro de la canasta había seis hermosas rosas rojas y una rosa blanca. Finalmente, acercó sus dedos al contenido de la cesta y tomó la rosa blanca y la examinó como quien examina una nueva especie de creatura nunca antes vista sobre la faz de la tierra.

- ¿Y dices qué la joven a quien entregaste el caballo te dio esto? – Preguntó aún concentrado en su largo escrutinio sobre la delicada rosa.

- Sí, fue de lo más extraño. ¡Es muy aventada! – Criticó el sirviente. Sesshomaru levantó la vista hacia él y le lanzó una de sus típicas miradas desdeñosas.

- Ya veo. – Musitó caminando hacia el escritorio de caoba que había en su despacho. – Llévale el resto de las rosas a una criada, que las ponga en agua y…las deje en mi habitación. – Ordenó tranquilamente tomando asiento en su mullido y elegante sillón.

- Oh, yo le digo, pero creo que alguna vez escuché a alguien decir que no se podían tener plantas en las habitaciones… ¿Quién sería? – Comenzó a meditar Jaken concentrándose en sus reminiscencias. – Creo que fue mi mamá, ¿o no? Para mí sería mi abuelita, que Dios la tenga en la gloria…

- Jaken. – Llamó Sesshomaru devolviéndolo a la realidad. – Ve a cumplir el encargo que te he ordenado. – Espetó serenamente.

- Oh sí, milord. Disculpe. – Dijo haciendo un corto acto de deferencia al salir. Sesshomaru se volvió a la ventana que tenía detrás de sí, observando como el sol ya había salido y se había situado en todo lo alto, mostrando que ya era el mediodía.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Los volvió a abrir y miró la rosa que aún descansaba entre sus dedos. Mientras admiraba cada pétalo que la componía casi se podía imaginar la cara de sorpresa de Rin al saber que aquel obsequio era para ella. Él mismo hubiera entregado el equino pero ya sabía que aún tenía que arreglar varios asuntos antes de poder hacer algo con completa libertad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya una semana había pasado, ese día Miroku partía a su castillo tal y como se lo había dejado claro a Sango, dado que había postergado más de la cuenta su estadía allá. Además, ese día era el destinado a la llegada de los príncipes que iban a cortejar a Kagome.

- ¡Oh, Sango! – Se lamentaba Kagome mientras se veía frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero. – Dime que hice yo para merecer estar enamorada de un completo idiota. – Suspiró. Sango sonrió levemente y se acercó para acomodarle las últimas cintas a su vestido.

- Ya déjalo así, Kagome. No vale la pena que lo sigas insultando si tú misma no has dejado que se vuelva a comunicar contigo. – Opinó mientras hacía que la tela del vestido azul claro se ciñera bien en la cintura de su actual señora.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? – Repuso ofendida. - ¿Implorar amor mientras pierdo mi dignidad en el proceso? No, gracias.

- Pienso que deben dejar las cosas claras. Al no escuchar lo que querías, diste por sentado que todos los demás argumentos ya no eran necesarios. – Explicó serenamente. Kagome la miró a través del espejo e hizo una mueca con su boca.

- Y hablando de cosas claras, ¿sabes que Miroku se va hoy, no es así? – Inquirió observando como los ojos de la joven se abrían sorprendidos para luego pasar a mostrar un semblante de triste resignación.

- Algo de eso ya había escuchado. – Confesó.

- ¿Y qué le piensas decir? – Preguntó interesada. Sango le lanzó una mirada rabiosa a Kagome.

- No es asunto tuyo. – Espetó jalando las cintas entrelazadas del vestido y haciendo que Kagome soltara el aire casi asfixiada.

- ¡Hey! No me mates porque nombro tu ridícula testarudez. – Se defendió. Sango suspiró cansada y luego miró con dolor a Kagome.

- No es ridícula testarudez, es sólo que…sólo que no sé a qué atenerme si me voy. Porque, ¿a qué llegaré a ser? ¿Una cortesana a cambio de la vida de una reina? Todo es cuestión de dignidad, Kagome. Dignidad que, no estoy dispuesta a negociar.

- ¿Y eso es lo que él te ha propuesto? – Preguntó alarmada, pues no creía que el sinvergüenza de Miroku llegara a esos extremos.

- No… - Admitió. - ¿Pero debo esperar algo más? – Cuestionó casi en una pregunta retórica. Kagome le miró preocupada.

- Tú tampoco le has dado oportunidad de explicarse, ¿verdad? – Observó mientras veía como Sango volvía a suspirar.

- Somos orgullosas, ¿verdad? Creo que ambas debemos aclarar este asunto, de lo contrario… - Calló imaginándose lo que sería de ella siendo toda la vida una mísera sirvienta. Kagome se volteó y tomó las manos de Sango en señal de apoyo.

- Agarremos a este toro por los cuernos. Si no se nos da lo que queremos, pues, ellos se lo pierden, ¿no? No vamos a mantenernos en esta evitación estúpida. – Dijo Kagome con determinación. Sango asintió enérgicamente. – Oh… - Kagome cambió a una expresión dubitativa. – Creo que tú deberías apurarte, Miroku ya debe estar por irse.

- ¡Cierto! – Exclamó corriendo hacia la puerta para luego bajar las escaleras rápidamente.

- Pero… pero… - El desconcierto en el rostro de Kagome era obvio. - ¡Sango! – Le llamó en vano. – Aún no he terminado de arreglarme… - Musitó lastimosamente. Finalmente terminó por suspirar y cerrar la puerta antes de continuar con su embellecimiento por sí sola o al menos, así hizo hasta que se rindió y decidió de hacer uso de la útil campanilla que había en su habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome bajó las escaleras lentamente. Ya una criada le había ido a avisar que los príncipes habían llegado y habían descansado dos horas suficientes como para lucir presentables ante ella. No le apetecía en nada ver a ningún hombre con ínfulas de galán o peor aún, de creerse un Adonis. Sin embargo, allí estaba, casi había bajado las escaleras por completo y en el comedor se daría el concebido encuentro. Respiró hondo y llegó hasta la amplia sala donde la esperaban. Cinco rostros masculinos se voltearon a verla. Kagome sonrió nerviosamente, se sentía como carne en oferta y esa sensación no se le estaba haciendo demasiado agradable.

- Buenas noches. – Logró saludar observando como Inu no Taisho sonreía y se acercaba a ella mientras que Inuyasha le ignoraba deliberadamente. ¡Vaya presumido! Pensó con rabia mientras se esforzaba por sonreírle a los presentes.

- Caballeros, ella es la princesa Kagome Higurashi, única heredera al trono de la familia Higurashi. Espero contar con el respeto y la mayor voluntad posible para con ella, puesto que es como una hija para mí. – Informó. Los jóvenes sonrieron cortésmente y uno a uno se presentó.

Kagome analizaba fríamente a cada heredero y cada uno de sus respectivos gestos. Observó como el tal Hoyo se mostraba sumamente educado, Bankotsu muy galante, que rayaba en lo irrespetuoso y finalmente Koga, que parecía que no había visto una mujer en toda su vida. ¡Lindo repertorio! Pensó irónicamente.

- Princesa Kagome, perdone mi indiscreción. – Empezó a decir Bankotsu. Kagome pensó que apenas lo conoció ya se la había perdonado más de una vez. – He quedado deslumbrado por su magnífica belleza, ¿podría concederme un paseo por los jardines esta misma tarde?

Kagome lo miró con ojos desorbitados, ese hombre parecía no tener inconvenientes con manifestar sus deseos. Ese fue el primer momento en que Inuyasha volteó a verla a los ojos, como si la retara a aceptar. Ella sonrió cortésmente a Bankotsu.

- Oh, agradezco el gesto, pero… - Miró a Inuyasha durante un momento y quiso saber si era buena idea lo que iba a decir, después de todo, ya ella había dicho que iba a prescindir de su ayuda. Bueno, aquí iba. – Me temo que ya le he prometido al príncipe Inuyasha pasar un tiempo con él en la biblioteca. – Sonrió. Inuyasha frunció el ceño sin entender y Bankotsu se mostró desconcertado mientras miraba a Kagome como interrogándole: ¿Por qué estamos aquí entonces?

Ella hizo como si no notase en lo absoluto su desconcierto y sonrió nuevamente haciendo una de sus mejores reverencias.

- Suplico me dispensen. – Moduló en un tono de perfecto protocolo. – Príncipe Inuyasha. – Le llamó acercándose un poco a él y elevando una de sus manos. En ese momento Inuyasha parpadeó confundido pero al ver la mirada asesina que Kagome le estaba enviando bajo la falsa dulce sonrisa, reaccionó y colocó su brazo en posición de poder entrelazarlo con el de ella para su partida.

Una vez afuera del gran salón, Kagome relajó los músculos de su cuerpo y su espalda volvió a moverse como el de un humano y no como una muñeca de marfil, completamente derecha al caminar.

- Odio el protocolo. – Murmuró elevando las cejas en una expresión de resuelta convicción. Inuyasha sonrió burlonamente.

- Me debes una explicación, ¿verdad que sí? – Se mofó mientras veía como Kagome al principio se tensaba para luego finalmente aceptar su derrota con un suspiro.

- Sí, te la debo. – Masculló antes de tomar aire, dejando su enorme orgullo a un lado por unos momentos. – Serás mi esposo y punto. – Afirmó convencida. Inuyasha rió tomándoselo en broma.

- Aceptas mi propuesta, ya sabía yo que tu supuesto valeroso orgullo no iba a ser tan insensato como para ponerte a ser cortejada por aquellos príncipes. – Dijo en son de arrogante burla.

- Sí pero no. – Sonrió ella enigmáticamente, dejando helado a su compañero por un instante. Y al ver tal expresión de duda, amplió su sonrisa. – Verás… - Dijo adoptando la pose de triunfante pedantería usada segundos antes por él. – Yo acepto tus condiciones por los momentos, pero en caso de que por alguna extraña razón queramos alargar el asunto, podríamos, ¿no?

- Te refieres a… - Decía haciendo algunos gestos con las manos. Kagome asintió inmediatamente.

- Desde luego, tendrás que hacer un buen trabajo mientras los futuros reyes sigan debajo del mismo techo que nosotros. – Sonrió triunfal. Kagome en ese momento pensó que hizo lo más adecuado, conociendo a Inuyasha. A él no le agradaban las ataduras, a ella no le agradaban los compromisos sociales, y ya que no tenía la menor duda de que lo amaba, pues, prefería engatusarlo en ese sentido. ¿Quién podía afirmar que él no podría decidirse por casarse con ella? Por los momentos, le bastaba con hacerlo creer que todo salía según lo planificado por él.

- Bueno, pero si decido que el trato queda intacto, tú… - Hablaba mientras Kagome no podía evitar ocultar su fastidio.

- Sí, si no te quieres casar, si yo no soy la indicada princesa de pies de algodón, mente de pájaro y modales refinados, pues yo te agradeceré el favor y hasta allí finaliza nuestro negocio. – Puntualizó muy explícitamente. Inuyasha no pudo evitar reír.

- ¿Crees que ese el concepto que tengo de esposa ideal? – Sonrió divertido. Kagome se encogió de hombros y también sonrió.

- Vaya a saber yo, ¿pero debería ser lindo poder mandar sin que tu esposa remilgada te recrimine tus faltas de soberano en el lecho nupcial, no? – Rió pícaramente. Inuyasha también lo hizo.

- Yo pensé que luego de lo último hablado, no me ibas a dirigir la palabra nuevamente. – Confesó tranquilo. Kagome reparó que aún tenía su mano entrelazada con el brazo de él y deshizo el contacto para luego cruzarse de brazos un tanto incómoda. ¡Rayos! No recordaba que prácticamente se le declaró hace una semana atrás. ¿Quién era más idiota, ella o Inuyasha? No, definitivamente el susodicho llevaba la delantera.

- Oh, bueno…había pasado mala noche pensando en buscarle una solución al asunto y para ese día cargaba un humor de perros. – Se encogió de hombros. Inuyasha sonrió perversamente no creyéndole nada.

- ¿En serio? Yo me busqué a una moza del castillo y me la pasé con ella cual si fuese ido a un burdel. – Le sonrió. Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente, abriendo la boca sorprendida y luego al ver la mirada divertida de él, la cerró abruptamente sabiendo que esa información no era más que una vil mentira.

- Idiota. – Siseó dándole un manotazo en el antebrazo antes de volver a cruzarse de brazos y desviar la mirada esperando que el sonrojo se le pasase rápido. Él se frotó la parte afectada riendo a carcajadas.

- No me culpes, o te decía eso o te echaba en cara que me amas. – Se defendió, cayendo en la cuenta que de todas maneras le había echado en cara sus sentimientos. – Oh, eso no tenía porque haberlo dicho. – Susurró lamentándolo. Kagome levantó una ceja y le sonrió de forma tal demostrando así que estaba muy de acuerdo con esa última afirmación.

- Llegamos. – Rompió el silencio ella al verse frente a la puerta de la biblioteca. La abrió y dejó a un lado todo tipo de protocolo para poder hablar francamente. Necesitaba acomodar esa situación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango corría como alma que llevaba el diablo entre los amplios pasillos del castillo. Escuchaba las voces de otras sirvientas o de alguno que otro criado gritándole y sermoneándole que no les estaba permitido correr así dentro del palacio, pero ya no le importaba, poco le importaba en verdad lo que fuesen a pensar de ella, que la mirasen por su baja condición de criada, sólo la simple Sango. Pura basura inculcada por los grupos elitescos, pensó resueltamente mientras apuraba el paso. ¡Esas odiosas faldas de su vestimenta! No llegaría a tiempo y no se podía permitir darse el lujo de desperdiciar una oportunidad sólo por su altanero orgullo. "Que ironía" pensó para sí sintiendo que ya el aire le estaba faltando por su ininterrumpida carrera. Ella una simple criada ¡y su orgullo era más grande que su razón!

Sentía ya sus piernas flaquear por el esfuerzo y cuando estuvo frente a las puertas del establo, se apoyó con una mano sobre la roída madera mientras la otra la dejaba reposar sobre una de sus rodillas flexionadas, intentando así retomar el aire perdido.

- Soy…una…idiota… - Se reprochó a sí misma entre aspiraciones continuas.

- Lo dudo, más si has decidido venir a buscarme. – Se escuchó una familiar voz desde cerca. Sango se sorprendió al reconocer de inmediato al dueño de aquella voz y levantó la cabeza, alzando la vista con rapidez al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

- Miroku. – Musitó enderezando su cuerpo por completo. – Yo… - Se detuvo sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué demonios se suponía debía decirle? ¿"Me voy contigo porque ahora resulta que te amo con toda mi alma"? No, demasiado cliché para su gusto, más aún, si no sabía de las intenciones que él tenía para con ella. – Disculpa la manera en que te traté. – Bueno, ese había sido un buen comienzo, pensó dándose ánimos interiormente. Lo observó asentir tranquilamente.

- Me había enojado contigo, pero…luego caí en la cuenta que era lógico que sintieras miedo y ya…ya no tenía…no podía tener resentimientos contra ti. – Sonrió afablemente, aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba volvía a él una vez más. Sango sonrió lánguidamente en respuesta para luego suspirar.

- ¿Para qué quieres llevarme contigo? ¿Qué te podría ofrecer yo? – Fue directo al grano. No quería seguir dando círculos alrededor del tema por muy prudente que hubiese podido ser de esa manera. Miroku volvió a sonreír, esta vez de forma más melancólica.

- No he dormido tres noches seguidas intentando encontrar la respuesta a esas preguntas. – Confesó mirándole directamente a los ojos. – Digo, muchas serían las razones pero no encontraba alguna que fuese lo suficiente contundente para convencerte… - Observó el sonrojo de Sango y volvió a sonreír. – Sí, Sango, al menos, si decides quedarte, puedo llevarme el mérito de decir que te conozco bien.

- ¿Y…obtuviste la respuesta que necesitabas? – Inquirió cruzándose de brazos. Se sentía incómoda en esa situación tan comprometedora. Bueno, al menos esperaba que fuera comprometedora, se dijo con cierto dejo de incredulidad.

- La verdad es que sí, pero no creo que llegues a entenderla del todo. Tú quieres hechos concretos y pues yo… se me está dificultando un poco ejecutarlos. – Suspiró. Sango frunció el ceño algo preocupada por esas palabras.

- Deja ya de dar tantos rodeos, Miroku. Yo fui al grano, por favor hazlo tú también. – Pidió. Miroku sonrió, aún en esas condiciones, Sango no perdía su carácter.

- Te amo. – Confesó sin anestesia. Sango abrió la boca sorprendida mientras que sus pupilas se dilataban al máximo, dando la impresión de tener ojos de un color más oscuro. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

- De…deja de hacer ese tipo de bromas… - Tartamudeó nerviosa. – Di ya tu respuesta.

- Esa es. – Repuso encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Lo ves? Es un poco ininteligible para ti. – Volvió a sonreír. Sango sintió que de repente en aquel sitio estaba haciendo demasiado calor y supuso de esta manera que sus mejillas estarían sonrojadas completamente.

- Y… - Carraspeó un poco para intentar que la voz no le sonara tan quebrada. - ¿Y estás completamente seguro de lo que dices? – Inquirió suspicaz. Miroku asintió sinceramente. Sango no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la frente. ¡Ese tipo de cosas no le pasaban a ella! ¿Desde cuándo un príncipe se fijaba en una plebeya?

- Me has salvado la vida, me has dado valor, me has dado lecciones de vida que jamás hubiera podido experimentar ni siquiera viviendo cien años, eres una persona extraordinaria. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que te ame? – Preguntó ya algo exasperado. Sango sintió que el sonrojo iba en aumento. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro que iba en aumento! Tenía que pensar con claridad, no podía dejarse llevar por el momento… ¿o sí?

- Yo… - Se humedeció los labios. ¡Un trago es lo que necesitaba! – Las clases…tu reino…yo… - ¡Maldición! No podía coordinar ideas. Debía dejar de balbucear incansablemente. - ¿Tú crees que yo podría llegar a ser reina algún día? ¿Considerando mi origen?

- Si consideramos tu origen, desde luego que sí. Tú naciste de las entrañas de tu madre, al igual que yo nací de las de la mía, así que no veo problemas desde ese punto de vista. – Sonrió. Sabía a lo que se refería Sango, pero no volvería a caer en esa absurda conversación de clases y deberes. Ella suspiró captando la indirecta.

- Que me parta un rayo por lo que voy a hacer… - Murmuró para sí, después de todo, ya había confirmado que Miroku la haría su reina, no su cortesana. – Miroku, ¿quieres oír la verdad? Pues, te la diré. Yo te amo, si, muy a mi pesar, ¡pero sí! – Exclamó sintiendo que se libraba de un gran peso a sus espaldas. – Eres la última persona en la que creí capaz de entregar mi corazón pero aquí me tienes… - Suspiró. – Sólo procura no romperlo. – Le sonrió afectadamente. Él le sonrió en respuesta antes de alzarla en brazos.

- Eso es todo lo que tenía que saber… - Susurró contra sus labios antes de besarla como nunca se había dado la libertad de haberlo hecho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- A ver… - Dijo Kagome tomando asiento. – Aclaremos esto, ¿sí? Yo nunca dije que te amaba, ¿cierto? Cierto. – Se respondía a sí misma mientras que Inuyasha tomaba asiento en el sillón que quedaba frente a ella. - ¿Me vas a refutar algo? Empieza de una vez. – Le ordenó cruzándose de piernas. Él sonrió.

- Saliste llorando. Insististe mucho en el matrimonio…dijiste que yo era el príncipe azul que esperabas… - Decía enumerando las oraciones con los dedos a medida que Kagome se sonrojaba más y más, queriendo ahorcarse a sí misma.

- Eso es… - Pero calló por un momento. ¿Qué rayos podía decir en defensa propia? – Eso sólo son… - Gesticulaba con las manos dándose tiempo de pensar en algo pronto. – Lloré porque…el libro que leía tenía mucho polvo. – ¡Demonios! ¿Eso lo dijo ella? – Insistí en el matrimonio por ser lo correcto, debemos actuar correctamente y no seguir con más farsas, al menos yo ya me cansé de eso. – Bueno, ya iba mejorando. – Dije lo de príncipe azul sólo por… por querer… porque necesitaba mostrar una excelente actuación para engatusarte y así convencerte de que hicieras lo correcto que he dicho debe hacerse. – Demasiado pronto dijo que mejoraba, aparentemente el final fue más desastroso que el principio. Pasaron dos segundos antes de que Inuyasha estallara en carcajadas mientras ella sentía en lo más profundo de su alma que se empequeñecía cada vez más y más. - ¡Eso! Burlarte de la acorralada princesa… - Masculló desviando la vista con enfado. Unos segundos más pasaron antes de que Inuyasha pudiera controlar su risa.

- Kagome, ¿tú comiste en el almuerzo, cierto? Porque o te enfermaste o un espíritu te posesionó. ¿Qué fueron esa sarta de estupideces que dijiste? – Sonreía burlonamente y sin ningún reparo. Ella sintió que la tierra debería abrirse en cualquier momento de la vergüenza que sentía.

- Cierto. Debería decir algo típico de mí: Eres un idiota. – Y se levantó pensado en salir pronto de esa vergonzosa situación. Su orgullo no le permitía estar un minuto más allí con él.

- Afuera están los príncipes al acecho. – Le recordó él sentado tranquilamente desde su sillón. Ella gruñó y apretó los puños. ¡Cuerda de esperpentos inoportunos!

- Deja de burlarte de mí, no tiene nada de malo intentar salvar la dignidad perdida en unas cuantas palabras. – Siseó molesta caminando hasta los gruesos y antiguos estantes a sacar un libro cualquiera. Luego se giró para seguir viendo la odiosa sonrisa burlona en aquellos cincelados labios. – Muy bien, lo admito. Yo también soy idiota de vez en vez. ¿Feliz? – Exclamó dejándose caer sin mucha delicadeza sobre el sillón que había ocupado momentos antes. Él amplió su sonrisa y finalmente se acomodó en su asiento.

- En parte. – Respondió con inusitada calma, la cual, ponía los nervios de punta a Kagome. – Al menos nos sinceramos, ¿no? – Preguntó intentando sonar más cordial.

- "Nos sinceramos" me parece que incluye demasiada gente. – Replicó molesta. – Tú no has dicho nada que comprometa tu dignidad por el resto de tu existencia. – Agregó volviendo a hacer reír a Inuyasha.

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece esto? Me quiero casar contigo legítimamente. – Sonrió con arrogancia.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamó sorprendida levantándose de golpe de su asiento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¡Wa! Terminé, me parecía que no encontraría escena interesante para el final xD Me costó un mundo poder escribir este capítulo, no me pregunten porqué, ya que ni yo lo sé muy bien .. Sería falta de inspiración a causa de las vacaciones xD**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad lamento la demora. Y pues…Uds. Dirán: ¿Ah? ¿Ya las demás parejas se le adelantaron a Sesshomaru? Y yo les digo: ¿Como que sí, verdad? xD Pues, la verdad no sé muy bien, porque una cosa es declararse y otra hacer algo al respecto, así que bueno, ya veremos que se me ocurre para el siguiente capítulo. Aún así, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado tal y como lo escribí y pues, con respecto a mis otros fics y la eterna pregunta de cuándo continuaré, pues, tampoco les puedo decir algo con seguridad, pero no dejaré ningún fic abandonado, por los momentos, los que no estén terminados simplemente están congelados, pero nada más. Igual y como siempre, pido un poco de paciencia xD Posiblemente si termino este fic, publique uno nuevo que ya tengo recontra pensado pero que me he aguantado de no publicar para no duplicarme el trabajo ñ.ñU**

**Entonces, será hasta el próximo capítulo, espero ansiosa sus reviews, nos leemos luego, sayonara ;)**


	26. Una dama de alcurnia

**Nuestra Dulce Aventura**

**Una dama de alcurnia**

Sesshomaru estaba reclinado en un mullido sillón que había en su habitación. Aún llevaba sobre sí la suave tela de su ropa de dormir, dado que aproximadamente serían las cuatro de la mañana. Revisaba con fría calma unos papeles que estaban en sus manos para luego echarles una rápida mirada de vez en cuando a los otros que estaban sobre una pequeña mesa de caoba. Comparaba unos con otros y parecía buscar alguna especie de concordancia entre ellos. Después de todo, era asunto delicado lo que revisaba.

- Debe casarse con una dama de noble cuna… - Leía casi en un murmullo leyendo entre líneas un grueso pergamino. Sonrió con ironía. A veces su madre sólo complicaba las cosas y él aún se veía afectado por ello…a pesar que ella había muerto muchos años atrás.

Se levantó para organizar nuevamente los papeles y guardarlos bajo llave en una gaveta de la cómoda. Suspiró con cansancio, de forma casi imperceptible.

- Con que una dama de alcurnia…- Repasaba mientras pensaba en voz alta. Frunció el ceño durante un instante llevándose sus finos dedos hacia el mentón. Se detuvo un momento meditando el asunto.

Él ya había heredado el título y la herencia, sin embargo, su madre había escrito en su lecho de muerte ciertas…observaciones, por decirlo de alguna manera. Era como una especie de carta de despedida…donde le obligaba a cumplir con muchas cosas que si bien podía ignorar con completa libertad, algo en su orgullo y honor le hacían estar al pendiente de ello, haciendo lo posible con cumplir a cabalidad todo lo que allí se establecía pese a ser en cierta forma un conjunto de caprichos que ni siquiera su madre podría algún día observarle hacer, dado su fallecimiento.

- Sandeces. – Murmuró para sí acostándose en su cama para seguir pensando en el asunto.

Lo cierto es que no estaba del todo equivocado al calificar esos sentimientos de aquella forma despectiva. Pero también era cierto que esos eran los deseos –y quizá también delirios-, de una madre moribunda, más específicamente, su madre.

Se revolvió en las suaves sábanas mientras miraba el techo como lo más interesante en este mundo. El insomnio que le había atacado todas las noches luego de la visita a Rin era algo que le tenía ciertamente fastidiado.

Él, el lord de las tierras más prósperas de la región, aquejado por el mundo incluso en sus sueños, o más bien, en falta de éste.

Podía acostumbrarse a ello pero sólo le cansaba más a causa de todos los pensamientos que venían a su mente. La mayoría rondando directa o indirectamente sobre Rin.

¿En verdad podía creer que todo esto llevaba a algo bueno? Es decir, ¿caer como un guerrero rendido a los pies de una mujer, para que ella dispusiera de su vida como quisiese? Porque para él no había otra analogía aceptable con respecto al enamorarse de alguien, aunque para su propio desconcierto aparentemente no era tan desagradable del todo, es decir, ese guerrero rendido parecía subyugarse con mucho placer cuando lo hacía.

- Sandeces. – Repitió enojado con sus lucubraciones poco coherentes y faltas de sentido común. Bueno, más bien serían faltas de importancia, corroboró luego de un segundo.

"Para casarse con alguien es necesario que sea un matrimonio conveniente, el amor que haya entre ambos es sólo un extra"

Al parecer su nana no tenía inconvenientes con aceptar lo que dictaba la sociedad al decir cosas como esas; de forma tan tranquila y civilizada. Sonrió sin darse cuenta al poder imaginar cuál hubiese sido la respuesta de Rin ante tal aseveración.

"¿Cómo puede siquiera decir eso? ¿Acaso le parece que todo en esta vida es nada más el interés y la comodidad en la sociedad? ¿Dónde quedan los sentimientos? ¿Dónde se dejaría a la simpatía, a la mutua compresión, a la sintonía necesaria para vivir felices?"

Ciertamente Rin no parecía ser la dama proveniente de una familia acomodada y sumergida en la riqueza. Durante largos años Sesshomaru había actuado con inusitada rectitud y era admirado por muchos caballeros, que siempre que podían, acudían a él con la esperanza de poder crear una amistad con el poderoso lord, bien fuese con intenciones sinceras o gracias a un interés en particular, a algún beneficio que pudiesen obtener o a veces mera y simple curiosidad. Fuese cual fuese la razón, Sesshomaru les despachaba con la más exquisita educación, dejando a muchos hombres completamente sorprendidos y a la vez resentidos al no verse con armas suficientes para acusarlo de algo indebido en su actuar o decir.

También estaba la otra parte de la sociedad, donde muchas mujeres nacidas de la opulencia se encargaban de insinuársele, aunque fuese para cruzar alguna palabra con él. Si fuese por dinero u otra cosa, no se molestaba en averiguarlo, ya que, sin creerse un machista acérrimo, sabía que para ese entonces las conversaciones con personas del sexo opuesto, a menos que fuesen lo suficientemente ancianas como para haber sacado algo de provecho a su larga experiencia u otras excepciones un poco más excéntricas – Ejemplo de ello, Rin-, no tenían mucho que decir además de algunos cuchicheos que bien se resumían en vulgares chismes de la sociedad actual. Sin contenido en las palabras, sin pensamientos propios…mentes vacías, simplemente eso. Por ello usaba medios de evasión o desplante disimulado como los que usaba con los hombres, para que de alguna u otra forma se viera libre de ese constante acoso por parte de todos los que le rodeaban.

Quizá por ello sentiría una especie de… ¿aprecio? ¿Simpatía? Por Rin. Ella podía plantarle cara a cualquier persona, sin detenerse a saber qué cargo ejercía en la cámara de comunes; o simplemente fascinarse ante las páginas de un libro antiguo, que para cualquier otra jovencita, le produciría absoluto fastidio.

Sin contar un _no sé qué_, que la hacía bastante adorable y simpática. Ella sería la persona más cercana a sí mismo, alguien que se mereciera saber un poco más de él además de sólo los datos registrados en algunos libros.

Pasó distraídamente una mano por sus cabellos, aún recostado sobre su acolchada almohada, ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? ¿Tener una aventura con ella? No, sabía que era demasiado digna para algo así, sin contar que él tenía su amor propio lo suficientemente desarrollado como para querer meterse en asuntos turbios de esa índole. ¿Casarse con ella? Algo le decía que eso sería lo más obvio después de que ella pareciera ser la única persona que ocupara sus pensamientos de forma permanente, lo quisiese él o no.

¿Y entonces qué? ¿Vencería y se sobrepondría a sus propios miedos y complejos de intentar de acercarse a alguien más allá de lo físico y evitar así, perder quizá una irrepetible oportunidad en la vida?

- Debo hacerlo… - Musitó para sí, sorprendiéndose a su vez por aquella propia respuesta que se había dado. ¿En verdad podía decirse que estaba enamorado de Rin? Algo dentro de sí parecía alegrarse con la noticia, probablemente su parte poco racional a la cual muchas veces quiso acallar sin mucho éxito.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se encontraba en la biblioteca sin ánimos de salir siquiera. Le había dado esa impetuosa respuesta a Kagome sin pensárselo, como intentando calmarla con ello, sabiendo que sólo había cometido un craso error al decir semejante idiotez, porque él no podía tomar a la ligera algo así, él no quería… no quería asumir su responsabilidad, es decir, no quería aceptar que en el caso que se casara, tendría que ser el próximo rey, con todos los sacrificios que eso conlleva. No se sentía preparado para tal compromiso.

Observó de forma ausente el líquido que apenas y se movía lentamente dentro de su vaso. Su color y olor era algo que lo había reconfortado esa noche, luego del desconcierto y dolor que vio en los propios ojos de Kagome cuando le rechazó.

FLASHBACK

_- ¿En verdad me estás hablando en serio? – Preguntó ella con las mejillas sonrojadas. Luego sonrió incrédula para reír levemente. – Oh, entiendo, quisiste cerrar con broche de oro el bochorno de hoy. – Dijo divertida entendiendo aquellas palabras como una broma._

_- No bromeo. – Replicó serio. – Me quiero casar contigo. Es lo que… - Suspiró cansadamente. – Es lo que más deseo. – Dijo con voz ronca, aparentemente por haber tenido que luchar para decir algo así. Kagome se arrodilló frente a él y posó su suave palma en la mejilla de Inuyasha, haciéndole que le mirara._

_- ¿Y eso lo vez como algo malo? – Preguntó con voz suave. Él negó con la cabeza._

_- Es…complicado. – Se limitó a decir. Ella le sonrió apaciblemente y dándose impulso, le abrazó dejándole completamente helado por su acción._

_- No lo es. – Dijo sollozando. - ¡Oh, Inuyasha! No sabes lo feliz que me haces con decir eso, pensé que…pensé que quizá tú no… - Pero no terminó de decir su oración porque pronto se vio bruscamente separada de él y completamente contrariada al observar la mirada fiera que Inuyasha le dirigía._

_- Esto no debe ser. – Masculló apenas dándole chance a ella para volver a erguirse lo suficiente antes que él saliera casi corriendo de la habitación._

_- ¿Qué está pasando, Inuyasha? – Preguntó al viento llevándose una mano al pecho, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía cuando segundos antes saltaba de regocijo. – Maldición… ¿qué es todo esto? – Sollozó ocultando su rostro en ambas manos._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

- No puedo seguir así… - Murmuró para sí dejando a un lado el vaso con licor y recostando la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón. – Todo esto es mi maldita culpa… - Masculló minutos después de la compañía del melancólico silencio reinante en la estancia. Soltó un suspiro sonoro y enterró su cara entre sus manos intentando coordinar sus ideas y dar con alguna solución.

En eso sintió los golpes en la puerta. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Hasta cuándo iba a decir que no quería a nadie cerca? Ya la servidumbre sabía que no podía siquiera acercarse a la biblioteca. Ya vería el iluso que intentaba molestarlo…

- Pase. – Dijo secamente preparando su mirada más amenazante a quien se presentara por esa puerta. Al escuchar el chirrido de la madera arañando la baldosa del suelo, alzó la cabeza y miró sorprendido al recién llegado.

- Inuyasha… ¿Qué hay entre Kagome y tú? – Preguntó Inu no Taisho sin rodeos. Inuyasha apenas asimilaba la presencia de su padre allí.

- Yo…

- Ha estado en su habitación todo el día, no ha querido recibir a nadie, ni siquiera a las criadas cuando le intentan dejar alimento. Los príncipes están preocupados por ella, igual que todos en este castillo, y ella estaba bien hasta estar contigo aquí en la biblioteca. Dime, Inuyasha, ¿qué hiciste? – Inquirió tomando asiento en el sillón que estaba frente a su perplejo hijo.

- ¿Por qué crees que es mi culpa? – Se defendió frunciendo el ceño. Inu no Taisho sonrió levemente mirando compasivo y a la vez de forma irónica a su sucesor.

- Porque…raramente las mujeres lloran y dejan de existir para el resto del mundo si no hay algún lío con un hombre de por medio. Y considerando su reacción tan repentina, creo que ella no es ninguna excepción. – Dijo aún sonriendo. Inuyasha sabía que se había sonrojado. ¡Él mismo se había delatado con esa reacción! Bufó un audible "¡Feh!" antes de rehuir de la mirada de su progenitor.

- No es mi culpa que se empeñe en amarme. – Contestó sin pensar sus palabras, observando la expresión divertida de su padre, que a su vez alzaba una ceja.

- Así que la pequeña Kagome se enamoró de un idiota como tú… - Amplió su sonrisa mientras que Inuyasha volvía a fruncir el ceño. ¿Cuál era el bicho raro que había picado a todo el mundo, haciendo que le llamaran "idiota" a cada momento? Un día de estos se lo terminaría por creer…

- Quiere casarse conmigo. – Confesó ignorando el comentario anterior. – Yo a la vez también lo deseo pero… - En eso calló. Su padre esta vez parecía estar tomando en serio sus palabras.

- ¿Pero…? – Le instó.

- No quiero ser rey, no quiero ser nada de eso, no quiero enredarme la existencia, porque yo… - Sintió un golpe en su cabeza luego de escuchar un bufido fastidiado.

- Ya eres rey. – Recalcó su padre. – Eres mi heredero, Inuyasha. Todo lo que ves a tu alrededor es tuyo, exclusivamente tuyo. Casándote o no. – Le espetó cansado. Inuyasha se sobó la parte afectada y miró enojado a su padre.

- ¡No quiero reemplazarte! – Exclamó levantándose y empezando a caminar en la habitación. Inu no Taisho le siguió con la mirada.

- ¿Qué te detiene? – Preguntó en tono severo. Inuyasha le lanzó una irascible mirada y explotó.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No quiero ser el mediocre hijo del gran y noble Inu no Taisho! ¡No quiero ser el estúpido rey que dejó que su pueblo perdiera en una guerra con un reino incluso más pequeño, haciendo que masacrasen a niños y mujeres! ¡No quiero ser el inmisericorde ser por el cual todo el mundo pasa hambre, al no resolver los problemas de mi pueblo! ¡No quiero ser…! – Se calló al ver que su padre lo había abrazado. Lo había abrazado…luego de tantos años. Luego de tortuosos y dolorosos años en que ninguno se acercaba al otro pues la muerte de Izayoi les había separado irremediablemente, por los menos, hasta ahora.

- Eres un buen príncipe y serás un buen rey. – Aseveró sin separarse aún. Inuyasha se sentía…extraño, su padre no lo abrazaba así desde…bueno, desde lo del incendio del palacio del padre de Kagome- que podría descontarse, dado el tipo de situación tan diferente a la actual-, pero este abrazo era algo más, más cargado de significado de lo que aparentaba.

- No quiero reemplazarte… - Murmuró. – Y sé que casándome sólo podría acelerar el proceso…no es lo que realmente quiero…

El rey deshizo el abrazo que mantenía con su testarudo hijo con un gesto de paciencia y cansancio. Odiaba que hubiera sacado esa terquedad de su hermosa madre.

- Cásate con esa mujer antes de que te tenga que encerrar en una celda sin comida ni agua hasta que supliques piedad. – Contestó secamente. Bien, no se le daba mucho eso de ser asesor y guía en caso de conflictos internos. Y ciertamente, las quejas de Inuyasha ya le habían hartado bastante, si ya el hecho de haberlo abrazado dándole apoyo había sido más que un logro para ambos.

- Oh, pues claro. – Respondió sarcástico, reponiéndose también de su decaída sentimental, por darle algún término a lo sucedido anteriormente. – Tú eres el primer desesperado porque me case, ¿no? – Inquirió socarronamente. Su padre sonrió con alivio, volvía el Inuyasha que había conocido durante toda su vida.

- Claro, y si es con la princesa Kagome, pues, mucho más. Esa mujer es de acero, no creo que haya otra persona igual en este mundo que posea el temple necesario para gobernar como el que ella tiene, aún si todo el poder recayera sobre sus diminutos hombros. – Le alabó. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

- No tienes idea. – Murmuró más para sí que para su interlocutor.

- Deja de hacer sufrir tanto a la pobre chica que no tiene la culpa de que la hayas conquistado. – Le sonrió de forma cómplice. Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante éste gesto.

- No será tan fácil como parece. – Replicó incrédulo.

- Anda, al menos cuéntale un poco de tus motivos, para que no sienta que están jugando con ella. – Le instó. Inuyasha le miró perplejo. Esa posibilidad no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Es decir, su comportamiento contradictorio podría confundir a muchos y seguramente los más sagaces sacarían sus propias conclusiones…y si ese era el caso, entonces Kagome…

- ¡Mierda! – Masculló precipitándose a la puerta para ir en su búsqueda. Inu no Taisho sólo se limitó a sonreír cansinamente mientras movía su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro. Jóvenes al fin, pensó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Cuerda de incompetentes. – Dijo en su tono frío y perfectamente modulado observando sobre su caballo negro la faena de sus sirvientes moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Sintió la brisa fría de la mañana que apenas y se alzaba sobre lo alto moviendo sus platinados cabellos, haciéndole molesto tener que retirarlos de su rostro de vez en vez.

Miró a Jaken gritar como un histérico y regañar a cuanto obrero o criado se le pasara por el frente, posiblemente asemejándose al papel de tirano enojado que descargaba todas sus frustraciones en sus súbditos.

- ¡Que ese cofre todavía no! – Chillaba con la cara ya roja de tanto esfuerzo físico señalando a un debilucho joven que arrastraba con dificultad el objeto en cuestión, el cual, miró enfurecidamente a aquel enano que le gritaba como si fuese un imbécil. - ¡¿Por qué la gente es tan estúpida?! – Seguía gritando acaloradamente.

Sesshomaru sólo resopló fastidiado. Consultó su reloj de oro que estaba oculto en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y miró inflexiblemente que ya eran las ocho de la mañana. Maldición, él tenía que encargarse de todo a fin de cuentas. Jaló las riendas de su caballo, haciendo que el animal se volteara en dirección a la gente que confundida, intentaba escuchar instrucciones coherentes por parte del escandaloso Jaken.

- Silencio. – Ordenó con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que la gente se quedara estática y callada, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido al escucharse su potente voz. Cuando Sesshomaru hubo confirmado que gozaba de la más estricta y temerosa atención, prosiguió: - Las últimas tres carretas serán cargadas con los cofres que se distinguen por un sello en rojo. – Dijo pausadamente viendo como la gente le miraba intensamente, queriendo grabarse en la mente incluso la expresión de su rostro al hablar, que si bien, se podía considerar la misma de siempre. Sólo los más audaces se atrevieron a echarle una rápida mirada a lo que llevaban en sus manos, confirmando el color de las bridas del cofre respectivo a cada uno. – Las valijas serán puestas en la carreta que sigue, los demás cofres cuyos sellos sean de otros colores pueden distribuirlos en las otras dos carretas como les plazca, aunque… - La gente pareció dejar de respirar para sólo prestarle su mayor atención posible. – Se agradece orden y en caso de verse algún jaleo de cualquier tipo causado por alguien, les aseguro que quien aprecie su trabajo y su vida, quede fuera de ese asunto, porque con el culpable no tendré la más mínima consideración. – Sentenció. Bien, no tenía pensado en absoluto ponerse a ver si la gente trabajaba con orden o no mientras le cumplieran el encargo, sin embargo, prefería tenerlos sometidos para evitarse problemas de cualquier índole.

Jaken, que completamente callado había admirado cada uno de los gestos de su amo al hablar, se acercó a él casi trotando y luego de un largo acto de deferencia, le miró con ojos brillosos.

- ¡Milord! – Chilló. – Disculpe mi incompetencia, pero debe usted considerar que yo no tengo su poderío ni su porte y que yo…

- Silencio, Jaken. – Ordenó acallando definitivamente el discurso que de no haberlo interrumpido, hubiese sido largo y tedioso. Al ver los ojos acuosos de sus sirvientes, intento desviarle el tema para verse librado al fin de su muy comúnmente molesta presencia. – Encárgate de vigilar que todo se haga de acuerdo a lo que yo haya dictado. – Dijo al fin, viendo como en cuestión de segundos, ya su criado se veía rebosante de felicidad mientras luego de asentir y apenas hacer una leve reverencia, había ido a correr hacia los sirvientes.

Luego de un par de horas, las carrozas habían sido dirigidas al paso del caballo de Sesshomaru, el cual, naturalmente encabezaba la procesión. Los encargados de manejar los arcaicos vehículos veían con cierta extrañeza que su amo cada vez más se introducía en los profundos follajes del bosque. Y su asombro se vio expresado en sus rostros al ver que Sesshomaru se detenía frente a una humilde cabaña, situada en un lugar rodeado de árboles y naturaleza como ningún otro.

- Jaken. – Llamó Sesshomaru viendo como su criado acudía a él enseguida. – Llama a la puerta y dices que vas de parte mía. Luego, haz que los hombres descarguen y dejen todo dentro de la cabaña. – Ordenó observando el desconcierto en su criado, que luego, obedientemente fue a cumplir su misión.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rin tarareaba una canción infantil mientras pasaba afanadamente un trapo mojado sobre el liso suelo de la cabaña hecha de madera. Arrodillada y con una bufanda apartando sus cabellos del rostro, se encontraba muy concentrada en su labor, pues luego sabía que le tocaba hacer el almuerzo antes del regreso de Urasue. Bufó con infantil reproche el hecho de que Urasue haya ido _casualmente _a la ciudad el día de limpieza de la cabaña, sabiendo lo duro que era esa labor. Sintió unos sonoros golpes en la puerta y desconcertada porque hubiese visitantes para ese día, se levantó lentamente y empezó a secarse las manos en su delantal ya algo manchado de polvo. Volvió a escuchar los golpes, de forma más impaciente y rápidamente se encaminó hasta la puerta.

- Ya voy, ya voy… - Dijo desde adentro, retirando la gruesa tabla de madera que aseguraba la puerta y mirando con sorpresa el rostro severo de aquel criado que le había llevado a su tan querido Shiro. – Oh… - Musitó sin saber más que decir. El sirviente sólo frunció más su ceño.

- Venimos de parte del gran lord Sesshomaru Taisho. – Dijo orgullosamente. Rin parpadeó confundida. ¿Venimos? Asomó el rostro más allá del hombro de Jaken y se llevó una mano a la boca para sofocar la exclamación de sorpresa al ver una gran cantidad de gente desempacando valijas y cofres, cargándolas de allá para acá.

- ¿Qué se supone que…? – Pero no terminó la pregunta, porque el grito sonoro de Jaken la desconcentró.

- ¡PARA ACÁ! ¡TRAIGAN TODO ESO PARA ACÁ! – Gritaba señalando la entrada de la cabaña. Rin abrió los ojos con horror. ¿Qué que? No podía ser, eso era un error, ¿cómo era que todo aquello iba a parar a su hogar?

- Discúlpeme, pero yo… - Decía con voz asustada.

- Ay, ya, niña, no molestes, quítate del medio si no quieres ser atropellada por el servicio. – Le jaló de un brazo sacándola hacia las afueras de su cabaña. Miró desconcertada al hombre para luego fijar su mirada nuevamente entre toda la gente que ya se encaminaba hacia la cabaña. Finalmente, pareció dar con su salvación al ver al mismísimo Sesshomaru, sentando sobre un corcel negro, inspeccionando cada uno de los movimientos de sus criados. Se soltó del agarre de Jaken y sin importarle estar descalza, corrió hacia él. Necesitaba una explicación urgentemente.

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Señor Sesshomaru! – Llamó corriendo hacia él. El aludido volteó el rostro lentamente hacia ella.

Finalmente, cuando estuvo frente a él, respiró hondo, recuperando el aire perdido y volvió a alzar el rostro arrebolado por la carrera, observándole intensamente.

- Señor Sesshomaru… ¿qué es todo esto? – Inquirió confundida. Sesshomaru volvió su vista a la gente que iba dejando poco a poco todo lo que traían las carretas dentro de la consabida casa. Luego, volvió su vista a Rin.

- Todo eso es tuyo. – Dijo simplemente viendo el desconcierto incrementarse con creces en Rin.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con que…? – Pero fue interrumpida por Sesshomaru.

- Es un obsequio de parte mía. – Dijo sin mirarle a la cara sino dejando fija su vista en sus criados movilizándose. – Necesito que seas rica. – Acotó dejando a Rin más confundida que antes.

- ¿Pero por qué yo debo…? – Escuchó un chillido familiar cerca de ellos y ambos voltearon a mirar la cara de sorpresa de Urasue, que llevándose las manos a la cara y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, dejó caer su canastilla con algunas botellitas llenas de algún tipo de brebaje.

- ¡Rin! – Gritó. La aludida hizo una mueca sabiendo que sería fuertemente regañada si no se aclaraba la situación. Miró con súplica a Sesshomaru por un momento y luego fue corriendo hacia su abuela.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, pues, aquí me tienen (incluso para mi propio asombro) no creí que fuese tan rápida esta actualización, pero ya le tengo una teoría: cuando estoy en clases es que funciono para escribir fics, sabrá Dios porqué :P Bueno, aún no empiezo, pero ya tengo los nervios, la emoción, y todo el cuento ya que entro el próximo lunes, así que deséenme suerte ñ.ñU**

**Y bueno, volviendo al tema del capítulo de hoy, pues, aquí como que puse más pensamientos y se aclaró un poco la duda de qué tenía Inuyasha con lo de Kagome de ese "sí pero no" que se mantenía constante en la historia. Igualmente Sesshomaru ya está encargándose de su asunto con Rin y ya no tiene como que tanto recelo al hecho de que posiblemente la ame n.n**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, sobretodo a las personas que ya tenía tiempo que no sabía de ellas puesto que no había podido dejar comentario, así que muchísimas gracias, me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Y ahora que entro en el tema de los reviews, referente a lo que se me ha dicho, pues, cumplí con el hecho de que esta vez no hice esperar tanto a la gente y me disculpo por los retrasos anteriores ñ.ñU**

**Otra cosa es que bueno, no sé cual será la nueva tendencia de dejar a todo el mundo comiéndose las uñas cada vez que se termina un capítulo de un fic, pero en mi caso siempre procuro dejar las cosas en una parte interesante xD Con el caso de Sango, que a mucha gente le crispaba los nervios de la rabia que ya sentían contra ella, pues, así es su temperamento y en parte tenía razón, así que perdonémosla ya que al fin se rindió xD**

**¿Qué más? Ah, lo de que es algo…original –por darle un término-, a lo de la forma en como se declara Inuyasha, aunque ya se sabe que prácticamente lo tendrá que hacer otra vez jeje, así que ya veremos que sucede ;)**

**Una vez más, muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos leemos para la próxima actualización, sayonara n.n**


End file.
